Pandoramonium
by Paul Midnight
Summary: The Adventures continue in this collection of short stories and one-shots featuring the original cast of Avatar and others from the previous tale 'Avatard'. T for Violence and Romance!
1. 1: Getting the Hang of it

Disclaimer: Some material in this story may be offensive. It contains graphic language, fantasy violence, and implied romance. Some of the themes may also be suggestive or adult in nature. However it was not the author's intent to offend nor alienate anyone, simply tell exciting, humorous, and romantic tales based in the world of James Cameron's Avatar, which the author holds no rights to. This work is intend under the parody laws and does not claim any ownership of nor connection to the Avatar properties or its creators/affiliates and so forth. This is a work of fan fiction and is the second such the author has uploaded to the site and hopes the reader will enjoy the tale, any feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Pandoramonium  
**By Paul Midnight

I: "Getting the Hang of it."

"Psst. Pssst. Hey Jake." Jake's eyes fluttered open, his ears swiveling, searching for the source of the noise. He didn't have to look far. The voice hissed at him from directly above, its owner peeking over a tree limb with only his fingers, nose, and eyes visible… as well as a curtain of hair hanging around Jake like a silver cloud. Jake groaned internally, shifting in his hammock trying not to disturb the body of his mate Neytiri who lay next to him. "Psst, Jake, psssssst!" Neytiri smiled with her eyes closed. Despite the obvious stealth inherent in the process, the "whisper" was anything but, being the type that could be heard on stage from the very back row. Yawne; Jake's would be partner in crime on Pandora; the crime of too many cat puns and smurf jokes. The gigantic, even by Na'vi standards, hunter slash gamer slash warrior slash hero who was a senior tester for the Avatar program when it started, got trapped in his Avatar body due to the link being interrupted, and gave his life to drive the RDA out with Eywa, who then mercifully gave it back to him. He was wider in the shoulders then any Na'vi Jake had ever seen, and much stronger than any Na'vi needed to be.

His body was the first Avatar, created with the additive side goal of being a perfect RDA puppet warrior, called the Prometheus Project. A super Frankenstein monster that could be manipulated into following the orders of the light-years away RDA. Things didn't go as planned; in the time before he lost his life for Eywa, Yawne was bond cut, and his body severely scarred- including severe scars upon his face, trailing scars on his arms legs and five great scars upon his back like the bones of an Ikran wing- and his skin color drained by sickness to a pale grey, leaving the white scars outlined by the lost pigmentation in blue in the appearance of lightening bolts. Thankfully Eywa had given him back his body which was lost in a terrible cave in, somehow combining it with his dead human body, which Quaritch himself buried. The result was a re-grown braid but all of his hair was now an aged grey, with a youthful luster, giving it a silver sheen. Yet he was still just as youthful and healthy as any young adult… and twice as active.

"Jake look out there's a snake in your boot! or something…" The voice again 'whispered'. Jake hid his smile under his hand as he wiped his face, Neytiri purred against him, still not opening her eyes but tilting her ears toward him.

"You know he will not leave until you wake." She half mumbled for his ears only.

"Even being near the same age as me, the guy never seems to sleep. Would it kill him to let me sleep in once in a while?" Jake groaned melodramatically; Neytiri poke/dug into him with her fingers.

"I believe it was you who said the two of you would go count the number among the Sturmbeest herds this morning? Something about important responsibility to the clan?" She mumbled against his skin, sending a shiver down his spine and tail, but again the insistent voice above him, only this time in a higher pitch.

"Oh no Jake, It's Timmy and I've fallen down a well! Someone send for my faithful viperwolf Lassy!" Jake couldn't stop the chuckle this time, especially with Neytiri digging her fingers into his sides and now looking at him with the same fangy grin.

"Good morning Yawne." Neytiri turned over to look up. There was a slight gasp and the curtain of silver withdrew slightly along with the fingers, nose and eyes. She paused a second, Jake and her watching for a long moment.

"You're not fooling anyone you know." Jake finally said. A strange sound greeted their ears; meowing. Jake hid his snicker while Neytiri looked at him in puzzlement. "This is the part where you're suppose to say, 'Oh, it's just a cat.' And go back to sleep." He filled in for her, then raised his voice. "But there are no cat's on Pandora." There was the sound of snapping fingers. A short beat, and then the clearly audible sound of a hooting owl followed. Jake chuckled without sound, his belly lifting Neytiri in his silent hiss of laughter. Neytiri smiled brightly, settling back down into Jake shoulder;

"If you do not go soon the herds will pass, do not make me push you out." She grinned. Jake was about to answer when the voice above continued.

"Let's find out, ah won-huh, a-tahoo!" Jake interrupted;

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." He said to both of them. Shifting to catch his balance before he was pushed hundred of feet below, or laughed himself to death. The curtain of silver hair withdrew completely and Yawne popped his scarred face over the limb again.

"Morning Neytiri." He truly whispered sweetly. She smiled at him allowing Jake to heave himself up and over the limb. "Peyral wants to show you her new bow when you get the chance." He said in the same gentle whisper. Jake hefted himself up to his level.

"Why can't you wake me up that nicely?" He said with faux offense. Yawne and Jake left Neytiri's field of vision but not before she heard Yawne reply in an old withered voice.

"I never made it without biting." She didn't bother to hide her laugh as she snuggled back into the warmth left by Jake's departure.

…

"Hey Jake, you remember Drive in Movies? Oh those were a blast back in the day, so Retro."

"Nope, wasn't much of a Blueray man, too old fashioned." Jake slowly scanned the vast jungle before him, his eyes carefully set on a clear swath of grass land punctuated by a few trees.

"But you are blue, Jake." Yawne replied. Jake smirked, keeping his eyes peeled. It was true, he had suggested they both go out to the far reaches and count the size of the Sturmbeest herd; it was a serious matter too, knowing the size of the herd would tell the Na'vi of the health of it, as well as the time of their mating cycle and thus help them decide how much hunting of it they could do, if it needed culling or if they should leave them alone for another year.

"I'll tell you what I miss, professional sports." Jake mused, crouching on the tree limb so he was well hidden. "You ever go out for sports?" Yawne considered a moment;

"Naw, I was more of a Video Games person, but I did enjoy simulated golf, skating and watching the X-Games." Jake tilted his head thoughtfully;

"Extreme sports huh? I never would have guessed. Too bad we couldn't form a Na'vi basketball team though, just imagine the dunks… or a foot ball team, with your shoulders you'd be one hell of a line backer."

"Who me? Ah no I couldn't." Jake smiled good naturedly;

"Aw come on sure you could. How much can you bench?"

"The whole game unless the coach puts me in." His voice snickered. Jake put on his easy grin. "Besides when would we ever find the time? Just sitting out here is vacation enough, this is about as close to the fishing people used for relaxation back on earth. Only without the Styrofoam or beer cans." Jake pursed his lips, wondering if he truly missed the variety of alcohols he'd gone so long without now. But Yawne was right, it was peaceful out here, high in the trees, watching for animals to pass. They sat in silence a moment longer when the thought he just had tickled Jake slightly. Yawne, that was his newest and apparently his most permanent name, even though he apparently had several.

"Love huh?" Jake said aloud.

"hmm?" Yawne answered.

"So you're name is really love?" Jake put it to him, "and you don't find that a little weird? I mean, sure it's Na'vi, but you know, sounds like a soul brother."

"Well sure, if this was the ancient seventies, but you aren't thinking of introducing disco to the Na'vi are you?" Jake could hear the smile in Yawne's voice. "Stayin' alive, stayin' alive." He began, Jake quickly cut him off.

"You start singing and you'll scare away the Sturmbeests." He said with the same wide grin. Yawne sounded shocked;

"Well excuse me Mr. Sully, but which of us has been on Pandora longer? Who has lived in its jungles, hunted the mightiest of its beasts and lived to tell the tale longer eh? I'll have you know I have more stealth in my little lost pinkie fingers then you do in that swirly tail of yours." Jake turned to look at him finally.

"You know it's kind of hard to take you seriously when you're hanging from a tree limb on your belly with your arms, legs, and head hanging off either side like a wet towel." Jake smiled; Yawne twitchedhis tail, his face and voice hidden by his silver hair.

"I'll have you know, Toruk Makto, I am imitating the camouflage behavior of the rare Pandoran Giant Sloth; whose back is grey with algae that glows bright green in the night as to hide it during the day and among the lights at night, invisible in visibility, thank you very much." For a split second Jake wondered if he was serious, Jake had certainly heard a great deal about his stealth capabilities, and Jake had not been on Pandora as long as he had and he didn't know about all the wildlife there… but, this was Yawne he was talking too and he really was hanging off the tree like wet laundry.

"Bulllllllshhet." Jake sing-songed, Yawne remained stock still.

"I shall now imitate its majestic mating cry." He then went on making high pitched kissy noises, and saying the word 'slothy slothy'. Jake could help but laugh loudly this time, joined by Yawne. The pair of "hunters" relaxed in the morning sun, hot on their bodies but for the shade of the tree they rested in. Yawne still clung from the branch in his ridiculous pose.

"You know that can't possibly be comfortable." Jake finally added after watching him for a while. Yawne allowed his tail to swish gently from side to side.

"And how would you know? Have you ever tried it?" Jake considered for a moment, once again half believing and also cursing his gullibility.

"You just want to see if you can make do it, and then tell Neytiri we were both just hanging around." Jake said. Yawne curled his tail to one side.

"No no, it's really very convenient." Jake furrowed his brow unbelieving.

"How? Your face is not even pointed in the direction of the clearing, and even if you lifted your head your hair would be in the way. You're going to make me count all the Sturmbeests myself if you keep that up fo-"

"There's one." Yawne interrupted, his tail lifting slightly. Jake snapped his head forward, but sure enough, off in the distance he spotted the tell tale red and grey markings of the lone animal wandering through the grass several yards away.

"How did you-? You must have saw him coming from a way off and didn't tell me until you knew he was close right?" Jake looked at the limp form of Yawne perplexed.

"Pssh, I bet I can count more of them then you." He challenged back. Jake grinned ear to ear.

"You're on." Jake locked his vision on the clearly, never removing his eyes from the far distance where the animals were most likely to cross on their natural return to the much larger gathering grounds. It was this location the Na'vi knew the animals always traveled through and thus was the perfect location to gage their health by the number of young males and mothers with children who passed through.

"Ah ha, there's one!" Jake pointed though Yawne wasn't looking at him.

"Yup, and two more behind it." Yawne said still draped like a spaghetti noodle. Jake narrowed his eyes, and just like he said, two more followed the first. "Three to One, love." Yawne smiled with his voice again, tail swishing aggravating smugness. Jake set his jaw. The battle had been joined! For a long while yet they sparred, Jake catching one or three punctuated by Yawne catching another two or a lone one. The numbers were high this year which would mean a good hunting season, but what irked Jake was Yawne's tally never slipped below his own. They were in a dead heat, and all while still not even looking up. Jake was completely baffled, maybe it was some kind of trick where he used his hair against his ears to listen to vibrations? Or maybe he was smelling the wind which brought the far scent of the animals to him beneath the tree limb? Jake didn't know, but whatever he did, it worked and was working well.

"There's another!" Jake jumped; "That's eleven to ten and we haven't had more then twenty two pass through this way in many years." Jake bared his teeth triumphantly.

"And here come the last two now." Yawne said with slight applause. Jake again snapped his head back, and once more he was amazed to see two more coming along, but just before he admitted defeat his ears pricked forward.

"Wrong genius, it's three." Yawne's tail paused in mid swing, much to Jake's satisfaction as the mother Sturmbeest and its trailing juvenile were followed by a much younger smaller animal. The other baby.

"Well well well, two kids huh? It will be a very good year, but before you go hooting in glory, remember the count is still even; and all while I've been hanging in my silly and impossibly comfortable position, while you've had full use of your eyes, ears, and better view." Jake frowned, fully turning to seemingly incapacitated Yawne. He twitched his tail as Yawne lay there smugly, and finally he threw his chin at him.

"Okay so what's the trick? You listening to the vibration through the tree or catching down wind or what?" He said finally. He could almost feel Yawne grin.

"Why not give it a try and find out? He offered seriously. Jake shifted his jaw side to side in thought. He looked around himself, there was no one near for miles yet… it was all well and good for Yawne to be seen like this, everybody knew exactly the type of person he was, but if Jake was ever caught like that… "Wassa matter? Can't do it?" Jake bristled, his tail pointing straight out.

"Alright smart ass, scoot over." Jake moved forward.

…

Neytiri and Peyral were wandering at an easy pace; she had shown Neytiri her new bow she just completed, since she no longer needed to use Yawne's. She smiled a great deal now, and it lit up her heart shaped face with a bright and vibrant beauty. Her figure was also a great deal more muscled as she often joined in the exercise game Yawne showed to the children and used to keep himself fit or work through a fit of his deep seated emotions. The muscle tone complimented the few horizontal scars on her belly and upper thighs, as well as the small circle where the bullet had hit her left bicep so long ago. "It has been hours, do you think they have fallen asleep?" She asked Neytiri with a slight grin. Knowing their mates they were probably trying to see who could hold their breath or who could hang by their teeth from a vine the longest.

"They are probably doing more foolishness." Neytiri said, not even worrying if it may have sounded like an insult. Both of them knew it was their mates' mission in life to make each other look at stupid as they could, but then that was what friends were for and it did a great deal to relieve the stress and responsibility both of them carried ontop of their great names. It also did wonders in endearing them to the rest of the people, making them more accessible and less awe inspiring, so they would treat them with a closer friendship. Something Peyral and Neytiri knew they needed, because it also kept them in line and from throwing their weight around. Trouk Makto couldn't tell Neytiri what to do, but he also wouldn't be able to order the others around -if he ever let his power go to his head- not after catching him and Yawne chasing his tail. Jake had said Yawne told him there was a Pandoran Leech on it and he was trying to get it off, but that didn't explain the strange circling dance they were _both_ doing when she came in the clearing… as well as the fact there was no such thing as a "Pandoran leech" Neytiri had ever heard of.

The two girls made their way quietly with the same stealth they always used, and a bit more just in case because they did not want to disturb the two friends… and secretly, catching them at the dumb things they were usually doing together was also enjoyable for them. They became utterly silent the moment they neared the typical position for seeing through the foliage and, lo and behold came upon a rare sight. Both Yawne and Jake were hanging from the tree limb they were on, draped like drying loin cloths, with their arms and legs drifting limply off either side. Their butts were clearly visible. Neytirl clapped her hand over her mouth, Peyral stared in open wonder. They looked at each other barely with holding their giggles.

"No no, you have to close your eyes, rely on your nose and ears more." Yawne was saying.

"What, like this?" Jake lashed his tail in concentration; "All the bloods rushing to my head." Suddenly neither of them could hold it back any long and Neytiri shouted to them;

"What _are_ you doing!" Both of the limp bodies suddenly went rigid. They were silent for a moment before Yawne whispered.

"So worth it." Jake cursed to himself and then shoved Yawne on the arm; then both Yawne and Jake slowly spread their legs so they could see Neytiri and Peyral between them. Jake couldn't hide his sudden grin, or his shaking limp arms.

"Oh hey Neytiri. We're just hanging around." He barely got out, before erupting into laughter along with Yawne. Now both Neytiri and Peyral burst out laughing too, falling into each other with huge gulping sobs as they had troubling keeping their feet. Jake and Yawne, still hanging like two wet leaves after a storm, laughed the idiotic chuckling of two fools who enjoyed their foolery. All four of the Na'vi continued the cheerful sound, even as far in the distance three Sturmbeests paused in their long march to look at the strange noise which echoed through the vast jungle of Pandora.


	2. 2: Pull the Other One

**II: Pull the Other One (It's got bells on it!)**

"I know you aren't sleeping, Jake, because if you were sleeping I would be able to draw a mustache on you with this black dye I happen to have with me." Jake's eyes flew open just as Yawne's hand was inches from his face. He drew it back suspiciously, "Just as I thought." the peeking forehead and eyes said. Jake quickly rubbed his upper lip sighing in relief to see no ink on his finger tips as he then continued to rub his face.

"Don't you ever sleep in?" he moaned.

"I sleep in lots of things Jake; trees, hammocks, Peyral's arms…" Yawne snickered from above. Jake stretched languidly, looking up at the ceiling of the new home tree and puffing out a great huff of fresh air while giving his abs a good scratch.

"This is my day off you know, what is it this time? Trying to a get a Thanator to chase a laser light?" Jake said in mock anger.

"Why Jake, I'm shocked, appalled, and disquieted! To think that I, the noble Na'vi warrior hunter man would be up to something this late in the afternoon with my beloved friend and protector! Shocked I tell you!" Yawne's eyes rolled dramatically.

"Yeah yeah, so what are we doing?" Jake couldn't hide the smile.

"There's a Titanothere stuck in the mud too close to one of our water supplies, we have to get him out or he'll tire himself, die, and draw scavengers for miles making it unsafe for everyone and not to mention contaminating one of our water supplies." Yawne said seriously. Jake frowned, that didn't sound too good.

"and you waited this long to tell me?" Jake hefted himself up.

"Well we already organized the Pali, it may take all night and I wanted you to be as rested as possible." He pulled back giving Jake room.

"Gee thanks, if we had startled earlier we might have been done by n-" he froze in mid-heft.

"What?" Yawne said innocently.

His hair was separated into two long silver tails on either side of his head. "Why are you wearing pigtails?" Jake stared.

"Oh this?" he said lifting one, "Peyral and I thought we should introduce some new hair styles to the Na'vi, she said she would wear them if I did." he shrugged simply.

Jake grinned shaking his head as he lifted himself, "Only you Yawne, only you…"

"What?" Yawne said incredulously as they stood, making their way down the tree. "Wouldn't you like to see Neytiri in a Fro?" Jake's laughter echoed off the inside of the new home tree as the pair descended.

…

They arrived swiftly to the scene where several yards away they observed the gigantic animal struggling in the mire with some difficulty, many of its numerous legs were sunken and one side of its head was piled high with the heavy mud as it had tried to batter its way out. Jake whistled at the sheer mess of mud thrown in a wide circle. "So much for a day off." Jake commented placing hands on hips, stoically observing the battle field. "We're gunna need some rope." Yawne looked at him funny and then handed Jake a small piece of string.

"Heave ho." he relied dryly. Jake tucked it into his belt. "Heeey!" Jake turned and jumped down a ways where Neytiri was speaking to a few other of the Na'vi. He didn't bother interrupting as he came up to them and instead listened to what was being said. The entire clans' Pali that could help were already there, but they were having the most trouble digging out a path to slide the great breast; they had already made a sizable groove but getting any closer risked the animal's crushing head. Now that Jake was there he would be among the fresh and strong backs that could dig closer. Jake, like all the diggers in the dangerous parts, was given two 'buddies' who were already tired from digging earlier that tied a rope around his waist and could therefore pull Jake out of danger while they rested.

Yawne was one of the first to go in to dig, though Jake hadn't noticed since he already washed off the mud, but he still was ready to continue digging during the dangerous part; such was his in-na'vi strength and stamina. He was already being lassoed by a male and female Na'vi who were his 'buddies' while he would dig. Jake had his digging tool, a modified spear with a flat scooping edge, and he stood beside Yawne as they stared at the titanic animal which stared at them warily. Every now and again it would punctuate the murmur of the Na'vi who sang calming songs to it with a trumpet and a heavy slam of its head. The impact of which, shook the ground with a deep thud. "Ready O' fearless leader?" Yawne grinned wildly.

"Outstanding." Jake replied. Yawne, of course, was the first to step into the thick mud; he promptly sank to his knee but he had expected to and thus didn't hesitate to sink his next leg right in. "How's the water?" Jake mused as he too let his leg be sucked down.

"This'll do my skin _wonders_." Yawne said struggling to cross the muddy path. Tentatively other Na'vi, mostly male, all began to follow while others began to hack at the thick mud behind them. There was a hushed moment where the Hammerhead lifted his hammer head and Yawne froze, the rope around his waist went taunt, but the animal only flung it aside slightly and then rested again.

"You think Na'vi pee would erode some of this?" Yawne said quietly over his shoulder, "Because I might have helped our war efforts." Jake smirked though he too knew they were in the shadow of the crushing head.

"One scoop at a time." Jake replied. Slowly, they each bent down and began to dip the long blade into the mud, breaking up the congealing mass with wide circle motions. The massive animal watched them the entire time, panting in apparent exhaustion. While they toiled Jake let his mind wander slightly, but not dangerously. Yawne, though better at Na'vi then himself, always spoke to Jake in English when they were alone or just talking to each other. Jake was glad for the exercise of his original tongue, though sometimes he longed to leave everything behind him, because honestly he enjoyed speaking in it. Yawne never excluded anyone in this way, not hurtfully, but he couldn't help tossing little asides to Jake only he would get- if he did- half the time Jake had no idea what Yawne was referencing, but the way he interjected it made Jake smile anyway.

Somehow during the digging Yawne had managed to thread the lyrics of "Working on the Railroad" into the Na'vi's higher calming rhythm. Jake tried to hold his laughter as the shadow of the Titanothere loomed over them, but he found it difficult even as they grew easier in its presence over time. The evening dragged on as Jake and the Na'vi wrestled with the cooling mud- by now Jake's breath was hard and his shoulders began to ache, but the digging Na'vi behind them had gotten marginally closer.

"Eyyy, ukh~nem! Eyyy, ukh~nem!" Yawne was singing to his far left. Jake had no idea what the words were but he got the tone. Strangely the Angtsìk hadn't moved in all this time, not even pushing with its legs, he feared it was growing too tired to struggle any further, but there was nothing they could do. Jake doubted it was being lulled by Yawne's voice. "~Ah hold it steady right there while I hit it, -RAH- I reck'on that _that_ aughta get it." he continued to sing. Jake gave an appreciative frown and head nod, maybe it was. The shadows deepened even further as the few Na'vi brave enough to get closer to the stuck beast continued their dangerous work. Naturally Jake and Yawne found themselves the closest, neither willing to be outdone by the other. Though now even Yawne was breathing hard, but he still tried to get Jake to sing along on the chorus to "Whistle while you Work".

"Don't worry about it Jake, once we lash this beasty with a few ropes, why…" he huffed circling his stick in the muck, Jake was still smiling though covered up to his elbows in the grey murk, "…we'll just pull it, over that mountain!" he said gruffly.

Jake breathed a staggered sigh, "As long as you don't do that 'Here's mud in your eye' gag I-" he froze as suddenly the Titanothere lifted its great head and trumpeted hoarsely. Jake and Yawne both looked up at it opened mouthed as it brought its great head down upon them. With a jerk that ripped the wind from their bellies both of them, and a few of the other Na'vi were pulled from the muck by their running 'buddies'. The resulting splash of loosened mud followed on their heels as they crumbled like paper on the banks. Trying to regain their wind, Yawne coughed harshly. They looked up in sore wheezes as the great legs of the animal dug at the loosened muck in renewed vigor from its long rest. Yawne coughed and managed to laugh anyway, despite nearly vomiting on Jake's leg.

"You spooked him." he choked. Jake flung his hands free of mud shaking his head in disbelief at the near miss. The path had been, thankfully, dug well enough that the Na'vi could now begin lashing ropes around the Titanothere's neck. They avoided looping the sides of its head to prevent it yanking and injuring someone or the Pali. It was a deep luminescent night before the Na'vi could begin pulling upon the ropes. Everyone helped, tired or not, the Pali strained even linked, and all the villagers had to pull at a slow pace; drums were brought out, and many of the young came to watch the great event. The pounding of the wood bass drove the people on as they struggled against its great weight. They sang a deep chant, one that pulled upon their bones to free the mired giant. Their voices rose high with each heave begging them to pull just a little more, once more, and again.

Feet slipped in the ground, muscles strained, teeth flashed in the lights of the night, straining bodies and the trumpeting sound of the Titantothere. Higher and higher they cried, lower and lower the bass pounded, everyone lent their voices in the pulling melody and little by little the Hammerhead began to slide free. Heaving, great muscles straining, inch by inch and pull by pull, they worked together- with one last mighty stroke, the sliding body unleashed a great sucking pop and suddenly the Na'vi and Pali were running with the ropes pulling Angtsìk along in a rush of enthusiasm. He slid forward on his knees but soon got his footing along the dryer ground, he lifted his great head and hidden Na'vi leaped from the shadows to hew the ropes before it could whip and injure the pullers, Peyral among them. With a massive bellow the Hammerhead was free and tossing its neck as it ran off in the exultation of freedom.

The Na'vi all fell flat in relief as the thunder steps departed, and those upon the hills cheered. Yawne and Jake sat side by side in a cluster of Na'vi legs and elbows where, like a line of people in a tug of war who suddenly found slack, they had fallen into each other. There was a great chattering of victorious laughter which even several packs of viperwolves could not match, then sorely everyone helped each other up to head back. The first thing most did was bathe, especially the muddiest of those who worked their hardest, including Jake and Yawne. As they scrubbed and rubbed in the communal atmosphere of the task well done, neither gender was much paid attention to, though there were some daring looks now and again, everyone was simply too tired to make a deal out of it. Well, almost everybody.

"Who pinched my tail?" giggles abound, "Jake, was that you, you rascal!"

"I'm waaay over here"

"Well C'mere." outlined bodies moved in the starry glow.

"Fat chance."

"Aww wh- pardon me- why not?" a tangle of tails and legs dipped in the waters.

"You'll pinch my tail."

"Boooo! Oh I kn- excuse me- I know! Marco!"

"Heck-no!" Snickers flittered across the waterways, someone splashed, a few people yelped and much laughter punctuated the night. Elation was running rampant.

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" his voice called.

"Whoa-hey! What the, when'd you get over here? How'd you even find me!" Jake yelped.

"Stealth, baby!" Yawne voice said from the distance. Jake knit his brow in confusion until Neytiri's high laugh and smiling face appearance out of the shadowed lights.

Jake smiled broadly, "You dirty double crosser!"

"We are all dirty, My Jake." she replied, helping him to scrub at his left thigh.

"Now all we need is techno!" the distant voice called, then began a beat-box thum followed by an imitation of synthesizers.

"This may turn into a Mosh pit!" Jake gasped as some bodies came a bit too close.

Neytiri danced away, holding Jake's hand and somehow navigating the writhing mass of Na'vi with ease. Elsewhere those who had watched were already cooking a large meal, almost a feast, in celebration for the deed which would be talked about for days to come; including the near death of the people's weary heroes. When the clean people returned there were few who stayed behind in the night lights and a great celebration was held of laughing, stories, and music. Jake sat with a food bowl and relished the meal, tasting far better after a hard day's work. It would take another day or two for the waters to clear but the danger had passed, everyone was proud and elated. The music became a little more insistent and Jake felt Neytiri pull on his arm;

"My Jake, we dance!" she said hurriedly, her breath hot on his face.

"I don't know any Na'vi dances." Jake grinned. Neytiri puffed out her cheeks and rolled her eyes copying behavior she had seen Jake use when he was being sarcastic. Jake smiled open mouthed at her.

"Fine! I shall dance for you then." she stood, Jake again was shocked. As she began to sway to soothing flutes and light drums. They did a stomping, jump-twirl dance which impressed Jake greatly for the sheer display of grace. He was glad he had shrugged it off, he's look like a total idiot if he tri- Jake suddenly began looking for Yawne. He was certain this would be a perfect opportunity for the silver haired devil to try and show up Jake in a dance contest with terran moves. He shouldn't have worried, Yawne was too busy sitting across and to the side from Jake starring with overt appreciation at Peyral who –of course being in pig tails- was also dancing. Jake smirked to himself, pleased to see the mighty Yawne, so good at everything, wouldn't dance too. He knew of course Yawne must have been the most exhausted of all the Na'vi because of his foolish compulsion to help, but Jake _could not_ pass up the opportunity to rub it in.

Grinning wolfishly Jake stood and made his way over to sit beside Yawne and simply grin at him. Yawne didn't notice at first, so entranced was he by Peryal, Jake stared sideways at him for a good long moment. Un~for~cunatly, this backfired at Neytiri had become slightly jealous of his lacking attention and came over to dance with Peyral. Jake caught them out of the corner of his eye and his jaw dropped, they moved together swaying and thrusting bellies while they rotated their hips and whipped their tails. The pounding of the drum became a bit stronger and all thoughts of ribbing fluttered away on gentle wings. Jake and Yawne bobbed their heads to the music starring openly, and open mouthed. Neytiri and Peyral enjoyed the attention but after a while couldn't help but laugh at their expressions, and suddenly Peyral whispered to Neytiri and they both fixed Jake and Yawne with a dangerous look.

"Ut oh." Yawne snapped his head up.

"What oh?" Jake tilted his head to him without removing his eyes.

"Dance off…" Yawne hissed.

"Wha-" Jake snapped his head.

"DANCE OFF!" Yawne leapt up, Jake blinked. "We have been challenged Jake! To battle! To glory! To funk!" he crowed. Jake looked back at Neytiri and Peyral who did indeed, clumsily, take up cross-armed hip-cocked stances. …great… leave it to Yawne to teach the Na'vi about step offs. Jake tried his best to become a part of the floor but Yawne had his 'I'm burning into you with my eyes' look, "Pop n' lock Jake, pop n' lock!" Yawne shook him. Jake had no hope of escaping. He stood and he and Yawne came forward; once they were within range however, they both, simultaneously threw ridiculous arms crossed, leaning back, and starring down their noses poses. Neytiri and Peyral grinned, hid it, and looked angry. A circle grew around the dueling foursome and the music turned slightly off. Yes, Yawne had taught them hip hop beats.

Neytri and Peyral went first, swaying their heads side to side, crouching, and then jumping in a spiraling twirl that was perfectly synchronized. Yawne then jumped out in a hip thrust with pelvis forward and arms hanging slackly, Jake copied him, then Yawne clapped his hand on Jake's forearm and sent an electric shock from one end of his hand into Jake who of course caught on and followed the flow sending it back to Yawne who spun, followed by Jake, and they both clapped at the same time and finally ended in disco points. Neytiri and Peyral scoffed, Peyral slide forward on bended knees, falling back so her toes touched the back of her head, Neytril leaped forward over her in a wide splay of impossible height landing in a crouch as Peyral sprung forward to then leap over her.

Yawne looked at Jake and grabbed him by the shoulders, Jake responded by bending down with hands cupped which Yawne stepped in and did a back flip as Jake threw him. Yawne landed in a crouch and knelt down where Jake then did a running step to push off his shoulder and do his own back flip. Then Yawne stood and spun back to Jake grabbing his waist Jake widened his eyes like 'Oh you son of' as Yawne deftly lifted and rotated him in a barrel roll. Jake got his feet back and gave Yawne a death glare but turned all the same with pursed lips back to Neytiri and Peyral in defiant poses back to back. Peyral looked at them stoically, but Neytiri couldn't hide her bemused astonishment any longer. She smiled at Jake and came forward wiggling her hips, and beckoning with a finger. Jake met her half way and she leaped onto him with calves encircling his legs. Jake spun her around, and nearer the sides of the circle as Yawne and Peyral then went to each other.

Jake and Neytiri couldn't help but laugh into each other though, their breath mixing as he set her down, but Yawne and Peyral didn't seem to notice as they continued the show. Jake and Neytiri stood back as they "fought"; Yawne doing the Robot, Peyral the electric slide, Yawne countered with the hustle, Peyral the mambo, Yawne the running man, Peyral the moon walk in place. So continued their unbelievable display in which it became obvious to everyone they practiced together often. Jake and Neytri danced along with everyone in the circle cheering them on into the night. "Well…" Jake said breathlessly as he pressed near to Neytiri in their dancing.

"Yes my Jake?" she smiled up at him with golden eyes and ears pressed forward, her tail lifted happily, leaning into the contact. He grinned the same charming smile;

"Guess everybody's going to be sleeping in tomorrow."


	3. 3: Of a Feather

**III: Of a Feather or Relativity Theory (It's all Relative!)  
**

Jake's eyelids fluttered open; he dismissed their heaviness and set about trying to rise without disturbing Neytiri who lay besides him. He groaned inwardly at having to leave his warm and soft position beside her, but a thrill in his belly and the cold pre-morning air sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. _He_ would wake up _Yawne_ today. Home tree was silent, thick with the sleeping whispers of hundreds of bodies, and lit with a soft blue green glow of Bladder lamps. Jake made his way as soundlessly as possible, but as he passed more and more sleeping bodies his excitement grew to the point where, annoyingly, he got one of Yawne's supposed "sneaking songs" in his head. Jake stopped, ducking up to a long branch; if he remembered correctly Peyral and Yawne had an actual woven platform to themselves, partly because of his status but mainly because Yawne's storms sometimes troubled him in the dead of night and he would have to rise and deal _or_ his constant rolling, tossing, and turning might have sent him spilling out onto the floor a few hundred feet below. Jake had no idea how Peyral could withstand sleeping beside someone who wiggled so much, even if he did feel a slight pang of sympathy for his friend.

Jake knew what it was like to have nightmares so bad you had no choice of toughing them out, waking to remind yourself it was only a dream; no, he'd woken screaming- drenched with sweat and tears- before, knowing Yawne had the same troubles more frequently somewhat dampened his excitement at having been so close to completing his revenge… but that soon picked up again once he convinced himself Yawne would enjoy the joke. Besides, Peyral was a good woman as well as a good hunter, she was the most tolerable of his 'storms', nightmares, and eccentricies. If that was even a word, heh, Jake had to think up new words to describe Yawne. A thought which put a bounce in his step as he began to relish the idea of him being the one this time, _this time, _who turned the tables or tide; however that expression went. Jake was a little groggy, but he still managed to find the next bend which led to Yawne's platform, this would also be his chance to see the huge Na'vi sleeping like a ragdoll.

Jake went into hunter mode, his steps became lighter, more thoughtful and his breathing shallow. Yawne probably slept like a log, but a log with ears and a supernatural sense of warning… like… like a spider sitting in the middle of a web. Maybe his silver, web-like hair picked up vibrations easier than most because it was so light and full bodied and always draped about… Jake then had to battle sudden mental images of Yawne one, sitting in the middle of a silver web of hair that was way larger than his body and two, doing a shampoo commercial. He managed to hide all but a smile, and his toes dug into home tree as he lowered himself to his haunches. Jake's ears swiveled, forward, backward and he scented the air. He was as cautious now as if he was tracking a Yerik with Agoraphobia. This was it. This was the place; Jake slowly lay down on his belly, this was how Yawne did it, slithering up to the edge and then peeking over. Jake warred with himself on whether or not he should let his 'dreads' hang down. True it would more mirror Yawne's actions, but then it was kind of silly and not Jake's style.

Rife with indecision, Jake at least decided to crawl forward on his palms, elbows, and toes. Using a mix of Na'vi and Marine training he made himself as soundless as possible as he slowly inched his way forward. Just a few slivers of wood and Jake's victory would be assured; he didn't set his fingers first, instead trying to push his eyes before him so he could see Yawne's reaction if he was awake. Jake paused only briefly to bite his bottom lip with his front teeth to repress his laugh when he heaved himself forward gently to look over the edge. He was greeted with an eyeful of sleeping Peyral flat on her belly with her tail twitching. Of course. Why would Yawne be sleeping in his bed where he was supposed to be? "_Oh silly Jake,_" Jake heard him saying, "_Tricks are for kids._" Jake sighed to himself and then turned around slowly; expecting to see Yawne, _somehow_ having snuck up on him, sitting there on his hauch-, no, Yawne would be _hanging_ upside down, grinning at Jake like a Cheshire cat. At least, so Jake expected.

Empty path greeted him and Jake actually felt a strange pang of worry; Yawne must have had an episode during the night and decided to run or hike it out. Peyral usually went with him during this, except when he forced her to stay behind. Jake turned to look back down at her sleeping form and was met with two large golden eyes inches from his face. Jake jerked his head back but managed to stifle his 'whoa!' before he realized it was only Peyral peeking up at him peeking.

"Oh, it is you Jake. I heard a sigh." She whispered and then slowly lifted herself up to his level. Jake bowed his head in defeat. "He is not here you know." she added.

Jake smiled at her kindly, "Well could you at pinch his tail when he gets back? Let him know I was here?" he said, trying to gently bypass the issue of his 'storms' being so bad they would rip him away from Peyral's side.

"No." she said simply. Jake goggled at her.

"At least tickle 'em, I got up all special…" he began to whisper but her reaction was blank so he let it drift; it must have been a really bad one this time.

"Jake, you will see him before I do." She whispered back. Jake starred at her blankly for a moment, then his hand came up and hit him without warning! The small face-palm clapped a tad loudly in the silence of the den.

Yawne couldn't have… not, _there_. "…all night?" Jake sighed between his teeth.

Peyral shook her head slightly. "No, he slept some." The tone of her voice added 'but not as much as I'd like' without her having to say anything more, slowly Jake plopped down on his back, letting his belly bounce in silence laughter. Of course, _of course_ Yawne would be too 'excited slash afraid slash giddy with little girl giggles' to sleep for long. He'd probably made the climb in the dark, at his own pace, and was sleeping up by the waterfall…. Afterall, this was the day he was supposed to finally get his own Ikran. Jake sighed;

"I'm going back to bed."

…

Jake slowly led the few novice hunters behind him as they finally reached the apex. The climb was easier then he remembered, and shorter, but the excitement from the two young hunters behind him left no allowance for jaded nostalgia. The sun was high, the air clear and cool as they neared the thundering rocks; they had already made the dangerous jump to the long hanging vines which had been used for the purpose of connecting one island to another, on top of supplementing the mountains with the water supply needed to keep the impossible waterfalls flowing… along with rainfall too, maybe; Norm had explained it to him once, but he hadn't _really_ been listening. When they reached the last stop before the actual nest however, Jake was surprised to find –or rather, _not_ to find- Yawne. The silver haired Na'vi was nowhere to be seen. Jake's frown of worry deepened as he suddenly took scope of the surrounding cave. There were signs, a silver hair here, a disturbance in the moss there… Yawne had been there… and there was also blood.

Jake immediately crouched; why would there be blood in the cave? This was the safest location to cross over to the Ikran hatchery, no one had been attacked or hurt here as far back as anyone could remember, and Jake had talked with quite a few people about it. Jake tried to follow the flow of the signs, he wasn't as proficient as Neytiri, but he could at least get the gist of what had happened. Yawne had slept here, curling into a ball after sitting for a while over near the edge. Jake guessed he had been contemplating the risks and memories, but then something rolled him or he rolled back to the wall here. Jake knelt; there were what looked like deep scratches on this side. Something had missed him, probably by inches, and Yawne's movements were confused, rolling here, and then there, always moving… Jake lost sigh of his trail until one of the others found a huge swath of scratches, so large, Jake had missed it from its sheer size. Something, something _big,_ had made a big fuss over here.

The gouges in the rock only solidified the idea that perhaps Yawne had tangled with it, maybe on its back? That would explain why his tracks disappeared, was he trying to tame it? Or fight it? Jake narrowed his eyes, and by a Na'vi trick, gauged the depth and width of the groves by splaying his own finger- thumb to pointer, he counted out a measure of six… then seven… then… ten. Jake paused in his mind's eye. This beast was huge; maybe as big as a… Toruk? Jake's eyes brow knit, Toruk had never been brazen enough to attack the Ikran rookery, there were too many adults who would swarm it to protect their nests. Plus, Toruk hadn't been seen this high in ages, which is why the Ikran began nested here in the first place. Jake's lips tightened, this was where the blood came in… Yawne was knocked to the ground here, close to the edge, and there was a struggle. Was there more than one! Jake tried to read what happened further, but as far as he could tell… this was where it ended.

Again one of the others found something he had missed, but it was a minute detail, hidden in the shadow near the roof. More deep gouges, a rush… so, whatever it was that had interrupted him, took him to the edge and… Jake gasped, running over and laying flat he pushed himself as far over the side as he could, looking down. Oh Eywa, there was sign below, Yawne had fallen with whatever it was attacking him over the side to a very long drop. Jake stood and whistled with his fingers in between his teeth. The other Na'vi looked at him worriedly.

"Look guys I'm really sorry about this, but I have to find out what happened to Yawne." He said, however there was no argument from anyone, though this was their ceremonial moment.

"I shall lead them." Jake's second for security, and just such an emergency, said from behind them, "Please make sure he is alright." He added. Jake nodded even as his own Ikran landed heavily beside him. Jake bonded and was off; he instructed his Ikran to float downward, circling to give Jake an idea of what happened. It was difficult from the back of an Ikran, but he finally understood then that Yawne had not fallen to his death, thank goodness, the trail skidded on the face of the mountains a long way down but then stopped abruptly. So whatever it was he was fighting, Jake believed it to be an Ikran of unusual size now, had born him aloft. Perhaps Yawne had made the bond? Or maybe the animal was scared from the fall and broke away, taking Yawne with him? or maybe Yawne was hanging dead from it's jaws… no, Jake reasoned, if it had killed him it would have taken him back up to the flat cave to feed instead of carrying him a long distance, or landed near the ground. Jake thought the latter.

Jake was willing to bet anything Yawne had pulled through, like he always somehow does, and managed to bond or at the least, ride whatever it was that attacked him. Yawne was not the type to try and tame an Ikran on his own, not without the others; he would have stayed and even gone last just in case anyone needed his help and for the fact he was nervous about hurting his Ikran. Jake searched in a wide arch for a while yet, it was difficult to find further sign, especially if they were air born. However, Jake spotted a red flash below him- blood fallen on the leaves from above. It left a spotty, macabre story in its wake. Jake couldn't even imagine the twists and turns it took for the path to continue as it did, Yawne must have been fighting for his life for a good hour. Slowly the bleeding trail lessened and then stopped, thankfully, and Jake realized with a start that it was in the direction of Hometree. Jake hiked into full gear, letting loose a shout to power on his Ikran through the air back home. Maybe Yawne, made it, maybe he tamed an Ikran in mid air and took it home. Maybe he hadn't bled to death…

…

When Jake neared Hometree he was startled by the sight; Ikrans circled, jeering irritably, angrily cawing and hissing in annoyance where they usually roosted. Jake was nearly breaking his teeth they were clutched so hard, but the moment his own Ikran got close enough it too seemed to catch the scent of something and send a race of fearful and outraged thoughts back at Jake. Jake had to power through these thoughts and emotions and force his Ikran to land as close to the tree as possible, there was already a crowd standing in a circle and Jake could only guess who was at the center. The moment he was away from his Ikran it took off to join the others circling over head, the small crowd parted for Jake but the first thing he noticed was some of their faces. They were… holding back laughter? Jake jerked to a stop mid step; what was going on? Jake pushed past it and moved to the center where Peyral and Neytiri were sitting beside a very tired and worn out looking Yawne. His face was even more ashen then his normally pale blue grey complexion accounted for.

There were a great deal many cuts along his arms and back, but they weren't serve, just numerous. Neytiri stood as he came near, but Yawne didn't look up, he was… almost… ashamed? Peyral was comforting him with soft words. Neytiri pulled near to whisper to Jake.

"My Jake, there is a very serious problem here." She said, glaring at those behind them who again snickered slightly. Jake turned and scowled at the group, giving them his best Toruk Maktou stare, they in turn bowed their heads and quickly left in silence. Once they were alone Jake turned back to Neytiri, before he even asked Neytiri pulled him away slightly, keeping her voice low. "Yawne has done something… unprecedented… among our people." Jake's worried frown returned, he looked to both Yawne and Peyral as Yawne covered his face with his hands in anguish.

"Did he… kill his Ikran?" Jake whispered, but Neytiri shook her head.

"No," she said. "he did not hurt them." Jake sighed in relief, he didn't know how Yawne could have coped; the already tragic life of his, and his worry about hurting the one that chose him, had himself couldn't imagine the pain of killing his own Ikran accidentally, it would ha- "Whoa, wait. _Them_?" Jake's eyes doubled in size. Neytiri nodded stoically. Suddenly a high pitched peeping sound erupted from behind Jake and he was startled to see a very odd sight indeed. An Ikran chick came flying forward with a fish in it's mouth to land between the legs of Yawne and drop the fish in his lap… quickly followed by a second fussing Ikran that was much larger than a normal Ikran with another fish who also landed between his legs and dropped the fish into his lap, scolding its predecessor. The first was too small to be ridden but larger than a Tetrapteron, making it a formidable size with a wing span as wide as Yawne was tall. The second one was a good riding size, especially for Yawne's width, if not a little too big. They both huddled together, vying for his attention, oblivious to Peyral and chattering happily.

"I'm a filthy pedophile!" Yawne burst into tears, shoving his face into his hands. The little Ikran chick, nudged his fingers seeking attention and he suddenly reached out hugging the little beast to him sorrowfully, though they didn't shy away from his touch at all and seemed to enjoy the hug even as he wept between them. They were both practically identical, probably twins, and the brightest neon blue with dappled light blue markings and soft white undertones. Jake stared open mouthed, then looked back to Neytiri who looked, slightly angered.

"He... with _both_?" Jake nearly gaped. Neytiri nodded curtly, but did not share the sudden rush of mirth that lit up Jake's eyes. Jake couldn't hide the smile, though he turned from Yawne, and he tried to suffocate the sudden images of Yawne surfing on the little Ikran through the sky -because that would be the only way he flew on the little beast until it grew up- by reminded himself Yawne had been worried about bonding with an Ikran, it was for life, and _you only got one_. Jake turned then, his face steely. "How did this happen?"

Yawne sniffed pathetically, "Well when the second one jumped me in the cave I didn't really have a choice; she wouldn't let me escape, so I had to bond with her to keep from being eaten. Then just after I made the connection and was taking her to fly her little brother jumped me from behind, started clawing my back and biting into me- that was why she was attacking me, to protect her younger brother, but then I was being rolled in the sky while trying to seal the bond in first flight and the next thing I knew I was being chewed on. What was I suppose to do! He wouldn't let go, and I was now struggling on the back of an Ikran a few hundred feet in the air. I didn't want to hurt him, and I couldn't get them to leave me alone, so I broke contact and bonded with the one trying to bite through my neck, he stopped but then the other one dived bombed both of us in hitting me from the front. I-I I panicked! It was literally at my throat, so I, bonded with it too. I just wanted to calm them down! I didn't mean to, to, …!" but Yawne fell into huge sobs again, apologizing to the little chick profusely even as they both snuggled happily against him.

Jake turned to Neytiri in shock, "You can bond with more then one at a time?" he whispered.

"Not usually;" Neytiri frowned, "but he is very young Jake, he has shared the Imprint with him, like he was his parent." Jake sighed, doing a quick step away and back. This was terrible, none of the Omaticaya had two Ikran's at one time before, and especially not a chick but Yawne was technically blameless; they had _technically_ chosen him, by attacking him. Could he keep two Ikran like this though? It had never been done so wh- "Whoa wait, I count… _three_?" Jake doubled-taked. As if on cue, a great rush of wind buffeted them all, making Jake and Neytiri turn. Jake nearly cried out as the single most largest, scariest, angriest, meanest looking Ikran he had ever seen landed not five feet from him. It fixed him with three eyes, a massive scar took out the other one, the left, giving it a dead white sphere. It was colored a deep black with grayed markings from ageing. It was obviously a very old adult, but well muscled and extremely vital. With a resounding plot it dropped a dead Dinicthoid on the ground and proceeded to hiss at Jake and Neytiri with a very guttural rumble.

Yawne came between them quickly, speaking in Na'vi to calm it, which oddly enough made it silence immediately and nudged him lovingly. Jake starred in open mouthed awe. The Ikran could have given Toruk second thoughts and, as the numerous scars upon its body suggest, it probably had. This beast was ancient compared to the rest of the Ikran and it looked weathered enough for several generations. "My Jake, we have never had a 'Cave Ikran' among the people, let alone a family." she said in a low voice. "But Yawne can not send the mother away, he has tried." Jake looked back at her blinking in confusion.

"Cave Ikran? Why would he want to send it away? It's almost as big as Toruk! He would bring great honor to the people, and would be damn useful in a hunt or a fight… wait, _mother_?" Jake said, loudly enough for Yawne to hear, but Neytiri pulled his attention to her.

"They are very rare, very solitary and too dangerous to approach, they do not get along well with regular Ikran. They take longer to raise a family, and stay with their children too long to be practical." she lowered her voice, "and they are very pushy." She said wearily looking at Yawne trying to keep his _third_ Ikran calm.

"Pushy?" Jake narrowed his brow. Neytiri nodded.

"Treats Rider like family, not partner; if older Yawne is parent, if younger he is child. Very clingy, very protective… very… affectionate." she said with a hint of worry, Jake was mystified.

"So you're telling me, Yawne bonded with a _whole family_ of _Cave_ _Ikran_ and she thinks he's her son now?" Jake was reeling, Neytiri nodded regretfully.

"Hometree will become their new nest. They will all try to sleep beside him, feed him, and bathe him until all are old enough to begin a cycle again. It will be very troublesome for him and Peyral." Jake's jaw just hung open.

"Bathe him?" he winced, unbelieving. Jake turned to see Peyral was also being 'snuggled' by the sibling Ikran's. "It won't be dangerous for them, or the People will it?" he asked quietly.

"Not unless one of her children is harmed. Cave Ikran is very loyal, and very intelligent; she will bring Yawne and Peyral food, littering for their nest, and make worry the other Ikran a long while, but she will not attack any of them or the Na'vi unless provoked." Neytiri sighed.

"But there is nothing we can do about it?" Jake said tepidly.

"Not unless we wish to kill them all my Jake, no." Neytiri said pointedly. Jake finally, after hearing it would only really just amount to an inconvenience for everybody but most of all Yawne and Peyral, slapped his hands to his thighs and burst out laughing; partly in relief and partly sheer absurdity at the situation and thought which just struck him. Neytiri, Peyral, and the Ikrans, fixed him with curious looks but Jake waved them off as if it was nothing and turned to Yawne who was still endearingly blaming himself for the whole _ridiculous_ business with a guilt ridden expression.

"Oh man." Jake smiled brightly, "looks like the mother-in-law is moving in."


	4. 4: Pali Feathers

**IV: Part two, Pa'li Feathers**

The next few days would prove most interesting among the Omaticaya; _technically_ Yawne had completed the ritual and was one step closer to becoming truly one of the people, however he also had broken an unspoken sacred ideal among the people… _however_ since it had never really been thought possible, there were no laws against bonding and owning more than one Ikran. Let alone a Cave Ikran, which had not been seen in the Omaticaya skies since the previous two Toruk Maktos. Yawne's first Ikran he named Lawtaw, meaning 'clear sky' after his mate Peyral's Ikran that was named Ean'taw or 'blue sky'. This Ikran was slightly larger than a mature adult Ikran yet it was still very young compared to a mature Cave Ikran; which, much like the ancient Terran Cave Lion or Cave Bear, grew far larger than their cousins. Yawne could ride her without troubles and the rest of the Ikran seemed to get along with her well enough, however she also had a little brother barely the size of an Ikran chick. Him, Yawne was reluctant to name because it meant he would really be keeping him, but the little Ikran slightly larger than a Tetrapteron was very affectionate and finally Yawne relented.

This one he named, much to Jake and Neytiri's consternation, Quaritch. Or Quar for short. Yawne didn't need to explain his strange connection with the passed Colonel, the song was well known and recounted, and though the memory of him still irked the pair greatly for having known him, Yawne seemed to forgive him all the same. It was this forgiveness that made Jake and Neytiri grudgingly hold back their protests, and it was Peyral who sealed the name by stating it was a great idea to replace in their memories the name which brought sorrow with those of the new holder of the name and joy. In this way Jake and Neytiri, as well as many others, were able to accept that the little Cave Ikran would come to take and make the name his own… though Yawne would still hold to the memory and honor of the person for who he was named. At least, in small part. This however was the least of their worries for there was also a third Cave Ikran- or rather Cave Banshee in English and Txan Ikran in Na'v- that came with the affectionate pair.

She, their mother, was a beast of massive proportions; with a body and neck thicker then three Na'vi tied together; a wing span of those same Na'vi hand to hand arms outstretched, and lastly able to hold Yawne, Peyral _and Jake besides_ upon her back _while still _able tofly with some ease. She, he named, Txanhuf, short for Txan hufwe which meant 'great wind' in Na'vi. _She_ the rest of the Ikran were hard pressed to tolerate. It was only because Yawne had such a spacious living nook to sleep in which all three Ikran could fit in snuggly, the rest of the Ikran would bear to settle down in Hometree. Needless to say, her comings and goings made all of the people a bit wary and on edge as she scattered the rest of the Ikran. Yet there was no helping it, every time Yawne tried to fly with Lawtaw inevitably Quar and she would follow. It was nearly impossible to hunt with the massive shadow following and the tinier shadow diving about them like a deranged pixie. This however, was not a burden to the clan, as all three Ikran actually brought an abundance of food for themselves and Yawne, Peyral, and whoever else was considered Yawne's family… which _somehow_ applied to Jake.

In fact Jake counted himself lucky not to wake up with a Cave Banshee dropping a fish ontop of him. Especially since they were just …_so darned affectionate_. Jake could barely get by a day without little Quar suddenly dive bombing his head and wrapping his wings around his face like a game of 'guess who', usually followed by either Lawtaw, or if Jake was unlucky, Txanhuf nosing him in the chest- which due to their size- was quite like being punched full force. But they never meant him any harm, usually it was only to rub him down with their noses, a kind of grooming mechanism so Jake thought. Cave Ikran were very social animals, especially when it came to family. Whether this was due to some offshoot that made survival more pertinent if families stuck around to watch out for each other thus resulting in stronger genes and longer lives, or because Eywa just wanted to see Jake grouped hugged by gigantic Banshee each morning, Jake had no clue. He was just happy it was happening to Yawne most of the time.

In fact, the things Yawne was put through more than made up for the small little ambushes of love Jake suffered. Jake could still recall the first time he saw Yawne, being dangled like a kitten in the gentle jaws of Txanhuf _and carried _overhead. Fearing for Yawne's life from some sudden bout of Cave Ikran madness, Jake followed only to see her _dipping_ Yawne in and out of the water before flinging him around a bit, and then out into the middle of the water… where of course Lawtaw dive bombed him playfully. He was so busy laughing he forgot to be afraid Yawne might drown. He quickly learned not to give away his presence however because if Txanhuf _saw_ him… well… he _was_ somehow considered part of the family after all. Needless to say Yawne, of course, _was not bothered by any of this in the slightest_. For some unknown reason, perhaps due to Eywa, Yawne accursed indomitable spirit actually adapted and thrived to these conditions. He carried Quar around on his shoulder most of the time anybody saw him, training the little Cave Banshee like one would a hunting hawk or falcon; taught Lawtaw and Txanhuf to drive game, have Txanhuf flush them out and he and Lawtaw swoop down to select one.

If Jake had been a jealous man he would have been almost hurt by Yawne's success, but then, Peyral helped him almost nonstop. They were in it together, their devotion and patience, possibly being the only thing that made the whole thing work. It was not easy sharing a bed with three Ikran… but leave it to Yawne to tame the only Ikran who were just _that_ affectionate. His name meant 'love' after all, and love him they did. Naturally the people grew to accept the three new additions, once Yawne and Peyral had managed them well enough to provide an even greater bounty for them, and figured out a few tricks and ways to get the Cave Banshee's to leave off the rest of the Ikran. Very soon Yawne's… "squadron"… of Peyral and Ean'taw, Quar, Txanhuf, as well as Lawtaw and himself were welcome sights around Hometree. But… as is the way of things, there was always reason for events, consequences and actions… and a party of hunters finally tracked their game they had long driven before them back to the Omaticaya. These were the harshest of the Na'vi peoples, they who collected trophies of their prey, reveled in the hunt, and glorified in the defeat of great beasts.

Their clan was small, yes, but some of the hardiest and strongest willed of the People. They lived far, far from the Na'vi peoples of the forest, sea, and plains. These people lived upon the most relatively 'barren' places of Pandora; mountain ranges with deep caves, where the rock met vegetation and created a thick bioluminescent mire and moss clung to nearly every surface, the lands known as the Burning Mountains. The Clan of the Burning Rock was not an evil clan though, far from it, they simply had an honor system that seemed strictest of the Na'vi peoples. Where the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya wished to give Jake Sully a chance to learn and be learned from, theirs would have made him face a gauntlet of challenges… including slaying of a beast far greater than himself with the lowliest of weapons. So it was one particularly ambitious Na'vi, the chief's son, tracked and hunted the TxanIkran very far from his home and his persistence drove the beast into the thundering rocks for shelter.

He had managed to fight with the monster only once; an ambush from above while on his Ikran, he strove to thrust his dagger- the weakest of their weapons and thus the more to bring him honor- into its head but only managed to gouge into its skin and take one of its eyes. He did not know why this particular TxanIkran had chosen to flee with its remaining child, the blue and white, because she was certainly old enough to fend for herself; usually the TxanIkran were notorious for protecting their young, even going so far as to fight to the death. Still they had tracked her movements for many days upon days, and finally had found her again. Yet, they were dismayed to see she had been taken in by the Omaticaya. How or why this was they did not know, for they dare not reveal themselves in the presence of the Omaticaya. Their clan, once massive in size and scope, were the reason Toruk Makto had gathered the other clans; to fight against them and so banish the Burning Rock clan back to their mountains, where they had not been seen nor heard from in many _many_ years.

Now, boldly, the soon to be Olo'eyktan and his entourage of four warriors would have to turn back empty handed… and it was this dishonor, this _disgrace_, which so burned in the heart of Taronyu, he would not turn back, _could not_ turn back. "I _will not_ turn back." He hissed to his companions, Burning Rock Clan, or Nekxtskxe, all.

"You know what would happen if we were caught in these lands." His second, Txur, spoke. Txur was a Na'vi of impressive size, even for those of the mountains. He shown many scars and wore many ornaments, including the skull plate of a Txan Nantang upon his right shoulder. He was the most trusted of Taronyu's men, and subsequently the Olo'eytkan himself. He served the 'royal' family well. For they, the Na'vi peoples of the Burning Rock, who lived among the great beasts of Pandora had to be just as great as well. They called themselves Txan Na'vi, in the humblest of terms. It was this sense of nobility which led the Clan to conquest in the first place and the old ways, though they led to ruin initially, were not forgotten.

Taronyu, who very name meant 'hunter', though slighter than his second was not to be dissuaded. He bore the claws of Txan Palulukan around his neck, thought they were from a young one… a gift of his rank from his father. His Mohawk was lined and deeply ground with the red glow moss of his homeland, making his very hair burn like fire in the night. He had only to stare down his second, and so continue. "I have spoken." And with this the five Na'vi melted into the unfamiliar terrain. To make camp elsewhere and perhaps catch the mighty Txan Ikran off guard and away from those who would interfere. Meanwhile, oblivious to all the goings-on right outside their doors, the Na'vi, including Yawne and Jake shared a moment of fancy to sit and attend the cook fires for the evening communal meal. They did this out of a shifting rotation of Na'vi, spontaneously, and in part to have a quick rest to speak to one another. The pit in the new home tree was not as deep as the old, but the room was much the same. Circular and deep within the wood, the orange glow of the fire mixing with the green blue glow of the bladder lamps as the smell of delicious foods mixed within the air.

"And you sure you saw them?" Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yes, clear as day, you can't mistake this kind of thing Jake." Yawne nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do about it? Do you think it was an RDA…?"

"No no, why would the RDA…?" Yawne blinked, "and how?"

Jake furrowed his brow, silent for many log moments in contemplate reasoning. Could it be true? And what did this mean for the people? Jake shook his head finally, throwing aside all doubts. "I'm still not certain you saw Terran Banana trees."

Yawne gaped, "Come on! Bright yellow! You could use 'em as phones!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just like, a really thin and tall pineapple plant?"

"Come _on_ Jake, I have better eyes than that!" Yawne huffed, "…maybe." He added a split second later. Jake smiled at him. "I mean, I was on the back of Lawtaw… and I'm not THAT use to flying and looking…"

"And thinking…." Jake smiled, "...to control your Ikran, of course." He added slyly as Yawne raised and eyebrow.

"I can control my Ikran just fine thank you!" He said as Quar, sitting upon his shoulder, took this moment to peek his head out from under the curtain of silver hair atop Yawne's head.

"I can see that." Jake mused. "Where is Lawn~tawn by the way, and you know… Tanhuff."

"_Txanhuf_ and _Lawtaw_ are following Peyral if you must inquire. Have been all day. I think Ean'taw and Lawtaw are getting pretty friendly with each other now that Peyral as been accepted into the family." Yawne nodded appreciatively.

"You mean Peyral and Ean'taw can hunt with them now?" Jake's eyes widened. Yawne licked his lips a bit.

"Weeeeellll, sort of… I mean, they help flush out game, but, if I'm not on Lawtaw they don't communicate to each other as much, you know, like you and Neytiri do to check positioning and all?" Jake nodded understanding, Quar peeped.

"How do you… you know… deal with it?" Jake asked finally. "A friend of mine had a puppy once, big old lab, and it use to follow him around everywhere. It was cute when it was just a puppy, but then it got _big_. Then it wasn't so cute and cuddly anymore, use to have to sleep with him, sit in his lap, all that stuff. It drove me nuts and it wasn't even my dog. I don't see how you can tolerate three Ikran, much less the gigantic ones."

Yawne listened for a moment, took a deep breath and turned to Jake in a swooning kind of moping look.

"Well, Jake…" Jake recognized that puckered lips expression, but didn't have time to raise his hands or roll his eyes as Yawne naturally broke into song. "All you need is love." He began; Jake groaned and bowed his head in smiling defeat. "All you need is love!" Jake looked at Yawne, still looking at him sincerely with lips puckered. "All you need is love, love… Love is all you need." Jake shook his head, looking around as they were of course now being stared at, especially the Na'vi singing something about only needing him. "All you need its love! da~da~da~da~da~da!" Jake sighed, but by now Yawne was gripping Jake harshly, so of course he could not flee. Yawne continued the song, and the "music", well into the time for the meal to be ready, singing the chorus each time he handed back a filled bowl. Much. To Jake's smiling mortification.

…

Peyral and Neytiri sat together, high in Hometree upon a branch, surrounded by a sea of stars below their toes. The Ikrans sat among them nuzzling each other and the two Na'vi, who petted them affectionately back while speaking over a few things; mainly, mates. "Mo'at is sure it is not time?" Peyral was saying softly. Neytiri did not have to look up, her silence was answer enough. "My Yawne is not certain of the Sky People plans for the 'Avatars'… he does not know if he can conceive." Neytiri smiled kindly at the other Na'vi woman, though there was a great deal of emotion behind her eyes.

"I suppose this is why you have allowed these Ikran into your home and bed?" she said, but without a touch of scorn. Peyral smiled, petting the frill under Lawtaw's jaw.

"I suppose they are good practice." She laughed to herself, "But they do… 'get in the way' sometimes." She flashed her fangs.

Neytiri shared a devilish smile as well, "Sleep gets in the way of My Jake." They both laughed at this; their lives were busy, but at least they could confide in one another, still 'giggling girly friends' as Jake had once put it, which suited them just fine. If Jake could be a fool with Yawne, then Neytiri could be a fool with Peyral… just not foolishly in public. Neytiri had often made sure she and Peyral were completely alone beforediscussing anything of importance, or not; she was very private and dignified in public, so it was not often she actually cut loose as much as they did. This was, of course, the exact moment their ears perked forward and they caught the tale-tell sound of Yawne singing… probably at Jake. "All… you need… is him?" Neytri puzzled.

Peyral grinned just as devilishly, "All to myself, yes." She rubbed Lawtaw's forehead, as Neytri and she fell into giggles. The long and lonely sounds of singing carrying up past them and seemingly to the great planet which they orbited; starring down at them like a great eye, Pandora's shadow as the pupil; watching the events which began to unfold as far from their cooking fires, other cooking fires glowed, and five Na'vi sat in silent contemplation. The first wore a girdle of Ikran wings and a Lenay'ga head talisman, another the frill of Yerik as a mask and Talioang's crest around his shoulder, the third the crown of Angtsìk as a cape, the fourth the skull of Txan Nantang upon his shoulder, and the last bore claws of Txan Palulukan around his neck. They spoke of many things these five few, carried with them many weapons, many plans, and many dangerous thoughts.


	5. 5: Bow and Spear

**V: Part three, Bow and Spear**

"Taronyu! Taronyu!" cried a Na'vi running through the foliage, leaping over fallen logs and beneath hanging vines, his cape made of a Titanothere's crown flowing behind him. The stern Na'vi who wore Txan Palulukan's claws around his neck turned, as did Txur who wore the skull of Txan Nantang on his right shoulder.

"Tukru!" the son of the Olo'eytkan hissed, "You are Nekxtskxe, we do not flee through the lands screaming like children!" The thinner and angular Na'vi bowed his head in respect before standing in shame.

"But-But Taronyu, we have spotted something most amazing!" Taronyu did not change his expression however and Txur himself was unmoved by his excitement. Behind him, silently, the Na'vi wearing a girdle of Banshee wings with a Slinger head amulet around his neck bowed in greeting.

"Ah, Tsko, perhaps you can answer while this fool holds his tongue." Taronyu sneered.

The Na'vi named Tsko nodded, not even looking at Tukru who flushed. "It was Txewk who saw him, Taronyu, the Na'vi who has claimed the Txan Ikran. He flies with the child and the mother follows, they hunt in synchronization. We are certain he has bonded with the female chick." Taronyu looked displeased at these words, even as he hid his surprise; it was a rare thing to hunt a Txan Ikran and even rarer to bond with one. That honor was meant to be his once he had slain the mother. Once long ago, all his people flew upon the mighty backs of Txan Ikran, but the war greatly taxed the Txan Ikran's number and the few remaining animals were reluctant to breed for some reason, because of this the Txan Ikran was very rare and most had to settle for riding the _lesser_ Ikran. His father had a Txan Ikran but even it was very old, it was his destiny to ride the young one; he sneered as if he could see the vile thief below his heel this very moment, "But that is not the most I have to tell…"

Taronyu lifted his head and even Txur became interested, Tukru squirmed, but remained silent. "…we have seen it, there is another chick." Taronyu's face lit up in the closest thing to smile any of them had ever seen, a slight lift of he corners of his mouth.

"A very rare thing indeed." Txur intoned, "With that you could raise a mighty and trained hunter who would grow strong by your side and remain with you for life in utter devotion." Taronyu looked most pleased with this idea, so much so he turned his hard gaze to the direction they had come.

"Txewk watches still, does he?" he said over them.

"Yes Taronyu, we came back only to inform you and await your orders to return." Tsko said formally.

"The plan has not changed; we shall hunt the mother…" he strode forward, lifting his cruel bow and arrows as he passed them, "….and we shall capture my Txan Ikran." Txur nodded to Tsko and Tukru, all three set off behind him holding their own varied and cruel weapons befitting their names.

…

Peyral and Neytiri stood near the shore of the lake; they held three pronged fishing spears, standing silent and watchful over the waters. They had a moderate catch today already, their lean bodies still as statues, with the dappled sunlight flowing across their blue skin a reflection from the water. Peyral was slightly further out from Neytiri so she was most visible, while Neytiri hid more or less within the shadow of a leaning tree. The shore around the lake was deep mud with brush nearly spilling out into the water, all was relatively silent in the afternoon hours. Without warning a blue body fell dead center into the lake, Peyral and Neytiri both jumped. The next moment Quar had wrapped himself around Peyral's head, Lawtaw was diving straight through the surface, and Txanhuf lowered herself down to its usual rock ledge that over looked the entire lake. Like an ancient gargoyle protecting the whole area. Neytiri laughed as Peyral had dropped her spear in surprise and was trying now to gently remove the cheerful little peeping chick.

"I think she drops him from so high on purpose." Neytiri observed, Yawne's head then broken the surface of the lake in a gasp of air. Lawtaw's head snaked out of the water next to him like a sea serpent and spit water with a flush at him, he ducked away and returned the splash with a triumphant cry.

"MUTINY!" Meanwhile, Quar had finally been freed from around Peyral's face and was trying his best to sit atop her head with much wiggling.

"If I should have children I hope they are half as energetic, they would be the swiftest, most tireless hunters of the entire clan!" Peyral remarked, as she struggled with the little Cave Banshee's weight. Neytiri laughed again.

"I do not see how Yawne carries him so easily, he is very heavy."

"He switches shoulders." Peyral said, finally getting her hands around Quar's belly, "Go join your sister!" she gently flung the little Txan Ikran out over the water, who unleashed a squeak and then veered to naturally wrap himself around Yawne's face.

"AMBUSH-GOLGOGATH!" They heard over the waters. Neytiri sighed, hefting her spear in a relaxed position.

"I do not think we shall catch more today, not with all of that noise." Peyral laughed, watching the three now bathing, Txanhuf however kept her neck craned instead of joining them as she usually did, she watched around them, jaws slightly open, huge eye always searching.

…

Jake was silent as a ghost; his foot steps a whisper of friction but nothing more, even his breath stayed within his chest. Before him, just behind a few tangles of vines and the low overhand of trees, the remnants of a well hidden campfire lay buried. This would not have seemed problematic to Jake at first, in fact he had discounted it as soon as he saw it, but what had bothered him most came next… a smell. Jake's nostrils had flared at the strange and entirely new scent, though it was faint and distant, some providence had allowed him the briefest taste. Jake knew by now one didn't take new things lightly, especially when they were near a camping spot someone had gone to a lot of trouble to hide. Jake wasn't used to feeling a surge of paranoia like this, but something in his brain spoke to him of insurmountable danger he hadn't felt in years… it was almost like… like being stalked by human intelligence; that was it, the feeling, like he was back in the bush of Venezuela being pursed by enemy units.

Jake flatted himself against the branch of the tree he was on. "An arrow in the wind can spell your end" went the children's song, meant to teach that the most dangerous predators on Pandora were the Na'vi; a single arrow, unseen, unheard, like the wind, could easily kill an adult Na'vi. Jake had never fought other Na'vi before, it was always humans, their gunfire, and bumbling stalking through the forests he'd faced. But a Na'vi? They could remain completely undetected, unleash an arrow from any location above or below without a sound, or at least, no sound he'd hear until the arrow was buried in his heart. Jake had the ironic perspective change of the Na'vi prey, even though he was just as capable a hunter and therefore just as likely to be feared by other Na'vi, it still didn't quell the suddenly fear he felt. He was unuse to this kind of feeling, having been so long in the soft embrace of peace, but Jake was a soldier, and more, a warrior through and through. Jake's resolve returned and he trampled down the affects of the fear at least, taking in slow deep but silent breaths Jake surveyed his surroundings.

There was sign, unnoticed and uncovered by those who went before him. Jake counted three maybe four distinct paths, but for all he knew they could have been moving in single file to hide their numbers. Jake smirked, that was familiar somehow. The mirth quickly drained from him when he noticed the trail moving toward homtree. In a fit of fear, now for Neytiri, Jake found himself carelessly and immediately beginning to follow the tracks. He knew perfectly well Neytiri could defend herself very easily, but, all the same he would rather have to defend himself instead of her. With quick but deliberate steps Jake moved along the tree limbs, dancing across open gaps few Na'vi would attempt. In his rush however, he did not think to watch above him, not when the tracks were below and his path before him. Jake didn't feel the noose around his neck until it tightened and jerked him to a throttling stop.

The next thing Jake knew he was airborne and being hurled at the ground by his throat. The forest floor rushed up at him, he heard the snapping of trees, and then the impact threw blackness in his face. A dull eternity of silent ringing finally woke Jake, his head ached with a dead pulse, blood clouded his vision… but still he could see the body before him. A massive chest, and for a moment Jake had hoped it was Yawne, but then he saw the strange ornament there… a slinger head. Jake lifted his leaden eyes only enough to make out a face with bladed eyes staring into him… he fingered the long knife on his thigh and the great bow around his shoulder, then all went mercifully black once more. The taller Na'vi glared as the Omaticaya with fiver fingers fell limp. Without hesitation he turned, lifting his head to the sky and unleashed an ear shattering scream of pain and anguish. He held the notes a long while, cupping his hands over his mouth as the sound echoed through the jungle.

…

Neytiri and Peyral perked their ears, each turning as the strange new noise erupted from their backs and off in the distance. "Someone is badly hurt?" Peyral stepped forward.

"I do not know that voice." Neytiri furrowed her brow, "They may need help." They paused only to turn to see if Yawne had heard as they did, he was already making his way to the shore, much to the disappointment of Lawtaw and Quar. Peyral and Neytiri nodded to each other, taking up their bows along with their fishing spears and setting off in the direction of the scream. Yawne would have to join them when he reached the level shore, even Txan Ikran could not take off from a water landing with a Rider on its back. Txanhuf's head lifted in the direction of the scream, her baleful eye glaring in silent attention… and… recognition.

…

Satisfied, Tsko checked the Na'vi's wounds to staunch any severe bleeding, but left the rest. Swiftly he drew his knife and cut the rope away. He had flanked his hunting party by several yards in case they were followed, realizing anyone familiar with this terrain would remain in the trees, he so set himself up in the process of covering their tracks from the higher ground. It was with some surprise and shock he spotted the pursuer as he appeared from nowhere beneath him, and by the merest chance he had made ready a rope to ensnare their prey. He acted quickly and in his haste handled to roughly the slighter Na'vi of the Omaticaya, sending him to cold sleep before he could retrieve his name. Without his name, Tsko could not bring himself to slay –especially defenseless- the dangling Na'vi, so instead he would serve an ulterior purpose. One they had already agreed upon but had not expected to come across so easily or soon. A pity, it would have worked had he been dead too… The Na'vi by the water would not waste time in coming to aid the terrible cry of one in need. Giving them all the time they required to enact the second part of their plan.

…

Peyral and Neytiri ran for a long while, the distance was far, but the urgency of the cry and their own climbing dread drove them on. With unfathomable grace they sped through the tangle and snares of the jungle, where one misstep could mean a long fall, or worse. They arrived hotly upon the area they believed the cry to come from, with only mild caution incase whatever had caused the Na'vi to cry out was still around. They slowed only to a jog, ducking with weapons readied for any danger. They had not seen, nor scented any of the larger predators, so they did not see a reason to hide their approach. What they came upon halted them both in their steps. Jake, sprawled upon the ground, with blood caked upon a deep gash around the side of his neck. Without word Neytiri advanced to his side, Peyral instantly lifted her bow, searching around her. Neytiri raised her voice only enough to whisper.

"He lives, but this is the burn of a rope, no animal did this." she hissed.

"And that was not his voice." Peyral added with a curt nod and eyes scanning the surrounding foliage harshly. An arrow, silent as the wind, sank itself with a thud into the wood of Peyral's bow within her very hands. Peyral startled in such shock she stood stark still; that shot was impossible, Peyral had been moving from side to side, searching, her arms swaying with her eyes.

"You know my skill, so do not test my patience." A cold voice called from their right. Neytri and Peyral lifted their bows all the same, pinpointing the direction.

"Show yourself!" Neytiri all but growled. Smooth as two leaves brushing together, and just as silent, a form dropped from a nearby tree. He was massive, strong in shoulder and chest, nearly as wide as Yawne. His hair was braided in a spiral down his back, all braids as long as his queue and bound around it for extra protection. He wore a grim girdle of Ikran wings, dried and laced as well as a shrunken slinger head around his neck. He carried a great bow, thicker and longer then both Neytiri and Peyral's bows, though Neytiri carried the bow of her father.

"I am Tsko." He said, his impressive weapon held as if a part of him. "I have spared and freed your kin, though he set off my hunting trap by mistake." Neytiri narrowed her eyes, but did not for a moment lower her weapon nor did Peyral.

"Was it you who screamed?" Neytiri said in quiet fury. If Tsko was surprised he did not show it, instead he curtly shook his head.

"It was not me, the scream is what led me here to free you friend, I assumed it was him." The taller Na'vi glared then, "Now I have answered your questions and given you my name, aside from saving your friend, I believe you now owe me at least the courtesy of lowering your weapons." Peyral almost dipped her arrowhead, her stance relaxing only slightly, but Neytiri did not budge an inch.

"You lie, Nekxtskxe, and you trespass upon our lands, I would be right to end you now!" Peyral gasped, bringing her bow back into line with wide eyes. Tsko's frown deepened and his eyes became like blades.

"So… one at least remembers the songs…" he hissed.

"My family gathered the clans to drive you out, Burning Rock monster, and we shall not hesitate to do so again! Now speak, why are you here, what have you done to Jake?" They barely heard the falling body above them which landed with a short impact directly between them. Neytiri and Peyral both were turning as the thin and almost emancipated Na'vi twirled a massive spear around his head, catching Peyral in the side with the haft but not before she loosed her arrow at Tsko. Tsko lifted his wider bow upward, catching the arrowhead in the wood with a cold grimace. Neytiri had wisely held onto her arrows until her shot was sure, but now there were two targets and she dared not leave Jake.

"I am Tukru!" the slim Na'vi wearing a cape made from Angtsìk's crown cried. "and I am your death!" he turned his attention to Peyral who rolled from his blow to try and raise her next arrow at him. He thrust his great spear, twice the length of most Na'vi spears with red woven flags tied around the base of the blade and studded groves carved into the shaft, at her head. Peyral ducked backward in time but his true aim was revealed when the long bone blade neatly severed her bowstring. Peyral cursed, bringing her string-less bow down to catch the blade between it and her body, wrapping her legs with her feet firmly planted along the spear length, she wretched her body to rip it from his hands. However Tukru was apparently stronger then his slim frame suggested, with a hollow shout he stepped forward with his back facing her and lifted her bodily into the air! Peyral had to release the spear as she landed on her feet, only to have the butt of the spear catch her in the stomach.

Neytiri had also rolled, lifting her arrow at the exact moment she crouched over Jake, but Tsko had also raised his bow. They stood in stark silence, arrow to arrow, waiting to see who would release first even as Tukru and Peyral battled not a few feet from them. Each held their breath, like two snipers with fingers poised over triggers; Neytiri's bow and skills were the best among the Omaticaya, but she recognized the same skill or greater in the hands of the man who faced her in calm certainty. His eyes stared into her, reading her, and she knew very well he could loose an arrow to kill Jake before Neytiri could strike him down… if she could hit him; from this distance he had the advantage, knowing she would not risk dodging, had move more to protect and that he rested his bow in the path of her arrow. So they stayed frozen, contemplating, in a deadly waiting game to see who would fire first. Neytiri was both lucky and unlucky however, because she was unaware that Tsko would not slay her without her name, nor Jake, though he knew his name, because he was defenseless. They did not even flinch a muscle even when Tukru slapped the bow from Peyral's hands into the foliage and the two carried their battle off into the jungle.

…

Peyral's heart hammered; she fled for two reasons, one she needed to create distance and ready the only weapon she had left, two, she could not best the skill of the boisterous Tukru. She was calm even in her reasoning fear, as the hunter knew, she could not escape nor over power her prey, so she would need another weapon. Tukru gave chase directly behind her, his spear held half-long and ready to strike out like a snake. Peyral tried to loose him in the twisting turning path, but his ability with the spear made up for his lacking knowledge of terrain. With another loud shout her slammed the butt of his spear into the ground and vaulted directly over Peyral's head, turning as he did so to spring the spear around. Peyral slid to a stop as he slammed before her and the spear bit at her arm. With a flare of pain Peyral felt the scratch atop her shoulder, and cart wheeled sideways to bring her fishing spear around. Tukru allowed her to regain her footing, stance at the ready, spear held aloft like a javelin. He smirked.

"Your name, weak-spear fishing-child." He glared at her weapon in contempt.

"I am Peyral, the Hunter, and my spear is far greater than you own."

Her answer surprised him and he nodded at her appreciatively; then arrogantly, pulled the blade away from his target, standing almost relaxingly against his great spear. "So you think your tiny prongs of sticks can best my great lance?" he smirked. Peyral returned the grin with ears back and tail lashing.

"Your blindness sharpens my weapon a hundred fold." Now Tukru was flat out annoyed, his face quickly changed into a scowl as she spread his half cape wide and gracefully twirled his spear over head to lay across his shoulders.

"If I am so blind, Peyral the Hunter, then you should be able to land a blow with that stick of yours." He growled, his tail straight and to the side. "I will give you three strikes, for your three points, land any and I shall spare you… miss all three… and I pierce your heart before you feel the regret of your failure."


	6. 6: Club and Knife

**VI: Part four, Club and Knife**

Tukru of the Nekxtskxe faced the much smaller and slighter Omaticaya Na'vi before him with her fishing spear. She had spent the last few moments starring at him; probably paralyzed with fear. She was pretty for a comely forest dweller, with a heart shaped face and a scattered few scars here and there… it was a shame she would soon be dead. He'd given her three strikes, and thus far she hadn't attempted any of them, even after she had the audacity to boast of having a much greater spear than his own. His lance was the finest ever crafted by Nekxtskxe hands, carved from the heart wood of the few trees strong and bold enough to try and grow through solid rock. His blade was made of the sharpest bone, carved from his first kill, the Angtsìk whose crown he wore from then on as a banner to his greatness. Yet here stood this frail forest dweller, claiming her tiny fishing spear which was no more then three sticks lashed together, was more than a match for him? He who had single handedly pieces the skull of the mighty Angtsik? Tukru could not help but smile, though he knew it was rude to laugh at your prey.

She was older than him, perhaps by a few years, but well muscled; she may have made a suitable mate if her hips and chest were not so slight. Suddenly the fishing spear came for his head, so she decided to attack? But she aimed high, Tukru merely had to lean his head to the side to avoid the blow, he didn't even budge his stance. She realized her mistake and pulled the spear downward with a hard jerk, Tukru merely stepped aside and let the lowly weapon pass him untouched… she had even foolishly gotten vines caught upon it's meager points. Tukru did his best to hide his smile, as she then vaulted towards him with her body, taking advantage of his promise not to attack her until she missed three times and forcing him to step backward or be pushed. He allowed her to try and set up a better strike, though her impudence was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Push push little forest runner, but you have but one strike left." he snarled to hide his mirthful disdain. She kept trying to land a kick at his legs, forcing him to step back, holding her attack with the spear until she was more certain of a landing blow. Tukru allowed her all these kicks, because they missed, and because he would not lower himself to the degrading spectacle she was presenting. If he had been as base as she, he would have counted the physical attacks as strike attempts and slain her already. But since she was such a poor attacker he allowed her this dance between them, using the opportunity to slap her on the back a few times much to her furious expressions. Were all forest Na'vi this weak and petty? Tukru could not help but let a hissing laugh pass his teeth every now and again as she continued the pathetic kicks at his legs; was she trying to break his stance? He moved back each time, or to the side, infuriating and frustrating her until her yellows eyes simply bulged.

With a final scream of impotence she flung her fishing spear dead at him. Tukru laughed as he bent over backwards, easily beneath the projectile and watched as it meekly landed in the trunk of a dark blue tree with red flowers behind him. Like a sapling, Tukru slowly bent back up and retook his stance, cape spread wide, spear across his shoulders. "Well little Omaticaya, where is this spear of yours that is greater than my own? Did you loose it in the bushes?" he smirked. Peyral the hunter, however, turned and ran from him. He gaped at her unashamed cowardice, and sneering he slowly lifted his spear like a thunderbolt… he would catch her in the back and pin her to the trees she so loved.

"No blind one, I still have my greater spear…!" she leaped suddenly behind a fallen log, turning to look at him. Tukru knit his brow, it was paltry cover, hardly dense enough to stop his blade.

"And what would that spear be?" he laughed this time, openly, unable to control himself from her foolish antics and mocking tone.

"Cunning!" she cried. Tukru paused in confusion, spear raised high, only then calming the blood pumping through his ears from the excitement of the dance and kill. An unfamiliar sound came to him, a high pitched buzz… in horror Tukru turned to see the red flowers on the dark blue tree were not flowers at all… but disguised Hell wasps, disturbed by Peyral's tiny spear. A swarm gathered, so thick it was as a cloud made of blood. His massive spear was useless against so tiny a foe, Tukru barely had time to spin his massive spear in a hopeless defense against the enraged insects the size of sparrows, even then it clumsily caught on the vines pulled down by Peyral earlier. Tukru had no time to regret his failure as a thousand tinier spears pierced his skin and filled him with cruel venom.

…

Neither Tsko or Neytiri flinched as the pained scream ripped through the jungle. Nor did Tsko acknowledge that the scream was male, which could only mean Peyral had defeated the much larger and stronger Na'vi with her much smaller weapon. Tsko's own bow was a dire horse bow, which fired lower on the bottom for easier switching to side to side, yet it was large enough to be a club in its own right. "You have lost a comrade." Neytiri said softly. Tsko narrowed his eyes, but still did not move his bow nor hands.

"Tukru was an arrogant fool, so proud of his swift lance… he had no appreciation for the elegant silence of the bow… or the more precise spear in the arrow." Tsko said neutrally. Neytiri was surprised at his dislike for his own people but she still did not remove her eyes from him, knowing that any second he could simply let go and she would be killed. Yet he too must have known if he released, she would as well, ending him. Or did he really believe his thicker bow shaft would protect him? Why then did he not fire immediately? Neytiri still had not realized he would not kill her without her name, such was the code of the Burning Rock tribe that knowing the name of those you slew would bolster the songs sang about you as they were added to the list.

They continued to stare at one another, seconds away from death each, paused like statues with drawn strings straining against their arms. Neytiri had no doubt this mountain Na'vi would have the greater endurance, she could already feel her own shoulder begin to ache but she could not afford to move or try and dodge, not with Jake unconscious beneath her. Their lives hung on a breath, they starred down the barrel of the weapons pointed at them. It was a silent battle of wills and flawless timing where any moment either could release swift doo- Jake barely lifted his head. "Neytiri?"

Tump! Thump!

Neytiri's cry of pain roused him fully, she fell back to the ground as the shaft passed straight through her shoulder. Jake whipped his head around for the source to see a massive Na'vi with a bow as thick as Jake's arm. He stood above them, glaring down with a neutral expression… and then fell to his knees. Only then did Jake notice the arrow sticking out of his chest. He looked down at it in disgusted contemplation, then lifted his eyes to the one who killed him. Slowly he reached behind him into a small spiral pouch, withdrawing a corked vial of wood. This he held out to Jake, starring at him with demanding eyes. Neytiri clutched the bleeding hole in her shoulder, grimacing with effort to look back into his eyes. Wordlessly he continued to offer the vial, as a small tickle of red trailed his chest. "My Jake, take it." Neytiri managed. Jake looked to her, then back, uncertain but finally took the vial. With his task complete, Tsko's eyes became glossy, and he pitched backwards as silent as an arrow flies.

"Neytiri what happened?" Jake bent down to her.

"He shot first," Neytiri groaned through the pain, "I released while twisting my bow downward…" she rolled her eyes in agony. Jake blinked incomprehensibly..

"You clipped the end of his arrow to direct it into your shoulder?" he said in amazement. She groaned in pain again, "But what's this?" he held up the vial.

"Antidote," Neytiri panted, "Each tribe has it's own, poison; give it to me." Jake complied. As she drank he looked at the fallen Na'vi, a single arrow from his chest like some honored grave marker. He had given the one who slew him the antidote, though he could have just as easily let the neurotoxin do it's work and his revenge.

"Who are they?" he said in disbelief.

"Nekxtskxe, Burning Rock Clan," Neytiri's color began to return. "Go, find Peyral, she was fighting one…" Neytiri lay back, her skin shuddering.

"I can't just leave you here." Jake argued.

"My Jake, she may be hurt far worse than I." she said. Jake again marveled at her selflessness, and nodded firmly. "I'll be back with her." Jake then stood despite the ache in his neck and the dizziness it created, he looked around frantically for the trail and spotted the signs. He quickly broke into a run in the direction of the other battle, leaving Neytiri to writhe even as she recovered. Jake pushed passed vines and through ferns, his heart beating strongly though the constant tightness in his neck troubled his breathing. Suddenly he came to a skidding halt; Peyral was scooping wet dirt onto a blue body.

"Peyral! Are you alright?" he nearly shouted. Peyral looked at him grimly.

"I am fine Jake, is Neytiri well?" she asked, continuing to scoop.

"She was poisoned but has the antidote, she's back there with the other Burning Rock guy, what happened here?"

"I saved this child from a terrible death and now bury him to let the poison wear off and keep him safe from predators." She said angrily, "I feel these two can not be alone, and they must be here for a reason, I fear for Yawne, but must attend to this! foolish! child!"

Jake searched his mind, "Yeah, I think there are four of them… which means the other two must be around here somewhere." Jake then licked his lips. "Listen, you go check on Yawne, I'll finish burying this guy and take Neytiri back to Hometree." But Peyral shook her head.

"I can not run Jake, my mind clouds even now." Jake noticed the small punctures on her back, she must have been stung trying to save him.

Jake frowned, "Will you be alright?" he said kneeling down and helping to dig with his hands.

"I will be fine Jake, I just can not run. You must go to Yawne, I will look to Neytiri. Now go." She said shortly, motioning the direction with her head. Jake's frown deepened, but if Yawne was in trouble Jake would never forgive himself for not being there for a third person he cared for.

"Alright." With one finally large scoop, Jake set off towards the direction Neytiri and Peyral had come. Peyral continued to scoop dirt over the incapacitated body of the boastful Na'vi, now covered in dripping puncture wounds. She had stuffed the sap and leaves down his throat to stave off the worst of the venom, but he wouldn't wake for hours yet. She had consumed much herself and if her head would only clear, she could set off after Neytiri, yet her vision swam… her heart pounded… and her arms became numb. Why had she dove to the rescue of the flailing Na'vi? She owed him nothing, but all the same she had began throwing the loose dirt to disburse the swarm and paid the price. Peyral tried to scoop a single handful more, but her arms would no longer lift and she fell to the side beside the burial mound with her lips moving weakly.

"Yawne..."

…

Jake moved faster than he ever had through the trees; he had already seen two of his loved ones injured, he didn't want to see it happen again, not if he could just get there fast enough to stop it. He wasn't going to loose anyone if he could do something about it. His feet became a blur as his legs pounded, a steady rhythm, leaps through dead space; Jake growled in strain for more distance, more speed- he barely rolled beneath the massive spiked object the width of his chest. He heard the heavy swish of air as the spikes scraped his back. This was twice now he had been ambushed in his rush of concern for loved ones, he was beginning to be annoyed. Jake took his feet again and spun drawing his chest knife. Before him stood a Na'vi with a Yerik fan mask over his face; he stood as tall and strong as the other two Jake had seen, but he had delicate wrists and the largest club Jake had ever seen slung over his right shoulder. The head of the club was easily as large as a small child and covered in wicked spines, like some kind of seed pod from hell. The haft of the club was one continuous stalk wrapped in heavy leather bands, the whole of it was a sickly yellow color.

"Oh, you're not him. My apologies, I'm glad you dodged." He said nonchalantly, hoisting the club with ease. "I'd hate to have killed you, before." Jake lashed his tail, there was no way he could withstand a blow from such a huge object, but this guy was carrying it like a toy.

"Who are you?" Jake shouted, his knife held forward.

"I am Txewk, the best tracker in all the Nekxtskxe!" he said proudly, "And who are you?"

Jake considered a moment, "Who did you think I was?" he asked instead. Txewk looked slightly annoyed at the dodged question, but complied.

"Yawne, the silver haired one; I ambushed him as he emerged from the lake and my fellows, gave chase to the Txan Ikran, but he dodged and slipped away into the long grass. I've been stalking him ever since." He said irritably. Jake couldn't help but smile with his fangs.

"Best tracker eh?" he enjoyed the thought of this Na'vi with his brute club trying to find Yawne, the most stealthy Na'vi Jake had ever met. Yawne had tricks Jake hadn't seen his entire military career and for some reason Yawne could always sneak up on any of the Na'vi no matter how skilled they were, despite his bulk. He was also fast, someone so big shouldn't have been able to move so fast, but he dodged that huge club just as Jake had. Txewk frowned deeply at his tone and hefted the club handle higher.

"What is your name chattering one?" Jake cocked his head to the side with the same trench smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Txewk looked even more irritated and flared his nostrils, but then he checked himself and his hands simply gripped the haft of his club. "Very well… tell me your name and I shall tell you what has happened to your beloved Txan Ikran." Jake's grin died.

"What do you mean what's happened?"

Now Txewk smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Jake laid his ears back, shifting his stance slightly. If Yawne wasn't fighting this guy, that meant he was trying to help his Ikran. So if there were only four of them, Yawne could handle whoever was left, which meant Jake had this pretty boy to himself.

"No, not really." He smiled again, killing Txewk's. "But I'd like to know why you're here, obviously you came after Yawne's Cave Ikran, hate to break to you though, he's already bonded with them."

Txewk looked further annoyed, "He's already bonded with the young one? No matter, she would have been a fine trophy, but the littlest one will be the greatest trophy of all."

Jake steadied his legs, "Nope, I said _them_, and I meant _all_ of them." Txewk looked confused for a moment, but only a moment.

"That fool bound with three Txan Irkans?" he said with clear surprise in his voice.

"Fool? You mean the guy who eluded the best tracker in all the Burning Rock Clan?" Jake smiled wider. Txewk glared darkly and lifted his club aloft; stomping forward he turned on his heel, swinging the gigantic spiked pod around him. Jake leapt backwards as the he felt the wind from its passing, but Txewk kept moving, this time stomping his other foot forward to bring the club overhead in an arch. Jake again dodged by diving to the side in a roll. Jake felt the dull impact of the club through his bones and risked lunging forward with his dagger. Txewk saw this motion and jumped forward over his club in a flip, then pivoting around bringing the club up behind him and nearly catching Jake's knife hand. Jake barely spun away in time.

"Ha ha ha! Foolish forest dweller with your tiny blade, I am Txewk! He who has combined speed and strength into one perfect form. None can withstand the crushing power of my club, and none can touch my blinding speed!" he laughed. Jake licked his lips as Txewk lifted his massive club one handed straight above him in an impressive show of strength.

Jake hated to admit it, but he _was_ fast; the way he used the counter weight of the club to balance on or throw himself around was unpredictable; it was like trying to fight an opponent who could surround you by himself. Jake would never see the blow coming despite how ponderous the club was, but he couldn't escape, he knew that immediately. Txewk said his fellows were trying to make Yawne's Ikran into a trophy, which meant he was trying to stall Jake or prevent him from helping. They were far enough away from Hometree that a shout for help wouldn't be heard, so unless Peyral abandoned Neytiri, Jake was on his own. Jake had fought opponents larger and stronger than himself before, including Quaritch in his AMP, but the Na'vi were agile and dexterous. Without a weapon of equal ability Jake would have to rely on his mind to fill in the gap, but Na'vi hand to hand was new to him, let alone one wielding a huge mace!

"I am the greatest combination of fighting prowess and power, you can not hope to defeat me no named little knife wielder, just try to run back up your tree before my great club crushes you!" Jake flipped his knife from handle to blade and tossed it forward in one smooth motion; the move was so unexpected, so new to the Na'vi, he didn't even dodge as it bit into his belly with a sound "thnk!"


	7. 7: Strong Hunter and Love

**VII: Part five, Strong Hunter and Love**

Txewk looked down in shock at the hilt protruding from his tight stomach, he released a pained cry of disbelief and gestured a shaking hand at it, as if afraid to touch it because that would then make it real. "Wow, I didn't expect that to work." Jake said to himself. Txewk clutched his teeth, hissing a frustrated growl and quickly tore the blade from him, he dropped it by his feet. Lifting his great club up to knee level he brought it down on the hunting knife, easily snapping it into several pieces. Placing his other hand over the wound Txewk fixed Jake with a death glare.

"Foul, trickery, knife wielder!" he gasped.

"Sorry, I must have missed that part of the rule book." Jake replied.

Txewk stepped forward, Jake stepped back, hands now outstretched and ready to move in any direction. Jake knew the Na'vi were tough, far tougher than your average soldier in fact, but he also knew they weren't indestructible. He wasn't an accomplished knife thrower, he wasn't even sure it would have worked with the Na'vi' curved blades. He _did_ know that a sucking belly wound would sap the strength from anyone, regardless of strength of fortitude. Now all he had to do was dodge and wait for the club swinger to tire himself out.

"Have you no honor?" he gasped, pressing his hand into the red smear.

"Are you not entertained?" Jake replied mockingly even though it was the wrong film. Txewk glared in puzzled rage none the less and went to lift his club again. He faltered when it reached past his shoulder however, and he doubled over dropping the heavy end back into the dirt. Jake didn't even try to press the advantage. Txewk tried again to lift his club, causing another repressed groan before he finally fell to the ground and spewed a bunch of Na'vi words Jake had never heard. He figured they were curses. Jake relaxed his stance and bit with hands open.

"Look, I don't have any other weapons. Bind your wound, I won't interfere." He offered. Txewk stared at him with bared teeth, breathing heavily now, his other hand clasping the hilt of his club weakly. He was silent for a long while, aside from his hissed breath, but finally he looked away and let go of his club completely.

"The last I saw them, knife thrower, they moved to the west, nearest the edge of the bank." He said with an air of defeat. Jake concentrated on him for a moment, wondering if he told the truth for his pride or a lie for his clan's. Either way, he wasn't going be troubling Jake with the bat anytime soon. Jake nodded to himself and stood relaxed.

"My name's Jake Sully, Toruk Makto."

Txewk looked up at him then, stilling his breath despite the pain. His eyes searched Jake questioningly, suspicious. Another jolt of pain had him grit his teeth, and he looked away, unable to meet Jake's eyes. Whether he believed Jake of not, Jake had to move; saying nothing more he turned and sped off towards the west. He moved swiftly, but carefully this time, he wouldn't be ambushed again, not without a weapon. He ranged far around the banks of the lake, double checking where Yawne supposedly crawled out, was ambushed, and where the battle went from there. Txewk wasn't lying, the trail led to the west. Jake sighed in determination, not even pausing to place soothing cold water on his burning neck, before jogging off after the signs of battle. He needn't have been stealthy. A little ways from the last location Jake witnessed obvious signs of a struggle, War bonnets and other large grasses were bowed or torn completely. Whatever happened here ranged all over the place in sporadic swaths of destruction. What disturbed Jake the most though… was the ash.

There were areas of burned foliage, scorch marks. He couldn't figure what caused them or why, but something must have lit fire to these scattered locations; the smell of burned ozone and napalm stuck his nose, and he again feared for his friend. Jake found his second wind as the thought 'Yawne could be fighting even now' lifted his heels. He followed the path of destruction a great distance before he heard the sounds. There was a struggle up ahead, someone being hurt by someone else. A familiar pained cry made Jake's hair stand on end, but he didn't increase his pace, instead he slowed, and moved silently. Inch by inch, he heard the voices floating his way; he controlled his breath and listened even as he moved.

"This does not have to be painful, Yawne of the Omaticaya, call back your Txan Ikran and the pain will end." A sinister voice spoke in thick Na'vi, like nails sticking out of a broken glass bottle. Jake's heart quickened, but not his step. He moved slowly, pulling with him a seed shell or rock of some heft. There were not many other weapons. Yawne's pained voice spoke next in English with a Scottish accent.

"They can take our lives, but you can never take, our freedom." There was a delirious tint to it, and Jake knew it was a defense mechanism. This was followed by a pained cry.

"Enough Taronyu, he is lost in the pain, he speaks words we can not understand." A second voice said, a deeper voice, calm and steady but tinged with disgust. Jake's eyes widened, he had not seen any sign of the fifth person. Did he miss it in all the carnage? Or was he simply really good at hiding his tracks? Then Jake shook his head; it could be the one with the nail voice that was good at hiding his tracks, but the point was, Jake was out numbered and weaponless. If the trend of these Burning Rock Clan members continued, each of them would have a unique weapon which they were masters off. Jake's hard seed pod seemed a poor weapon indeed. Even Yawne was ensnared by them and he was pretty good at fighting bare handed. Jake licked his lips, he had two choices… run in there and help Yawne or, run in there and help Yawne.

Jake grinned, clutching the seed pod, "Oorah."

With a roar Jake flung himself through the foliage; a Na'vi with a oddly dyed Mohawk and hatful eyes turned to him, he wore come kind of claw necklace, beside him a Na'vi taller and broader than Yawne stood in stoic silence; he wore some kind of skull on his shoulder. Yawne was tied with his hands over his head attached to two crossed spears. All eyes went to him as he entered and slammed the seed pod in his hand against the temple of the claw wearing Na'vi. The second reacted quickly by jumping back out of range, Jake was relieved to see he wasn't holding a weapon, which then struck him as something to worry about. The larger Na'vi pulled back and looked ready to spring when the first one, named Taronyu Jake recalled shouted in command. "STOP! He is mine." He said angrily. The larger Na'vi relaxed his massive shoulders. Jake took a moment to look over his shoulder and whisper back.

"You alright buddy?" he asked lowly in English.

"Made a mistake, kissed a Jake, how many doctors will it take?" Yawne answered with a shrill giggle that rolled from his tongue. Jake flinched at it; Yawne was in no way trained to withstand torture, the pain must have triggered whatever his Storms were; he wouldn't be able to help Jake in this fight.

"You, what did you do to him?" Jake said dangerously in Na'vi.

Taronyu touched his temple and looked at the trickle of red on his fingers in disgust. He spat to the side, and turned to Jake fully. "First blood, weakling, I shall repay you in kind." Slowly he reached his hands behind his back and withdrew two curved blades the length and width of Jake's forearms.

"Is it safe?" Yawne asked distantly in English.

"Mighty Warrior, torturing a gentle soul… have you no honor?" Jake chanced, tossing away his seed pod. Taronyu froze. His frown was deeper than any Jake had seen, his eyes burned, he looked like he wanted to tear Jake apart. His hands shook from the effort, and reluctantly he cursed and threw his second weapon to Jake. Jake caught it, and looked to the second Na'vi.

"Txur will not interfere tree dweller; I, Taronyu, will bleed you without interference. Tell me your name!" he shouted forcefully. Jake had heard the tone only once before, it was like facing Tsu'tey again. The blade in his hand was larger than a regular knife by a fair amount, but the balance was the same. Jake darned not imagine throwing it would work. He also realized names were important to them, and because of that, Jake had an edge.

"You'll have to earn it." Jake smiled, bringing his single long knife up two handed. Taronyu seemed to grow a darker shade of blue, perhaps from anger; Jake could use that, if he lost his temper he'd be sloppy… and maybe Jake wouldn't be gutted.

"Ha ha ha, that's not a knife… _that's_ a knife." Yawne said with a strange accent.

Taronyu leapt with surprising ferocity, Jake barely got the edge of his blade up. He was familiar with this at least, from his previous battles. Taronyu attacked one handed, and circled beneath him with a sweep kick. Jake leaped up and brought his blade back down against Taronyu's with both arms. Taronyu ducked with the impact and brought his free hand up in an uppercut, Jake side-stepped and Taronyu followed with his knife in a wide swipe. Then he rolled forward upper cutting again at an angle this time with the blade, Jake swatted it aside two handed and tried a snap kick which caught Taronyu in the shoulder. Taronyu spun with the hit and brought his blade around with him, Jake deflected again, but Taronyu was expecting it. He slid his knife along Jake's blade vibrating his grip and slipping under the stroke, a neat line of red traced Jake's upper thigh, but it wasn't deep. Jake gasped in pain, and leaped back, swiftly followed by Taronyu who growled in anger, staying very low between bent knees.

Jake barely had time to retake his feet before Taronyu came up again with the blade, Jake let it pass, barely moving his arms out of the way before swinging his blade like a batter at Taronyu's face. Taronyu twirling beneath the cutting edge and brought his blade around in a stab for Jake groin. Jake spread his legs and shoved his knife downward horizontally to block it, and breathed a sigh of relief as the cutting curve missed. Next Taronyu capitalized by using his free hand to land a right hook on Jake's jaw, distracting him enough to land a zig zag of red on Jake' right chest and arm. Jake cried out, flinging Taronyu back with a reckless kick. Taronyu landed and dove forward again, but Jake had had enough. He leaped forward too, spinning like a drill with his blade forward. The unconventional move halted Taronyu in his tracks, he roared with his ears back and did a spiraling leap out of the way. Jake landed on his belly as Taronyu landed on his feet.

By this time Jake was breathing heavily; his cuts burned as did his neck from before, and all his running and dodging was starting to wear on him. Taronyu looked at ease though, his face calm if not set in stone. His chest was level, and tail hardly lashing. Jake recognized the battle focus most soldiers set into when they had a long fight before them, something he had not needed in a long time, if this battle continued he was sure the more skilled Na'vi would gain an advantage sooner or later and there was the problem of the other Na'vi who was bigger than Yawne, if that was possible. Jake would have to come up with some kind of tactic before things went any furth- Taronyu was leaping again, Jake tried to dodge him completely and hold off from engaging until he had a better plan, but Taronyu gave him no breathing room.

Jake thought furiously as he deflected the deadly blade again and again. He cried out in pain as a searing line moved across his shoulder, then his forearm. Jake lashed out as best he could, stabbing, parrying, and turning with his full body weight to strike. It wasn't much compared to the skill of the other Na'vi, but Jake was use to learn fast or die. Eventually though, Taronyu's speed equaled Jakes ability and now he was barely able to even deflect. Taronyu began simply pushing, or hitting him aside where a blade would have ended him. Jake felt the humiliation of being played with like a mouse… Jake faced Taronyu with bared fangs and flat ears, but he couldn't do much else, barely able to lift his knife now. He was bleeding in too many places and already tired from fighting and running earlier. Taronyu saw his weakness and seemed to be even more disgusted with each passing second. Jake held up his blade Taronyu knocked it aside and slapped Jake.

"You are nothing, nameless fool." Jake reeled, bringing his blade up with effort. Taronyu slapped it away again, "You are not worthy of being added to my song!" Jake shouted and bright his knife around with full force, Taronyu stopped it with his single hand and stared at Jake. "Hmph."

With a flick of his wrist Taronyu spun Jake's knife around and disarmed him to take the blade in his other hand. Jake gasped in obvious fatigue, steadying himself to move out of the strike that was to come. His head was pounding for some reason; his vision blurring. Jake absently touched the small cuts on his leg. He remembered Neytiri's words, each clan had its own poison… Jake felt his legs give out and found himself on his knees. Taronyu stood over him, sneering in disgust. He spat on Jake's chest. "Your heart blood was paint my blades, farewell nameless one." He growled lifting both blades high. Jake's eyes widened, but he literally didn't have the strength to save himself… time slowed… Taronyu's knives were raised, Jake lifted his hand weakly and a massive shadow descended. _Toruk?_ Jake thought…an ear piercing cry answered his thought as Txanhuf fell upon them. Taronyu's eyes widened as he spun away without looking. Txanhuf slammed down over Jake protectively, roaring in beastly rage.

"Ha! The prey returns!" Taronyu shouted excitedly, the large Na'vi behind him tensed. Txanhuf roared again and leaped forward. Jake's fingers slipped along her weathered skin, trying to hold her back… he saw the stroke coming. Taronyu rolled forward with his blades crossed, Txanhuf's furious roar cut off as Taronyu passed beneath her and came to a kneeling stop with arms outstretched- severing Txanhufs head from her neck in a single swift cut. In dim horror Jake watched as Txanhuf's body fell forward heavily, he tried to scream but his tongue was numbed by whatever burned through his veins. But Yawne saw. and screamed.

"NooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!" he roared which bled into a moan; he strained once against his bonds, but fell back weakly. Taronyu turned and smiled in victory.

"I have done it! I've slain the Txan Ikran! With this prize I shall be Olo'eytkan before the next moon!" Taronyu shouted.

"MONSTER! I'll kill you! I'll kill you… kill you…" Yawne cried in agony, his sweat drenched hair hanging from him as he jerked forward and hung limply.

"Monster? I am a hunter! And this is my prey!" he moved forward, placing his foot on Txanhuf's shoulder in an arrogant pose. Yawne unleashed a very fowl curse, the darkest words Jake had ever heard him utter, and he didn't even know what it meant. Taronyu must have, again he burned and strode quickly over and dug his knife blade into Yawne's throat so hard blood poured over the blade. "Hold your tongue fool, or I will cut it from your mouth and hang it upon my rack!" he seethed.

"Taronyu, enough! We have our prize, we must gather the others and return before more Omaticaya find us." The larger Na'vi said solemnly. Taronyu turned, bold in his glory.

"Let them come! If they are even twice as strong as these we shall defeat them easily! How our forefathers lost to these, _these…things, _is beyond me." He snarled.

"You blind, dumb, soulless, child..." Jake forced from his mouth. Taronyu turned to him, hands on his knives dripping with a dark stain.

"These never shut up…" he sighed, "Shall I add two tongues to my collec-" he should not have turned his back to Yawne. He did not see Yawne rear his head back, mouth fully open, as he brought his fangs down into the base of Taronyu's Queue. Txur tried to leap forward, tried to cry warning, but Yawne lashed out with a sorrowful rage that mirrored a grieving madness in his eyes. He shook his head like a rag doll as Taronyu's eyes went black and his mouth dropped open, throat unable to scream from the sheer pain that flooded his nervous system. Yawne growled and thrashed like a wolf shaking a rat, the violence was terrible, and the ripping sound of hair sickened Jake even as he knew Taronyu deserved it. Txur stared on in awe as Taronyu came to a stop, fell forward to his knees, and then onto his face in the pool of Txanhuf's blood.

Yawne spat loose hairs of the long braid from his mouth, even as the trail of red gore marked a twisted trail down his chest mixing with his own blood. He turned his attention to Txur and hissed the same dark curse in ragged Na'vi and English, his eyes blazing with the same fever madness. Txur did not move, locked in place by shock. Then, a haggard voice rose from the ground.

"Txur, help me." Taronyu whispered weakly. Jake's eyes widened in surprise, just like Txur's. Txur came to his sense however, and stood starring. "H-help me!" he said again. Txur stared with a cool calmness, and drew a small knife from his lower back. "Txur, take me to my father… take me back… we must… burn them… all…" he rasped. But Txur did not answer, he advanced slowly, methodically. "Txur, what are you doing? Save me…" he said, his frail voice rising in panic. Txur knelt beside him, "Txur!" and ended him with a swift unseen stab. Taronyu squirmed slightly, then lay still… dead. Jake and Yawne watched in confused disbelief as Txur whispered the prayer for the dead and cleaned his knife.

"He was a fool who did not respect the old ways, he was not worthy to become Olo'eytkan… it shall have to be me." Txur said. "Go to Eywa old friend, and come back a true hunter." Jake felt feeling slowly return to his hands, and he blinked harshly. Txur stood then and turned to Yawne. "I will bind your wounds and then we shall fight." Jake tried to raise his voice, but nothing came out, not yet. Yawne only glared at him in that confused shell of his emotion. "I will unleash you, mad one, and we shall see who is right to raise the little Txan Ikran to adulthood; he will make a fine mount and symbol for my ascension to leadership."


	8. 8: Drifting feather on the Wind

**VIII: Part six, drifting feather on the Wind**

Jake felt his feet move; He remembered vaguely that the Na'vi had a poison that didn't kill but slowed prey, he had to recover faster. Jake concentrated, but even this was difficult in the haze of whatever poison lined Taronyu's blades. None of that mattered though, the other one, Txur was approaching Yawne and Jake knew it would be impossible for Yawne to fight him in his tortured lost state. He was grieving openly for Txanhuf, exhausted from torture, and lost in the rolling sea of whatever mental instability sometimes took him. Jake had to recover faster. Txur stretched his shoulders and arms, a frame larger than Yawne's own. He must have been an expert at unarmed combat, and he had to have helped subdue Yawne before, how else could they have captured him?

"Now mad one prepar-" he began to say, but the moment he got close enough Yawne lunged forward with his teeth. Txur leapt back as the wooden spears snapped from the massive strain. Yawne collapsed, his drenched silver hair becoming tipped in red. Yawne lifted his head, growling savagely yet crying at the same time. Txur readied himself, and Jake tried to stand. Despite his every effort, Jake's arms only flopped weakly; Yawne jumped again, hands clawing for Txur's throat. Txur wove back and shot his hands forward like a cobra, interlocking his fingers with Yawnes' own. Yawne screamed raggedly as Txur bent him down to his knees. Jake felt his forelegs move, he panted steadily, and strained to move again and again. Yawne bit back his hoarse choked cry and fought back, pushing against the unnatural bend of his wrists. He pushed upwards, growling, then would sob once and fall back again.

Txur scowled at him darkly, back muscle rippling, and shoulders hunched. Yet Yawne did not give up, he kept alternating between pushing against the pain to almost rising into suddenly falling back again in rough sobs. It tore at Jake's heart and redoubled his determination. Yawne was suffering before his eyes and he was helpless; Jake hated this feeling more than his own pain. Jake forced himself over onto his belly as the deadlock continued between the massive Na'vi. Jake propped himself up on numb arms and knees only to fall forward again, which made him crawl instead. Yawne screamed again as something gave out followed by a sickening popping sound. Yawne launched forward with bared teeth at Txur's forearm even as his voice shredded his throat. Txur was too fast however and kicked forward, tossing Yawne back with such force he slammed into a tree and lay still. Jake yelled in fury and by some will threw himself limply forward, Txur turned catching Jake by the arm and neck easily.

"You should not interfere. I don't want to hurt you any more than is necessary." Txur said calmly.

Jake gasped and struggled, "You're, murders, you betrayed, Eywa…" Txur's brow furrowed dangerously and slowly Jake's feet left the ground. Txur lifted him like a doll.

"I would not say such things if I were you." He said lowly, Jake felt his windpipe being crushed, and the strain on his already pained neck made black stars appear in his eyes. He gagged, unable to even lift his free arm, but then suddenly Jake's body was falling back to the ground, a high angered chirping filled his ears. Quar was scratching at Txur face and forearms, his little voice high and shrill. Jake barely lifted his head as he coughed harshly, Txur shouted in annoyance and pain before deftly snatching the tiny Ikran from the air. He wrestled with the ball of snapping teeth and claws, trying to bring his braid around.

"It, won't work! Yawne already, bonded!" Jake said viciously. Txur continued to struggle.

"The little one may have imprinted, but he will grow older yet and only then be ready to truly bond. It will take some training, but I will be his master!" Txur said strongly before finally getting Quar balled together and tucked beneath his arm, with his hand over his mouth. He then strapped a small cord around Quar's face and wings and sighed in accomplishment. "This is the best option for all; who would care for the Txan Ikran once he reached bonding age? The Silver one already has a mount, it is better that I take him; I will give him a grand home, and truly appreciate him for what he is."

Jake refused to hear the logic in his words; instead he tried to pump his limbs, a constant repetition, "-_move, move, move, move-_"

Txur looked around himself, and nodded. He bent down once and lifted his grim trophy from Txanhuf. "It would be a shame to waste this; it will make a fine and honored addition to my seat." Jake stared, breathing through his nose furiously, calming himself, forcing action into his limbs. His hands reached out, taking Taronyu's blades in each hand, his knuckles gripping the handles strongly. Txur turned his back and began to walk away. Almost in slow motion, Jake watched his back recede. Yawne lay motionless to the side, not even breathing. "_-no, no, no, no-_" Jake's neck bulged, his face shook, he _would. not. let. this. happen! _Jake ripped himself to his feet, screaming, he jumped, soaring through the air with both blades raised like daggers. Txur dropped both his prizes and turned to catch Jake by the wrists, but Jake led with his knee and landed in directly into center of Txur's collar. Txur's eyes nearly popped from his head as his tongue shot out. He collapsed easily into a back roll, but Jake didn't relent, still screaming he slashed at the moving larger blue body; Txur gagged, holding out his hand with the other to his throat.

He tried to keep Jake at bay but Jake had enough; again and again his knives flew forward, Txur spun, tried to weave, tried to duck, but Jake was a berserker chainsaw, digging the hooked blades in again and again without stopping. Txur had no chance to recover from the assault, no chance to breathe. He stumbled, slipped on the dark pool, and Jake leaped on top of him with one blade at his neck and the other raised high to dip into his heart. Only then did he pause, breathing hard, teeth bared in a death mask; Txur was one breath away from being ended, but Jake looked into him. Looked into his panicked eyes, gasping for breath and begging for mercy without words. Jake felt his hands shaking with his anger, felt the purest desire to end these intruders who hurt his friends and robbed Yawne of happiness. Jake had every reason to kill this man… but one.

It wasn't right.

Jake suddenly roared and lifted both blades high, Txur's eyes widened and Jake drove both down beside his head. Inches away from his skin. Txur froze, terrified. "By your honor, leave my lands, and tell your people never to return." Jake growled. Txur couldn't answer at first, his skin was deathly pale, even for a Na'vi; then Txur nodded weakly, and Jake stood himself up. Breathing heavily. He turned and moved as quickly as his tired limbs would let him. "Yawne." Jake rasped, kneeling down beside his friend. Pushing his hair from his face Jake was sickened again to see Yawne's dead stare. "Yawne?" Jake said softly, feeling for a pulse.

"Jake…" his weak voice replied, Jake felt waves of relief flood him.

"I'm here Yawne, Quaritch's safe, they're all gone."

"They took my finger nails Jake…" Yawne said distantly. Jake felt his eyes tighten, memories of friends surviving prison camps bringing fresh emotion to his temples.

"It's alright now, just stay still, I'm going to get you some help." Jake held his face, his fingers digging into Yawne's face. "You just stay with me okay? Stay with me." Yawne looked off into the nothingness as Txur stood, taking up Taronyu's body and knives. He spoke not a word nor disturbed either of the Txan Ikrans as he melted back into the green… his dark eyes staring hard into Jake's back. "Just breath Yawne… everything going to be alright…"

…

It was much later that more of the Omaticaya found them. They had heard a great shrieking from the forest, and been led to Lawtaw defending Neytiri and Peyral from a pack of Viper wolves which feasted upon an unknown Na'vi near them. They formed a war/search party after rescuing both women, and came upon Jake and Yawne, but they found no trail of Txur, Tukru or Txewk. Txanhuf's body was buried with great ceremony in the clearing where she fell defending her family. Lawtaw and Quaritch circled the area high above, screaming lamenting shrieks which added to the Na'vi's own songs of honor and grief. Jake, Neytiri and Peyral were there… but Yawne was not. They had done… terrible things to Yawne… there were some kind of strange powder burns on his legs and back; telling the tale of how they found and subdued him. He was missing all of his nails and his tail had been broken in two places; his Queue was bruised, a rib broken, and worst of all… his… he was punctured; below.

The healers worked many hours to fix what had been done to him, but they could do nothing for his mind. The, _insane_ amount of suffering had caused an insane reaction. Yawne withdrew into his mind and had yet to come back. Peyral bonded with him but was quickly shunted out, forcibly disconnected by the pain. As if she were ejected. It wasn't fair that everything bad seemed to happen to Yawne, and Jake mused disgustedly on the notion of Karma and fate. Yawne had done things no Na'vi had, taming _three_ Txan Ikran where some could not tame even a normal Ikran. But he had paid for this in the difficulty keeping them, only to loose one, and be tortured for it. It was as if he was being punished, constantly, for the mistakes and cruelties of others. Why did it have to be Yawne who found them? Why on the day of his ritual had they chosen that cave to rest in? What events led them, from being driven by the hunters, to being chosen by Yawne, to being fought over tooth and nail?

The signs from Eywa were clear; it was all simple cause and effect, not truly directed by her will aside from survival and balance. She had not forced the Txan Ikran or hunters to do anything. Their interpretation of her will had simply been skewed by generations of struggle and tough choices in the lands of Burning Rock. They were not evil in this, just, fanatical… driven to extremes by the extreme environment there. Jake didn't care though, because his friend was laying in a cave, unable to mourn or move on because of someone else's culture, ceremonies, and tradition. The Omaticaya were a peaceful gentle people, all about togetherness and community. The Nekxtskxe were almost barbaric in comparison, brutal and harsh, and Yawne had bared the full brunt of that culture shock. Even well into the days passing, when Yawne's body had fully healed, his mind remained far away. Jake knew the so called Prometheus project would allow his hand selected genes to give him a physical edge, in healing and recovery… but that didn't apply to his mind.

His mind was still that of a normal human being, extraordinary only in imagination and depth… he wasn't a soldier, nor a hardened warrior of many wars. He had been shielded by Eywa during the worst of the Battle for Pandora. But something else had brought him back… now he was on his own, and no one could say whether or not he would ever be the same. By necessity Peyral moved him to their sleeping place to care for him; Lawtaw had tried to sleep beside him in the healing enclave, disturbing and casing many problems for the healers and sick. So Peyral moved him, and cared for him herself, nearly a vegetable. Cleaning him, feeding him, sleeping by his side- bonded constantly- she felt only the echo of senses and emotions, as if shouting into a vast emptiness. Yawne was there, she knew, but she could not find him no matter how she searched. Quar and Lawtaw slept by his side, and hunted for them both.

Jake and Neytiri visited when they could, but each time it was the same. Peyral looking haggard and always on the edge of tears would speak with them kindly enough, a brave front… because behind them all Yawne's still body remained a constant reminder. Sometime into the three weeks, Yawne slipped into a Coma. His body finally reacted to the mental distress and he was unresponsive to anything. Peyral felt nothing from the link then; no feelings, not even her own. It was as if connecting to him deadened the mind. Mo'at forbade her from making the bond for her own safety when they found her unconscious beside him one morning. From there a pall fell on the Omaticaya. There was talk of revenge against the Nekxtskxe, talk of taking Yawne to tree of souls to speak with Eywa, or the human base for medical scans and after the fourth week; all options were exhausted, except for revenge.

Eywa and Yawne did not speak when connected, though there was a warmth of feelings spreading from her- they emptied into a black hole that was Yawne's mind. Brain scans showed zero brain activity, though it was impossible, because it would have meant Yawne was dead. Not brain dead, but _dead_. Yet his body still lived on. Mo'at finally revealed her thoughts by the fifth week; she felt it was some kind of spiritual cocoon. That Yawne's spirit, his very soul, was recovering itself. He was on some deep _deep_ dream hunt where none could follow. It would be up to Yawne and his spirit animal to return. Many nights Jake and Neytiri talked about it; Jake blaming himself and Neytiri easing his mind. There was a real seed of thought burrowing into Jake's mind; he seriously contemplated leading the tribes against the Nekxtskxe and wiping them from the face of Pandora. But of course, these were always challenged by the reality of genocide. Jake wouldn't become like the RDA. He would not.

It became routine for Jake and Neytiri to visit Peyral. Life went on. The Na'vi felt sad for them, but they could not stop living, nor could Peyral. Hunting, ceremony, all of it continued, passing the slumbering Yawne by. It became common place, accepted as sad but true. There was nothing anyone could do, so they could not sicken themselves with worry for it. Neither could Jake or Neytiri. Peyral flew with Lawtaw and Quar, hunted with them, but spent all of her social time in their home- weaving, cooking, all of it she did beside Yawne's still barely breathing body. She spoke to him, openly, telling him of the events of the day, though tears fell when she thought to much about it. …years went by… and finally Yawne simply ceased fighting… …It was an unusually cold day when the people found out. Peyral shook him, bonded, but his shriveled body had faded into even less than a shadow of his strong and vital former self. She wept, more than she had ever wept, that day.

Jake too, excused himself from the wailing to cry alone in the height of Hometree. Wood sprites circled through the tops of the branches, whispers in the breeze as Yawne was laid to rest. The Omaticaya sang of his great deeds, his life, and his unfortunate end. Many tears were shed, and the sorrowful song spread for miles through the jungle of Pandora. The drum pounded, the people lifted their voices, and the rains came… as if Eywa herself cried. Jake would never forget this day, the day he truly felt alone and cut off from earth. He had lost so many people close to him, so many people he had loved. He vowed to himself, as he stood atop Hometree and his tears fell into the rain, he would never loose another person ever again… even as the monster with the death grin of Palulukan, voice of Quaritch, laugh of Nantang, legs of Angtsik, wings of Toruk, neck of Ikran, crown of Yerik, and a tail of Riti stared down at him.

…

"I said breath Yawne! Breath!" Jake shook him, Yawne's eyes locked onto Jake's, feeling the confused spiral of emotions and strong determined beacon of Jake's heart… through the bond. "There you go, come on, you and me." Jake said, still breathing hard, his free hand holding up the silver and black braid connected between them.

"Jake…?" Yawne whispered. Jake smiled in relief.

"Hey buddy, I thought I lost you there…" Jake wiped the sweat from his brow, his hands stained darkly and shaking with exhaustion. Txanhuf laid lifeless to the side, Quar sat beside him. Yawne's entire body lit with pain and agony, all of which Jake shared and fought back with him; using his will and determination to keep Yawne locked into his eyes. "Don't go away on me again, it's hard enough tracking you physically…" Jake smiled, though he looked strained. "Do you always escape into fantasy like that? Imagining the worst scenarios?" He kept Yawne talking.

"Sometimes…" Yawne slightly smiled, "…it makes me want to come back to reality… if the fantasy is worse…" Jake nodded encouragingly.

"Just stay with me buddy, I know it hurts, but I ain't letting go." Yawne breathed, crumbled in a heap amid the blood and grass as the trees swayed gently. "Can you hear them? They're coming for us now, just hang on…" Jake said, holding their intertwined braids because he could not hold his hand.

…

It took three days for Yawne to really recover, during which a time of sadness fell as Txanhuf was laid to rest. Everyone attended in solemn silence and respect as she was sent into Eywa's arms. They grieved and celebrated her passing… she was truly noble… and life went on. Despite the terrible wounds on him, Yawne was outstandingly fit, as if his mind was lit by a fire for life. He overdid his first exercises and was right back in the sick bed, complaining, and made to rest for three days more. Peyral stayed by his side to keep him from moving, sometimes physically restraining him with her own body, much to Yawne's blushing and her chagrin. Lawtaw became Ean'taw's "roost friend", going so far as to chase him around until he finally gave up and slept beside her as snuggle buddies. Quar slept at the head of Yawne's bed or with Lawtaw, much to Ean'taws annoyance, which he could do nothing about. Jake and Neytiri visited Yawne and Peyral daily, bringing them evening meals and joking about Yawne's stubbornness to recover too fast. They talked cheerfully, putting the painful past few days behind them.

"So you really think we should introduce board games?" Jake wrinkled his nose.

"Why not? I bet the Na'vi would love checkers, using colored stones and a woven mat and just imagine playing Chess! Dire horse knights, Titanothere rooks, Banshee bishops, Toruk King, and Palulukan Queen! The pawns could be viperwolves!" Yawne said enthusiastically. "Or maybe Tree of Souls King, Trouk Makto Queen…"

"Whose a Queen?" Jake smirked. They both looked at Neytiri, who only raised her eyebrow; they snickered.

"Is this the 'Po-kur' you spoke of?" Peyral asked.

"No no, that's with cards." Yawne answered.

"Cards, stones, sky people have a lot of games." Neytri remarked.

"Aw come on, I'm sure you'd love strip poker." Jake smiled, then he looked to Yawne who of course caught on and they said at the exact same time. "Short games!" and laughed. Making Yawne sputter in pain as his ribs pained him again.

"Do not make yourself laugh so!" Peyral scolded.

"I can't help it!" Yawne giggled, "Pain tickles my funny bone." Peyral fixed him with a dull look.

"That is not where you have said you are ticklish." She stated. Neytiri gave them both an open mouthed gasp and then _they_ were both laughing. Jake shook his head, smiling, Yawne looked way overtly. Laughter filled the small healing alcove as the friends sat together, loss and sorrows chased away by the closeness of good friends.


	9. 9: Called it Macaroni

**IX: Called it Macaroni**

That night Jake and Neytiri lay together in their hammock; Jake with one arm behind his head and the other draped around Neytiri who cuddled up to him. Jake was deep in thought about the past days events, just barely being able to absorb it all due to the rapidity of scope. As far as Jake knew, he could wake up the next day and Txanhuf would drop a fish on his face, Yawne wouldn't be escaping the horror of torture by drowning in the horror of leaving his loved ones behind, and Jake would never have to worry about the Burning Rock clan again. Of course, he knew what had happened was real even if a part of him still couldn't believe it…. he wondered if it was the human part of him? "You were very Brave, my Jake." Neytiri said softly after watching him for a time.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked distantly. "I did what any of the Omaticaya would do." He added turning his head to look at her.

"Some clans consider it a taboo to bond with another male, especially if they are bound already." Neytiri looked into his eyes carefully.

"I'm one of the people, and so is Yawne even if he hasn't had the ceremony. I wasn't going to let him wither away in whatever nightmare storm takes him… not if I could do something." Jake said firmly, "Besides, it's just like a Vulcan mind meld." Jake shrugged his free shoulder openly.

"What is this?" Neytiri looked interested; Jake smiled.

"Well basically, in our stories there is this race of aliens who can bond with people just by the touch of a hand and concentrating, it made two people 'one' regardless of age, gender, or race. I guess it kinda spoke on how every being, no matter how alien, has similar minds, but I never watched all of the stories. I do remember it was a very important thing, just like to the Na'vi, but with the Vulcan mind meld, a piece of the person from each stayed with the other for the rest of their lives and because of this they did it very sparingly. The Na'vi use the bond in everyday life. Why should I be ashamed for bonding with my brother, to bring him back from hell, when I'll gladly bond with a horse or Ikran?" Jake smiled.

Neytiri looked slightly lost, "Jake, the Na'vi hold the bond between two people very sacred, but the bond itself is the greatest gift from Eywa; there is no shame to use it." she reaffirmed. "But I am… a little glad, that there is not a part of Yawne in you." she smiled a small smile. Jake raised his eyebrow.

"There is enough of him in just one." she giggled slightly. Jake looked at her opened mouthed.

"Did you just make a joke about Yawne?" he asked with a huge grin.

"He is my friend too, I can make of fun if I want." Neytiri sniffed.

"Make fun of." Jake corrected, then shook his head. "Wow, Neytiri making fun of Yawne. Maybe I'm still in Yawne's head, you're not going to stand up and start dancing a jig about babies or something are you?"

"My Jake, what are you talking about." She answered flatly. Jake just laughed in return, much to Neytiri's suspicious glare. But then, slowly, Jake fell back into deep thought, which Neytiri noticed all to well. She pushed him gently, getting his attention. He looked to her again, and he couldn't hide the light lines of worry around his temples.

"Do you think we'll ever have trouble with the Nekxtskxe again?" he said finally.

Neytiri cuddled down against him, "If it is the will of Eywa; who else can say what shall happen tomorrow or the next?"

"Well I just hope they don't come back any time soon, it was hard enough just fighting a hunting party, I'd hate to see a raiding party or an army." He mused.

"My Jake, a Kunship is far worse than any of them."

"Yeah, but you don't have to fight a gunship in hand to hand combat." He nodded. "Even an AMP can't compare to Na'vi dexterity, like trying to hit water."

Neytiri sighed into his chest, "The people have fought off the Sky People, the Burning Rock, and many other dangers before, because we have stayed together. Unity against everything else; do not worry, the people will react together if every they should return." Jake remained quite for a long while after this, again thinking deeply, which Neytiri allowed, because she too was deep in thought. High above and below, the soft light blue glow of bladder lamps soothed the tired minds of many Na'vi who thought much the same after hearing the story. It was an unsettling reminder of sad times, and some perceived it as an Omen with terrible portents.

"Hey, let's go get Yawne and Peyral to sleep in the pile." Jake said suddenly. Neytiri raised her head in slight surprise;

"My Jake?"

"Well, you we're talking about unity; the Na'vi all sleep in a communal or family group, right? And it's seen as a sign of distress when someone sleeps away from the group too long, though it's accepted for mated pairs to leave for a while, right?" Jake furrowed his brow.

"Yes, my Jake, but it is different for you because… well, you are not use to all of Na'vi culture." She said softly.

"Yeah, and I'll bet Yawne never did because of his storms, even back with the Eastern Sea clan. We don't' have any family here aside from me, you and he, Peyral. Peryal herself isn't Omaticaya yet either, and she has no family here. Lawtaw has decided she should bug Ean'taw for the rest of his life and little Quar's been following his sister. I think Yawne and Peyral both deserve to sleep in a communal pile, and we're the only family they've got." Neytiri looked at Jake with open surprise, and then admiration. "I don't think Mo'at would mind." Jake added with a sly grin. Neytiri pushed him, but didn't hide her smile anyway.

…

That night Yawne and Peyral lay together in their large hammock; Yawne with one arm behind his head and the other draped around Peyral who cuddled up to him. Yawne was deep in thought about the past days events, just barely being able to absorb it all due to the rapidity of scope. "Do you think these past days events make me look fat?" Yawne asked; Peyral scrunched her bow.

"What do you mean my Yawne?"

"Well… usually I'm the biggest, but then along comes an entire clan that's about my size; I couldn't hold my own against two of them, and for that, Txanhuf-" Peyral placed a single finger on his lips.

"That was not your fault; you fought _three_, driving Txanhuf, Lawtaw, and Quar away even when they would have stayed to help you. You sent Lawtaw to help us and without her I am not sure I would have lived, if Txanhuf had not brought Neytiri to us I am not sure she would have lived. And still the only reason they captured you was because of their strange rock which burns. The color of their mountains is not the only reason they are named the Burning Rock; it is a special weapon to them, sacred, and they used all of it to capture you. _One_." She said firmly, Yawne of course, instinctively had already gently nipped her finger in his mouth and now stared at her.

"Buf I cull'hff dom'ore."

"No you could not, my love." she laughed, "We all do what we can, and you have done more than enough. Txanhuf was old… very old, it was her time, by the will of Eywa; she now rests in Eywa's arms. This is a sad thing, but not to be grieved forever and not to taken blame for- you dishonor her sacrifice by blaming yourself."

Yawne considered thoughtfully, now sucking on Peyral's finger equally as thoughtfully, much to Peyral's repressed giggling. "bu'wuf'if'ty'com'bk?"

"If they return, then the people shall rise up against them as they did before. This time they will have a very strong defender on their side." Peyral sighed, dipping into the curve of Yawne's body, on top of him, and listing to his heart through his great chest. She also took her finger back.

"Na'vi using some kind of gun powder… wonders never cease." Yawne said distantly. Peyral mumbled against him questioningly. "It's an earth expression; it means things that are considered wonderful never stop appearing. I have seen many things with the Na'vi; done many things for Pandora, Eywa, and both peoples. When the sky people come back, I worried I wouldn't be ready… wouldn't be strong enough." Peyral tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "I've spent my whole life testing limits, finding patterns, adapting quickly… and now I worried if I may not be able to do that anymore. Is it really survival? Or is it luck? I don't know… and it hurts to think about it. I feel like I'm loosing some of myself though… a little… emptier…"

Peyral dug her face into his chest, pulling him as close to herself as possible. "There are many things that trouble you my love, a heart as big as yours cares too much for everything; yet you worry it will not be big enough. You are too kind when you should figh to stay alive, you try hard to spare your foes when they wouldn't show you a hint of mercy, and you love everything around you equally- the deadly and monstrous. I have seen things, in you, through you, I would never have dreamed." She looked up then, "And I do not mean when you became the Avatar of Eywa, or held the world upon your back~ I have seen you cry at the sunset, and laugh when you fail terribly; I have watched you teach the old and learn from the young… to me, my love, you are a wonder which will not end."

Yawne looked at her with open surprise, his mouth opened slack. "But I wouldn't be anything without you!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing. Peyral laughed into him.

"and you simply can't take credit or a compliment no matter how hard anybody tries!" Peyral laughed. "When will you let others do things for _you_ for a change?"

Yawne looked perplexed, as if he really didn't know what she meant, then shrugged. "I guess I'll… try… harder to… not… try so… hard?" he chanced, screwing his face up as he did so. Peyral burst out laughing, cupping both hands over her mouth futilely Yawne smiled, still lost –but in a good way- as she gently bit him on the chest.

She smiled, "I guess wonders can not stop being wonders."

Suddenly they heard a rush of Na'vi feet padding to their location, both of them lifted their heads in time to see Jake kneeling down with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, follow me." He said simply. Peyral and Yawne looked to each other and equally stood to follow Jake. "Now, this is a little bigger then what I thought, but hey, how would I know Neytiri had cousins and aunts?" Jake explained over his shoulder. Peyral and Yawne looked at each other questioningly, but followed in silence all the same. They moved swiftly, and quietly, down a long line of branches; a bridge across the chasm of Hometree. Several Na'vi slept below them, turning slightly at their passing in the night. Finally Jake, Peyral and Yawne rounded a large curve and came face to face with Neytiri, Mo'at, and about ten other Na'vi.

…

There were men, women, children, some old and some considered teens. All of them had varying looks on their faces, but most were excited and whispering quietly until Jake showed p. In which they all stopped dead and snapping many pairs of golden eyes to them at once. "Whoa! You have this much family?" Jake said, stopping in his tracks.

Neytiri smiled lightly, "Some have… invited friends." she said sheepishly. A few Na'vi bowed and whispered in greeting, some softly calling 'Toruk Makto' and others 'Eywa Uniltìranyu'. There was a rustling chatter of greeting, and light talk for a few moments, which quieted as soon as it began with no real discernable direction. Yawne looked perplexed for a few moments, then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Sleep over!" he said in English. Peyral hushed him, covering her laugh with a cupped hand. Jake smiled too, thought the idea was starting to look a little… daunting. Jake took a deep breath and turned to Neytiri.

"Well okay, how do we…?" but before he could even finish, several Na'vi –mostly young teens and children- rushed around them in a great ring, pushing them forward toward the center of a large sleeping mat. Yawne, Peyral, and Jake were ushered into the very heart of the group by many gentle hands and smiling faces. Neytiri easily slipped between until she was beside Jake then led him to lay down in a comfortable position. Peyral, also familiar with such things, pulled Yawne down as well. Then like a great blue puzzle of legs and elbows, the ten or so Na'vi all sort of… melded together in a well fitting interlocking mesh. They formed a large circle, with everybody resting their head on somebody else's belly, or chest, and tails all moved just to the side. Yawne and Jake had the strange opportunity to be able to look at each other and move their heads freely as three or four Na'vi curled up as close to them as if they were pillows.

"Well…" Jake said in a very small voice. There was a slight wave of giggles and chuckles. Then came the odd part, people shifted, as one, squirming and writhing just slightly like a school of fish until suddenly everybody was on everybody else. It was all on big great blue mattress; and it was pretty darn comfortable. Jake was amazed that he didn't feel the need to move or shift his weight anywhere; he was supported and supporting several people, male and female, closer then most married couples on earth would sleep. Neytri was practically wrapped _around_ him. The only discernable body in the mass of intimate muscle was Yawne' whose lighter skin and silver hair stood him out among the bodies like a beacon. Jake was amazed at the tangle of his limbs, even though he should have been able to feel the same of his own limbs, but honestly it was hard to tell where one Na'vi began and the others ended.

Yawne at least, was just as overwhelmed and out of place as Jake was though, and his faced showed it with the largest, stupidest grin Jake had ever seen. He didn't even use the opportunity to say 'Jake, get your toe out of my eye' or something. But then, Jake noticed there were near tears on the edges of his face… Yawne was really touched. Apparently in more ways then one, Jake noted, with a slight grin, there were several blue hands breaking up the light grey of his skin. He wondered if the one a _bit to close_ was Peyral's. Jake then came to the sudden realization that he didn't' know where his _own_ hands where. Did he dare try and wiggle them to check? Jake considered it for a moment, then felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh. Neytir's eyes looked up at him, and she breathed the word 'relax' at him. Jake took another breath, making the carpet of Na'vi ripple in breath with him and tried to get himself to calm down.

The instant he did, he felt like he was being absorbed into a blue ameba. The whole of Na'vi bodies all breathing, with hearts beating in different rhythms, and the subtle twitching of fingers or ears… it was indescribable. Jake found himself smiling though he couldn't totally rid himself of the discomfort at the new situation; he was physically comfortable at least. Suddenly, again, Jake felt a squeeze on his left hand, and moved only his eyes to note it was Peyral. She smiled at him in thanks, her own torso blocking out the most of Yawne's body. He smiled back and took a moment to take in the whole of their body lights, shining here and there – each one unique- like a bed of stars on the ocean. It was _the_ most intimate thing Jake had ever experienced; well… second most. Jake felt the smile lighten his face again as he thought it, and he slightly turned his head to kiss Neytiri's forehead. She smiled in reply, not even opening her eyes. This was… pretty nice actually.

"Hey Jake…" Yawne whispered genuinely.

"Yeah?" Jake whispered back.

"Thanks…" he said just as softly. Jake smiled, feeling a warm, fuzzy stomach kind of thing.

"You're welcome." he answered, quietly.

"Also, you got your toe in my eye."

"Go to sleep!" Mo'at's voice said from somewhere, a touch sternly. A gentle wave of giggles flowed across the Na'vi again, in which Jake joined in. The collective vibrations were just as soothing as everything else, and blissfully Jake found it hard to keep his eyes open. He didn't even get the chance to wonder what would happen is someone had to use the bathroom… After a short while, soft snores and gentle breathing filled the section of Hometree. Even Yawne, notorious for his inability to sleep and perhaps considered the most distressed of all of the Omaticaya, was set into peaceful dreams. His face a calm mask, eyebrows upturned; who knows what dreams lay beyond his eased brow, or if the Na'vi collectively dreamed as one; melded together in body, and in spirit, filling the emptiness with their closeness.


	10. 10: Ni txan ado about keu

**X: Nìtxan ado about ke'u (Part I)**

Jake awoke to a very gentle swishing upon his face, a kind of tickle which danced around his nose and forehead. He half dreamed it was Neytiri's fingertips tracing down his cheeks, but a soft intake of air filled his nose with a certain scent. Without even having to open his eyes he knew who to expect, but not what. Having opened them he did not expect to see the gigantic Na'vi hanging upside down above him, with a contemplative look upon his face. The soft silver curtain of hair once again draping around him like a waterfall and brushing across Jake's face as Yawne swayed back and fourth like a blue fruit in the breeze. Which was particularly striking as far as imagery goes because there _are_ no blue foods on earth. Blue berries are purple. All this Jake thought as he gazed up in the gaze which gazed upon him gazingly. Yet Yawne didn't speak when Jake looked at him, instead his calm expression remained as he swayed, watching Jake purposefully. Usually his face would light up with a grin, like a Cheshire cat. The oddness of such a serious look made Jake pause and simply stare up at he who stared down, upside down, at him.

Then of course, Yawne began to sing, "Beautiful dreamer, wake unto meee~"

Jake quickly righted himself and made a show of pushing and spitting out the silver hair. "Why can't you ever braid that?" he scowled faux angrily.

"No Jake, what you should say is 'How do you keep it so fresh, soft and bouncy especially with all this humidity? What is the secret of your volume, its life, and shine!'" Yawne replied in his 'Jake voice' which _would_ be disturbingly _exactly_ like Jake's voice except he purposely made it a few octaves higher… and slightly girly.

"Yeah yeah, maybe you're born with it, maybe it's Eywa." Jake added, stretching.

"Oh I don't know really, I can't do a thing with it." _Now_ he had that bioluminescent grin. Jake grinned back, taking a relaxed pose.

"So what brings you this, early-late with such a long face?" Jake asked.

"Said the bartender to the Pa'li." Yawne added without missing a beat.

"You must have something deep on your mind." Jake pushed.

"Not I, said the cat." Yawne replied again. Now Jake was getting slightly puzzled, Yawne didn't hide things. From anyone. He was as open a book on Pandora as you could get; in fact, Mo'at use to think he was hiding a terrible secret because he was so open. What better way to hide something than out in the open? Which, by the way, Yawne was a master of… hiding in the open. In plain sight. So it was kind of unsettling to see the usually aloof and carefree Na'vi dodging a question; especially from Jake.

"C'mon, what's going on?" Jake chuckled, but his smile did not hide his stronger tone. Yawne considered for a moment, swaying still high in the tree like some kind of heavily muscled swing set.

"Jake, will you marry me?" he said suddenly.

Jake double take'd, nearly fell from his hammock, and gaped for good measure.

"To Peyral." Yawned added, seriously. Though for him to miss adding a joke meant the matter was very serious to him indeed. Jake breathed a sigh of relief none the less.

"What, you mean, a wedding?" Jake prompted. Yawne began to swing more, looking everywhere but Jake.

"Well I know Na'vi are 'mated before Eywa'…" he said, trailing off and swinging more.

"But you want a tuxedo and a cake?" Jake asked perplexed yet grinning. Yawne's swinging continued. Only now his lips were sucked in. Jake narrowed his eyes; "Wait, you _are_ mated before Eywa, aren't you?" Jake sat up on his hands. Yawne slowed in his swinging, and fixed Jake with a 'lips sucked in a tiny 'x'' kind of expression with a blankness to his features. Jake blinked and shook his head. "Wait, what are you saying? You and Peyral have bonded lots of times, I've seen you bound in public before!" Still Yawne did not answer, but he continued to look on and his swinging came to a full stop. Jake nearly shouted; "You mean you haven't-!"

"HHHESSSSHUUUSSHH!" Yawne hissed so violently, shaking his head back and forth Jake reflexively shoved his hand over his mouth and looked around, ears swiveling. He spoke again, this time quieter.

"You mean you haven't _bonded_?" he offered.

Yawne gave him the same look, only now his eye brows were in an upside down arch.

"What are you saving yourself for marriage or someth- oh." Jake was about to joke, but then he remembered who he was talking too. Yes. Of _course_ Yawne would be the type to save himself for marriage, for the purity of true love and all that. His name _was_ love after all. "Oh man…" Jake shook his head, unable to hide his silent but full chuckling belly. "I mean, just look at Peyral! How do you even!" He began to say, but the laughter pushed it away. Now Yawne was scowling. Jake felt horrible but he couldn't stop. "Next you're gunna tell me you never, when you were still human either…" Jake chuckled. The inscrutable Yawne blushed. Jake's laughter died, his eyes bulged, and his jaw dropped. "What are you, a saint?" Jake gasped.

"Oh come on!" Yawne whined, "When I was young I had all this mental health crap to deal with, I never got out much as a teen, big surprise, and then I wanted to save myself for marriage and then I got into my work, and I was meeting new people and on the cutting edge and I just…" he shrugged, upside down. "I just never got around to it." Jake just stared. "Then after a few bad times I stopped believing in that sort of thing… you know? But then, _Eywa_ and now I'm all…" he began his nervous swinging again. Jake dropped his bemusement and looked at his friend seriously.

"Peyral must not have been too happy…" Yawne screwed up his face in worry.

"but she's so special Jake, she understands and I.. I…"

Jake looked at him with a strange blooming suspicion, "You're not… you're not, actually, _afraid_… are you?" Yawne transformed before Jake's eyes into the most shy and frightened kid Jake had ever seen. His massive bulk, liquid muscles, scars upon scars, all of it blotted out by the sheer vulnerability in his eyes.

"_Yes._" Yawne lavished and he suddenly fell upon Jake taking his shoulders. "What if I'm not good enough? What if _it_ _doesn't work_? What if she laughs? What if I say the wrong thing? or hurt her?" Yawne babbled, throwing Jake completely off guard, much like Yawne's hands on his arms and weight threatened to throw him off hometree.

"Wh-What?" Jake was saying.  
"What did you say? What is it like? Tell me how did you and Neytiri do it? What do you do, what's your technique? Do you use your mouth? How do you use your mouth?" Yawne was starring into Jake with the eyes of a starving Thanator, but the word 'what' seemed to be the only thing in Jake's vocabulary… The barrage continued until Yawne and Jake were rocking dangerously from side to side… and Jake was telling him to stop, though only by saying 'what' more urgently, and Yawne was gripping and shaking him in desperation, and the hammock was shifting, aaaannd they both pitched right over the side.

…

Jake and Yawne sat side by side after the near death experience, having scraped through somehow without any injury what so ever. Though they frightened a great deal of Na'vi who wanted explanations. Especially the healers. But Jake and Yawne had silently sworn to secrecy and could only stare at one another in helpless muted remorse. They sat together on a large expanse of mossy wood, several Na'vi fussing around them about not finding any wounds, and chiding them for their clumsiness. Some even laughed because they thought it was just more of 'their antics'. But the sour and dour mood hovering over Yawne as well as the deep and intense contemplation on Jake's face only puzzled them. Jake. Jake really had no idea how to handle Yawne's problems. It was simply beyond reason for someone who had been through so much to have these kind of fears and weaknesses. For Pandora's sakes all Yawne had to do was let Peyral take over, Jake was certain she knew _exactly_ what to do, Yawne was a fast learner too.

Yet here Jake was, obligated to impart something to Yawne that would actually make him approach Peyral on his own, for Jake was certain now, especially after the death grip, Yawne would not leave his sight until Jake gave him _something_. Honestly, just telling Yawne to talk to Peyral would be the best course of action, but there was a part of him who felt he had to answer to Yawne's trust. What if Yawne froze up or foolishly avoided Peyral for fear of this confrontation? Jake felt his head swimming from the sheer stupidity of it. But, it was important to Yawne so it had to be important to Jake. He had to come up with some kind of failproof answer to set Yawne's nerves at ease. He couldn't use a foolproof one, because Yawne was a loving fool. And a dancing fool. Jake smirked at the thought; all of Yawne's endless energy, courage, and outright _good insanity_ and he was brought down by boy meets girl? Jake felt like a father suddenly, which was, _just weird_. Oh Eywa, would he have to give Yawne _the talk_? Jake began to fidget.

"Yawne, listen…" Jake began.

"YeahJake?" Yawne snapped his head toward Jake with wide eyes.

"…" Jake starred at Yawne, starring at him, starring at Yawne and stood abruptly. "Come on, we're going deep into the jungle." Jake said, starting off and forcing the larger Na'vi to follow. The other Na'vi watched them go and looked to each other with the Na'vi expression for rolling eyes and shaking heads and turned back to their business. Meanwhile Jake marched forward stoically with Yawne trailing behind quietly. They went a great distance in this silence, until finally Jake stopped suddenly and wheeled on Yawne. "Alright Yawne, I want to help you, I'm going to help you but I have to ask Mo'at. I'm not completely certain about the Na'vi rituals or if they even have a marriage ceremony. If you want me to do this, then I have to do it right. Alright?" Yawne looked at his feet, then at the tree, his fingers winding around themselves. "Alright?" Jake repeated.

"All right." Yawne consented meekly.

Jake nodded firmly and pointed at him, "Wait here." Yawne nodded, so again Jake set off into the jungles leaving Yawne standing alone and still looking down. Once he was weeeeelllll out of earshot, especially for Yawne's ears, he started mumbling to himself and pacing in the direction he was going. "…wouldn't believe this, I'll bet she could tell… then it'd all be… but of course…. Toruk Makto calls to them…" he mumbled tracing his way subconsciously along the root systems, tree trunks and other foliage along his path back to hometree. Not surprisingly, he came upon Neytiri trying to work a basket loop loose. His nose had flared at her scent and though he hadn't meant it, his body simply followed suit.

"I see you my Jake." Neytiri smiled as the stubborn weave wiggled.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Jake responded, smiling equally as brightly. "Listen I need your help with something…" Neytiri stopped working and calmly listened as Jake then explained the entire situation. After all, Neytiri had Mo'at's training she would know too wouldn't she? Neytiri sat listening for a long while and then Jake got around to saying; "and I figured since you're best friends with Peyral, you could maybe slip it to her. I'm sure she'd be _happy_ to handle it." Jake finished.

"No, my Jake." Neytiri said immediately and simply. Jake blinked. "Because it would betray the trust that Yawne has in you, as you have just done." Jake blinked again, his eyebrows knitting.

"But I-"

"Meant well, my Jake, I know. But Yawne came to you and it is you who should have told him to speak to Peyral, not me. And you have said you will go to Mo'at, but you have instead come to me. So I can not intervene, even for you Jake, because that would be allowing you to break Yawne's trust further." Neytiri said slightly angered as her hands began to work on the loop. "If you had said you were coming to me, then I could have helped you my Jake, but you said Mo'at, so you must go to her." Neytiri pushed on the loop harder and harder, pulling at the whole weave to remove the snare. Jake just stared at her as apparently their conversation was done. All the same he felt a small blossom of shame in his chest; he _had_ betrayed Yawne's trust. Yawne could have gone to Mo'at himself but he trusted and wanted to trust Jake. Who, instead of just telling Yawne what Jake really thought, had to come up with some elaborate plan involving Mo'at and marriage.

But now, he couldn't just go back and tell Yawne to talk to Peyral because then Yawne would ask what Mo'at said and Jake would have to tell him he told Neytiri instead and Yawne would run in little circles screaming or something. So. Once more Jake found himself in a corner and turned abruptly from Neytiri to walk back toward hometree. Neytiri sighed inwardly as she watched him go, shaking her head and gently tugging once on the loop to loosen it easily. Jake marched with purpose and set jaw directly to Mo'at's abode, though she was Tshaik and Jake offered her the full respect of her station, he was still… grumpy… when addressing her and thus barraged right in. Mo'at too sat calmly, listening to these troubles as someone who listened to a great deal of troubles often does. Neither prompting, or adding to the tale, nor interrupting until the speaker was completely finished. Once Jake came to his current location, he stopped and crouched down with his tail lashing.

Mo'at sat in silence a while, looking at the floor. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. "The heart is a strange thing Jakesully, you should know this, for your love for my daughter and your own… behaviors." She looked to Jake, but wasn't angry, mocking, or anything really. Just relating. "Now you have tangled this red string of love around your finger and pulled it through the trees as a child would a ball of yarn, dashing every which way until the whole forest is red and hard to see through. But you have always known the answer." Jake frowned but Mo'at didn't seem to be done. "For your mar-edge, we have a ceremony, from long ago. If two Na'vi loved one equally, there would have been a quarrel. So the elders, in their wisdom, devised a way for the one to choose between them without strife. Each suitor would create a song, for the person, and this song would be the truest song of their hearts. All involved would do so, the one making two songs and the two each making one. Then they would exchange these songs and see what true feeling was within them."

Jake was fascinated despite himself, "And it actually worked?" he asked. Mo'at deadpanned.

"It is an old tradition the Na'vi do not have need to use readily anymore." Jake nodded in understanding; so, all he had to do was get Yawne and Peyral to exchange songs? That would be simple enough, then Yawne would have his ceremony which would 'seal the deal' for him, Jake supposed, and give Peyral the chance she needed to… set Yawne straight. Jake felt better and better about the idea as he thought about it, much to Mo'at silent starring at him, waiting for further answer. Finally she spoke. "Is this all." she said calmly.

"Oh right, yes, thank you wise Tshaik." Jake bowed formally. Mo'at just shook her head, smiling in a small way as Jake stood and literally ran out. …as soon as he had done so, Mo'at turned her smiling face to the side.

"You may come out now." She said. And. Of course Peyral slunk from the shadows to sit before Mo'at.

"Why does he do this?" she said softly after a great while. Mo'at looked at her sympathetically, and reached an aged hand to her shoulder. Peyral pouted, her brows meeting in the middle of her forehead. "I grew worried when he would, shy away, and when we talked about it he would apologize over and over, and I had feared he did not want me anymore. Not in the way a man loves a woman. But now I hear he is afraid, of me?" Peyral hunched her shoulders, heart shaped face pointing to the floor as her hair hung over her eyes. Mo'at comforted her.

"Many men with great hearts, who care much, can not help caring too much." She answered. "He wishes to give you what you give him, in all its sacred and special way. But he also has the sky people's love in him; you have earned all the love and affection of two peoples, you must be patient for those loves to agree."

"_I'd make him agreeable._" Peyral said stoutly, with a pinched chin. Mo'at laughed, Peyral set her hands on her hips, huffing. Mo'at felt sorry for Yawne, but she couldn't wait to see how he handled so much of _that_…

Elsewhere Jake and Yawne sat cross legged, exactly where Jake told Yawne to wait and not one inch to the left, right, or otherwise. Jake began explaining to Yawne what he needed to do …heh, _needed_… and Yawne listened with ears thrust so far forward Jake wondered if they would some how stretch to encompass Jake's head. But, when he was done, it became a matter of not being crushed by the massive Na'vi in all his strength and enthusiasm. Jake never heard the rush of words Yawne said in thanks, he was too busy trying to get air back in his lungs as Yawne vibrated at a pitch that would allow him to walk through walls and did some kind of twirling for joy thing that tore through the jungle like a tornado. Once he was suddenly gone and Jake found himself on the ground, still trying to breathe, he did indeed feel like a hurricane had passed through. Jake couldn't help but feel sorry for Peyral, but he couldn't wait to see how she handled all _that_…


	11. 11: What Pandora needs now Is

**XI: What Pandora needs now Is (II)**

For the next two days Hometree was abuzz with activity, especially since now _everyone_ knew what was going on, but it was in no part to Jake, Neytiri or Mo'at's telling. Once the two most… _determined_ Na'vi in the Omaticaya set their minds on something it was… hard to miss… Poor Ninat was literally hounded every moment she had any free time and she became fearful of the sudden appearance of either Yawne or Peyral who, as also the some of the most stealthiest Na'vi in the clan, _literally_ appeared from nowhere. Materializing from thin air directly beside her, and asking for advice, or council, and always in a whisper as if everybody didn't know _exactly_ what was going on. It became such a huge deal of it, most of the Na'vi actually began to make preparations themselves for the 'big day' which somehow anonymously and conglomeratly became a certain day –which on earth would be in June- Jake and Neytiri too were harrowed nearly day and night by their friends who somehow managed to avoid each other like invisible forces of nature.

But always, _always_, were able to located Jake or Neytiri when they had free time. It became so bad in fact, soon, everyone became as nervous about the event as Yawne and Peyral were supposed to be. Everybody talked about it, even the children who didn't understand it. The adults where on edge; what if they didn't like each other's songs? What if Yawne passed out? What if Peyral laughed? What if a Palulukan attacked? Such craziness set the entire Omicaya jungles abuzz and soon the words spread… pretty far… "Is silver hair still waiting?" A member of the horse clan commented to another offhandedly. Yes it seemed to be the event of the century and epic songs were already being written about the exchange of songs between two simple Na'vi. Jake just wanted it to be over. He had no idea what kind of… hellwasp nest he had poked. He couldn't even fly on his Ikran without fearing the shadow of Lawtaw or Ean'taw. Jake was possibly the bravest Na'vi in all the Omaticaya, but even he couldn't repress a shy or a shudder each time someone said "Psst!" in his ear now.

Thankfully Jake had helped Yawne at least eliminate _Sex Bomb_ and _What's new Pussy cat? _both by Tom Jones, though if anyone could pull it off… and he was somewhat hard pressed to help Yawne eliminate _I will always love you_ by Whitney Houston. Neytiri had been the one to eliminate _Wind Beneath My Wings_ and Barry White's _Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Baby, _as well as _Let's get it on _by Marvin Gaye_._ This didn't stop Yawne from practicing for Jake or Neytiri though, thus Hometree was inundated with new love songs; so much so old romances bloomed again, and new romances thrived. Suddenly Hometree became a very loving place. They were especially fond of _One Love_ by Bob Marley. Everywhere Jake or Neytiri went the Omaticaya were simply swimming in the atmosphere of loving, tender kindness. Everyone was either chasing after someone else, making eyes, or in the arms of somebody else; people had flowers in their hair, and they sang their own songs to each other. Jake often wondered if it would be known as "the time of great loving".

For their own part, Jake and Neytiri couldn't help but also be swept up by the little romances of their day. When they woke, they snuggled and lounged in bed longer. When they went to work, Jake introduced the good bye kiss, and 'honey I'm home' kiss. They pulled each other's tails when they passed by each other, often prompting a squeak and a coy look, and they surprised each other with tiny gifts. A little sprinkle of flower petals left in the hammock, a fruit cut up in a whimsical shape on their communal plate, or perhaps a lick on the shoulder from sneaking up behind. All in all many Na'vi began to appreciate each other a great deal more, and it was seen as a time to reflect on the gifts of Eywa, most including love for each other. What was it to be in love with another Na'vi? Did mated for life really end after life? The Na'vi celebrated the love for Eywa, family, and for small gifts. It became a great blessing. Yet. The two catalysts for such a time were completely oblivious.

So wrapped up in their own worries and complications they hardly noticed the going on around them, or if they did, took everything in stride as one who creates the wave rides the crest. Jake had experiences a movement before, which he himself was at the forefront of, but he didn't take control of it until he became Toruk Makto. Now however, he was able to sit back and experience the movement with an awareness and new eyes. He was no longer an outsider to worry about the strange goings on in an alien culture, he was no longer concerned with his own double life, he was whole and soundly swept away in the tide and had every opportunity to reflect with the Omaticaya as an Omaticaya. So it was something of a mystery to him how the two people so at the forefront were so oblivious to everything else around them. Certainly they did their work, hunting, crafting what have you but they always seemed directly preoccupied thereafter. As soon as Yawne would drop his share, he'd pace off looking at nothing, mumbling to himself. Peyral would do the same except her action where more native, and thus she would remain totally silent, and nod to those around her before she too was off slinking through the jungles during her free time.

It was such an odd thing to Jake he tried to follow Peyral and see exactly what it was she did, he'd better luck trying to track an invisible flying viper wolf. Yawne was no different in his absent stealth, Jake soon learned if they wished to be alone they had ways of literally disappearing. He gave up not long after, and spent his own time with Neytiri. Their conversations were mostly enveloped with the "stress" of dealing with their bothersome friends and the impact it had on the whole clan but in earnest, they had began to have trouble facing another issue… Their own romance. Did Jake want a "wedding"? Why had Neytiri not told him bonding would mate them for life? How much of it was his own heart and how much was the mission? How much of it was Eywa's influence and how much of it was their own? It began to nag… at both of them, like a tiny hellwasp behind their ears. The niceties slowly stopped as the worries thickened. A few days more into the affair and both of them walked around heavy with what neither of them would say, ears laid back, and they too fell into brooding silence.

The whole of the clan noticed of course, how could they not? The only pair who was not lovingly at each others throats with love bites and such seemed to try their best to avoid each other. Jake really didn't know exactly what it was that bothered him, or why he couldn't just… just drag it out and shoot it. But it was there all the same. Neytiri acted like she sat on a bur a great deal of the time, and over all their actions began to draw almost as much attention as Yawne and Peyral's. Naturally it became readily apparent that if someone didn't say something the two couples might actually stay apart. Much murmuring and whispering filtered through the clan, and eventually the dichotomy of Jake and Neytiri's relationship growing apart with Yawne and Peyral's relationship growing a bit too close was very strange indeed to Mo'at. Was it some kind of earth custom to hide away feelings and scuttle about in the shadows? She was getting somewhat miffed, but she had no real action aside from telling them to talk to each other, which only made them apologies storms and stare at each other with pitiful looks. Apparently neither of them really knew _what_ was wrong, it was a odd distress which the oblivious friends did not notice. So it was thought.

…

Jake finished his duties with a cold kind of swiftness, as he did more and more recently, and he found himself wandering with the same troubling thoughts… troubling him. He found his steps leading him on through a familiar path and did not realize he had a shadow. A silver shadow. As silent as some kind of silver phantom, Yawne paced directly behind Jake copying his every step and with arms behind his back and inquisitive look on his face. If Jake took a misstep, Yawne would pause and bend his body back to observe as if it was intentional and then immediately return to following. Jake was entirely clueless to his presence until they both came upon Neytiri who was sitting cross-legged upon a rock and lifted her head to watch the odd spectacle of Jake and his silver specter. Yawne of course looked at Neytiri when Jake did, like a mirror, and though Jake's face was pining and sad, Neytiri's was befuddled. Which Jake mistook, and tried to communicate the question across the gap with a tilt of his head and knit brows. Yawne followed suit with the same head tilt but with a cold expression of observation.

Neytiri narrowed her eyes in puzzlement, confusing Jake further, who then shrugged and held out his hands pleadingly. To which Yawne looked at him then back to Neytiri with wide kind of matter of fact eyes and a small shrug… to which Neytiri's mouth opened slightly as a single brow lifted. She didn't not get the game they were playing, but Jake seemed hurt by it? Jake was further puzzled and turned his face following her eyes, only then to turn his eyes and see Yawne, who was looking at Jake- having turned his head just as slowly as Jake did, and then innocently turned to look behind himself. Which of course made Jake say, "YAWNE!" and Yawne physically jumped at the loudness of his own name said not two inches from him.

"What?" He said just as lost as Jake and Neytiri seemed to be.

"How long have you been…?" Jake then looked back to Neytiri, along with Yawne who then jumped in time with Jake as they saw Neytiri who looked at them puzzledly and followed their startled gaze to see Peyral sitting crouched right beside Neytiri. Neytiri then jumped, and Peyral jumped from her jumping. Instantly Neytiri burst out laughing loudly and madly, holding her hand to her chest. Jake stared with an open mouth, and Peyral blinked at Yawne who blinked at her. Neytiri continued to laugh, bowing over, and Jake smiled genuinely for the first time in days. Then he too began to laugh with hands on hips as Neytiri's own laughter drawn from her belly lifted the anxiety away. Jake and Netiri continued into hysterics as Yawne and Peyral watched them stoically in nonplused acceptance. It was several minutes before the laughter ceased and Jake, Neytiri, Peyral, and Yawne crouched side by side in a small circle discussing simple things. Peyral and Yawne remained oblivious to what was going on around them, and they didn't discuss their previous machinations. In fact it became apparent both of them thought they were being completely secretive.

They were however, somewhat confused by Jake and Neytiri's actions and banded together in a double team of concern until both Jake and Neytiri were once again apologizing up a storm and not looking at each other in a pitiable kind of way. Yawne and Peyral looked at each other, and Peyral nodded. Yawne sighed to himself then abruptly pulled Neytiri into a strong kiss. Neytiri's first reaction was a kind of startled yelp, which Jake copied in his own surprise, and then Neytiri started laughing uncontrollably while angrily telling him to get off of her with a slashing tail at the exact same time as Yawne moved down to licking her. Jake was baffled, but Neytiri's cries of anger and Yawne's refuse to stop- apparently- licking her face and neck made Jake gruffly pick the larger Navi up and toss him off. There was a clear moment of unbelieving stupidity as Jake looked at Neytiri and Yawne, while Yawne rolled a bit and got back to his feet. Peyral, meanwhile watched completely unconcerned, as if nothing had happened.

"What, what is this…?" Jake said, Neytiri tried to stand herself, feeling somewhat disheveled, but Yawne was again on his feet and marching right back at Neytiri. Jake didn't know whether to stop him or not and Neytiri didn't seem certain either as she got to her own feet. Yawne's massive frame ducked directly beneath Jake's hesitant hands and again seemingly wrapped his tongue around Neytir's neck as they went into a rolling struggle of laugher and shouting; Jake began shouting too as his own blood began to boil and this time he took Yawne in a choke hold, Yawne slipped out- somehow- and Jake silenced completely as they began to wrestle in earnest. It was quite the struggle as Jake and Yawne hissed with effort. Jake's face became purple and Yawne was sweating in concentration. Neytiri could only watch in utter surprise as the two men athletically switched holds and concentrated only on their breathing. Peyral watched with interest too, but made no other move. Jake tried to get a full nelson, Yawne countered with a twisting cobra lock, Jake slipped over his sweaty back and Yawne almost got away when Jake took his legs in a judo hold and brought him down. They got their feet again, once more locked arm in arm, and Jake was breathing heavily.

Finally Yawne's own leverage and greater strength was beginning to wear Jake down; Jake's anger would not help him defeat Yawne and shake him from what ever madness took him, and Neytiri could do nothing but watch in horrid fascination. With an odd twist Yawne was suddenly wrapping himself around Jake in a counter lock and Jake knew he wouldn't last much longer- his own inner conscious took hold before he truly hurt Yawne. "YAWNE STOP!" he screamed, nearly a roar, as he tasted blood on his lip. Yawne too was breathing hard, lifting to his feet and crouching. Jake took a defensive foot stance but he really had no desire for this to continue.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yawne roared in Jake's arms. Jake screwed up his face, and threw aside the larger Navi, this sudden outburst so shook Jake he yelled in return.

"WH-! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Yawne shot back incredulously.

"YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT! WE'RE MATED FOR LIFE, REMEMBER?" he screamed back fiercely. To which Yawne suddenly stopped dead and relaxed his stance.

"Oh. Okay Jake, I get it. She's your mate." And then Yawne nonchalantly walked back over to Peyral and flopped to her side. Jake watched him carefully, completely baffled as Yawne collapsed beside Peyral who looked him over. Peyral brushed his hair aside and checked his skin Yawne and she whispered about the fight like it was long in the past. Jake and Neytiri remained in stunned silence for a moment, until both Yawne and Peyral turned to look at the pair in unison. They stood side by side, both ruffled and Jake far more worse for the wear, yet they only stared at Yawne and Peyral in shock instead of looking to each other. The frank gaze of the seated pair shook the standing pair out of their stupor and caused them to look at one another. They were both a mess, but neither had lifted a finger to attend to the other like Peyral had done with Yawne. This simple realization that they had blindly forgotten their own concern for one another so rattled them they quickly stepped closer together and touched each others arms, desperate for some reaffirming physical contact. They then, as one, returned their gaze back to the others.

Peyral scowled and then said, "This is how you do it." She then cupped Yawne's face and said just as lovingly as the day they confessed their affections for each other. "You are stupid, he is mated to her." She then slapped him on the face, not lightly, but not as hard as possible.

Yawne pouted, "I understand but you've been so distant, I was feeling lonely." Peyral then had actual near tears in her eyes as she gently took Yawne's face and brought him into a kiss.

"I forgive you, I am sorry." And they then embraced lovingly; whispering sweet things into each other's ears and caressing each other's skin. Neytiri and Jake were again so befuddled by the display they did not realize they had stepped even closer, leaning into each other and wrapping their arms around each other protectively. Once they notice however, Jake checked his instant reflex to pull away. He was ashamed of that instinct, and embarrassed it took this level of dramatics to knock some sense into them. Instead he locked his arms firmly around Neytiri and looked into her eyes.

"Neytiri… I don't know, what's been happening between us… but it has to stop." He said, his voice somewhat shaken.

"I know my Jake… I feel this is true as well." she replied equally opened mouthed. Jake felt his hands begin to shake, but he didn't know why, and it made him angry. Yet he was suddenly too tired and exhausted to move away, and didn't feel one bit like letting it go, so he simply started babbling and breathing with the hope whatever it was would come out. He did not realize his own words as he spoke them.

"I've got questions Neytiri, about you and me, about Eywa, and our mated life… I don't know how to ask them, but I don't care if there is a right way. I'd rather be wrong and…" he smiled slightly, "Let you slap me so we can kiss and make up."

Neytiri too smiled, and her eyes began to glisten, "I just want to hear you my Jake." And now her own hands were pulling Jake into her, gripping him with the innate desire to never let him go. Even if his words hurt.

They all too soon remembered they had an audience, one who watched the two with satisfied expression of observation. Jake felt like saying something to them, in thanks maybe, or apology… but his tongue failed him. It just became a kind of awkward moment of looking at each other. Peyral nodded and stood, pulling Yawne up, then the two smiled in a kind of 'that's right' look, and traipsed, _truly traipsed_, off into the jungles. In their wake, Jake and Neytiri held each other, the silence left by the pair suddenly filled with a gush of words from both of them at the same time as they turned to each other. It was so sudden neither made any sense and both stopped with small laughs and smiles. Jake settled back into leaning into Neytiri and looked down at her with his arms forming bars around the small of her back.

"Me first." he said.

"Alright my Jake." she answered.

…

Together they stayed, nestled within each other, speaking of things unspoken. Saying what they needed to say. The conversation continued even as they both grew weary of standing and settled on the ground face to face. Neytiri's hands fussed about Jake's frame and face, even as his own straightened hers. As evening slowly drifted over them, concerns brought about tears; sobs; gulps and clutching embraces. These too were spent in time, and finally, they simply sat together; holding each other as they did that first night. As the first faint lights of the forest came to life, Jake and Neytiri stood and they themselves traipsed back through the jungle- hand in hand. It was then, some great surprise when the pair found themselves in the middle of a celebration. Drums, flutes, and dancers flooded their ears before they even saw the festive lights.

There were massive Pendulum Drums with Na'vi players swinging side to side on trapezes, a host of flutes all piping along with smaller Gourd Drums keeping the time in their own rhythm. No one was singing yet, for the special occasion was only meant to start with the originators of the event. Two who sat beflowered and befuddled in a ring of ceremony surrounded by other couples. Jake and Neytiri froze as they came into the party lights, they turned to each other in slight worry. Both knew neither had prepared a song, not really; Jake look to say something, but Neytiri touch his lips.

"We have sang to each other this night already… with our hearts." she smiled. Jake returned it and embraced her strongly. Suddenly the drums silenced, and all eyes turned to the pair. Mo'at stood and gestured to them, speaking in Na'vi she began her oraration;

"Now all are here; it is time to begin, a night of songs, of love, and a celebration of two who have brought a new appreciation of each other to all of us. We see them, as they have made us see each other." She bowed formally; all the while Peyral and Yawne looked clueless. Mo'at motioned to them and it became clear this was the moment for them to share their songs. Yawne and Peyral looked to each other and then at all around them and once more back to one another. They didn't know quite how to begin. Finally, Yawne turned and lifted Peyral up, then, he knelt before her. He waited a moment, simply looking up at her; gazing at her as if placed on a pedestal for worship. She stood tall, yet shy, knees slightly together, shoulders pushed slightly forward. Heart shaped face framed by festive flowers around her forehead, yet her ears and eyes were pointed directly to him. Giving him back all the love she saw in him given to her.

"The…" he began, then faltered as tears came to his eyes and he choked. He bowed his head… all watched in silence… Yawne swallowed hard… looked up to peyral… and his voice came out as a soft whisper. "The trees are filled with angels… floating by my side… and every time I listen close I hear their bodies softly, fly, and hide…"

Yet before he could sing another word Peyral looked at him in disbelief and began singing in soft Na'vi. "It's all a bit confusing... impossible at best…"

Yawne narrowed his brow and did not miss a single beat, "But when I walk, alone at night…"

Then Peyral finished in Na'vi, "I feel their holy presence lift my head…" They were singing the exact same song. Yawne stood then and together hand in hand, she in Na'vi, he in the sky people tongue, sang as one:

"Love, love, a thousand winters melting!

Love, yes love, as you wrap your arms around me!"

Having found the rhythm the two singers established, slowly the flutes began to follow in soft hollow tones, then the drums set down a rapid beat, with a strong thrum pounded by the swingers over head and the song continued, still in the dual languages.

"They wait for us to listen, to the voices we can't see.  
They wait 'til all the lights come on and finally we hear that melody.

Love…! Love…! A thousand winters melting!

Love, yes love, as you wrap your arms around me!

There's a thousand ways you love me, and a thousand times you've shown me,  
and if ever I've found love~ I've found you."

The Navi People heard the song, and it lifted their hearts, the beat continued and built, and then all lifted their voices to sing along; a myriad of sounds all echoing and fading and rising in harmonious unison, even Jake held Neytiri and she held him, as they sang to each other. Yet none sang higher, fuller, nor stronger than the two voices in the center. The lights of the world danced, wood sprites flowed in circles and the whole of Pandora glowed as the song spread through the very roots of Eywa herself.

"Love…! Love…! A thousand winters melting!

Love, yes Love! As you wrap your arms around me!

There's a thousand ways you love me, and a thousand times you've shown me,

Love, yes Love, as you wrap your arms around me."

And Peyral did just that, as the rest continued to sing, she pulled her lover with her. They ran through the crowd, faces flush and breath heavy. None bothered to stop them. The pair disappeared into the jungles leaving the celebration to continue and allow other couples to sing to each other. The whole of hometree was alive with lights and dancers. They passed through the lights and into the night; running among the fallen galaxy at their feet, dancing among the stars.

…

Peyral led Yawne across the lights sparkling between their toes, her breath was hot and she was eager to find a place for privacy. Yawne however, swept up even as he was by the overwhelming flow of life, still had a human voice within him. But the subject was irrevocably breeched, the dance was on. Peyral chose a soft ground of short grass on the bank of a river beneath a looming tree. Peyral turned, taking Yawne's other hand. "My love…" she leaned close, rubbing her chin against his jaw. "…why do you fear me?"

Yawne was lost in the closeness of her breath upon his face, but she would not force him to go further untill what dwelled in his heart drifted from his lips. "I… I don't fear you, I never feared you. I fear myself failing you."

Peyral pulled his hands around her waist, gently nipping his chin. "We have a home now, you and I, people of our own. We have a family; we can both hunt, so we may never go hungry. You teach and work for your place as I do. How will you fail me?"

Yawne licked his lips, "You… are my first." he whispered.

"And you are mine." she grinned, pulling his body into the curve of her own and sinking him down to the grass with her body weight. His long abs and broad chest were as a pulsing mattress, his heart beating strong with his strong limbs.

"I, I don't…" he hesitated, even as his hands began to trace paths upon her back.

Peyral leaned into him, "Then do not speak with words, speak with your heart. Let your body speak, let mine listen."" and she took his mouth. They had kissed before, sharing even the tantalizing touch, caresses both hungry yet stilled, but this kiss was a key to the door they had both not crossed. The threshold. Peyral felt his great body tremble beneath her weight as she wrapped a leg around him with her tail following suit, but it was not fear… and finally his strong arms pulled her close, his own mouth seeking hers.

"I love you! I love you more than life itself!" he breathed helplessly into her.

Peyral took hold of him as if to pull all he was inside herself, breath bridging on impossible need, "and I you! Oh, my love!" …so it was Pandora was filled with the fullest love song, sang since the dawn of time, of love beyond time itself.


	12. 12: A Little Trip

**XII: A little trip (I)**

Jake awoke to the steady warm sun, a soft body next to his own. The sensation of a calm morning where everything was right and the sun shone bright filled Jake with the unmistakable appreciation for his new life. He'd lived in limbo a long time, waking each morning in a life he was ever so slightly uncertain of, as if waiting for people to jump out from behind the bushes and trees shouting 'Surprise!' and then waking up in that other body… back in that chair. So each time he opened his eyes, it was a great comfort to feel his ears swivel, his nose flair and taste the world around him; the tree top ceiling of wood, the soft pull of the hammock around him, and the stirring body of Neytiri at his side. Jake turned his head, taking in the sight of her. She was beautiful, beyond words, his feelings rose to outline the very essence of his heart- a sensation he had only begun to explore in a peaceful life; if life on Pandora could be called peaceful. There was always much to be done each time he woke, daily routines about as un-routine as a human man reborn within a nearly ten foot tall body with a tail could have.

Again the subtle disbelief of everything he'd gone through rolled over Jake like a prickly wool blanket. He'd sweat, bled, and cried for this life he had… but there was still an ever so subtle doubt at the reality of it. Jake took a deep breath, tasting Neytiri's scent, the fresh baking a few hundred feet below, to ripened fruit, and a small hint of a cook fire. He heard the slow buzz of a hellwasp passing, a few far hoots from a Prolemuris gang, and a very… low, rumble? Jake tilted his head ever so slightly, his ears following suit and leaning forward. His stomach growled again. In return his bladder decided it too needed to raise its voice. There were still a few human things to remind him. Jake licked his lips. He always found it odd he never really had much of a problem with morning breath as a Na'vi, which was frankly one of the best things about his body. Again his stomach growled and Jake grinned because he felt Neytiri waken beside him, her muscles becoming firm and tight as she took to her senses. "_Better let the Thanator out._" Jake thought to himself.

Neytiri stirred and Jake used the opportunity to slip his arm out from under her and get himself up. Jake stretched his arms above his head, onto his tip toes, curling his tail behind him. He rolled his neck, welcoming the crack it elicited and rolling his shoulders as she strode noiselessly across the tree branch to the winding stair. Jake looked with interest at the people doing their daily living; some fixing a weave, others lazily watching the small herds of the taper like beasts Jake knew the name of but didn't bother to remember as his attention was draw strongly by a man sharpening a dual bladed staff. Jake recognized the man instinctively, knowing his name was Alìm tìran, or Far Walker in the sky people tongue. Jake was interested in him because he went on what the people of earth would call 'walk abouts', traveling for no real reason than to see the world. He rarely ever visited the Omaticaya, and each time he had a story to tell of his travels. What got Jake particularly interested in the Na'vi with a dried hell wasp necklace, banshee wing cape, and dead left eye, was he was _not_ surrounded by people asking for stories.

Jake approached Alim tiran with a measured gait, casual, but inquisitive; he knew Alim wouldn't distance himself from the others and seek solitude without reason. As Jake neared, Alim lifted his good eye and captured Jake with a glance. Jake grinned easily. communicating a silent 'I see you' and letting Alim make the first move vocally, denoting whether he wished to speak or not, but Jake could tell by his stare the warrior had been waiting for him.

"I see you Jakesully." Alim said curtly.

Jake smiled, "Long time no see, what brings you to the people this day?"

Alim returned to sharpening the razor sharp bone shards on his staff, "I sought you or the silver hair, I have found sky people ships."

Jake froze. A thousand fears and questions flooded him but he only said, "Speak."

Alim ceased his sharpening, "Three days walk beyond the black pit, in a sheltered cave. Ships, boxes, there is much growth there, but I did not get close enough to see if it was natural or to hide. I did not see sky people tracks, but I did not stay to watch in case I had been spotted."

Jack worked the details through his mind quickly, he hadn't been an RDA lapdog long so he never learned about all the facilities or all the projects. Was this one abandoned? Or was it a secondary drop site? Were the RDA still on Pandora! Jake gripped his fists. "Alim, I need you to take me and a small party there, does Mo'at know?"

Alim nodded, setting his staff aside. "She was the first I told, she has said you or silver hair will lead five to this place, because only your eyes can understand what this place speaks."

Jake set his jaw, "I will wake Neytiri, we must leave as soon as possible." Alim made no comment as Jake turned and jogged back up the inner spiral; and it had been such a calm morning…

…

The journey to the rock face Alim had spoken of took no more than a full day's flight, but it was well hidden from sight, even on the back of the Ikran. They landed and had to make the rest of the trip through twisting sheer rock walls, hardly large enough for a single Na'vi at a time, the perfect bottle neck defense. Alim went first, despite Jake's insistences, and Yawne proved too wide to actually fit. Jake didn't have trouble with enclosed spaces, not after the sleeping in link chambers, but something about being pressed between immoveable unforgiving, un-budging rock made him on edge. Then again, he would have been more worried if the rock could budge, he couldn't imagine it getting any tighter. It was a good sigh of relief when the winding path opened up. It was here Alim stopped them. He motioned for them all to get down, and pointed over the ridge they stood upon. A few feet below, Jake saw what he dreaded most; RDA vehicles. Two AMP's, a few go carts , even a GAV Swan missile launcher, and crates, stacks of crates taller than two Na'vi on each other's shoulders, and half as long.

Jake took in the place at a glance and was instantly able to recognize the tangle of vines growing over the tops of some of the crates, and around the legs of the vehicles were natural and not camo. Still, Jake led the way as they crept down the junction to the small cave. They drew bows, knives, and Alim readied his staff as they neared the cave and heard the soft splash of water, but no other sound. It was tense when Jake rounded the crates, feeling exposed, and expecting a bullet any second- but none came. They continued into the cave, and that was where they found their strangest discovery. More crates lined the walls, but these were all covered in mold, and further in the cave they found a calm pool of water, clear all the way to the bottom... where lay the wreckage of a deepwater submersible. Jake, Alim, Neytiri, and Peyral looked at each other in confusion. The strangeness of this set up was bordering more and more on the creepy.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here for years." Jake said finally.

"What does it mean?" Peyral asked.

Jake knit his brow and squatted on his haunches; it was a puzzle alright. Was it some secret RDA stock pile? Why then, way out in the Na'vi wilderness? Were they planning a secondary base? It didn't look like a camp… Jake turned to the crates. The side was covered in mold, obscuring any identifying numbers or insignia. Using his knife, Jake levered the lid and popped it open. Inside lay molded cigarettes, bottles, and amazingly enough nudy magazines. A wide grin split Jake's face. "I'll be damned." He turned to the others. "We found a smugglers grotto."

All three looked at him questioningly, "Smug-l-ars?" Peyral put it.

"Yeah, pirates, thieves, humans selling to humans things they shouldn't have."

"Like the stones from the ground?" Neytiri pulled out one of the bottles.

"No, nothing so expensive, simple things like, drink that is bad for them, small sticks they burn and breath, uh, magazines with…" Everyone had stopped to look at him by now with the strangest looks, except Neytiri who just looked at Jake like he was trying to make a Joke. Jake held up his hands, "Yeah, Sky People are crazy, I get it."

Alim lifted one of the bottles out, "How did they get all of these things through the rock?"

Jake turned back to the pool of water, "This must lead outside, and when the battle happened they sank the boat and ran for it. Looks like they left in a hurry."

Neytiri sighed, "So, they have left even more behind. Do we worry for this?"

Jake shook his head, "Let the jungle claim it. I doubt anyone knows it's here, and no one will come back for it." Without warning someone coughed and sputtered from the water pool. Everyone spun, digging in their heels and drawing bows. Yawne lifted himself out of the water and grinned like a cat at all of them.

"I almost drowned." He reported.

Jake rolled his eyes, "You'd probably swallow the whole ocean before it could drown you."

Peyral smacked him on the back of the head, in passing, and then smacked Yawne too. "Why you do this?" she huffed.

"Well I heard you guys talking about another way in, and I… found it." he shrugged. Peyral sighed, and Jake smiled. Alim had the cork off one of the bottles and was sniffing the mouth. Neytiri was tilting her head at a magazine fold out.

"Okay well, enough show and tell, should we head back?" Jake said to all.

"Aww, I just got h-yoop!" exclaimed Yawne, one of the most skilled and stealthiest, most balanced of Na'vi as he tripped and fell flat on his face. All heads turned to him as he lifted his own, just as surprised as they. He looked at Jake as if Jake could explain and then turned to see what exactly had reached up and grabbed him. The other Na'vi left their various interests to see this as well. The lip of something stuck out, barely half an inch from the dirt. "What the hellwasp?"

Jake bent down with Yawne as he dug at it, "Did you just trip?" he asked.

Yawne didn't pause to glare as he continued to dig with an effort, Peyral knelt beside him, "It is not a great shame my love." But Yawne's scowl had left him, and now he was outright shocked as his hands dug with renewed effort.

"This is a pod." he exclaimed again.

Peyral looked to Jake in worry, but Jake had dropped his grin of amusement. "Pod? Like, Cryo-pod?" Yawne continued to dig and now Jake was lending him a hand with his knife.

"Jake, what is this pod?" Neytiri came up beside him.

"A bed, for a very, very, very long sleep." Jake replied. Neytiri joined him, along with Peyral. Together all four dug until a dirt smeared glass dome appeared. The pod was lying at an angel, submerged in the soft dirt of the cavern floor. It was tilted so the face was leaning back as if reclining at a steep set. Once they hit the glass, Yawne tried to peer inside it. Only he and Jake dreaded what could be within it, because only they knew men would be foolish enough to try and traffic life off Pandora… and that could mean a Na'vi.

"It's too dark." Yawne growled, Jake stood and popped open another crate, after some dusty digging he pulled out a lighter. Coming close to the pod, he flicked the lighter open and struck the wheel. The instant flame didn't surprise the Na'vi around him, they hardly needed it with their own body lights. Jake leaned down with the fire as close to the glass as he could. But the light was flickering and the inside of the pod was darker still. Yawne angled and turned himself, trying to look inside, but it was Peyral who saw it.

"There is a man in there." she said in awe. Jake twisted around to her side, and sure enough, he could just barely make out the form of a head leaning forward with a long pony tail; not a Na'vi braid. Jake and the rest stopped digging and looked at each other.

"Sweet Eywa." Yawne remarked.

…

The excavation of the pod was some grueling work, as was the plan to get it out. Jake had to call in some equipment gathering dust in Hell's gate and further, he had to get most of the Na'vi out there to help him pull it with ropes through the underwater cave. Jake and Yawne stuck with the pod, using breather tanks to make sure the ropes didn't catch and the pod didn't crack. By the time they got it out into the sun they were able to discern who was inside. From what they could tell it was a young man, probably late twenties early thirties, with a short beard that trailed all over his jaw-line like some was blown off in the wind. His features were close on his face, with low eyebrows and a few scars here and there, punctuated by thick glasses which were cracked like spider webs. His shoulders were broad, and his body very overweight- at least it would have been- had he not been in the Cryo so long his form began to cannibalize itself. Beneath his shirt, something swished unnaturally and Jake could only assume it was loose folds of skin from drastic weight loss.

They'd have no idea how long he'd actually been within the cryo-bed until thet brought the pod around to Hell's Gate itself via an AMP suit and a Sampson air lift. Once they got it into the facility, Norm and Max personally set up the pod in a the main explorative space with all their best analytical equipment pulled off other projects just for the occasion. It took several hours, in which time Jake became aware of just how much Hell's Gate had been reclaimed. He trekked off with Yawne to the fence line where he and a few other Na'vi had been reinforcing the metal with more natural barriers to protect the few people remaining inside. Jake didn't easily recall the whole of Hell's Gate from his visits, but he could tell it was also changing drastically. The forest was working hard to reclaim everything and root systems were eagerly breaking up the concrete beneath the fence line, following water pipes. Trees were just beginning to grow which would eventually be leaning threateningly over the fence line and allowing predators access.

Much of the wings were closed down to save on energy and effort to keep them. There was a distinct lack of life in some of the unused portions but for other parts, it was if the people had never left. Yawne spent a great deal of his free time with the upkeep of the Na'vi section and protection of the people who remained when he wasn't leading Norm and his science team out and about for more experiments and research. Jake kicked himself for staying away so long, not even making the time to visit. He resolved to help the Na'vi patrols who worked the whole of Hell's Gate more often. Norm himself hadn't changed much since last Jake saw him, he was more or less head researcher now, which meant he had to tote most of Grace's work load as well as his own- but it didn't show on him. He was just as enthusiastic as ever, and more so since he could finally concentrate on exactly what he paid five years of his life for. Max on the other hand, lost weight. His skin took on a slightly healthier shine, and his beard was well trimmed. The other assistants and their avatars looked just as well rested, oddly enough- but Jake figured out why.

They basically ran the place now, and without military time or rules also poking their noses in they could basically set their own schedules and their own pace. They were literally engrossed in a paradise of research, an entire world of new knowledge and discoveries at their fingertips with the Na'vi helping them out more than ever. He'd worried at first, that their might be some problematic adjustments to work through what with so few people to live with, but to Jake surprise he learned that a fair number of Na'vi- not just from the Omaticaya- had stayed with them to learn about the sky people and their home. The humans literally walked side by side with the Na'vi in their facilities, and chatted at the same lunch tables, wearing mish-matches of clothes from both cultures and there was even some couples getting a little to friendly that Jake spotted. He was so floored by the interconnections both worlds were making here in Hell's Gate, he realized he had indeed been away far too long. It was like the melting pot of early America all over again only this time reaching across oceans of space and stars. Jake was impressed and heartened.

The appearance of the Pod had dominated most of the talk and attention at Hell's Gate, and many interested eyes watched as it was unloaded and set up in the lab. Amazingly enough they placed it in a similar chamber Jake first experienced his Avatar body in. The cause for this was mainly so some Na'vi could assist in the analysis of the pod, guided by scientists in their Avatars. Some of them were pretty advanced in the human ways and Jake have to look twice to tell them apart from the Avatars. Norm smiled at Jake as they met again. "Well well, the savior returns." he grinned.

"Messiah jokes Norm? What puts you in such a good mood?" Jake smiled.

"Oh nothing, just my new avatar reaching his second stage." Norm puffed out his chest proudly, like a father whose kid won the blue ribbon at the science fair.

Jake smiled at the comparison and the news, "That far along eh?"

"Yeah! Would you like to see him?" Norm said excitedly.

"Maybe after you tell me who Rip van Winkle is." Jake grinned.

Norm made to slap his forehead, "Totally slipped my mind." Jake snorted, "But really it will take at least three hours before we get some initial read outs. The connection ports were pretty mucked and the waste system was on its last leg, but I can tell you this. The pod is old and has seen a rough journey, I honestly don't think it came here on the interstellar, at least, not inside it."

Jake tried to imagine being locked on the outside of the ISV Venture Star like a lamprey attached to a shark blazing through space at astronomical speeds for years. "He's lucky to have slept through it, let alone survived it." Jake shook his head.

"Well by the looks of the pod, it was actually a secondary system. There are parts on this thing that have detached from a non standard port lock." Norm mused.

Jake gave him an earnest look, "English?"

"It's a little early but honestly, I think this guy flew here on something home made, and crashed it." Norm said seriously as Jake's jaw dropped, "So yeah, I'd say he's lucky."


	13. 13: To Hell and Back

**XIII: To Hell and back (II)**

"He's really unlucky." Norm frowned. Jake had planned a quick tour of the entire compound, taking stock of some of the weapons and their condition in case he or the Na'vi would ever need to use them before the RDA did, when they returned, but suddenly a Na'vi came looking for him saying Norm needed to see Jake immediately. When Jake got back to the lab there was such a hustle of activity, for a moment he'd thought the RDA were entering orbit. The attention however, was centered around the pod and its mysterious occupant. When Jake finally tracked Norm down through the rush of people Norm, accented it by showing Jake a clipboard with various lines and figures.

"That's not how you play tic tac toe." Jake smirked.

Norm deadpanned, "Jake this is serious!"  
"Like I'd know what any of that means." Jake protested.

"Okay how does this grab you then, our initial study showed the pod had a leak, it was full of toxic air, so we were going to flood it with oxygen but he was already breathing!" Jake's golden eyes became golden dinner plates. "Oh yeah and that's only the beginning, we were lucky we had Avatar's and Na'vi in there because the second we were able to take the smallest bioscans we found more viruses and bacteria than a corpse."

Jake scowled, "Was anyone contaminated?"

"No, that's what I mean, our tests right now are showing it was specifically designed for human DNA and human DNA alone. No Na'vi or Avatar's were affected. But that sure didn't help him"

Jake gave Norm his best question mark face, "So he's… dead?"

"No, that's just _it_. He's alive, and from what we've gathered so far, the viruses and bacteria have been working and adapting on a _genetic level_ for _years_. I don't mean just the trip over, I think he was buried for far longer."

Jake closed his eyes and held his hands up, "Okay Norm, I'm sorry, but spell it out for me. What does this mean? Is he an RDA bio weapon?"

Norm took a deep breath, "I don't think so, we're only now doing the initial tests, but from the looks of it the original stuff that was in him a very nasty customer. If a human had been even slightly exposed to the air he breathed, it would have spread across the whole of Pandora and killed every living human on it. Without fail."

Jake felt his shoulders stiffen, "There are still humans on Pandora…"

Norm nodded, "Don't worry Jake, as advanced as the mutations are, the original strand was easy to deal with. Medicine has improved a whole lot since we've been on Pandora and whatever designer virus he was carrying, it was no match for our current technology. He's not dangerous to anyone but himself now."

Jake crossed his arms, "Okay, wait, mutated how? Allowing him to breath Pandoran air? Is that all?"

Norm shrugged, "Initial tests say yes, but we've only just begun; I don't think this guy meant for all this stuff to sit and stew inside him _this_ long. But he was a carrier and some of us think he was sent here to wipe out the RDA."

Jake rubbed his chin, examining the possibilities, "Someone from earth sends a lone man infected with a plague into space for five years on the off chance the RDA would intercept and open the pod to look him over? That's stretching things, but it's the most plausible so far…"

Norm tapped his chin with the clipboard, "Exactly, but the real question is…" Norm paused, "…what has this stuff been doing to him all these years in the dark?"

…

Jake waited, feeling like a kid at his first prom, uncertain what to do and always in the way. Avatars and Na'vi danced in an intricate pattern of workmanship, humans flowed around Jake like a river, hands ever busy. The chatter in both languages used words Jake had never heard and he was feeling about as out of his depth as anyone could. Toruk Makto finally quietly retreated, escaping through a back access door. Once outside he took a few deep breathes and looked out over the vast jungles. The forests which were now more home to him than any structure made by human hands. It was his back yard. Jake was greeted by a few pleasant memories, bitter sweet when he thought of Grace and the times he stayed out here. Bunking with alien beings in a new body; it was a interesting experience, a simple kind of nostalgia following him around by the tail he now owned forever. With a glint in the sunlight Jake caught sight of Yawne's hair; he was talking with a group of Na'vi gesturing to a fence line and then bending down to look at the ground. Jake casually strolled over, just catching part of the conversation.

"-through last night, and with all this activity it's pretty certain there will be more." Yawne said, the other Na'vi bending with him. They lifted their heads and gave Jake a formal greeting, Yawne grinned and motioned to the ground. "The Gate's been welcoming some new visitors, the scientists have reported sightings of Viper wolves prowling around. I was just talking about rounding up some Slingers to rub down some of the fence lines and other natural barriers." Jake nodded, brow furrowing, but he didn't really listen. Yawne noticed. "What's up?" he smiled.

"This pod business, it's just weird." Jake looked at the tracks without seeing.

Yawne stood, "I don't know about you, but even with all my lab experience I'm about as lost as a fish out of water."

Jake smirked, then let it drop. "What's in there is dangerous, and it could have wiped out every human on Pandora, but it didn't and now I can't helping wondering if there are more people buried out there with the same plague in them; and I just want to know why."

Yawne didn't drop his grin. "I know how you feel."

…

The next few hours Jake continued his tour, this time with Yawne and the others showing him all the improvements they've made. The group with Yawne was actually the patrol team for Hell's Gate, they were a small portion of Na'vi who hunted for the humans and Na'vi in the facility as well as protected it. They were also being taught about human culture and learning a variety of things about the inner workings. Jake was face to face with a Na'vi who knew how to use the radio equipment and the various frequencies by heart, able to broadcast his own DJ routine if he wanted too. The Na'vi were really interested in the music of the sky people and the instruments they used, it was such a fascinating subject may of the Na'vi at Hell's Gate continually discussed the variations and thematics in their free time. He could have sworn he heard one humming Flight of the Valkyries.

Yawne showed Jake the normal patrol route, where they stored most of the things they used and had left over, the gigantic fridge which held sturmbeast meats, and where many of the roofs had been converted into Banshee holds or tanning stretches. The most active parts of Hell's Gate were the spaces large enough for Na'vi to fit and Jake was shocked to find actually construction on a extension wing large enough for Na'vi to work in that held much of the equipment one could find in the most advanced labs. Jake also met a Na'vi or two bent over a microscope. The small cultural mixing here was strongest yet. Jake and Yawne sat in on a small group speaking about advanced mathematics applied to the Na'vi standard eight system. They weren't just exploring their world, they were making the first steps into exploring their universe. Then Yawne took Jake on a little trip to the personal rooms of a few of the humans and Na'vi.

Jake discovered some humans had adopted the Na'vi way of sleeping in a communal pile and even had tiny trees in pots inside their room, shrines to Eywa. Yawne then introduced Jake to a Na'vi who was learning to draw with renaissance skill. The art he produced was both new, breathtaking, and unlike anything Jake had ever seen. The Na'vi expression for emotion was as varied and strange as any expressionalist from earth. By the time Jake was finished being floored by all the advances and interconnections between two entirely different worlds another Na'vi came to find him with the same message. Norm needed to see him immediately. Yawne came along this time. Jake was lead by an Avatar into the sealed room, the hustle of activity had stopped dead and now everyone was plastered to the glass viewing area. Everyone as silent but all attention was directed to the pod. Jake felt weird in that silence, but the Na'vi sitting beside the open pod was looking at Jake seriously. Jake questioned with his brow, but then the pale man in the open pod _moved_.

Jake came up beside them, the slow 'epp' of the heart register and various other read outs flowing over the screens- even Jake was able to understand by the rising numbers- he was waking up. The man turned his head, once, then back again. The Na'vi at his side had on a surgical apron and mask, and a few implements in her hands Jake couldn't place. She gently bent closer, eyes glued on his own closed. Jake felt all of his focus follow her own, he felt the hair rise on his neck; the suspense was palpable. Then the man moaned. Jake nearly jumped out of his skin, and his breath caught as the man's eyes slowly split. Brown piercing eyes fluttered open and focused on the Na'vi nurses face. Confusion for a split second dominated his expression, then he closed his eyes in a kind of pained denial. "No, not you…" he moaned in english, then spoke in Na'vi. "My people, please, my people." he drifted off, then he opened his eyes and saw Jake.

Jake watched his sharp eyes scour his insides down to the soles of his feet, and then flicked to his hands. He looked up, around the room, then focused on the glass… and a long smile spread across his face. Suddenly he began to laugh, a low chuckle of elation and tears slowly fell from his eyes. The Na'vi nurse looked to Jake then to the others as the laughter filled the dead silence. He laughed like a man on his deathbed, finally learning he'd had his greatest revenge. The firmness of that thought and how quickly in came to Jake explained everything about his purpose there; Jake knew instantly Norm and the others were right. The Na'vi nurse snapped her fingers in his face twice, and then slowly pulled his lip up. Jake saw it too… he had fangs.

Jake resisted the urge to begin asking questions, remembering how he had felt after coming out of Cryo-sleep, and remembering this guy had been in there far longer still. The Na'vi nurse wasn't as gentle as perhaps some of the human ones would have been, but she used all the skill of a healer until it came to doing a few things Na'vi didn't normally do… such as with needles. But the pale man didn't even gasp as she virtually stabbed him. Then again his eyes were closing so Jake figured he wasn't even able to feel his toes at this point. Then the nurse lifted his shirt. Jake and most everybody in the room leaped back, instinctively reaching for knives where there were none. The man's abdomen was moving. Beneath his skin, like a snake sliding beneath a blanket. A sudden chatter erupted in the room and hisses of disgust and warning clouted Jake's ears.

He quickly calmed everyone down, and before he could take another step, the door opened with several people coming in, all wearing the white bio suits Jake recalled from so long ago. These were proper doctors and medical staff who knew all to well their job. They approached the slow writhing figure without concern, professionally calm and collected. Jake could only stare as the number of needles and machinery they swiveled over the pale man dizzied his senses. They kept a constant working chatter, and this time, not even the Avatars and Na'vi interfered. Samples of blood were taken away, samples of tissue, and even samples of deep bone. The flesh beneath his clothes was not pale, it was grey, as if all dead flesh. Jake and Yawne waited out of the way, and some of the Avatars had to leave the room as the result poured in. A tidal wave of apparently impossible information, the other side of the glass was a blur of activity- Jake watched in locked down silence as he saw people coming apart, arguing, and all the while the monitor continued to beep. Jake felt like he was in some kind of horror movie.

The hours slipped by, scientists came and went, until finally Norm caught Jake's attention and motioned him to join him on the other side. Jake wordlessly nodded to Yawne to remain, Yawn didn't have to respond as Jake passed him. By this time night had fallen and all around Hell's Gate the natural luminescence of the forests created a wall of lights. Jake's own lights led the way as he spotted the personal patterns of several Na'vi in various positions of watching. He nodded to those whose lights faced him and entered through the main door. Norm was waiting for him with in a nervous sweat. "Jake!" he practically yelled..

Jake steeled his expression. "What is it Norm."

Norm licked his lips, "I've never seen anything, I mean, on Pandora I, but, okay but this is just, amazing! I can't believe this is happening! I don't know where to start!" he babbled.

"Norm." Jake said neutrally, "What is it."

Norm put his hand to his forehead, he spun once, getting a grip. He pulled Jake away a bit, off to the side from the rest of the people working. "Jake," he gasped, "his genes, are evolving." Jake waited for Norm to explain further, taking no reaction. "The, the Virus he was infected with, it was a death trap; it was going to totally wipe out all the people on Pandora and him last, but, something went wrong- I don't know maybe in the crash, Pandora Atmosphere got in, slowly, like an IV drip. The oxygen filters tried to fight it but over time the mixture was overwhelmed, it was just too toxic, but, see the virus was designed to remain dormant until exposed to atmosphere, see because it needed a living host to carry to the, okay, the-virus, it reacted to the atmosphere and was released, I think that's why who ever found it buried it. but, it didn't get out, it was sealed in with him, for _years_ Jake." Norm licked his lips again and slowly began to calm down.

"Look, the Virus was created to expend itself quickly, whoever made it wanted it to spread fast, kill fast, and burn out fast- like a wild fire, kill its host in the final stages, but it _didn't_. It was, introduced, to, to Pandora microbes and I don't know, maybe Eywa had a hand, but the fact is, the virus mutated and evolved. It converted, and molded, and, and…" Norm stopped, seemingly unable to grapple with what he had to say, "…Jake, this new virus has merged with a Pandora bacteria, both have mutated and, are both following the same genetic principle, they're… god Jake they turned every cell of his body to soup." Norm stepped forward, gripping Jake's larger arms. "_It's evolving him, Jake, into something completely new._"

Jake remained silent, turning to look back to the group of people, Na'vi and Humans, Avatars, Drivers, and then him and Yawne, merged beings of both Na'vi and Human life. He spoke silently, "Norm, in my case, I'm in a body man made to combine Na'vi and Human DNA; Yawne was the first, an experiment of genetic purity, a product created by man to be the strongest of both species and stabilized by Eywa. Eywa somehow used the genetic code of Yawne's human body to stabilize his Na'vi body, and repair it, but, _both_ of us started as men and left that body behind. So you're telling me _this_ man is something else entirely?"

Norm rubbed his mouth, stepped away then back, "The _catalyst_ for his change was man made, but his body and the new body he was, _is_ evolving into, is all the product of evolution from both Earth and Pandora. He's not being _moved_ into a premade, healthy, perfect body- he isn't being stabilized or repaired, he is _completely_ evolving from a human base to survive on Pandora. The, the wildfire virus, has _burned_ away everything he was and from the ashes is rising a new creature neither Na'vi, Human, or a combination of both. _It is completely new_." Jake and Norm starred at each other, allowing the incomprehensibility of this event to sink in. They were witnessing, like a time machine in the very far, far, future, the birth of the first human to be able to live on Pandora.

"Norm, Jake!" Yawne called them back; Jake and Norm both turned and approached the glass. Inside the man wore only a modesty cloth, surgical clamps on his chest, one of the doctors was pulling away his stomach- like a sheet- the grey flesh fell away… like a cocoon. All voices gasped. A flat stomach and something long and winding curled onto it. For a moment Jake feared it was his guts, like they skinned him, but the Na'vi nurse used wipes, a soft rinse… and gently held it up. A tail. The man had a tail. Yawne looked to Jake with an unbelieving stare. The tail slowly uncurled, completely prehensile, and wrapped itself around the Na'vi nurses hand.


	14. 14: Stranger Strange Land

**XIV: Stranger Strange Land (III)**

The few hours after had the man completely, 'shucked', of his outer skin. Each time a sheet of dead skin cells was removed and the under skin washed, it revealed perfectly healthy flesh- pale but now with large blue veins tracking across almost like a web. His skin was flawless, the muscles underdeveloped, but nothing had atrophied. His muscles were weak, but supple, and his bones wholly mixed and thickened with calcium and carbon. His body alone was combining both elements in a natural way, not a scientific man driven way. Through the mysterious power of life, and not directed by any physical connection to Eywa, the human body was being molded into something greater than its parts. His muscles and organ's streamlined, his rib cage dipped and curved giving him an elongated appearance, but otherwise completely caging his organs from harm. Points in his shins, forearms, and shoulders were knotted with loose sliding plates like shoulder blades. A natural armor beneath his skin.

His lungs folded, creating a four pair, half filter, half engine. His heart changed the least, but strengthened considerably. His nervous system had doubled over itself, creating a network that was twice as fast, and his spinal column had elongated to allow for his tail. Pandora had some hand in the forging of this new flesh, and there were organs within him that only appeared in Na'vi and a few that appeared in neither. His skull hardened but formed two points, flares just where his neck met his spine, a protective shield. Muscles tripled in density, around his throat, his groin, and the base of his spine. It was speculated he could take a sledge hammer to these most vulnerable of areas without internal bleeding. His eyes and nose broadened slightly and another layer existed to cover his cornea and sinuses, his inner ear had two separate chambers added to the first. There was so much changed about him it seemed only his face remained human.

Jake had grown tired in the time it took for the stranger to be fully 'probed'. By then so many doctors had been and gone Jake couldn't remember who was who anymore. Only Yawne remained a constant face, watching in fascination and sometimes nearly nodding off. Jake had begun to worry about what it all meant again. He felt obligated to do something, as if this occurrence was a problem he had to deal with, but he had no idea what needed to be done or how to do it. For hours he simply stared and marveled with the rest over each new discovery. There was no telling what would happen next and Jake's fatigued mind couldn't deal with speculative fantasies anymore.

Finally Jake turned and left the room, it felt a little like giving up, but he knew it was pointless to stand there and worry. Jake crossed the yard, mindlessly, entering the cabin he remembered from long ago. There were a few Avatar's sleeping there and a few Na'vi as well but Jake managed to find an empty bed and roll into it asleep. His dreams were, rushed, confused. He imagined he was soaring through space in a glass coffin with certain death inches away and then falling toward Pandora feet first. He saw himself being carried by pirates, men in costume complete with parrots and two wooden legs with hooks for hands, burying him like a treasure chest. He went from the extreme to endless expanse of open space to the claustrophobic sensation of being buried alive.

…

With a start Jake jerked his head up. There was no sensation of being glad to live, no sensation of enjoyment of this new life, he felt only confusion and massive terror. Jake launched from his bed, the morning light dappling through the leaves. There was danger everywhere here, danger he couldn't see, couldn't fight- Jake whipped his head around, ears flashing in circles and tail lashing wildly. Everyone was gone. Jake realized his position and the training kicked in. With forced breathes Jake set off into a low run across the compound, slamming up against the wall beside the door; he checked left and right, hand itching for the assault rifle that wasn't there. Slowly Jake opened the door, the pervading feeling of impending doom thickening almost like a cloud. There was no one in the hall, no Na'vi, no Avatars, no people. Jake crept along the corridor silently. Head on a swivel. He moved like a snake, twisting cautiously ready to leap away at any sign of danger.

His heart was pounding, sweat falling off of him in droves. His nostrils flared taking in every scent and eyes taking in every detail. Suddenly Jake's ears pricked forward, he thought he heard a murmur of voices. Jake slid into all fours and neared the bend in the wall. Every fiber of his being screamed danger, absolute utter danger of the worst kind his mind could possibly imagine but Jake pushed through it. Around the corner, to Jake's shock, he saw figures in white bio suits. Like ghosts, they slowly moved around the room, speaking to each other. There wasn't a single person not inside one. Jake bared his teeth, was it the RDA? Jake pulled his knife, staying low- a necessity with the low ceilings. He moved slowly trying to get close enough to hear. Not a step in and he clearly heard Norm's voice. Jake's eyes flash, he checked a growl in his throat- they had Norm? Was Norm working for the RDA now? One of the figures turned and saw Jake. She dropped what she was holding and screamed, all heads turned to her, Jake set a wide stance!- "Jake!" Norm's voice again, "Jake! Oh no, Jake stop!"

Jake turned his head, trying to find the voice among the white figures. "Norm?"

"Here Jake, Calm down buddy, it's just the pheromones, there nothing wrong!"

Jake heard the words but couldn't make sense of them, "Pheromones?"

"Yeah, we triggered a defense mechanism, in his throat, a spray. It had the double effect of blinding the target and releasing fear pheromones, it induces a panic attack." Norm said calmly. Jake's hands were shaking. "Here put this exopack on." a white figure slowly held out a mask, Jake stared at it, paranoia telling him it was a trap, a trap he should run from _NOW. _Jake forced himself to take the mask and put it on. The oversized mask adhered to his mouth and nose, a filter hiss, and Jake took slow deep breaths. Norm, the figure in front of him, watched him closely. Jake starred back, making himself calm down and slowly put away his knife. Once the weapon was gone many of the figures visibly relaxed. "Man Jake, you scared the crap out of us. But I should have known if anyone could withstand that kind of fear it'd be you." Norm's voice smiled.

Jake breathed deeply, feeling the sense of impending doom slowly fade, "What, the hell, happened?" he gasped.

Norm shrugged, "Like I said, we found a unique gland with dual- er, I mean, okay it's like a spitting cobra's venom sac, but all it does is release this kind of white powdery substance in a cloud, like he's coughing flour. This stuff clings to everything in the area and spread- begins inducing a fear response, we had no idea what it was at first until we tried boiling it in water. That made the stuff airborne and suddenly everyone went _cr-razy_." Norm made a wide gesture. "The few of us paranoid enough to grab an exopack because we began to fear we couldn't breath found the effects slipping away, but by then everyone had pretty much cleared out. Then you showed up all, battle ready and scared us."

Jake slowly caught his breath, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be, you should have seen what happened to the Na'vi who got the powder in the face." Norm half heartedly smiled, Jake narrowed his golden eyes;

"Yawne." they said in unison.

"He flipped out, literally, and I swear to you I saw him run across the ceiling and then pass out." Norm tried to hide his smile.

Jake hid his own, "Is he alright?"

Norm nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, just fine, a little uh… okay there's this third um, side effect, but only from the powder and we don't' know if it only works on Na'vi, but its- its well, euphoria; Yawne's been laying in a daze and um, pawing at the air all morning."

Jake couldn't hide his smile this time, "So you're telling me this guy breathes Pandoran Cat nip?"

Norm shrugged, "It looks that way. We haven't uh, tested it, on, anybody… you know. I mean, come on."

Jake shook his head, "No, I understand, but what about the guy?"

Norm straightened, "Oh him, well we've kept him mildly sedated, honestly we're all still a little buzzed ourselves from the fear- I mean, you know, that stuff is rough."

Jake nodded, "Well I need to talk to him as soon as possible; we have to know why he's here and who sent him."

Norm nodded in understanding, "Okay Jake, but I think the first thing you need to do is go outside and make sure there isn't an army of Na'vi coming to storm Hell's Gate, you know, just in case." he shifted nervously.

…

Jake stepped outside; the morning was silent, very, very silent. Jake turned his ears in each direction. Apparently the airborne version of fear in a bottle had cleared out most of the jungle around Hell's Gate. Jake had a light bulb ping over his head. It would certainly be a perfect defense against some of the more dangerous intruders to Hell's Gate… the boiled version even worked on people. Jake couldn't help his smile now and he began to slowly stroll through the compound, it was odd not having to be on your guard on Pandora, but as Jake went further into the Jungle it was true- there wasn't any kind of life about. Pure silence reigned. It was kind of nice to be honest… and kind of creepy. Jake checked the desire to look over his shoulder. Jake exited Hell's Gate and paused a moment before the eerily silent jungle. He must have been feeling the after effects of the fear pheromones too because there was a low kind of hum, like the opening chorus from Jurassic park or something. Jake half expected a T-Rex to come stomping through th- the alarm blaring not four feet from him made Jake jump, literally, six feet back.

Warning lights flashed, sirens screamed. Jake took several short gasps of air and turned a full circle, he had no idea what was happening or even if it wasn't some kind of delusional- illusion. Jake turned back to the compound, his sharp eyes caught the sight of glass shattering outward and a white object speeding out into the forests over the fence in a flash. Jake cursed under his breath and set off into a run. At his best guess, he knew exactly who… or what, was escaping. Jake dashed back across the yard and into the compound. "Norm!" Jake called, so help him if anything happened to them while he was gone…

"Jake, here!" the confused voice shouted from behind a desk.

"What happened?" Jake yelled unnecessarily.

"W-we stopped sedating him, and he went berserk for some reason" Norm stood.

"A man travels six years with a Trojan virus to destroy the RDA and he wakes up, alive, surrounded by people in white bio-suits clearly unaffected by the virus- what did you think was going to happen?" Jake said a bit too harshly.

"Well, I guess, we felt bad and we tried to wake him up so we could talk to him like you said and…" Norm said sheepishly, then shrugged.

Jake frowned but realized his overly accusing tone and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Norm, I'm still feeling on edge too. Is everyone alright?"

Norm stumbled around the desk, "Y-yeah, but more importantly, you need to get after him! We can't follow, you have to track him Jake!" Jake sighed through his teeth and nodded once, then he was speeding out through the same hole. Jake moved with all the grace his years as a Na'vi earned him, he leaped over fallen logs, dead climbed a tree trunk and took to the high ground. He had another advantage as well, the stranger was weak from years in a pod, his new muscles were hardly used. He was probably running purely on adrenaline, but Jake still didn't want to take any chances. There we things he still had to know and Norm was right, he definitely knew it was a bad idea to leave a new life form free on Pandora. Jake had been more right then he knew, it was easy to find the stranger bumbling through the leaves and grass at a dead run, mainly because he was huffing and puffing and talking to himself.

The strange nearly nude… "man", was stumbling fumbling, and meekly trying to make a break for it. Climbing the fence in his mad dash had been the limits of his strength, but it was saying something to suggest he'd done as much after so many years of inactivity and through sedation. Jake caught up to him, but remembered the defense mechanism worked on contact, so he kept his distance. He didn't know how the stranger would react to seeing a Na'vi appear in the jungles. It was clear he had wanted to only meet RDA or rather, humans, and he hadn't shown any fear at meeting the Na'vi nurse. Jake found himself stealthily stalking the new being out of curiosity and fear- fear he would get hurt, and it suddenly dawned on him this must have been how Neytiri felt. A brief moment of nostalgia struck Jake and he allowed a grin to spread wide across his face, he began to rethink how he was going to approach the man.

Several feet more into the jungle the stranger paused in his wandering escape and knelt low, breathing deeply. Jake was high enough in the canopy by now to only make out a tan outline. His physique was that of a swimmer, but his winding tail was twice as long as a Na'vi and far more mobile, he looked almost simian from this distance. Jake licked his lips and settled into the crook of the tree he was in; the stranger had stopped and was now examining the jungles around him. He had plopped down, weeping and rocking himself for a long while, then silenced and looked up. Jake quietly watched the spectacle of the stranger and decided to give him a bit more alone time, Jake figured if he calmed down enough, he'd be more than happy to see a Na'vi after a while. The Stranger first took in his surroundings growing quiet and, Jake knew, overwhelmed. All manner of vegetation, grasses, trees, and hanging vines surrounded the man. All beautiful.

The plethora of Pandora flora was as amazing a spectacle to Jake now as it had been his first day in his Avatar. He remembered the cramped, poisoned conditions on earth and seeing the world through the eyes of someone just experiencing it filled Jake with a second wind appreciation of the world he now lived in day after day. Jake realized he felt like a native. He was unconcerned, and had nearly taken for granted the beautiful jungles surrounding him. Pandora was his home now and this newcomer marveling at the simplest things, like he was now bending down to touch a single blade of grass in utter reverence, made Jake stop to think about where he was. Jake twirled his ears, taking in all the sounds of the world. The quiet, the peace… he reached out and felt the texture of a tree which had been and would be there far longer than he himself. His existence was still a speck in comparison to the cosmos and for the first time since he first landed on this moon, he felt small and insignificant. Jake knew exactly how the stranger felt.

Jake was so focused on the textures and perceptions around him he did not notice the form slowly approaching him on the tree branch. Silent, ghostly, impossibly so. Jake felt the oddest sense of presence, his eyes flicked downward -the stranger was gone?- Jake's head whipped around- not gone- THERE! Jake leaped backward as the stranger starred not two feet from him. Jake's leap however, was followed almost in perfect form. The stranger kept in his shadow, Jake clutched the mask to his face; but he knew if the white powder touched him he'd be running in blind panic regardless. Jake threw out his hand, forearm dragging on the bark as he caught hold of a loose vine and painfully pulled himself around. The stranger somehow followed, precisely, intuitively on his heels. Jake kicked his legs up, back flipping virtually in mid-swing to the branch above him. The Stranger was winding around the tree, toes clutching as expertly as his fingers, eyes focused on Jake like a spotlight.

Jake only then remembered he had a voice and called out, "Wait! I am not your enemy! I don't want to hurt you!"

"LIES!" the stranger roared and his voice rattled like a Thanator's heat sensing spines. The stranger leapt again, closing the distance with uncanny maneuverability. "YOU'RE AN AVATAR! YOU HAVE FIVE FINEGRS! YOU WORK FOR THE RDA!" he was screaming, his voice reverberating through the four chambers of his lungs in a deep bass bellow under toning his normal voice. Jake had not heard anything like this since a few horror movies on earth. Jake tried to keep his distance, tried to stay just out of spitting range. He truly didn't want to have to try and disable the stranger, he had no doubts he could crumple the much smaller and weaker being like wet paper- but it was about as risky as trying to stomp on a spitting cobra.

"You've been asleep for years! Much has changed! The RDA are no longer on Pandora!" Jake shouted, back pedaling and trying to keep the fast as a whip figure in his line of sight. He really had no idea how far he could release the venom.

"LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE! IMPOSSIBLE! THE RDA WOULD HAVE NUKED ANY HOSTILES FROM ORBIT!" The man swung unnaturally, his tail aiding in his balance without thought and adding an eerie unpredictability to his motions. Jake felt like he was trying to avoid stomping on a spider running across the floor.

"I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY!" Jake shouted, then to prove his point he turned completely and ran a few paces to dive into space. With a grunt of effort he was falling across a massive gap, and landed heavily with his abdomen against a tree branch. Jake scrabbled to get up, the wind knocked right from him. He whipped his ears around as the thrashing branch and falling leaves distracted all of his senses. His peripheral vision caught the slightest sight of a pale form scrambling up the opposite tree, spiraling around it with the speed of a squirrel and then leaping. Jake finally nailed the odd mixture of feelings running through him and the odd sense of familiarity- it was like fighting a face hugger. Jake snapped to as he began to heft himself and the figure landed in the foliage above him. Jake got to his feet as the figure dropped to his level and closed the distance with his whipping tail behind him in a blur.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" his scream came out a reverberating roar like something from the poltergeist, followed by a white cloud. Jake dove backwards in a desperate move, the white powder was like getting a face full of flour, but it was sticky and Jake knew instantly there was no way to avoid it. Jake squeezed his eyes shut as his body fell backward into the gap he'd just crossed. The sensation of falling and a kind of pasty muck on his forehead and hands told him he'd been hit. But. Just as his mind began to speed, and every terrible fear he'd ever had began to make his heart beat as unbelievable speeds, Jake met the ground. Hard. Fears surrounded his thoughts, a tidal wave of screaming terror slowly, inevitably swallowed by dark unconsciousness.


	15. 15: Heaven's Falling Down

**XV: Heaven's falling Down (IV)**

Jake awoke to the odd sensation of someone rocking him. Jake's eyes fluttered open, he felt fleshy hands pressing into his right side and shoulder. Brown eyes surrounded by white rings greeted him. Jake felt like he had been hammered by an Angtsìk herd. His head was pounding, his mask was gone, and he felt a distinct egg sized lump on the top of his head. Jake tried to make sense of what was happening; again he turned his head to stare incomprehensibly at the pale figure sitting beside him, gently pushing against him, rocking him with an unseeing stare. Jake blinked hard, only then noticing the white powder dropping from his face, having dried. Jake felt a surge of panic, that he would panic, but his training effectively crushed it without effort. He wasn't being thrown into a chemical induced panic attack, he was fine. Jake had a thought about other side effects, possibly hallucinations, which would explain why his attacker was sitting at his side and gently rocking him awake. Like a lost kid.

Jake slowly sat up, confused as anyone would be after being practically pushed off a tree and then gently woken by said pusher. Jake lifted his head, focusing his bleary eyes on his face. The eyes starred into nothing, then focused sharply on Jake's and he silenced. Only then did Jake realize he had been repeating the same words over and over- "don't die". Now that Jake was even partially sitting up, the stranger did something truly strange. When Jake sat up, now looking at the stranger in warily confusion, he scooted forward and partially wrapped himself around Jake in a full body hug. Jake tilted his head back as the stranger curled the side of his face into the crook of Jake's neck. The stranger, though a full grown man of at least six feet, was tiny in comparison to the well over nine foot avatar and the size difference alone allowed the small being to cuddle up close to Jake exactly like a small child would; arms wrapped firmly around Jake's abdomen.

The stranger said nothing as he completed this oddly intimate, terrified, and downright creepy hug complete with his long winding tail wrapping around Jake's leg. Jake looked down at the clutching figure, only then realizing his entire body was trembling against Jake's skin. It was the oddest thing Jake had ever encountered. Deadly yet clingy. The silliness of the situation stuck Jake like a hot air balloon drifting up his spine. Jake felt a tickle at the bottom of his feet slowly spread to the top of his head. A feeling as warm and welcoming as a sponge bath, Jake recalled sponge baths during his long term recovering after the accident that took his legs… in fact he felt feathers fill his forehead. In fact he felt lighter than air, a soft chuckle tried to build in his belly but wouldn't come out… a huge grin spread across his face. Jake had the faintest idea of a Euphoria side effect somewhere in that deep labyrinth of his skull cherry blossoms falling around a looooooooong cloudy skkkkyyyyy Jake felt the unmistakable consistency of butter, ice-cream, who wants ice-cream? La la la la! I'll make the flowers grow! Wheeeeee~ wait I have to get out of here thanators are really good with a side of fries and you got to obey the rules- Pandora rules- that's right kids, PANDORA RULES!

…

Neytiri was swift on the trail after she met with the humans at Hell's Gate. Norm had said the man and Jake were only gone perhaps a half hour, Norm had tried to explain the stranger was dangerous but also not 'sort of' but she left hurried so she could catch them easily before he could stumblingly finish. If this stranger was truly dangerous, she did not like to think of Jake facing it alone. She had not counted on finding Jake lying on his back in the middle of a clearing, laughing, with a nude man clinging to him. Neytiri watched from a distance, unknowingly in the exact spot Jake had been earlier. Jake was swatting at the air, like he was hitting a ball or popping bubbles. He had a wide grin, with dilated eyes. Neytiri lowered her arrow, uncertain what to make of it. Jake was playfully swatting at things that weren't there with a soft white powder drifting off his skin. The nude figure curled around him with head tucked into his neck, stared at nothing; eyes open, breathing through his nose. Neytiri scowled at her mate and slowly descended to ground level. She kept her bow out with the arrow notched as she approached the pair.

She got within a few feet of them then halted, calling out, "My Jake!"

"Hoo hoo heeee, why can't I hold all these limes?" he responded.

Neytiri checked the growl in her throat, concern quickly taking its place. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what to do. "You, move away!" she called to the strange pale man. At the sound of her voice, the figure slowly began to unwind its extremely long tail. Neytiri slowly pulled back on her arrow, she didn't know what to expect and now part of her kicked herself for not staying to listen longer to Norm's warnings. Like a sliver of human skin the stranger stood up, tail arching behind him and to the side. Neytiri was slightly unnerved by the unflinching stare of the… "thing" like a grub with a spindly, thin exterior.

"The stars make you invincible you know, oooo coins! Ba ding, ba ding, ba ding!" Jake mumbled. Then it began to walk toward her. Neytiri pulled back on her bow string, ears laid back.

"Ha!" she warned, but the figure didn't stop, didn't slow down. He kept his arms at his sides, but moved with swift purposeful steps directly at her; hard stare unblinking. Neytiri had to make an instant choice, to kill or not to kill.

"Woop! Sank your battleship." Jake laughed. Neytiri released her arrow. The shaft sailed past the strangers face, disturbing his loose hair like a breeze. He neither slowed nor flinched and was upon Neytiri the next second. She had expected him to try to dodge or possibly draw away from fear, but he was completely unafraid or unaffected as he stopped inches from her. Neytiri already had her second arrow drawn, pointed directly at his forehead. He paused, unmoving arms limp by his side, exactly as a small child would when scolded. Neytiri's breath came short as she starred at him, nude, helpless before her. She was easily twice as tall as he, she could literally break him in half if she wished… but the raw vulnerability as he bowed his head before her arrow… waiting. Neytiri felt the odd sensation of rain falling on her skin.

Slowly he lifted his head and the piercing eyes of a man who had seen and been through far too much crawled up her body, ignoring the arrow, and landing on her face. She could feel his gaze like a hot fire. When his eyes met hers, there was a fever deep within. He starred into her soul, to the very bottom of it, and then looked away. She could swear she heard the sobs of her dying sister… then the man lowered her eyes. He looked down, as if thinking and then slowly bowed his head. Again. The arrow tip with its deadly venom was not inches from his skin. If he moved even half an inch, if the arrow tip pierced his flesh he would be ended… softly, Neytiri relaxed her arrow. He instantly brushed passed it and moved forward until his forehead rested directly on her belly. Neytiri looked down at him, breathing in as if she had just avoided stepping on a wood sprite.

Gently he laid the side of his head against her skin, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Even his long winding tail, able to stay aloft though it was nearly as long as his body, wrapped around her leg. This was all he did, holding onto her, and trembling. Neytiri could not understand his strange ways, nor the feelings flowing up through her. Her bow and arrow fell to her side as her other hand lifted, very nearly coming to rest on the top of his head. She knew now, in the scope of human years, he had to be an adult… but his actions were exactly like those of a frightened child. Neytiri held away her hand, dropping it her side. She felt like she was on the verge of tears, but held the emotion off even as Jake continued to wave his fingers in the air at nothingness. "They're all in a row, quack quack, ha ha, pull the string!" Neytiri shook the beads back from her face, looking up at the sky. The warmth of his trebling skin against her belly and leg made the rest of her feel cold. Again she could not shake the sensation of rain falling upon her, but with the closeness of his skin... it felt like falling snow. Was this Eywa's silent tears? Neytiri felt a wave of reverent sorrow sweep through her, even as the other Na'vi who followed her slowly crowded in around the clearing.

…

They took their time carrying Jake back with them, mainly because they followed Neytiri and she could not move quickly with the stranger clinging so tightly to her and following her every step. He would not release her, even as they had turned to move, he would not look up to her and he would not speak. The entourage was as a funeral procession, with the only sound being Jake continuous babbling. When they reached Hell's Gate, Neytiri and Norm expected trouble- expected the stranger to again flip out and try to run at the sight of supposed RDA, but to their surprise he didn't react. He didn't react when Norm met them in his Exo-pack alone, and he didn't react when Neytiri led him into the same room he'd just escaped from. He didn't even react when some of the doctors reattached a few leads to him. Neytiri did have to sit upon the table with him however, even as Jake was taken to the same room as Yawne.

"Aaaaaaayyy Jaaaaaaaaaaaaake." Yawne said as Jake was carted in.

"Yo Yaaaaaaaaaaawne." Jake replied as they tried to reach over and hug across the five foot gap between them. "Get off the mountain." Jake laughed.

"Who will watch my goats?" Yawne scoffed.

Elsewhere Norm sat on the opposite side of the glass from Neytiri, the stranger, the doctors, and her honor guard. Max stood beside him, leafing through papers as Norm placed his feet on his console. "Well… this should be interesting." Max smiled.

"Hmm?" Norm absently prompted.

"We know the boiled airborne variety wears off within a matter of minutes, but the contact chemical is still going on three hours. We're still working on an, anti-venom I guess we'll call it, but Petri tests are coming out inconclusive." Max handed Norm the latest read out.

"Max," Norm coughed, "Do you think we should let this guy live?"

Max narrowed his eyes, completely taken off guard, "Norm?"

Norm put the pad aside, "Is this really evolution, or is it some kind of genetic time bomb monster thing? What if he plants eggs in peoples chests? What if he's impregnating Neytiri through skin contact? What if he impregnated Jake and Yawne with that cocaine breath?"

Max looked at Norm a bit suspiciously then sat beside him, "Okay, I don't think you want me to go into all the tests we've done to confirm that isn't the case. So. What's eating you?"

Norm rubbed the bridge of his nose, "That obvious huh?" Max nodded. Norm sighed and threw his hands up. "I don't know man, I mean, everything exciting seems to happen to other people. Jake fell in love, got his legs back- Yawne fell in love, got his _life_ back. I mean sure they both had to practically die to get what they have but, I died too you know! I didn't get to fall in love!" Norm slightly dropped his gaze, realizing it sounded much better in his head, "I mean, so now we got, like, this super human guy and we're discovering more and more about him as we go. Did you see what we scanned before he ran for it? Heat sensor spines on the back of his ears! Like a Thanator! Next thing, next thing you'll know he'll have, like, gills!" Norm gestured, grasping in the dark.

Max smiled lightly, "Norm, this jealousy is most unbecoming."

Norm looked at Max, "You won't laugh when it turns out he can fly…" Max waved him off but Norm sat up, "No seriously Max! Look at the data, this is supposedly mankind's next evolutionary step! Okay, granted it got more Pandora influenced biology then you'd have on earth but, you know its, pretty spectacular! How do you even chemically break down an emotion? I mean, he _spits fear_ Max! We now have the exact chemical composition for an abstract human concept such as emotion, that works across physiological bounders such as _species_!"

Max crossed his arms, "Yeah it is impressive, I'm still geeking out myself buuuut it's not really emotion, I mean the fight or flight response is basic. Probably the most basic compulsion, it's what triggers the release of adrenaline in certain parts of the body, and the whole make up of the body's functions change to fit accordingly to the survival situation. Being able to, expel that is just the next step in being able to recognize and control it I suppose."

Norm cupped his hands to his face, "Have you heard Delilah's theory?"

Max pursed his lips, "The Empathic thing?"

Norm nodded, "That's going a little farther than fight or flight."

Max shrugged, "Hey, empathy is just one of the more amazing aspects of the brain, we've done research on it before."

Norm waved his hands, "Yeah but its treading on the whole psychic thing, hardly scientific, I mean… how can you keep a straight face when you mention science and 'aura's in the same sentence?"

Max gave Norm a disbelieving look, "Come on, psychics are real. They've been governmentally proven as real, look it up. There was a test if memory serves in which they proved psychic ability by over seventy percent or something, and heck if that doesn't sell you, look at our program. The Avatar program is little more than machine driven astral projection."

Norm screwed up his face, "Well when you put it like that…"

Max grinned, "Hey, believe me, I know what you're thinking. It's scary stuff, I'm waiting for him to start lifting objects with his mind or worse… read ours. But man, if that could really happen, wow." Max looked off into the room seeing beyond it.

Norm watched him, "You know Max, you are probably the most mellow scientist I know. If Albert Einstein walked in the room side by side with Hawkings in an AMP suit you say, 'hey guys, we found a psychic!'"

Max laughed, "To tell you the truth Norm, my perceptions have all but been stripped away by just being on Pandora. I've not had an Avatar, so I guess my tiny human point of view has remained unchanged. I've seen a man in a wheel chair change the course of a cultures entire history. If this guy starts moving chairs with mind bullets, I'll just be happy I got to see it." Norm became silent at Max's words. Max was a true scientist, an explorer of existence. He'd probably be the first to jump through a worm-hole if he could. Max's reaction to the whole situation reminded Norm of his own reasons for coming to Pandora. Why was he consumed with jealousy about this newcomers strange abilities? Shouldn't he have been just as excited by the discoveries they were making? Why did he come to Pandora? Was it to fall in love with a native girl and find a place among the people as leader, as Jake had done? Was that why seeing the stranger hold on so tightly to Neytiri bothered him so much?

Doing things to see if they could be done. Asking why of everything and if met with why ask why, asking, why not? Where had his pioneer spirit gone? Norm stood and left the scientists to work in private. Again he went to look in on his avatar and its progression. Maybe it was all the time he spent cooped up in the labs? He was a field scientist, his discoveries were made out there, and out there was where he belonged… in the mud, in the bush. Yeaaaaah! Norm smiled to himself, maybe he had Cabin fever? He would be glad to be in a body that could rightfully explore the world he'd come to love, and in the mean time he could marvel in this strangers position. Norm paused. The Stranger; Norm had began to think of him as just another specimen to study, and only now was Norm remembering the incredible journey of this fellow explorer. Why had _he_ come to Pandora? What was even his _name_?

Norm felt a little foolish, being conflicted about his place on Pandora when someone else was far more lost than he. Norm resolved then to help the Stranger out as best he could. When the entire base began to vibrate like a v8 engine and Norm landed on his butt as the earthquake sirens blared, Norm didn't wonder what was happening. Instantly his head was spiked by Max's words: _could the stranger move the base with his mind? _Visions of the final scene from _Carrie_ also filled Norm as he dashed back to the viewing area where everyone was babbling about read outs. Max simply stared. Through the glass, as Norm's teeth rattled, he could have sworn he saw a red glowing aura.


	16. 16: Lost and Found Keys

**XVI: Lost and Found Keys (V)**

Of course it was a split second later Norm was able to shrug off the crazy idea and recognize the emergency lights flashing inside the room, as well as picking up the distinct sound of the siren. But by then he had realized the alert was for something far worse… there was incoming ordinance. Again the base shook and Norm had to throw himself at a console to keep his balance, it was here he picked up the distinctive impression of an aircraft on the Hell's Gate Radar. "Sweet Eywa, is somebody firing on us?"

"Yes!" Someone in soldier fatigues shouted from the far side of the room, "From orbit!" Norm could only gape in shock and horror as again the entire base shook. It could only mean one thing. R.D.A.

"What'll we do? What'll we do?" Norm shouted back. The soldier, a woman with blond hair and oddly deep brown skin was busy switching over some of the science stations into tactical stations.

"Minimal collateral damage, west side and hangers one through nine eradica-" she was cut off as the base was again rocked to its foundations.

"What does that mean!" Norm shouted, trying to keep his feet.

"They're destroying our weapon stores!" she answered.

"Well can't we shoot back!" Norm stammered.

"With what, space spears?" she shot back, trying to work some of the controls. Norm was at a loss and more, he was dang near to peeing himself. The base shook again and a wave of helplessness fell over Norm like an ant running from the sun beam of a magnifying glass. He always knew the RDA would return, but he also thought –probably naively- they would try to establish diplomatic negotiations, not wipe out all opposition from orbit!

"This can't be happening." he said more to himself, again the base rumbled ominously and this time another siren was going off.

"Breach! MASK ON!" the woman shouted. Norm knew enough to slap his Exopack back on; luckily everyone had one handy since the venom incident, otherwise some may have been stuck without.

"We gotta evacuate or something! We can't just let them destroy us!" Norm said suddenly, feeling a rise of responsibility in his chest as the now unofficial head of the program.

"Wait! It's alright! I think…" the woman said breathlessly over the console, "I think it's moving out of range!"

Norm and the rest of the people and Na'vi in the room looked at each other warily. But time passed and the building no longer shook. Norm was among the first to stand, he marched over to the soldier girl. "What do you mean out of range? The ship in orbit has passed? They'll just come back!"

"No, I don't think they will." she replied, licking her lips and turning startlingly blue eyes to look at him. Who was this woman?

"What?" Norm said absently.

"Listen, I think it was just a disarming run; I'm not getting any reports of severe casualties and none of the main facilities with dense population were hit. I think they scanned us to see where we, and our weapons were and only fired to destroy our reserves, so we couldn't fight back." she explained, pointing out readings on the monitor Norm couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Who are you?" Norm blurted.

The woman looked taken back a moment, like Norm was pulled a gun on her, "I'm Sun, Juu Sun, former RDA grease monkey and head AMP service engineer." She said as if Norm should have known. "I've been working nonstop for the last- _forever_, to make the AMP suits less polluting and more mobile for us Avatarless slouches _and_ to expand the base to Na'vi size, but that isn't important right now- what's important is doing damage assessment and fixing the breach!" she huffed pushing past him.

Norm garbled a few words after her noncommittally and then watched in further surprise as two or three Avatars and Na'vi turned to follow her. Apparently they were part of her unit, made obvious when they started asking her for orders. Sun pointed in varying directions and Norm could just make out her saying, "-make sure the drivers got their masks on, and then join us as section five, we have to fix the breach before the filters are overwhelmed!" Like a well oiled machine they split apart at dead runs.

Norm then remember his own duty, "Guys, is anybody hurt?" he turned. Everyone, including Max, gave a role call/sound off/head count. No one had been injured, but that was only in the immediate vicinity. Norm moved to the glass and checked on Neytiri with the Stranger and her guard. Neytiri was crying, holding onto the Stranger who continued to stare like a dead man. The Na'vi guard, consisting of three warriors, was equally unharmed but Norm could see their hands shaking. Norm called through the monitor, "Everyone alright?" Neytiri nodded, holding back an apparent sob. Norm frowned, but then turned his attention to the second section. Jake and Yawne were lying on their respective tables looking around on their elbows with the same huge grin and chuckling like oompah-loompahs. They'd passed through the attack completely unharmed and unfazed. Norm half smiled at their easy grins and turned back to the serious matter at hand.

He went back to Neytiri, "Neytiri, we just got hit by sky people from orbit, uh, a very long way off. You should get back to Hometree to make sure they haven't stuck there."

It was a measure of Neytiri's emotional state that she didn't think of what Norm had before he did, Neytiri nodded, unable now to hold back the sob as she began moving to push the strange off of her. There was an awkward moment of her pulling his hands from around her… then the stranger somehow spiraled away from her in a impossible kind of flip. The guards didn't react aside from drawing arrows, but they were lethargic, not notching them. The stranger sank into the corner, wrapping his arms and tail around his knees. Norm watched in fascination as Neytiri wiped her eyes, tried to pull herself together, and then sobbed again. Norm was as puzzled as the rest of the faces watching from the other side of the glass, but Neytiri and her guard moved in single file out of the room pausing only to slightly reach out to the Stranger… and then move on.

Norm speechlessly watched them close the door, leaving the Stranger completely alone as he began to rock himself. Norm shook his head, turning his attention back to the read outs. He saw comm. link channels to various stations and bent down to the microphone, "Um, all stations, report?" he tried. A bustle of voices followed, some from humans, some from Na'vi, they were confused mostly- asking what happened more than reporting who was hurt or what needed to be done. Norm held out his hands, though of course they couldn't see him. "Wait guys, calm down, we just had a strafing run from orbit, I think it's the RDA, but! They aren't trying to destroy us, just disarm us, so, nobody panic. We've got a breach in the compound so everyone put on your masks, well, except for you know, the Na'vi, but uh. Is anybody hurt? Does anybody need any help?" Norm finished. Again the voices came in, this time one at a time; the humans trying to sound professional and the Na'vi just sounding calmly matter of fact. "One at a time guys!" Norm sighed.

From this Norm learned only a handful had been hurt, a few broken bones, bruises, but no one was seriously injured. The worst of it was currently being worked on by Sun and her crew; Norm couldn't just sit back and relax though. "Okay guys, let's, let's get this place cleaned up. Somebody get the lights back and make sure we didn't lose any data. And whoever's working on that anti-venom, get back to it. It's top priority. I'm going too, I'm going to check on the other sections in person." Norm nodded to Max, putting him in charge while he moved off to try and get a better handle on the emergency situation.

…

Norm made his way down the long corridors of Hell's Gate, pausing every now and again to move aside as a Na'vi ran past at a crouch or a human drove a forklift with various boxes. Norm was intuitively drawn to the scene of the repair, following all the coming and going members of Sun's team. Norm stopped a passing Na'vi only to ask exactly where Sun was and he pointed him to a little further on, then continued on his way. Sun was sitting on the floor, tinkering with some kind of welding torch. Norm approached carefully. "Sun?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Uh, Sun?"

Sun whipped her head up, her eyes scanned Norm, then flew back to her work. "Yeah?" she said tersely.

"Uh I uh, I just, um. I mean…" Norm wiped his hands on his pant legs.

Sun didn't look up again, "What!"

"I…" Norm felt foolish as a Na'vi ran up to Sun and spoke in rapid fire Na'vi, Sun didn't look up for him either as she answered in Na'vi and he sped away again. Norm swallowed hard and stood a little straighter, "Status?"

Sun looked up this time, narrowing her eyes, then her bound-high pony tail bounced as she snapped back to her work, "Breach repairs are going to take at least another half hour, I've got three on the filter stores but they'll need to be washed before we get everyone back on regular integration. I've sent scouts to the outer labs where they reported the stronger casualties, and they've set up a triage center." She then snapped a piece into place with a satisfied grunt, "It's all handled so you can stop trying to play general and get Jake back on his feet, we'll _need_ him to organize the Na'vi!"

Norm was slightly hurt, and reacted as if hit. "I just…"

Sun looked back up at him as she stood drawing the line attached to the welding torch with her, "I know, sorry to be curt Sir, but their isn't time to wonder where you should be. You need to be leading the science team, I can't make heads or tails of chemical compositions from alien evolved super humans, that's _your_ area. Mine is here, keeping everyone alive. We've got it, sir, you can go." she politely waited for Norm to make any kind of recognizing gesture, but Norm could only stare at her in utter awe. When it finally dawned on him she was waiting, patiently though there really _was_ no time, he nearly jumped.

"Oh, I, r-right." he nodded, and half heartedly saluted. Sun gave him a curt nod and then took off at a sprint towards an obvious opening where Pandora atmosphere was pouring in. Norm watched her go and then slapped himself o the forehead. "Saluting? What a jerk…" he said to himself as he turned and went off into a jog.

…

When Norm got back to the science team Max was hunched over a monitor with another person. They were in low murmur mode as Norm approached, Max lifted his head as Norm came nearer. "Everything alright?"

Norm nodded with a lame smile, "Yeah uh, there's a triage center for the wounded and the breach shouldn't take more than half and hour to fix, we'll need to wash the filters first though before uh, everything's…. Integrated." he made a general circular motion with his hand.

Max smiled approvingly, "Wow, impressive."

Norm shrugged, "It was mostly Sun's doing, I just… SO! Where are we on the anti-venom?" Norm quickly changed the subject, leaning in to look at the monitor.

Max didn't seem to notice or allowed the change, either way he said, "Well funny you should mention that, because we got the idea that we should have been treating this stuff like a spitting cobra all along."

Norm narrowed his eyes at the chemical read out, "How do you mean?"

Max grinned, "Well, how do you make Snake anti-venom?"

Norm blinked, "You take some of it's venom and put it in a horse which makes anti-venom and you jus- wait, I get where you're going, you mean- like, how most snakes aren't immune to other snakes of the same types' venom? "

Max nodded, more impressed, "Right! Like a mongoose only has a tolerance, not immunity, we began to wonder if this guy had an immunity to his own venom. We mixed it with some of his blood and guess what came out?"

Norm smiled, "Anti-venom."

Max nodded, "Exactly, we took a closer look at the gland scans and it turns out every time he spits, it's followed by a second secretion into his mouth- which he reflexively swallows, anti-venom!"

Norm licked his lips, "Can we synthesize it?"

Max looked thoughtful, "Ehh, we've tried and no luck so far, but his body produces it naturally."

Norm wiped his chin, "So, okay, all we need to do is uh, milk this anti-venom from him?"

Max gave Norm an awkward look, "Yeeaaaahhh, that's what we're kinda stuck on." he said sheepishly.

Norm nodded and stood authoritatively, "No problem, we'll go in, sedate, and extract. I'm sure a couple of avatars could get in there."

Max shrugged, "Tried it. Every Avatar or Na'vi for that matter, even covered in bio suits starts to break down, and they can't bring themselves to stick him with a needle…"

Norm looked at Max nearly cross-eyed, "Why on earth not?"

Max gave Norm a wide look, "because they say is 'raining'."

Norm screwed up his face, "It's a rain forest, of course it rains."

Max shook his head, "No, I mean, in the room. They get the sensation of rain. Actually rain on their skin, and the longer they stay in there, the more it feels like… like snow." Max said a bit mystically.

Norm looked at Max skeptically, "Ooookay, I'll do it then." Max looked slightly surprised, "Look, we need Jake back as fast as possible, if our team can't get its act together we may all be in danger; I'm head of the team so it's my responsibility where my men fail." Norm said stoically. Max gave Norm a mixed look, but Norm didn't feel silly saying it. Norm nodded and with Exo-pack on went to the smaller door made for people to enter and exit the room. Norm gave Max one last look, Max was a bit hesitant, but Norm remained firm and nodded to him so Max did the same.

"Alright guys, Norm's going in. Let's get ready." And Norm entered.

Practically the second his skin met the air inside the room, Norm _expected_ to feel a jolt of electricity and a torrent of falling rain… but he just felt stupid as nothing happened. The Stranger was still curled up in the corner with his dead stare, breathing through his nose and rocking himself. Norm felt sorry for the thing- er, guy, and made his approach gentle and slow. As he rounded the medical bed he found a hypodermic needle on the ground, and what looked like drops of water. Norm bent down very slowly and picked up the needle. When his fingers met the cold surface of the syringe and his hand lifted the needle, that was when Norm felt it… rain. It was, the most uncanny thing. Norm caught himself looking up for drips, then down at his hand where he felt the drops hit. There were no drops. Norm reached up and touched his hair which he _knew_ must have been soaked by now, but his fingers met dry ruffled hair. Norm crouched in complete mystery as he experienced the odd sensation.

There was no explanation for it he could figure, not easily anyway, but there it was. Right there on his skin. Norm looked at the Stranger, who wasn't looking at anything, and then he looked to the needle. Maybe he was afraid of it? Norm slowly brought the needle around, hiding it from sight in a non-threatening manner. "How are you today?" he said calmly, waiting. "How _are_ you today?" he tried again. The sensation didn't let up, in fact, it grew heavier. Norm noted, with his years of experience, the sensation of rain was becoming stronger over time, an exponential feeling. Without warning however, Norm could have sworn he heard the soft whimpers of his pet dog… the one he lost as a child… Norm shook his head, trying to clear the aural illusion; there was no way he could be hearing that sound, his dog was long dead and it was one of the most tragic moments in his life, why it came to him now he couldn't understand… but he remembered his suffering sobs, the whimper, the whining as he lay in the middle of the street… the passing car hadn't even stopped- Norm felt the cold hitting his skin.

With a start Norm was back in the room with the Stranger, the heavy rain falling away as the cold flakes fell upon him, the Strangers tail was wrapped around Norms wrist, his hand. Norm looked down at the comforting gentle squeeze of the appendage, then slowly looked up at the stranger who eyes were burning into him. It felt like Norm had a fever, a fire scorching him through those eyes. Norm felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck, he felt his skin prickle. The Stranger was looking not at him, but into his very _soul_. Without thinking Norm brought the needle around and stabbed it into the Strangers tail. A prick of red blood welled at the entry point, and the tail stiffened… but the Stranger made no other reaction. As Norm injected the plunger, he set himself for being thrown across the room, or even his arm ripped off… but the Strange didn't react. Again Norm was surprised by his lack of action; until, he realized the snow no longer fell.

Norm stared in silent anticipation. The Strange stared into him, and then, slowly his tail began to constrict around Norms hand. Tighter, tighter, Norm felt the bones in his hand begin to creak. The sensation had changed, now, now his skin felt hot… Norm began to physically sweat. Tighter and tighter, Norm felt hot, like he couldn't breath, the air was stifling, his hand was locked- the Stranger staring, Norm only just began to feel the odd sensation of _his flesh beginning to burn_. Then; the Strangers eyelids drifted, dropping, fighting, and his head went slack. Norm gasped in harsh gulps of air as the sensation slowly left him. Nerve wracking-ly he unwound the nearly forearm thick tail from his hand and scrambled back, coughing what he could have sworn was the taste of smoke. "Norm? You alright?" Max's voice asked over the comm.

Norm took a few deep breaths, strangely reminded of when his avatar had been shot and killed. Then nodded with his eyes squeezed shut, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm fine. How are the readings?"

"Well, he ripped most of the leads off when he jumped, but the few still on him say he going under nicely. He's not out though, so be careful." Max answered.

Norm wished he could wipe his face, but the mask prevented his hand, which Norm suddenly noticed… wasn't sweating at all. Norm clutched his fingers, "Max, I want to do a brain scan on me asap, I just felt the weirdest feeling." Max didn't answer, but Norm could hear the murmur behind the glass as Max set it up. He also heard a mumble from the other side of the room.

Norm eyes flew to the Stranger again; he was talking to himself in a barely audible voice that was almost, like singing? "So light… in his way… like an apparition, he had me crying out…"

Norm puzzled at the strange words, but the Stranger didn't continue, his head lulled forward and his tail slowly dragged back away from Norm. Norm slowly stood at this, pressing himself against the wall, once again checking his skin over as more doctors slowly filed in after him. There was no sensation, burning or otherwise, but he couldn't shake the memory of the feeling. It was powerful, and he _had_ felt it. He knew he did; but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it- yet his scientific training told him the reality of what he felt and perceived. His memories and the sensation had to originate from the Stranger somehow, they had to be a product of further chemical contact, perhaps from skin to skin? But that didn't explain the odd, connection, made with eye contact. Eye contact, skin contact, Norm's head was swimming; the implications were beyond his scope and for the first time he felt a real thrill rising in him, but he couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement yet.

"You okay Norm?" It was Max, standing beside him with a worried expression through his Exopack, he had his hand on Norm's shoulder and Norm hadn't felt it.

Norm licked his lips again, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm good." Norm smiled, a lame forced smile, but he knew his team was counting on him and so did Max. "Okay let's, get that anti-venom and, get Jake back on his feet." Norm had to clear his throat his voice was so choked. It was so real, like he woke up in wonderland, everything was terrifying, new and nothing made sense.


	17. 17: Wings for Yawne

**XVII: Wings for Yawne (VI)**

Jake slowly came around; his vision became the correct colors again instead of looking at an old TV hit by a magnet, his tongue tasted heavy in his mouth, and he could have sworn he had ran ten miles. The first thing Jake did when he was able to sit up was make sure the white powder was gone. It was thankfully, though his didn't know how. In answer Norm and Max were standing outside the glass as a few people in biosuits stood back watching him nervously; it was like waking up in his Avatar for the first time all over again. Jake tried to clear the fuzzy headache from his temples and smiled at everyone. "Whoa, Deajavu."

Instant smiles followed and many relieved looks, Norm spoke over the intercom. "Hey buddy, glad o have you back, how are you feeling?"

Jake pondered the question a moment, checking in on himself. "The back of my head is still throbbing, I've got a headache and feel like I've been hit by a freight train, but other than that I'm pretty good." In response the doctors lined up a needle for him, and Jake watched as Norm and Max discussed something on the other side. "What'd I miss?"

Norm turned back, "Yeah Jake, we have some bad news…"

"Oh man, what hit me and how many continues do I have left?" Yawne cupped his eyes on the second table.

…

The rundown wasn't something Jake wanted to hear. His face dropped with every word and then hardened into stone. He'd knew it was coming of course, he knew it all to well; but he had at least thought, hoped, there would be a five year respite. Now it was upon him, he didn't want to imagine the loss of lives that were coming. If the RDA were already taking out weapon supplies… they weren't far from trying to annihilate the Na'vi on Pandora. Why they hadn't completely leveled the facility was obvious; the base represented an investment, expensive equipment and further, all the data the teams had uncovered since the RDA left. It was valuable Intel. Jake rubbed his temples, trying to take stock of what happened and what needed to happen. He hadn't known all the personnel who stayed behind personally, there was a lot of vouching from Max and a bit from Norm, but he was glad Sun had been one of them.

She was efficient, her soldier training allowing her to pick up the slack where others were clueless. She wasn't military per say, just a mechanic, but she had military training. Jake knew that really didn't make sense, but he didn't question it, not when she had all but been saving their bacon for the last half hour. The fact she had a team of Na'vi who trusted her spoke even more highly of her abilities. But now that Jake was awake, he needed to know everything. Jake finally lifted his head. "And you're saying, he can now cause some kind of psychic feedback stimuli?" Jake asked, clearly intending for the abstract concept to be put into words someone who only 'dissected a frog once' would understand.

Norm didn't seem to really notice, "Okay it's kind of up in the air right now, we've been too busy testing the anti-venom and getting everything back on its feet to really uh, delve into it. But my brain scan showed activity that was generated by events that didn't happen physically." Jake gave Norm an endearing look. Norm closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah okay, we think he can make _you think_ something is happening when it isn't. But it seems to be strongest when there is skin to skin contact, we think it has to do with a- alright… a… suggestion chemical of some kind, or something." Norm finally gave up, throwing his hands in the air.

Max smiled taking over, "So far no one has been hurt, but this constant sedating hasn't made him any easier to talk to."

Jake sighed through his teeth, looking through the glass at the stranger. "…and you say Neytiri went back to home tree to see if it was attacked?" Norm and Max nodded. Jake crossed his arms. "Well… I guess he'll have to wait, I'm going to go check in with Sun and her team, then see what's happening with the Na'vi." Jake turned looking across the faces listening anxiously and found Yawne leaning on a console. Jake had to admit it was only odd seeing a more-than-half-naked nearly-ten-foot-tall blue-cat-man sitting against a wall when it was Yawne and his slightly off skin pattern. Jake became keenly aware of his own partial nudity, loincloth hiked to the unforgiving places. "Yawne." Jake called to him. Yawne lifted his head, still a bit groggy – as Jake was but Jake didn't show it- from the Strangers venom. "I want you to stick around here, see if you can help calm this guy down or draw him out of his shell, or whatever; I don't know, I don't have the experience dealing with head handicaps." Jake said it nonchalantly, and Yawne took no offense. He only nodded, slowly rising and coming to their position.

"We have psychologists around here somewhere." Max grinned.

"Yeah, but I don't think after Norm, this guy wants to see to many humans or Avatars. Yawne doesn't look like an Avatar and he has more experience with mind stuff then anyone I know. Trust me, if anyone can pull someone back, it's the Love Doctor." Jake grinned, unable to help himself.

Yawne was actually taken back by the high praise, rubbing the back of his head shyly. "Aw, shucks." he said half heartedly, though his tone was more genuine then intended.

Jake grinned again, "I'll take a set with me so we can stay in contact. When sun gets the comm. links and scans up, we'll see what we're dealing with." Jake looked to Norm, then Max, and the others one by one- making sure they understood their roles and what was happening, and also allowing for any questions. No one made to ask anything else, so Jake nodded once and then turned to try and locate this 'Ms. Sun.' He had a few questions for her about the base, their capabilities and their ability to respond to orbital attack. He blamed himself for the lack in proper defense planning… he'd known all along the humans would come back with a vengeance and he also knew now that the gauntlet had been thrown, there would be no easy peace ever again. Jake's footsteps hovered on the breach of a war… Hell's Gate was the new Pearl Harbor, and Jake knew Eywa had no means to breach her own orbit. No Ikran could bridge that gap, no thanator leap it; they were on their own this time and now the far killers would do their bloody work, with only Jake and his handful of scientists to stop them.

…

Norm, Max, and pretty much everyone else stood looking through the glass at the Stranger, and then turned to look at Yawne expectantly. Yawne watched with a sad kind of determined frown; minutes eked by. The science teams still working on the scans and genetics of the Stranger continued their work, but every now and again looked at the three, sometimes four, figures standing by the glass. Yawne stood in silent observation, Max stood waiting and allowing Yawne to make up his mind, and Norm fidgeted and generally sat awkwardly waiting for something to happen. The Stranger laid on the table, still feeling the effects of the sedation and lulling his head back and fourth. Yawne didn't move a single muscle the entire time he stared at the Stranger, Max only just rolled his neck and rubbed out a few stiff spots from his arm, while Norm held off from tapping on the table. "We're pretty brutal aren't we?" Yawne said suddenly causing Norm to jump.

"Wha?" he responded, nearly knocking over a long cold cup of coffee.

"Free him, cut him up, lock him up, drug him up… we haven't once tried to establish communications and even the natives have returned and abandoned him to the place he obviously hates most. Like, taking a cat to the vet and leaving him over night after neutering him. His whole world has changed and it doesn't look like it will get any better, plus he can't cope with the new reality of his body because we keep him drugged out of his skull." Yawne shrugged to himself and dropped his arms. "Yeah, we're pretty damn brutal."

Max and Norm exchanged impressed looks. "So okay, we stop sedating him. What happens?" Max added.

"Well, first well have to let him wake up a bit, see where he goes from there. He could be totally coherent if given the chance, or all our inhumanity may have driven him over the precipice of our own folly." Yawne responded neutrally.

Norm looked skeptical, "You just made that up."

"Yeah, did the Orson Wells voice give it away?" Yawne grinned.

Max's face lit up and he turned back to the glass as Norm rolled his eyes, "Well the non-sedation is easy enough, we haven't dosed him since we extracted the anti-venom about twenty minutes ago so he should be coming around."

Norm sat up a little straighter, "That's probably why he moving so much right now, if the dosage was correct for his body type he _should_ be pretty lucid _now_, but don't ask me what happens next. I'm not going in there again."

Yawne didn't mock Norm for his caution, nor did Max, but Yawne did begin rubbing his chin. He remained in this studious pose for a while yet, while Norm and Max again waited for any kind of order of action. "Has he said anything at all?" Yawne asked abruptly again.

Max shook his head, "Aside from the first few words you heard him say when we brought him around that first time, its all been somewhat hallucinatory fever talk. James said he heard him whisper 'sits in my room' but when he stooped over to listen he could have sworn he said 'no words will sooth him, no prayer remove him'."

Yawne raised his eyebrow. "Why is that familiar?"

"It's Poe. You know, that Raven poem? Nevermore!" Norm squawked.

Yawne squinted, "ohhhh yeaaah… Poe eh? So he's reciting dark poetry? That at least tells us what he's thinking."

Max shrugged, "Actually he kind of sang it."

Yawne and Norm looked at him, "Sang?" Norm said shakily.

Max shrugged, "That's what James said, I guess if you can sing when you're drunk you can sing when you're feverish."

"No I mean, he thought he heard him singing? Because, I think…" Norm pointed, then shrugged and looked down. "Well I thought I heard him sing too, but it wasn't Poe."

Max looked interested, "You never said."

"Yeah, I thought I was just hearing things, and I also thought my flesh was burning remember? One seemed more important than the other." he shrugged meekly.

"Do you remember what he said?" Max prompted.

Norm sighed and thought back, trying to ignore the sensation of his skin crawling at the memory. "'So light his way like an apparition', or something like that." Norm mused, "Oh and 'He had me crying out.'"

Yawne lifted an eyebrow, "Now _that_ sounds familiar too."

Max shrugged, "Nothing I've heard, Robert Frost maybe?"

Norm turned to his console, "Well if the camera system still works we should have it recorded I guess." Yawne and Max leaned in. Norm did indeed find the log for the room and rewound it, then fast forwarded it as he saw himself crawling back hurriedly from the Strangers grasp. Again, he couldn't shake the odd feeling… Norm halted the playback and then zoomed in on the Stranger. "Here is it, I think, but he mumbled it so it's probably real quiet."

Norm underestimated the sensitivity of the microphones in the security systems and cranked the volume up markedly whereby pushing play elicited a very loud voice which startled pretty much everyone in the lab, "So light… in his way… like an apparition he had me crying out…" Several voices leaped into a chorus of 'whoa's and yelps of pain, especially Yawne who danced away holding his ears flat on his head. Norm quickly over compensated by turning the volume all the way down. Everyone turned to look at them.

Norm laid his head into the crook of his arm and held up a hand, "My fault! Sorry! Sorry."

"W-ow." Yawne worked his jaw.

Max wriggled his pinky finger in his ear, "Well at least now we know for certain he was singing to himself."

"You know the song?" Norm winced.

"No, but the tone was certainly measured." Max added sucking air through his teeth in pain.

"I know that song." Yawne said coming back to them, Norm and Max looked up at him. "At least, I did."

"So…?" Max prompted.  
"Old earth rock music. Preeeeety dark stuff. Real popular after the industrial institution, back when they first discovered Pandora and everyone was going apey because we learned we weren't alone in the universe. Retro stuff like it came back into swing dark and heavy." Yawne put his hands on his hips, "Poe, dark rock… someone isn't very happy."

"So should we play some calming grateful dead?" Max smiled.

"See the dead aren't touring, and it wasn't all in my head." Yawne answered in a sing song way. "HA! I still know some of the lyrics! It might just work. Maybe." he snapped his fingers.

Norm looked at him absently, "What might? Piping in retro music?"

"No, no, establishing a dialogue… through lyrics!" Yawne said excitedly.

"That's pretty out there." Max added with a half smile, "Far out."

Yawne turned to him, "No it makes perfect sense, we know what he's thinking right now, so if we drawn from that, it should drawn him out with it. You know, draw his attention and focus to what's happening instead of what's going on in his head. It's got to be an obvious coping mechanism, channeling through music, going to a happy place where the time and place wasn't a danger to him. The music was just one of the reminders and probably an anchor to that memory which he's probably replaying over and over in his head to keep from facing the reality of his situation." Yawne laid down expertly to Norm and Max's blank looks, "Or maybe he just really likes to sing." Yawne narrowed his eyes, "Either way."

"Either way what?" Norm said distantly.

"I'm going to go in there and ask!" Yawne set his hands to hips like a super hero.

"What?" Norm jumped up, "No, man you can't. It really isn't safe, you don't know what he can do to your head." Yawne shrugged only his shoulders. Norm stood up, "I'm serious. When this guy looks into your eyes he can do things to you, and when he touches you there is a physio-chemical response, he _does things_ to your mind." Norm spoke in a low voice, but his fear was readily apparent.

Yawne actually heeded the warning, but he still looked at Norm resignedly. "I appreciate the concern, I really do, and I won't touch him- but somebody has to try and talk to him eventually and if isn't me it'll probably be Jake. I'd rather have it happen to me. But more importantly, I think Jake was right in leave it in my hands."

"Why you man? Because you've suffered and lived through a slew of punishment? Come on, this is your _mind_ I'm talking about, not a broken bone or flesh wound!" Norm's voice was slowly rising, even he was slightly surprised by the worry for Yawne's safety. "Maybe it was because your around more than Jake, or maybe because you're a nerd like me who only does what he can without any kind of _real_ training, or maybe it was because my own failure to 'rise to the occasion' hit me deeper than I know- whatever it is, I don't want you to face the risk until we at least know more!"

Max and Yawne were taken aback by the sudden speech, but Yawne reached out a hand wider than Norm's head and engulfed his shoulder. "The RDA have attacked us, Norm." Norm and Max stood silent this simple statement; as if the reality of the war looming on the horizon hadn't yet sunk in because of the distraction of the Stranger.

"There isn't time for being careful, we can't face a problem on two fronts, we can't leave this guy locked up and we have to know if he is a part of this attack. Jake needs to know, the people need to know, and we need to know. Right now, I'm in the best position to do something about it; not because I'm braver than anyone else here, not because I'm stronger or more likely to live through whatever happens, but because I've been there." Yawne turned back to the glass. "I've been down that road, now I'm back… he's sitting on square one, trying to pick himself up, where _I_ started from. Don't you see? This guy's been in the ground probably as long as I've been on Pandora. He was buried, like I was, and unearthed again in a wholly new body he can barely understand- but he doesn't have Peyral, Jake, or Neytiri to help him adjust. He doesn't have an entire people behind him, welcoming him for his sacrifice; and sacrifice he's made. There has to be a reason he was jettisoned through space carrying a designer virus to wipe out the RDA and save the Na'vi. "

Yawne turned back to Norm, still speechless, and smiled. "We are both lost children on this world, but Eywa did not choose this one. She probably hasn't even touched him. There is no gentle guiding force trying to safeguard him, no place for him to fit in like a much needed puzzle piece. He won't be leading the Na'vi against the RDA and bridging the gap between two entirely different cultures, he won't be guiding the whole of Pandora against an alien threat, he's a distraction- a nuisance- he's in the way and wasting our time, _he is a burden_. We would be better of killing him instead of trying to deal with the danger he represents, it would be best for all if he just disappeared. But he won't. He lives, he exists and we have no responsibility to help or guide him…which is exactly why we must. He is a human being, a human problem, not a Na'vi problem. The milk of human Kindness Norm, it's only humane." Yawne patted Norm on the back.

Norm and Max were as floored by this second speech as nearly everyone else in the room. Yawne's boundless compassion and his identity, despite his appearance, had reminded them all- even as the cultural lines blurred- what it meant to be a sentient race trying to live through life to the best of its abilities, regardless of skin color, origin, or even species. "Existential." Max offered like a coin dropped into a bucket.

"Gesundnheit." Yawne responded.


	18. 18: Rosetta Stonewash

**XVIII: Rosetta Stonewash (VII)**

Jake was quick to track down the spunky mechanic; her team was working furiously to seal off the largest breach in Hell's Gate, a section of wall with a nasty tear the size of a man and all sharp edges. Whatever firepower had hit there tore the inches thick steel like tinfoil. Jake stood back only a moment to watch the avatars and Na'vi putting the patch in place while Sun herself and another used a torch to cut away the bent and rent metal. They worked seamlessly together, as well trained as any military response unit. Jake stepped forward adding his own strength to the moving of the wall patch. The Na'vi and one of the Avatars were surprised but didn't speak out of concentration. The other Avatars didn't seem to recognize Jake as they focused on the job at hand, something Jake was grateful for. As they slid the massive rectangle of steel across the room, Sun and her two other cutters just finished removing the last of the razor sharp wreckage, "Clear!" she called.

Jake and the other four hefting the plate shouldered it forward, two Avatars standing outside with a torch bearer, and two inside with the other two torch bearers. Once they got the plate in place, the Na'vi quickly said greetings to Jake, including his title. Jake returned the greeting and Sun lifted her head from her wielding to look at him. "Jake?"

Jake smiled, "Got a minute?" Sun brightened, and then nodded to the other wielder who took her place. She stepped to the side where Jake and she could talk and hear over the burning metal. "How goes it?"

Sun lifted her Exo-pact and wiped her forehead, then replaced it. Her face was darkened by wielding residue, but that only made her white teeth sparkle. "We're about ten minutes away from sealing, but it will take at least another five to make sure it's airtight. The filters need to be washed before we reintegrate though, I've already got a team working on that, but you know… so I'd say maybe an hour before we can take our masks off."

Jake frowned, "What hit us?"

Sun frowned as well, "Actually I'm not sure. Unless the RDA sent something out years before, with the intention of blasting the Na'vi to ash, I can't think of anything that would get here that fast. Maybe Quaritch sent for it as a back up plan and it got here too late, I don't know, but I didn't recognize its make- it came in silent, hit us hard, and got out just as fast. I do know it's still in orbit though."

Jake crossed his arms, "Waiting for another rotation to fire again?"

Sun shrugged, "That'd be my guess, but why would the RDA attack out of the blue? I know they aren't _that_ untouchable and they couldn't take out our communications, word _will_ get back to earth and then there will be hell to pay."

Jake narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, that doesn't seem to add up. Well, regardless, I'm leaving you in charge while I recon with the Na'vi, I'll be on my way there as soon as we've finished- like you need me to tell you." he grinned wide.

Sun shrugged, "It's the training."

Jake looked at their progress, "What's the damage?"

Sun turned and looked with him, "Compound sections 6-9 are practically dust, lab 4 and half the garden are ash, stores 1-6 were all hit… least remodeling for Na'vi height will be easier now." She laughed, half hearted and bowed her head, "Our weapons of any kind of ground defense are all but nil, I don't even have any AMP's that are anything but scrap worthy. We still have munitions scattered around, but nothing that can counter heavy ordinance of that level… they crippled us Jake, they really did."

Jake smiled grimly, "Lucky I know all about being crippled then."

Sun looked up to him, her expression switching from confusion to realization and then embarrassment, "Oh Jake I forgot, what with, the Avatar and…."

Jake waved her off, "The only offense I need is what I can use against the RDA."

Sun sighed, "I wish we had more in store, but… I never expected them to come back so soon, or fire without warning."

"Tell me about it." Jake agreed, "But I think we got a little ace in the hole; me and some of the other Na'vi found a smugglers grotto a few clicks from here. The stuff there is a bit overgrown, but it should be serviceable. AMPs, Swans, and some munitions crates. I can lay down the coordinates and you can send a team after you get done with plugging our holes."

Sun looked much heartened, "Well, at least it's something."

Jake nodded, then his face grew serious. "Sun, I have a comm. link with me, and I need you to get one too. Once I get back to the people, we're going to have one huge war council. I need your voice there to offer solutions to orbital defense. I know it isn't your field, and I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm low on options."

Sun looked daunted, her shoulders sagging, but she took a deep breath and nodded to Jake. "I'll… dig up what I can…" Jake smiled kindly to her and turned to go, "Jake." She reached out taking his arm. "…what about this, Stranger, what's going to happen to him?"

Jake shrugged, "I've left Yawne in charge of trying to get him to talk. If he's a part of this, we need to know, and who knows- from what Norm said he came here in something homemade, so he might know a bit about space travel and can help us out." Sun looked down deep in thought, Jake fell silent, waiting; Jake watched her expression carefully, her hand was still gripping his arm. The wielding torches sparking behind them, and the hiss of their flames filled the silence. "Sun." Jake finally prompted.

Sun seemed to realize she was holding Jake back and quickly let go, "Sorry Jake, this whole… thing has got me on edge… I mean; War." she said it simply, the idea and grand concept of it. Jake sympathized with her. It was a daunting task for all of them, something he honestly wasn't sure he could handle anymore. He did know it would take more than taming Toruk to get the job done this time.

Jake patted Sun gently on the shoulder, "I know what you mean… we'll make it." then he turned and trotted off down the hall on his way to Hometree and the rest of the Na'vi. Jake hoped he was right. Sun watched him go and set her jaw, slowly she brought the wielding torch up and clicked on the flame.

…

Entering the room was a bit odd for Yawne. For all his talk of selflessness, he was a bit afraid to face the Stranger again. He'd taken a face full of the white powder and never wanted to experience such mind numbing terror ever again. It was different from the natural uncontrollable emotions he use to experience when he was inhabited by part of Eywa, it was even different from the post traumatic episodes which had him relive some of the worst moments in his life over again as if he was actually there… no, that time was like… taking every terrible moment he'd ever experienced, having it happen again all at once, only it was happening to everyone he loved instead. Yawne had always feared, his greatest fear actually, was terrible things happening to others he couldn't prevent. Getting a face full of that was exactly what it felt like, only a hundred times worse because he had absolutely no say in the matter. He couldn't even register the thought it was only chemical induced, the reaction was so fast he hadn't even known he'd been hit.

Needless to say, he was not all too confident to be facing the slightly comatose three feet and hundred pounds slighter person lying helplessly covered in only a modesty cloth. It was a crazy idea, and not as in 'just crazy enough to work' but 'just crazy'. Yawne approached with slow movements, stalking but in a non-startling, non-threatening way. His brain fervently pounding due to a kind of hang-over he'd never experienced before, anticipation for a face full of powder, and on top of trying to recall the lyrics he'd heard so many years ago. He'd like the song well enough sure, but he never expected his mental stability would rely on a few dimly recalled lyrics form ages past. Yawne paused only once to wear a feral smile- this was just too stupidly awesome. Yawne restarted his approach, coming within two feet of the Stranger, all at once Yawne knew he was dimly aware of him- because his head stopped lulling and his eyes were now locked in Yawne's direction, thought his eyelids still had trouble staying up.

Yawne felt instinctively if this were a horror movie, there would a jump moment rig- suddenly the figure sprung up into a crouch and slammed his own back into the wall with a leap. Yawne checked himself from jumping out of his skin as the figure hit the floor and curled up into a ball, his long fleshy tail winding after him from in front of the table. Yawne released the air in his lungs slowly and then equally as slowly, leaned down to eye level with the Stranger. He was crouched as far back as possible in the very corner of the room, hugging his knees with his tail wrapping around his feet. Yawne felt a strong pang of pity, buried it, and carefully crept closer. Making no sudden moves even if the Stranger was no longer looking right at him, Yawen knew full well he was being tracked by his peripheral. Yawne was outright unsure of how to being talking to the Stranger. Lyrics were all well and good but one didn't just start singing at someone… well… maybe one did. Yawne pursed his lips in thought, considering. The room was entirely silent; smelling of hospital clean, and sweat.

Yawne tried to recall a lead in to the lyrics he knew, not wanting to pick the wrong song or really do anything that might upset the fragile Stranger. Yawne prevented himself from nervously licking his lips, and instead put a kind smile on his face. That's what had been his saving grace, Kindness. Maybe it would work just as well for the Stranger… or maybe humor would work… Yawne remembered back to some of the Jokes he use to pull on Grace and the others. Maybe humor would bring him out of his shell? No harm done, it's only a laugh. Yawne made an easier grin, a hopefully welcoming grin- forgetting of course he had fangs now and probably looked pretty frightening. Yawne slowly moved down to the now rocking figure, "Hey…" he said calmly in a whispering voice that was as gentle as a breeze that rocked the baby in the tree top. "Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey. "

Instantly the figure began a low intake of air, like an inverse scream that somehow swept through his four chambered lungs and rattled with a kind of echo effect in a steady hiss, building into something. Yawne's face fell immediately and he knew the very next second he would get another face full of terror dust, run screaming around the room, and exacerbate the situation to no end, suddenly the figure launched forward! "OVERWHELMED AS ONE WOULD BE, PLACED IN MY POSITION." Yawne checked himself as he fell backwards to his heels and the figure stared into him with unseeing eyes in a crouch, "SUCH A HEAVY BURDEN NOW TO BEEEEEEEEEE, THE ONE." He shut his teeth tightly, starring directly into Yawne with fangs bared.

There was half a beat where Yawne was too surprised by the sheer power of the Strangers voice to react, but he quickly regained his footing. "Born to bare and bring to all the, details of their ending, to write it down for all of them to see!" Yawne added nervously, not even sure he had to tune right, but stumbling over the lyrics he recalled from that long distance, it seemed to work however as the Stranger rolled back into a sitting position and clapped his hands to his head and sang equally as powerfully:

"BUT I. .MY PEN…" then shook his head slowly stilling as his elbows fell to rest on his knees, "…typical."

Yawne watched him, silence reigning. The Stranger was still, Yawne was still. Yawne turned to look back to through the glass where Norm and the others waited. Yawne gave them a 'what now' look and Norm returned it with a 'I dunno' shrug. It had been Yawne's idea after all. Of course the stranger wasn't trying to grab him and use the chemical contact poison stuff so it must have been going wel- "NNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the Stranger screamed at the very top of his four lungs, the sound ringing and piercing through the glass easily, causing everyone to cover their ears. "…can't remember what they said, to meee." Yawne was on his back this time, hands over ears. "Can't remember what they, said to make, me out to, be a heeeeeeeeerrroooo!" The Stranger was in a kneeling position, reaching clawing fingers to the ceiling and still starring at nothing- "GAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Help meeeee~!" again the four chambered rattle vibrated the glass and Yawne had to dig his fingers into his sensitive ears at the top of his head.

The Stranger slowly settled back into a cross legged position, looking lost. "Can't remember what they said…" he began suddenly rocking his head side to side, fists clinching and pounding each word, "Don't know - won't know, don't know - won't know, don't know -won't know, don't know - won't know, don't know - won't know-" he continued to repeat the same words, eyes squeezed shut. Yawne got that at least this was nearing the end, a violent end if he recalled correctly- Yawne didn't want to risk that kind of reaction it would create, he needed something soothing, gentle, and forgivably mellow- and a strong idea hit him.

"Ignorant siblings in the congregation, Gather around spewing sympathy…" he began suddenly, out of nowhere and with the best he could recall following the low and slow beat. The stranger stopped dead, then slowly, lifted his head with focused eyes… they were tinted slightly red, but they looked upon Yawne and the world with intelligence and awareness.

"Spaaaare me…" he finished.

As the two inside the room continued to exchanging lyrics, Max turned to Norm, "Well, I don't know how that worked but: It worked?"

Norm looked back and shrugged, "You know, I don't know anymore, frankly I'm about as lost as… well yeah. I guess Yawne was right."

They both turned their heads again looking at the two crouching figures singing to each other, sometimes with Yawne searching for the words and the Stranger leaping upon the next line without missing a beat. "Please forgive this bold suggestion, but, should you see your maker's face tonight- look him in the eye, look him in the eye, and tell him:" Yawne said in a lower sing song voice. "I never lived a lie, never took a life, but surely saved one…"

"Hallelujah, it's time for you to bring me… home." The Stranger finished, then stilled as he looked at his own hands, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Yawne let him have this moment, a soft kind of gift as the Stranger came face to face with the reality of his situation, grounded by a familiarity. Yawne knew well this kind of soul searching, a lot of people achieved it through music. Yawne found it through games. He'd experienced a thousand different lives and in that found his own better explained or at least explored- that was the benefit of stories, they allowed one to experience through the eyes of another and ultimately see one's self better. This poor fellow had simply been more inclined to lose himself in music, lyrics, and the emotion within them. Yawne found it easy to bridge _that_ gap. Emotion was the universal language after all. Over the course of a few deep, rattling, breaths the Stranger visibly relaxed. Yawne took a more comfortable seat- cross legged at the Stranger was, just as the Stranger began to cry. Slow tears building at the edges and spilling down.

There was a kind of hoarse rattle in his throat, and he spoke so surprisingly softly even Yawne's sensitive hearing could barely pick it up. "You know… that was the last album I listened to before the mission; to psych myself up. Give me the courage for suicide by star trek."

Yawne sat with the stranger in the quiet room, letting him weep. A large part of him wanted to reach out and hold the man, but the larger was afraid of the mysterious skin contact poison or whatever it was. Yawne was no coward, perhaps the second bravest Na'vatar on Pandora- heh, Navatar- but even he wouldn't risk the fragile communication chance because the Stranger needed comforting. So Yawne waited as the Stranger gently wept, silent, and still. Yawne watched for any visible signs of excessive stress, hands shaking or shortness of breath, but the Stranger simply sat and cried silent tears; the slow patter of them hitting the floor sounding like a pin drop in the quiet of the room. Yawne decided then, the Stranger had made the first move, perhaps worried what the reaction would be and simply waited. It was now a matter of Yawne's inscrutable handling of social matters both human and Na'vi… which Yawne checked and decided to try what Peyral would do instead. "My name is Yawne. It means love in Na'vi."

The Stranger didn't look up, though Yawne knew he was still watching with his peripheral. Maybe it was a matter of being more scared of him, then he was of it? Again however, the Stranger whispered. "Odd name for an Avatar."

Yawne grinned, "I'm not an Avatar. I am a reborn Na'vi. Eywa placed me into this body for my humble service to her during the battle for Pandora. I am not in a link bed, I am right here now, with you."

The Stranger hissed slightly, "Liessss." the strange rattle making the hiss reverberate. The tears had slowed.

Yawne quickly leaped into the gap, "I know it's hard to believe, but so is someone surviving a suicide run through space and coming out as you have."

He must have said the wrong thing. The Stranger's eyes flicked up to Yawne, wide circles and piercing deep within him to scour his very soul. "Coming out?" Yawne had the distinct impression of being in the hunting gaze of a Thanator. "You cut me up, genetically alter me…" his voice began to rise in pitch and yet, at the same time the split second echo somehow caused by his chambered lungs made it sound deeper- as if he was speaking with two voices. Something Yawne had never heard before, but knew in a strange way, it meant trouble.

"_What_, is your name?" Yawne blurted suddenly, in a scraggily old man voice.

The Stranger seemed to recognize the tone and reference, for he stopped his accusation, but didn't go for it as he began again, "then _drug_ me and expect…"

"_What_, is your quest?" Yawne repeated in the same voice.

This time the Stranger stopped and slowly deadpanned, "To wipe out the RDA and all non-chosen human life on Pandora with specifically designed virus that would spread without end via all mediums of contact physical, fluid, and airborne thus making Pandora unavailable for human contamination and mining by anyone other than the resistance for the next thousand years."

Yawne didn't miss a beat, "_What_, is your favorite color?"

The Stranger paused genuinely now, his earlier attempt at getting a rise from Yawne having failed he looked at Yawne with a juuuust slightly elevated eyebrow. "Blue." he said neutrally.

"No, yellllooooooo?" Yawne added. Now the stranger was silent as he again starred into Yawne's soul. He didn't seem to appreciate the joke however as his mouth set into a slight scowl.

"What have you done to me." he said simply.

Yawne sighed deeply and generally looked uncertain how to say what he was going to say, "Well… first off, pleased to meet you. Secondly, how can I tell you anything if you won't believe it no matter what I say? What if told you _we_ didn't do anything- and by we I mean those left on Pandora after the Na'vi rose up and kicked the RDA off- and it was actually your Wildfire virus and a mix of Pandoran bacteria that changed you into the primordial goop that allowed a flash pan evolution into some kind of super being which you are now? Hmm? Would you then spit your fear cloud into my face? Maybe grab me and melt my brain with psychic mind bullets? Or would you use your super powers for good, Clark." The Stranger did not react. Yawne knew he was going out on a limb. Perhaps pushing where he had intended kindness to pull, but the Stranger wasn't giving him an inch of ground.

The Stranger was pure confrontation and absolutely unwilling to budge. He believed what he believed based on what he had seen and experienced and Yawne was in no position to change him mind sitting here on the floor wi- suddenly a wide grin spread across Yawne's face. "You think we cured you, cut you up, and experimented on you. You think we are the big bad evil RDA trying to wipe out the poor defenseless Na'vi. You think we are keeping you here against your will and drilling you for information about your mission… fine." Yawne then stood, his heart racing as the Stranger watched his rise and walked purposefully over to the door to the outside, and opened it. "Then get out."

The Stranger watched Yawne do this, expressionless, or at least closely guarding his emotional state. He looked at Yawne as if he knew full well the RDA would stop him or shoot him down, or retrieve him yet again before he got into the jungle. But Yawne simply shrugged. "No? Okay." Then turned and casually exited the room, leaving the door open. The Stranger watched him go, then turned back to look out the glass. Norm and the others were all watching with bug eyes and some flinched back from his stare, even through the glass. The Stranger watched this and then slowly, purposefully, stood. With measured steps he turned his back to them and headed for the door. Without hesitation he stepped outside where Yawne was standing in the grass with arms crossed. The Stranger fixed his stare upon Yawne who only smiled and motioned around him. "Here come the guards to take you back. See them on patrol?"

The Stranger's eyes scanned the vacant field, the garden slightly burned, and then his eyes landed on the wreckage. Without reaction he stared at the recently destroyed sections of Hell's Gate, and Yawne could tell even from this distance, he saw just how crippled they were. The Stranger took it all in - stoic sort of like Clint Eastwood, Yawne thought- and then looked back to Yawne asking in silence for explanation. "Yup. RDA just attacked its own base from orbit. Knocked the wind right out of us, took out pretty much half of it. They haven't contacted us with an ultimatum yet, but they are still in orbit, Jake- another Na'avatar like me- is heading back to the Na'vi as we speak to see if they were hit too." Yawne said distantly, "Still I figure we…" he paused as he saw the Stranger looking elsewhere. Yawne turned his head to follow and picked out a Na'vi woman racing across the field toward them. He knew Peyral from any distance.

"My love!" she called out to him and slowed as she neared him and the Stranger. "Are you well?" she said once she was by his side.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yawne smiled brightly.

They both turned to look at the Stranger who looked at them with the same scouring scanning stare. "What has he said?" she whispered in Na'vi.

Yawne sighed shortly, "Nothing except confirming what we figured already. He was sent, by the resistance I think, to wipe out all human life on Pandora and make it uninhabitable for the next thousand years except by a few chosen few." Peyral slowly touched Yawne's arm, asking him to be careful. Yawne smiled at her. The Stranger noted the touch with his all seeing stare and Yawne caught a most peculiar hint of an expression. In utter surprise, Yawne slowly turned his head to Peyral. "Hey… will you do me a favor?"

Peyral didn't raise her eyes off the starring man, "What is it my love?"

"I want you to approach him." he said in low Na'vi. Peyral again didn't take her eyes off the Stranger and she didn't even ask why, instead she slowly moved a few careful steps forward. Instantly the Stranger went a little more ridged. Peyral froze, as did Yawne, even though they were both at least twenty feet away. The Stranger didn't make any threatening gestures however, so without Yawne's prompting Peyral slowly stepped forward again. The Stranger remained absolutely still as Peyral approached him like a hunter trying to sooth a trapped wild animal. Yawne watched with razor sharp focus as she neared him. When Peyral crossed half the distance, the Stranger's unblinking stare wavered slightly- flicking down, away, and anywhere else but her; his tail became straighter, instead of hanging loosely behind him, it slowly leveled out and then began to curl around his midsection. Yawne guessed it was involuntary. Yawne was flat out surprised and he softly called out. "Pey, wait."

Peyral did so, coming to a stop within five feet of the Stranger. Again the Stranger met her gaze, once, twice, then his eyes flicked around and his hands slowly moved toward his only covering. He startled slightly when his fingers met his tail already wrapping around his waist to preserve his modesty, and his face burned. He then lifted his head and fixed his stare onto Peyral's eyes, locked firmly and not straying a millimeter. Yawne was dead certain he wasn't even using his peripheral. With a grin as large as a watermelon sliced in half, Yawne slowly came up behind Peyral. "Un-believable."

Peyral turned her head slightly, not taking her eyes off the Stranger. "What?"

Yawne moved up to her side and leaned back, "He's scared of girls."

Peyral had to look at Yawne this time, "What do you mean? I frighten him?"

Yawne grinned at her without moving his eyes, "No, as I was, before…" he silenced and looked at her once then smiled in remembrance. "…he finds the peoples' beautiful bodies distracting." Peyral knit her brow at Yawne and then returned her gaze to the Stranger, her eyes flew open just a bit wider and Yawne snapped his head forward as well. The Stranger was somehow ten feet away from both of them, blushing and adjusting his tail modestly. But. _they hadn't seen or heard him move_. They, possibly the greatest hunter and most stealthy Na'vi in the Omaticaya, had not seen nor heard the Stranger move ten feet from them from only five feet away.


	19. 19: Sunrise Sunset

**XIX: Sunrise Sunset VIII**

Jake's fears of the Omaticaya being attacked were eased when he smelled no smoke, fire or death as he neared the new Hometree. He guessed the RDA would still like to use the Na'vi as some sort of local work force, though he still found the prospect laughable as a 'back up plan' for the Avatar program. He knew Neytiri was calming the clan and telling them what had happened; he hoped they would stay put instead of massing near Hell's Gate where the RDA could attack again… to tell the truth, Jake had been running the entire thing through his head the entire trip back and it still made no sense. RDA, let alone military policy, was _not_ wipe out all opposition and establish peaceful conquest; despite what many detractors believed. Jake had been a marine and he knew most if not _all_ those who joined the forces were honest people trying to do right by some deep moral code, and that didn't include the whole sale slaughter of indigenous peoples.

It was possible the people of earth had gotten desperate enough to send the military back for more unobtanium, but they certainly wouldn't have condoned an outright _attack_. Jake quickly made his way through the outer clearing, his chest relaxing visibly as he saw for certain nothing was damaged. The people were already waiting for him in a massive group at the center of Hometree, some hanging from vines, some sitting upon the stairs, but most in a general standing circle. Jake was spotted on his approach and the word spread quietly, Jake knew why as he neared. Neytiri was still speaking to the people with Mo'at, explaining now the Stranger which seemed to disturb Mo'at greatly. Neytiri was speaking in Na'vi, recounting her experiences, Jake passé through the people to the center but did not interrupt. Neytiri smiled to him, and Mo'at greeted him. "I see you Toruk Makto, but tell me, is this true?"

Jake frowned and nodded, "As far as we know now the RDA have returned."

Mo'at remained ridged, "No, I do not speak of this, I talk of the Stranger."

Jake checked his slight confusion, "I do not know all that was said, but yes. The man known as the Stranger has been changed, very strongly but the process of 'evolution' but on a much faster scale then it is normally seen."

Mo'at looked slightly daunted, "What is this 'ev'o'loochun'?"

Jake was slightly surprised by the question, and again the thought that there were more important things to discuss nagged at him, but Jake respectfully checked that too. "Evolution is a theory on Earth proposed by a man who saw life cut off from a large portion of the world, specifically adapt to their living conditions, so to speak. I do not know all the details, it was not my interest, but as far as we know- the Stranger has adapted to Pandora with a mixture of Human and Na'vi traits."

"He is now a natural Avatar?" Mo'at said carefully.

Jake considered it a moment, "In a way; while the Avatars were predominantly Na'vi with human traits, he is predominantly human with Na'vi traits. But also more." Jake shrugged, "The human side of him has changed, greatly, so it is not just a blend as with the Avatars, but, a… I have not the words to explain it."

Mo'at looked down for a moment, contemplating Jake's words. Jake felt it was time they moved on to the more serious issue, but his respect for Mo'at was as great as his own mother. Jake stood silently, then glanced once to Neytiri and looked back at him with the same simple look. She would wait as well; they both knew Mo'at was wiser than they, if she decided this subject was so grave… Mo'at finally looked up. "You must bring him here, Jakesully."

Jake was surprised by the vehemence in her voice, "Tsahik Mo'at, I do not question your wisdom nor your order, I will bring the Stranger when I can- but the RDA have returned and they present a greater threat to the people. We do not know if they will attack the people from orbit, the far sky beyond sky, but I can not risk the people all being in one place in case they do. We must organize camps, separated out in at least five mile radiuses, and we will need signal fires to keep in contact. It will be different from anything the people have ever done, but it is necessary for our survival."

Mo'at listened calmly, unmoving. "Jakesully, for several years this 'Stranger' was buried in the body of Eywa, in the darkness of her womb he was changed by this Earth mothers' blessing. And only now he comes to us when we seem on the hour of our destruction… Eywa has shown us this sign, and we must learn what it means."

Jake was taken back, he had to admit, the coincidence was very strange indeed. "But, Tsahik, with respect, we may not have time to interpret the will of Eywa."

Mo'at shook her head once, "We can not face this with our eyes closed and our ears shut." She then turned to Neytiri, "We shall spread the people out as Jake has said, but the Stranger must be brought here as soon as possible. He is the key to this, I am certain."

Neytiri bowed without further word as did Jake. Mo'at nodded to them and turned, stepping away to consider what she had heard. Jake went to Neytiri, "Neytiri, make sure the people know not to gather in large groups- until I know for certain the time table for the sky gun to pass over our location, they are in constant danger." Neytiri nodded, but remained silent. Jake touched her elbow, "What is it?"

Neytiri looked deeply into Jake's eyes and shook her head once. "I do not know Jake, I am frightened and do not know why. There is something greater happening here, greater than the battle, greater than you and I. But I do not speak of the sky gun." Jake narrowed his brow, silently struck by everyone's concern for the Stranger. What had he missed that the Omaticaya apparently saw clearly?

"Testing one two, Jake come in. Over." Sun's voice said over the comm. link.

Jake touched his throat, "Yeah Sun, we copy. Report? Over."

"Well, not much I'm afraid. We sealed the breach and the filters are still being washed, I sent a scouting party out to the location you gave us, they haven't reported in as of yet. Over."

"Alright, how about trajectory? Over."

"Well, Radar isn't up to par for spatial orbit yet, they hit our signal tower hard too, but I'm pretty sure we have at least a ten hour grace period, maybe more. Over."

Jake nodded to Neytiri who stood listening, as the other Omitcaya slowly departed to begin the move or waited to overhear more. Jake then saw Neytiri's strong stare and finally set his jaw. "Sun, any progress from Yawne? Over."

"Checking. Over." Sun was silent for some moments. Jake and Neytiri stood together, listening closely, more of the Omaticaya slowly slipped away around them. Neytiri grew slightly nervous, Jake touched her arm. Finally, "Jake, yeah, I just heard."

"What is it?" Jake interrupted with a rise in his voice.

"Well, I've got some, odd stuff to tell you… you might want to sit down. Over."

…

"Invisible?" Yawne gasped.

"Only for a few seconds, and not entirely, here watch the playback again." Max said pointing at the screen which showed the recording from the camera which watched the three standing outside in the garden. "See here he stands up straight and you two talk a bit, he looks away and, bam!" On screen the form of the Stranger slowly faded from view as he turned away. Yawne watched himself and Peyral talking and on the corner of the screen a kind of bleary outline moved away from them, leaving hardly a trace in the grass. It came to rest ten feet away and then the outline wavered slightly and reappeared. Yawne felt the same surprise he saw the recorded version of him feel, Max paused the recording.

Norm sat back in his chair, face a set scowl, "Invisibility." he said flatly.

Yawne shook his head, "I just watched it and I still can't believe it; how is it possible?"

Max slightly shrugged, "No idea, maybe something to do with light refraction or something, but until he agrees to withstand some more tests we can't know for sure, but he hasn't come in since you let him out."

Yawne looked to the other screen showing the current video. Peyral crouched in the grass while the Stranger stood a few feet from her. They were apparently having a kind of awkward stop and start conversation of some kind. The Stranger looked odd with his tail wrapped around him like ever decreasing hoola-hoops on his waist, Peyral seemed unafraid, but her face was open as she spoke. Yawne shook his head. "I'm not going to ask him to come back in after telling him he was free, I think the only reason he hasn't made a break for it is because he thinks the Na'vi in the area are helping the RDA keep him here."

"Until he flies over the fence anyway." Norm said under his breath.

"Why do that when he can just walk out the front gate completely invisible?" Max said with a half smile. Yawne looked from one to the other.

"Yeah, you heard me right. Over." Sun said from behind them.

Yawne turned to her, "What's he say?"

Sun held up a hand, listening intently. Yawne and the other waited a moment then Sun nodded. "Rodger." She looked up to them, "Jake says we should bring him to the people as soon as possible."

Yawne pursed his lips, "Well, that would certainly show him we aren't RDA I suppose, but shouldn't the RDA return be the top priority?"

Sun shrugged, "I don't have an answer yet… Maybe Jake thinks this guy will have one."

Yawne exchanged looks with Max and Norm, then Norm huffed. "Of course!" All eyes looked to him, "Don't you see? Eywa has chosen him, in our time of desperate need she led everyone to the smuggler grotto to find him and let him save us."

Yawne grinned, "That would certainly be a huge load off my and Jake's shoulders."

"Saviors are popping up like daisies." Max grinned.

Sun wasn't having any of it. "So you guys are just going to truck him off to the people and tell him to save us from the RDA?" she said in a low voice, surprising Yawne, Norm and Max.

"Juu, we're just joking around." Max said softly.

"This isn't a time for jokes… and you weren't. You all seriously think he will come up with some kind of solution or new ability we could only dream of and it will stop the RDA from raining down fire. You don't even know his damn name!" she was actually hissing through her teeth in her fury.

All three were utterly surprised by this, and silent. Sun glared at them, and removed her mask once to wipe her face. The three looked to each other but Yawne was the one who spoke, "Sun, I know you're hard pressed because Jake set you with trying to come up with an orbital defense, but we can't walk around like Doom is hanging over our heads. Even if it is. No, especially if it is. And we aren't asking anything of this guy. We're trying to help him, and yeah it'd be great if he could actually help us, but we don't expect anything from him. In fact I'm pretty sure we're more worried he might be in league with the RDA."

Sun seemed to snap. "HE ISN'T A PART OF THE RDA!" she shouted. Now everyone was looking at them, and Yawne was speechless. Sun seemed to realize her mistake and again took off her mask to wipe tears that had come without warning.

Max leaned forward, "Juu… do you-"

"Yes I know him." Sun finished, speaking without her mask. "We're both a part of the Resistance. I'm a chosen human. And I'm the reason he was locked away beneath the ground for years." she all but snarled; at herself. Dead silence fell like a heavy stone, into a deep well. No one had a reaction, at least until the Hell's Gate warning lights again screeched to life. Max and Norm flew to the console.

"Guys, we got a ship coming at us!" Norm gasped.

"No, not us…" Max added.

…

Jake, Neytiri and a large number of the Omaticaya jumped into action as the small craft practically parked itself in their front yard. It had given them no warning, and its speed was incredible. The ship, like a cross between a Sampson and a speed boat, literally fell from the sky like a bullet and then slammed into a stop with a percussive boom of jets to halt it. The craft then landed with a billowing of fiery gusts. The Na'vi spread out into the surrounding jungle, Jake sped forward at the base, motioning for his people to take cover. A wall of arrows raised as the craft settled on the ground, a circle of dust flowing out from it. Jake had never seen the like of the craft, not in the hands of the RDA anyway. He didn't like the implications of it... with a pop and a hiss the hatch slowly slid back and lifted grandly. Jake bared his teeth, whoever was inside was going for shock and awe or rapid dominance as it was also called.

Slowly a figure stood, wearing a very advanced Exopack and oddly enough, a black business suit. He was around five feet or so with nearly orange tanned skin and brightly bleached blond hair. Sparkling rings on each finger and he smiled with bright white teeth. Slowly he climbed down the ladder of the craft, straightened his shirt, and then casually began walking toward the main group- heedless of the hundreds of four foot long arrows pointing at him. The man continued to smile as he came closer, hands behind his back. Jake was uncertain of what to do, wondering if it was some kind of trap, but others jumped before he could decide. With hisses of disgust several Na'vi flowed out with bows and arrows ready, unwilling to let the man get closer to Hometree. Jake hesitated no more and quickly went after them, calling out in Na'vi for them to wait. The man stopped in place, still smiling. He slowly held his hands up as the Na'vi neared, even as Jake shouted orders for them to stay back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." the man barked loudly. The Na'vi not ten feet from him, growled, bow strings pulled back- he snapped his fingers.

A pillar of light split the sky, ozone burned, and stuck twenty feet away from him; to his left, behind the hand which had snapped. The beam was blinding and the roar incomparable. The wind created by the super heating of the atmosphere blew many Na'vi off their feet. It was faster than a lightening strike and fifty times as thick. The man was silhouetted by the blast, his white teeth shining from the black form of his outline. The Na'vi were shocked, fallen upon their backs and opened mouthed, not a single arrow remained pointed. Jake grit his teeth as the winds buffeted him, the man seemed unaffected by the blast and lowered his hands before him. Waiting. Neytiri was staring in opened mouthed despair and horror. A black smoldering crater the size of ten Na'vi hand in hand forming a circle, smoked where once fertile ground stood. The man continued to smile, confident in his armorless, weaponless state- they were no match for him.

The Omaticaya were frozen in terror, unable to move, all except Jake. Jake had seen this weapon before, and it brought to mind horror he had never wished to experience again. Slowly, Jake stepped forward. One by one he passed the stunned Na'vi, coming directly up to the man with no weapons. Jake moved slowly, careful not to provoke the man from further attacks. Sun had been wrong however, they didn't have a ten hour grace period, it was painfully obvious the satellite weapon was still in orbit, exactly where they wanted it. That meant it was a controlled system, probably a craft that remained in orbit as well, able to move anywhere and anytime it liked. They had no choice but to listen to whatever the man had to say… but Jake at least now knew one thing for certain… they were not the RDA.


	20. 20: Macavity

**XX: Macavity IX**

"You aren't the RDA." Jake said coldly.

The smiling man in the business suit and tie shrugged, "Guilty as charged." Then held out his hands, "You must be the famous Jake Sully, am I right?"

Jake narrowed his eyes, "What do you want here?"

The businessman smiled, "Well, I would have thought that was obvious." Jake didn't respond, only stared holes into the man. Casually the man put his hands into his pockets, "A very fine place you have here. A new home, new location, no massive unobtainium deposit directly below it. Very smart. That's what they say isn't it? The most important thing? Location, location, location."

Jake clenched his fists, "Get on with it."

The man made a show of frowning, "Aw now that isn't neighborly, we did your people a favor. We removed the threat of the RDA on Pandora!"

Jake had to keep himself from snarling, "You didn't do anything except attack innocent people, the RDA have been gone for years."

The man shook his head, "Is that so? Well then there was nothing wrong with cleaning up the remaining weapon stores was there?"

Jake laid his ears back, "You nearly murdered a lot of people working together for the Earth and Pandora's sake!"

The man smiled, "Aw Jake, you know that was just a warning."

Jake bared his teeth, "Who, are, you?"

The man held out his hands again, "Oh no one important, you can call me Mr. Smith in fact; but the people I work for? Well, just consider us another corporation, and this?" The man grinned, "…a hostile take over."

Jake's tail lashed slightly, "So you want the unobtainum and you're willing to wipe out the indigenous peoples here to get it? I don't think the governments of earth will like that too much."

The man shrugged again, casually, "Once we establish a base here on Pandora, and corner the market on unobtainum well have all the money we need to keep the UN quiet… and if they decide to try and weed us out, well…" the man's teeth flashed, "I'd hate to see the natives caught in the middle of that." Jake's jaw nearly dropped. So that was why they hadn't immediately begun a Na'vi genocide. He was holding the Na'vi hostage while they plundered their land and established themselves. "Of course if _someone_ were willing to say- get the natives to work for us- we'd be more than happy to cut them in on a small percentage of stock in the company. And as stock holders, their interests would be our interests, and you know how companies like to serve their own interests. We'd be more than happy to defend them from the RDA and provide aid from natural disasters, you know, all that sort of thing. And all they'd have to do is work maybe five to ten hours a day digging a bit. It'd be the perfect opportunity to make sure nothing 'sacred' was disturbed."

Jake couldn't believe his ears, "And if someone doesn't?"

Mr. Smith frowned dramatically, "Well, it's a long way from help out here, Mr. Sully, if some kind of horrible natural disaster were to happen… I don't know if aid would get here in time from earth."

The threat was obvious, hostage, genocide, and extortion. Whoever they were, they were ruthless, professional, and Jake knew, more than willing to do what they said. It sounded almost like, organized crime. Jake felt his hands dig into his bow shaft creaking the wood, but his eyes shifted once to the sky where he knew death for all of his people waited… with a single word. Jake looked back to Neytiri and the other who watched in confusion and fear… and Jake frowned. "This… is not something I can decide, by myself… I have to explain to everyone what is happening, in their terms, alright?" he said carefully. "Give me a day and you will have your answer." The man looked at him darkly, suspiciously. Jake met his gaze without confrontation, just simple patience.

Then the man perked and nodded, "Okay little boy blue, go blow your horn… we'll be waiting… and watching." Then he simply turned and went back to his craft. As he climbed the ladder the rest of the Na'vi began to edge forward, confused. Mr. Smith turned at the apex and smiled brightly, waving to all of them like a presidential candidate. He then entered the small craft, the engines whined, the lights flashed and then the jets roared. As powerfully as they came, the small craft powered into the air at a slow crawl, hummed and then shot back into the sky like a bullet.

Jake watched it disappear, and looked up once, as if he could feel the electronic eye like bugs crawling on his skin. With a hiss of disgust, Jake turned back to the confused people who were slowly gathering again. Neytiri stepped forward first, "Jake, what is this?" she could barely hold back her terror.

Jake frowned hardest at this, "A new problem, it isn't the RDA, it's someone else. Someone who doesn't care who gets hurt in the process of getting what they want and who won't bother risking any of their men in a battle. They ill gladly remain in orbit and scorch Pandora unless we agree to be their slaves."

Neytiri looked away, unable to grasp all that had been said. The rest of the Na'vi were equally affected, and all were silent in the display of the Sky People's true power, and cruelty. "My Jake… what can we do?"

Jake only looked at her sadly, "I don't know yet."

"Jake! Jake is everything alright? We heard over the comm. but it looks like they're returning to orbit." Norms voice spoke in Jake's ear.

Jake touched his throat, still looking at Neytiri, "Yeah Norm, they just left."

Norm's voice was shaking, "But if it's _not_ the RDA, _who are they_?"

Jake sighed openly, "I don't know."

"We might." Max's voice said suddenly, "We got some more bad news for you." Jake knit his brow, Neytiri mirrored him, unable to hear the conversation in his ear. As Max went on to explain everything they just learned, Jake's eyes widened and the surprise on his face was stark. Neytiri worried for him, as did the rest of the Na'vi who had slowly gathered around them. Jake squeezed his eyes shut, then rubbed his left hand over them, and nodded to Neytiri.

"We've got a problem, but the plan is still the same. Disburse the Omaticaya, do not gather into large groups! I must go to Hell's Gate and I will bring the Stranger back with me." Jake said to the crowd.

Neytiri watched him carefully and then stepped close, "I will go." He didn't argue, instead the Na'vi slowly parted and they both immediately broke into a run back to Hell's Gate. The Omaticaya collectively watched them go, all hope resting on them.

…

Max, Norm, and Yawne stood facing Sun contemplatively, arms crossed. Sun stood meekly, mask set in place, hands fidgeting. "Sooo… do we, lock her up or something?" Norm shrugged, turning to the others.

Max grinned. Yawne pursed his lips, "No, besides we couldn't if we wanted to. She saved our lives and we have no jail, but, we can ask her a few questions. But! I think we should wait for Jake and Neytiri before we get down to it, they'll probably have more intelligent questions. Military questions."

"Sounds good I suppose…" Norm shrugged. Sun had stopped crying a while ago, she was now just watching the monitors in silence, where Peyral still continued to speak to the Stranger. She had a very mixed expression on her face as she watched the two beings, both completely alien on an alien world. All the memories flashed through her mind, then time tables, the reasons, and lastly… the betrayal.

…

Peyral crouched in the grass, hands swirling in the flowing short blades. Why the humans needed to cut it so short she cold not understand, but they continued to do so. The Stranger stood a part from her, tail still wrapped around his waist. It was the longest she had ever seen, twice as long and mobile as a Na'vi tail, it was nearly as articulate as a hand. Its thickness was thrice that of a Na'vi's, strong, but she could not read the emotive side of it. It reacted to his thoughts and actions almost as if it had its own mind, but there were no emotions present such as with a Na'vi, to show his mood or emotional state. He did not set it rigid if afraid or lash it if angry, at least, as far as she could tell. She had been watching the Stranger carefully, curious more than afraid now. She'd made a note of trying to connect his eyes to his tail motions, trying to read what he was thinking and feeling and see if there was a corresponding body language. Ye his actions and thoughts were apparently as alien as his new form. She couldn't read him whatsoever.

He did not move like a sky person, he did not move like a Na'vi. He did not move like anything on Pandora, and she wasn't certain about earth movements. She would have to ask Yawne to study him for herself for a while. At the moment however, she tried to get a grasp on the Strangers thinking, asking him questions every now and again and though he answered them and remained near… she couldn't make heads or tails of his answers. They were basic enough, sure, but… confusing. "Did you swim on your world?" she tried.

Again he seemed startled by the question and his tail shifted slightly, his eyes darting about before settling again. "Before, it became too polluted, always got swimmers ear."

Peyral frowned and looked back at the grass. Swimmers ear? The Stranger didn't seem to note her confusion, because he returned to looking at her crouching there. Studying her features as she was his. She was keenly aware of his eyes tracing her face, her brow and nose, darting away if she looked, and then slowly returning back to her neck; down her collar bone line, the curve of her shoulder and darting down to her fingers swirling in the grass. He looked at her toes, then eyes caught her tail, followed the movements, and along the slope of her foreleg and thigh. Suddenly his eyes would flick up to her necklace, she watched him as he became lost in the intricate patterns, the weave, the design and textures. His eyes didn't slip, as she waited for, instead he seemed to be committing every single detail of her to memory. His eyes followed the flow of her necklace, into her hair, then climbed up to her head and swiveling ears. Peyral paused then, in her thoughts, and simply watched him watch her.

Her eyes flowed over his strange curling tail hooked in the base of his spine, ridged there like a bent finger, the slope of his lower back rising up into his shoulder blades- broader than a Na'vi- up into the muscles of his neck and shoulders, they were broad too, not half as broad as Yawne's but if he were the same size as a Na'vi… Peyral began comparing. His neck was slim, not as long as Na'vi but longer than a sky person's. His throat curved into his chin where rested that strange hair the sky people had but the Na'vi did not. She tried to imagine what it would feel like when he kissed someone. She followed the line of his dimpled chin into his jaw and around to his round low ears. It was odd, she thought, having stationary ears… and so low, she wondered how they heard anything at all. She moved to his slim nose, his haired brow. She flicked up to his hair line, a peak that erupted into a mane of hair that brushed past his shoulders but went no further. The strands were delicate, fine, fragile even from here. It made her want to touch them just to see how soft they were. But there was no queue.

A strange thing indeed and almost startling, no queue… it was like looking upon a blind or deaf Na'vi. Impaired, imperfect, a sense dead one. Peyral let her eyes roll down the waves of his hair to his arms, she could see muscle there, though he should have been as weak as a yearling. She followed the strange shift in that blank skin, without mark, without pattern. Like looking into a void. The stark whiteness of his flesh, moving as he breathed- would his flesh be as soft as the grubs? She noted his long legs, slim in the calves, as if speed waiting to happen. She noted his ankles hidden in the grass and blinked as she saw his toes wiggle. She followed his leg up, seeing the triangular knee, and the strange flatness below it; like a plate. Moving up she again returned to his tail, the strange light blue veins tracing across it, the light red spots every now and again, there was so much detail in that blank canvas if she looked hard enough. There, a small brown spot, what was it? What did it feel like? Why did he have it there and not higher, or lower? The curves of his tail, flowing and aloft- always held up, balanced like a ribbon on the wind.

Peyral slowly traced her fingers tips along the length of his tail, her touch noting the slight ridges of bone and the intricate muscles connecting them all. Supple flesh, wound tight, it was so very strange yet soft beneath her fingers. Softer then grub skin, softer than a baby, like nothing she had ever felt; but what was beneath those folds, what was hidd- Peyeral startled when his tail shifted away from her digging fingers. Her eyes flew up to his own, staring into her in a kind of terror. Peyral whipped her head behind her; no, it was she who had moved, he had remained still! Peyral drew her hand away, face burning. She didn't recall coming closer, she didn't recall reaching out, she had not even realized she was touching him. She had moved the ten feet completely mesmerized, Peyral felt a funny tingle in the back of her skull, a pull. Peyral meekly shifted away from the still Stranger, she couldn't meet his gaze and her ears were hot like fire. She turned her back, realizing her heart was pounding and her breath fast, Peyral looked down upon her Queue… and noted the pink tendrils winding and reaching.

…

Yawne was outside the moment she had begun to move, and now he stood a few feet from them both. The silence between them all louder than a scream. Yawne's face was dark confusion, Peyral looked up in muted wonder. The Stranger stared at both, with wide eyes and body leaning further toward freedom. Yawne moved forward, eyes hard, and Peyral leaped upon him. Surprised Yawne stumbled as Peyral viciously kissed him, teeth flashing as she bit at his chin and neck. Yawne made to comment, but Peyral practically began chewing on his neck. The confusion from before melted away into a different kind of confusion. Peyral wasted no time in words or answer, she gripped Yawne, her Yawne, in strong arms and pulled him away from the Stranger and Hell's Gate. Yawne made to say something to the Stranger, even holding out his pointer finger, Peyral nearly jerked him off his feet in her rush to get away. Yawne sighed as his jaw clamped shut and he was yanked across the open grass and over the gate beyond into the tree line. The Stranger watched all of this like someone who had come home to discover his house ransacked by eighty neighborhood cats.

When two Na'vi came dashing over the fence and landing on the far side of him, he nearly jumped and reflexively hugged himself. It was not the two from before though. It was the _other_ two. Jake and Neytiri closed the distance between themselves and the Stranger at a walk- not wishing to startle him but in a hurry none the less. The instant they got within a few feet of him his white knuckles made them stop dead. Jake held out his hands soothingly. "Whoa, calm down, we aren't here to hurt you."

The Stranger's balloon eyes didn't waiver as he slowly shook his head. "I don't know _what_ you want with me."

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other in confusion. Then Jake touched a hand to his neck, "Sorry, say again Norm?" Neytiri and the Stranger watched Jake as Jake looked down and listened carefully. Slowly the Strangers eyes moved to Neytiri nervously, Jake's face screwed up slightly. "What?" he said slightly amused as if Norm was joking with him. His smile dropped slightly. Jake looked up at the Stranger, the Stranger's eyes flew to him. Jake half smiled, as if still not believing; then he looked down. Jake nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized he was holding Neytiri's hand and rubbing his thumb into the back of it without realizing it. Neytiri followed his gaze and was just as startled. Jake turned back to the Stranger who was now literally covering himself and flinched away as if they were going to reach out and grab him. Jake and Neytiri both looked to each other. "Maybe, we'd better not take him to the Omaticaya as soon as possible…" Jake said in Na'vi.

Neytiri knit her brow, "I do not understand My Jake." her other hand moved up and pushed some hair behind his right ear lovingly.

Jake reached up and took it, "Neither do I, but apparently it something we need to know before we expose him to the other Na'vi." Jake smiled, his breath becoming a little heavier.

"Expose me?" The Stranger said suddenly in Na'vi, slightly high, Na'vi.

Jake had forgotten he spoke it, he turned with a comical 'o' expression. "Uh… listen, what's your name?" Jake tried.

"What do you mean expose me?" The Stranger repeated.

Jake licked his lips, then spoke in English, "Oh boy, um. Look, whatever your name is, it isn't what you think- the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya wishes to meet you. That is all, she just wants to talk to you."

"She?" the Stranger's voice broke.

Jake felt a slow kind of heaviness in his stomach, "Look man, there is nothing to be afraid of, no one is going to hurt you…" Jake's eyes flicked up, "…well, none of the Omaticaya or the people at Hell's Gate anyway." The Stranger was not comforted. His limbs became more taunt, he looked like a deer about to make a run for it. Jake knew there was no time to chase him down. "Look, we'll explain everything if you'll let us. I give you my word no one will lay a finger on you if you don't want them too."

"Your word?" the Stranger said suddenly.

Jake held out his hands, "Yeah, my word, I promise you."

"And mine as well." Neytiri stepped forward.

The Stranger narrowed his eyes then, hands digging into his arms. There was a long moment of silence and Jake felt the strange heaviness in his stomach slowly fade. Jake held his hand out, face open and waiting for answer. The Stranger looked at them both with his strange piercing gaze, his tail shifted slightly and his hands visibly relaxed, leaving red marks on his arms. "Okay, but on one condition…"

"Name it." Jake smiled.

"Pants… I want some Pants."


	21. 21: Nature Boy

**XXI: Nature Boy X**

The group had gathered now; Norm, Max, Jake, Neytiri, Sun and the Stranger. Max shrugged apologetically as he held out a black long sleeved shirt, "Sorry about the size, I use to be much bigger and it's the only pair I could scrounge up fast enough." The Stranger made no comment as he quickly shifted on the loose pair of blue sweat pants, ripping out the white modesty cloth afterwards. The Stranger glanced about nervously, then took the black shirt and shoved it over his head. His tail unwound from him as he did so, flowing around his legs and feet gracefully. Once he had on the clothes he looked around the group warily as Max stepped back to stand beside Norm. Sun, in-between Norm and Jake, wouldn't meet the Strangers eyes. Neytiri stood to the other side of Jake, all five facing the Stranger in a semi circle. The rest of the contour room was relatively empty save a few curious Na'vi and one or two human scientists. Jake had kept his word, the door stood open behind them and no one had tried to touch the Stranger.

The Stranger shifted slightly, fixing the rumbles of his clothes and then turning to find a seat. Once he sat himself down curling his tail to the side so he wouldn't sit on it, he looked at each person individually. His eyes settled on Sun as if trying to figure her out, then landed on Jake. Jake smiled at him, calmly, hiding the deep war within to get moving and do _something_. The Stranger could speak without the odd vibration or echo effect, at least when he was calm. "Okay… explain." the stranger said practically.

Jake was the first to speak, nearly leaping at the chance. "First of all, I'm Jake. This s Neytiri, princess of the Omaticaya; this is Norm and Max of the Avatar program, and Sun our lead engineer." again the Stranger looked at her as if he almost just recognized her, but she still would not look him in the face. "You are currently in Hell's Gate, the previous base of the RDA which was driven off Pandora by the collective tribes of the Na'vi, members of which you'll find in this room. Each one will tell you exactly what I am telling you because it is the truth." The Stranger made to argue, Jake held out a hand. "I know Hell's Gate looks destroyed, but it was not the Na'vi who did this. It was someone else, someone who plans to do far worse than the RDA. They have a satellite in orbit, they have given us two choices, slavery or death. And right now, I need to know, all of us need to know- are you a part of their plans?"

The Stranger narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward to set his hand on his knee and place his other on his chin. As if on autopilot his fingers began working the shot beard there. "A non RDA entity trying to take over where the RDA left off? If what you say is true…"

Jake nodded, "You have my word and everybody else's."

The stranger flicked his eyes around the room, then settled back on the floor, "…then it sounds more like The Old Order."

Sun slightly lifted her eyes, "Who?" Jake asked.

The Stranger narrowed his eyes, "First. What _really_ happened to me?"

Jake checked his frown, "Everything I've told you is the truth as I know it. We found you buried in the ground in this smugglers grotto, the capsule was cracked, Pandora atmosphere had leaked in and all judgments about the age of which have been speculative. Unless you can tell us what date you left Earth from we can't say how long you've been underground, or how you got there or even how you got to Pandora but we know your body was changed into the state it was by a virus that morphed inside you."

Max spoke this time, "I have read outs and all the tests we've taken of the wildfire virus if you want to see some proof that we didn't tamper with you."

The Stranger waved him off, "I wouldn't understand them. I'm no scientist."

Jake again barely kept from leaping on the chance, "Then if you don't mind us asking, who are you?"

The Stranger stayed in his thinking pose for a while, looking at everyone around him. Then he sighed, sitting back with his tail curling up beside him as he shrugged plaintively. "No point in hiding it. If you're who you say you are I'll need you to save my life, and if you aren't, I was going to die anyway."

…

"Project Pandora's Box. That's what we called it, the Resistance I mean. We read about the Na'vi, about the RDA, heck, everybody did. The world was full of people looking up at the sky again in wonder. It wasn't like we could see Pandora from there, we couldn't even see the planet it bordered, but everyone knew it was up there. Kind of like, heaven. You know? Well… I grew up in the mountains, way out of city, the real distant places where sometimes you could still see the stars. The winters were harsh, the summers hot, but there were still trees. The air was a little cleaner there, in the tree farms, the places government protected to make sure we still had oxygen on Earth… fat lot of good it did us when nothing could handle the sheer amount of toxins being spilled in the air. I still remember the day I had to start wearing the Exopack… like they did in the cities… I must have been eight or so. Day in, day out, wash them… sometimes I'd just not wear it because I hated the trapped feeling. I developed respiratory problems, I spent most of my childhood sick. Ear infections, sinus infections, bronchitis, all of it… I had several operations- I use to joke that every orifice was covered in scars. Inside and out. Life was a joke. But, you don't want to hear that."

"It was a constant god complex with the RDA, like they were a religion; they would save us. Pandora would help us. All that crap, I believed it too you know, I believed whole heartedly we would find a way with Pandora on our side, then, the book came out. The _real_ book. Dr. Augustine's work, littered with images like a new bible but of course who could miss the undertones? The warnings? The RDA couldn't stop it, so slowly new information started trickling back. Secret mines, military force, all that sort of thing. I got it into my head that maybe Pandora couldn't help us… maybe we would drag them down with us… I became slightly out spoken about it in college. You know, doubting the RDA's intentions and being obsessed with Grace's book. Man… scary times… that's when they approached me. The resistance wasn't much when I joined it. Few dumb kids being pushed around by a few artsy types and drugged out hippies who didn't know what was _really_ happening."

"We got a few of the more zealot-types, and artists, then we got a few scary military types… well, short story we grew and grew into a _real_ resistance with _real_ stratagems. Honestly, I didn't really have much to do with all of it. I stayed outside the circle most of the time… but then the last of my family died from the sickness. What the hell was the RDA doing? Unobtainum, super conductors? What the hell did any of it matter? Where were the break thoughts, the science, the stuff that was suppose to help earth! Who gave a crap if machines could last longer, they just polluted longer! I got angry and had nothing to lose, so I told the resistance if they needed me for something I would do it gladly. That was… that was my mistake. They had been working on this dooms day scenario for a while, I hadn't heard anything about it. Some kind of, viral thing or whatever, I don't know the science. They came up with the, wildfire virus, as you call it. They planned to use it on Pandora and wipe out anyone not inoculated. But there was a catch."

"It couldn't sustain itself for the years trip it would take to get over. Wouldn't last being frozen, or air sealed, see it had to remain active. We had some pretty advanced bio-whatever you call them people, but they were fired for their radical outlooks and we couldn't afford much in the way of top of the line stuff. It was home brewed so it had its limitations. The virus needed a living host to carry it, at least until it could mature into its final stages. They wanted a volunteer. I was scared at first… but by then I was so depressed by the rivers of sewage and the garbage floats the size of texas out at sea and the dead forests… what was the point of living? They called me a hero, they called me the chosen one to save Pandora. It was all just show… I remember sitting in that locker room… obese, sweating, naked save for my mask… the bench was cold, the air was still and recycled. I thought about all the people I would end, even as I did… I kept telling myself I would end them and all they loved… I didn't care if I lived, but did I want them to die?"

"I had… a single bottle of ration water, packaged… I turned and looked at that label, and you know what it said? It said 'generously donated by the RDA.' They didn't sell water, they had to clean because they polluted it, no, they _donated_ it. _Charity_. They destroyed our world, and cleaned up their mess just enough to nobly give us what we required to live. You see? I mean, do you see? Well… they showed me the rocket, I ran a few tests to make myself familiar with the system, I'd have to input a few things and if something went wrong, I'd have to make sure I knew how to fly it… it wasn't too hard, rocket science, like a video game really. Then they instructed me on when to inject myself… yeah… I launched a few weeks after that. It was odd going into space. I didn't have to do much, it was mostly automated, I just had to make sure I touched down on the shuttle without being detected. Set the auto pilot sequence timer, and then… kill myself."

"That's what it was. The needle. It was death. I remember just stabbing myself with it. The trickle of blood. Who cared? It was done. I didn't feel anything as it streamed into me. There were chemicals you see, to put me out. The auto Cryo kicked in and then it was just darkness… but… before that, I remember seeing the stars. No clouds of pollution, no smog, no lights… real stars… and I remembered thinking, the earth was suppose to be blue. Yeah, the earth was suppose to be blue… The next thing I know, I'm starring up at a Na'vi face. I'm being poked, prodded, and I'm thinking- oh god the Na'vi found me instead, but that's fine, since, they would be immune, right? And then I'm seeing the compound, and the five fingers, and… I knew I was in the base. I knew I had done it. So I just went back to sleep… let it come, the darkness, the soft dreams… but all I dreamed of was a space coffin and being buried alive. I wake up. The RDA is all around me, scientists, who _aren't_ dead. My body is changed, my head feels like its on fire, needles are going into me, and _I have a tail_. Now, it's, just one nightmare after the next… what the hell am I doing here? I don't, belong here… I don't belong here."

…

When the Stranger finished, everyone was silent. He stared into the floor; his speech was elegant, dramatic, well orated- he was a masterful story teller and it was clear he had gone into more detail and said far more than he meant too. He didn't seem to notice when he stopped talking; Jake wasn't an art man himself, he'd enjoyed good performances and entertainment -who didn't?- but even he would have said it was a tear jerking performance. Norm looked chocked up, Neytiri was horrified, but it was Sun who cried silent tears. It was very apparent the Stranger was still just as lost, but somehow managing to hold it all back long enough to still function. Jake, _believed_ his story. Not because of how he told it, or because it made him feel like his insides were doing corkscrews, but because hearing the recollection of the Stranger's dream had jarred lose a memory of the exact same dream- and following it, the remorseful action of the Stranger after he nearly broke Jake's neck. He was nothing like Mr. Smith and he couldn't see them working together either …unless he was a spy.

Jake looked to Sun, but, he knew confronting her may blow some things up in their faces and there was more important matters at hand. Jake turned back to the Stranger, "You said 'The Old Order', who is that?"

The Stranger looked up, only moving his eyes; his jaw set as if he had expected a more compassionate reaction. "It's the stock handle the Resistance used, we were funded by them at one time. The Old Order is just that, a conglomerate of the oldest orders on earth, Russian mafia, Chinese Triads, Japanese Yakuza, Italian Mafia, Illuminati, you name it- that's who they were. The biggest crime organizations forming together to combat the RDA before they were wiped out themselves. If what you say is true and the RDA is no longer on Pandora, it was only a matter of time before they showed up to scavenge the corpse. Circling in orbit like vultures." Jake's head was reeling, he'd known it, but to actually try and visualize the scope of it; every organized crime faction banning together and setting their sights on Pandora? They'd not spared anybody out of compassion, but because more survivors meant more workers…

"I don't get it." Norm said suddenly, "Interstellar gangsters? What are we going to wake up with a Pa'li head on our pillow? Are they going to put unobtanium boots on us and make us sleep with the fishes? I mean, Organized crime was wiped out, right? Stuff like that can't be really real…"

The Stranger didn't react, Neytiri didn't understand; Max put his hand on Norm's shoulder, Norm crumpled, unable to believe it. Jake frowned, "It doesn't matter who they are, you all saw the orbital strike, you know what they are capable of."

Norm threw his hands out again, "And what the hell was that? Laser beams?"

"Electrical current transferred over light photons…" Sun answered abruptly.

Norm jerked himself forward, "Interstellar tazers! You're joking me!"

"NO!" Sun shouted, startling him. "I'm not Joking, the technology was being researching the twentieth century for non lethal weapons. No one thought it would work, but with Unobtanium which acts as a super conductor metal with a nigh impossible melting point, why couldn't they send an electrical charge down a massive beam of light photons? Cosmic lightening. We have no chance."

Jake stepped forward then, "It doesn't matter. It could have been a trick with mirrors and smoke for all we care, a missile delivery system disguised by a light beam, the fact is it doesn't matter what it is as long as they can use it from orbit. We need something that will strike back at them _in orbit_. We have to get up there, and get at them at the source!"

Sun scowled then, "You make it sound like its possible."

Jake quieted, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't use to think a cripple could get his legs back and lead a people against a much stronger and powerful force either."

Sun spoke as if she as already dead, "and where are we going to get the means to travel into space, savior? Huh? Is Eywa going to suddenly evolve one of us to fly into a vacuum? HUH?"

Norm suddenly pointed at her, "Why are you yelling at us, you're the one who buried him and let that virus stuff-" too late he realized his mistake as Jake silenced him and looked to the Stranger. The Stranger had lifted his head at this, eyes widening in surprise in interest. Norm winced.

The Stranger stood a little straighter, "What?"

Sun looked like she had been physically hit, crushing her hands to her facemask she spun and faced the Stranger. "It's my fault." The Stranger only starred at her. Sun clenched her fists as Jake slowly moved Norm back and the others with his arms. "I- I was, I was the one who designed your docking system, the robotics specialist; I was suppose to travel with you on the ship to make sure you arrived and that you detached and landed safely. I was sent to Pandora as an engineer with the inoculations to pass out to the other chosen people. But. I just, I just couldn't!" Sun brought her fists up and down weakly. "Your ship landed too far off course and I couldn't get off base without drawing suspicion, I had hoped someone would find you first, but, I couldn't get away… and the longer I stayed, the longer I got to know the people around me…" Sun's tears began falling in earnest, "I couldn't do it!" she yelped. "I couldn't watch them die! I got to know them as people, even soldiers, they weren't heartless evil men- they were just people! The resistance didn't give us an accurate picture of what was happening, they blew misunderstandings way out of proportion!"

"Ryder and the Hadamaya Clan revolt, it was all covered up by the RDA and the Resistance helped them! Why didn't we let Earth know about the success of the resistance efforts? I figured it out though, they wanted Pandora for themselves. They were crazy, the Resistance was nothing more than fanatics who really thought of themselves as the chosen people set to inherit Pandora as their very own world! And what about poor…" Sun froze then, looking at the Stranger. "…what about you? You gave your life for these people. Kendra and I, we use to work together… and we, made a plan. We set out together on a mission to get the repulsion fields up and running, but we secretly went out to sabotage them so they could never be used again. I snuck off from her, and found you… using my Amp suit and an abandoned avatar mobile center, I opened your pod and inoculated you against the virus. I set up an automated system check, so I could keep tabs on you from back on the base."

"I kept inoculating you again and again, and watched as the Virus ran rampant in the air tight chamber. It didn't have anything to spread too and it was quickly dying, but, I don't know why- the virus never died completely, no matter how many times I tried to make you Immune. I don't know much about the biotech, but it wasn't working… I failed you… so I returned, after Ryder and the Hadamaya Clan moved away and the RDA removed all sign of them having been. They decimated their lands, and that was when I met the smugglers. They were picking apart the ruins of the Hadamaya Clan, souvenirs to send back to earth. I paid them in stolen RDA goods, schedules, and repaired some of their equipment if they would store you. I didn't know they buried you. I guess they were afraid the virus would leak out, I had no idea they had cracked the pod…"

Sun was outright sobbing now, and the Stranger was starring at her with closed mouth shock. Yet Neytiri stepped forward, "The Hadamaya Clan left these places several years ago, two years before you came My Jake, we knew it had something to do with the Sky people but we did not know what."

Jake knit his brow as well, "I've never heard of a Ryder either, or any kind of resistance, when I got here everything was…"

Sun turned to them, "You didn't know about Yawne either."

Jake looked to Neytiri, Neytiri shook her head, "This does not make sense, how can a people 'cover up' these things? How can they keep such things silent?"

Jake frowned, "The Sky People have been doing it for years, erase all evidence, removed all witnesses and it never happened."

Neytiri looked slightly pale, "But, _we_ knew of the tale of Yawne!"

Sun hugged herself, "You were all able to do what you did without the RDA raining destruction down upon you because they were too busy dealing with Able Ryder, the first rogue Avatar by choice and the Hadamaya Clan. The only person allowed to stay on Pandora who knew about it, was Trudy Chacon. She is the one who told me, but even then, they got to her… they did, terrible things to make her forget… that was why she was so willing to help you Jake."

Jake shook his head, "This doesn't make sense, Grace would have known, right?"

Sun shook her head, "You forget, she was too busy with Yawne."

Jake stepped back, head spinning. The first rogue avatar by choice? The Hadamaya clan? He always wondered how Yawne and the small band of Na'vi could have done what they did, especially against Quaritch without being wiped out… now it made perfect sense, someone else and an entire clan of Na'vi had risen up before Jake even got there… and the RDA had two years to cover it all up. Yawne, Grace, none of them knew because the RDA had worked so hard to wipe it from history. Sun smiled at them meekly, "I have the story written down, recorded it myself so History couldn't forget them… you're all welcome to read it if we survive this."

Jake stepped forward, "Wait, why didn't the Hadamaya Clan come to join the gathering of the clans? Why didn't they join with us to fight the RDA?"

Sun looked to Jake with a grim frown, "You know why." Jake became silent. Sun sighed, "Ryder could not justify attacking the chain of command, he had been faced with the choice of humans or Na'vi his first day… he caved in, like you would have Sully… and helped the RDA destroy a lot of the Clan… but at the last, when it came down to it, he sided with the Na'vi. The survivors are all still camped by a dormant well of souls, Ryder among them, still human. They've shut themselves off from the world. Hidden from the best sensors to protect their own well of souls." All were floored by this news, this revelation… all but the Stranger. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Sun…" he said quietly. Sun turned, her face a hard mask. "Jen…?"

Sun's face wilted instantly and she softly nodded, "Yes…"

The Stranger stood, utterly shocked. "Genjen?" She cried out then, throwing herself on him at last. They embraced each other in a strong hug, one which the Stranger absolutely welcomed, even going so far as to wrap his tail around her as they seemed to crush against the other. "Jennifer! I thought I'd never see you again!" his voice vibrated.

"I know, I know! But I couldn't let you do it alone! I couldn't!" She pulled back then, looking into his eyes and touching his face lovingly. "Oh Paul…"


	22. 22: Ring of Fire

**XXII: Ring of Fire XI**

The woman apparently named Jennifer buried her face into the man apparently named Paul's chest, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Why did it have to end up like this? We were doing so well."

He didn't reply, simply held her while squeezing his eyes shut. Jake watched the apparently long time friends hold each other like there was no one else in the world, but he knew the clock was ticking. "Guys, I hate to say it, now we know he isn't against us- but we still need solutions to this Old Order thing."

Neytiri frowned but nodded, "Jake is right, we are happy for your reunion, but we must do something."

At this, and only at this, he finally pulled away and looked at her. She couldn't meet his eyes. "You've lost weight." he smiled, "And you dyed your hair?"

Jennifer looked up, lost, and then smiled as well. "Yeah, you changed too."

Paul laughed at that, a deep laugh that vibrated through his lungs with the same odd rattle. "We'll have to catch up later, you and I." he smiled again. He was completely different from just moments earlier, perhaps speaking of a hidden deeper past.

"If there is a later, Sun, Jennifer- whoever, we have less than a day to come up with an orbital defense." Jake stepped forward.

Jennifer reluctantly pulled away from Paul's arms, "I'm sorry Jake. There is nothing on Pandora we can use. My scouts at the grotto have already checked to my specifications. There are a lot of useful tools for us, but all of it is ground based assault, nothing we could use to get into space." She sighed deeply.

Jake slammed his fist into his open palm, "Alright, Plan B." Neytiri came to his side curiously, he looked to her. "We're going to steal the drop ship from Mr. Smith."

A chorus of various gasps and expression spread among everyone, most of all Jennifer, "It's brilliant Jake, but _how_?"

Jake frowned, but not in defeat, "We'll have to try and sneak onboard… maybe if we can select the landing point, and have a few of the people hidden beneath cammo mats-"

"That won't work, even if a Na'vi could get in and fit, they wouldn't know how to fly it and the Old Order would just blast the ship." Jennifer frowned.

Jake hissed through his teeth, "Well we'll just have to utilize human personnel."

"It's pointless!" Jennifer sobbed, "I'm the only one trained enough to do it and what if he doesn't land where you want? And- even if I get up there, with a workable ordinance delivery system, we don't have the firepower to destroy a ship capable of firing from orbit!"

Jake spun slamming his fist into the wall, "We have to try _something_! I will not let my people become slaves, not now, not ever! We've come too far, worked to hard. All the days of blood, sweat and tears. We've _earned_ our home here! I can't just stand back while my people are slain or enslaved."

Everyone was silent for a moment… then Neytiri gripped his shoulder, "It is not hopeless my Jake, the people may scatter, but we will endure and when they sky people try to mine we shall defend our land in small groups. They can not fly forever, we can hide from these sky fire lights."

Jake frowned, "A lot of people will die in the time it takes for help to come from earth…"

Neytiri smiled, "By Eywa's will it shall not be all of us." They shared a gentle moment of quiet understanding.

"You know…" Norm said distantly, "…if Paul went invisible he could load the drop ship up with all kinds of explosives without anyone seeing, and then when Smith went back to his ship and docked we could detonate from here." Everyone turned to him, genuine surprise on each of their faces.

"Where would we get the explosives?" Max offered.

Norm looked slightly put on the spot, "We, I'm sure we could dig some up around here somewhere, right…?"

Neytiri blinked, "En'visabull?"

Jake's eyes lit up, "Norm, you're a genius."

"Cliché much Jake?" Norm answered.

"I know where we can get all the fire power we could want." Jake smiled to them all, "The Nekxtskxe." Everyone who wasn't standing on edge before, was now.

"My Jake, that is very dangerous." Neytiri said quietly.

"We have to try, this is their home too, they have the right and responsibility to fight for it." Jake answered.

"Y-yeah, but, how do you know they won't just kill you when you show up?" Norm shook slightly.

Jake shook his head, "They aren't savages Norm, they are still Na'vi, their code is strict but honorable, I don't think they will try to kill Toruk Makto."

Neytiri frowned, "My Jake, if you arrived on Toruk perhaps, but they are very far, to far even for Toruk. You did not have time when we had to face the RDA, you have less time now."

Jake smiled brightly, "We've got something faster than a banshee."

Neytiri took Jake's forearm, "Then I shall go with you."

Jake looked at her in surprise, "But you're the-"

"Next spiritual leader of the Omaticaya, and you are my mate; where you go, I go, if we are slain- Mo'at shall protect our people." Neytiri said solemnly. Jake began to shake his head, but Neytiri looked at him openly, allowing no argument. Neytiri then turned slightly, "P'all, I would ask you to come with us."

Again everyone was jolted with surprise, Paul least of all. "Why?" he said simply.

"The spiritual leader of my people believes you are very important, now, I begin to see Eywa's will in her words… I believe you are very important to us."

"He can't go into that den of monsters!" Norm said suddenly, "He's just a ma- well, he's tiny, they'll tear him apart."

Neytiri shook her head looking only at Paul, "No, I believe you must play this role for Eywa, for Pandora, and for Urth. Will you follow us?"

Paul looked at her, still as a pond, then looked to Jennifer. "Genjen, I don't, know about anything that's-what's happening, what, what do I do…?"

Jennifer looked to everyone around them, then back to the man looking within her. She starred into those trusting depths, like looking into the void, and turned. "You, must promise me you won't let him get hurt." Neytiri bowed her head slightly causing the long beads to clink together. Jennifer turned back to him, "Paul, I don't even know how you're standing after all you've been through, but I won't let you go in without help. I have, a leftover RDA power suit, you have to wear it. Alright?"

Paul nodded without hesitation, "If you say so Genjen, I'll do it."

She fell into him again, "Don't say that, not again, please!" he fell silent, at a loss.

Jake frowned again, but knew the clock was ticking ever on. "Jen, can you get the last Sampson running?"

Jennifer wiped her face, and nodded, causing her pony tail to bounce. "It's still operational, It'll take me about ten minutes to refuel… that should give you enough time to suit up." She sniffed.

Jake nodded, then turned to Norm and Max. "Guys, we have to move quickly, someone needs to tell Yawne or Peyral what's happening, and they need to tell Mo'at to keep the people separated. Got it?"

Norm and Max looked at each other, "Yeah Jake, but, are you really going to be okay?" Norm asked.

Jake smiled his same easy grin, "Eywa willing."

…

Jake waited with Neytiri by the Sampson, helping Jen prep the aircraft while they waited for Paul to finish putting on what Jen called a 'power suit'. The RDA Titan Armor, a mechanized bodysuit made of composite plates which are then woven onto a titanium-laced fabric base layer. 'Titan armor provides an unparalleled protection for foot patrols in Pandora's lethal foliage and Bio-genetic enhancements further increase the already excellent mobility of this heavy armor.' So the manual reads, but in reality the more than sixty pound combination of greaves, gauntlets, and power pack with a standard 'H' harness looked more like something out of first person shooter game. The thigh and bicep guards which doubled as a housing for the Bio-cybernaetic connections which reacted to natural movement with less lag than an AMP suit gave the armor a kind of ancient world knight look; the platework itself was painted a molted grey green in an effort to match the Pandoran environment as were the camo cargo pants that came with it, but Paul exchanged his black shirt for a sea blue one, perhaps in an effort to seem more like a Na'vi.

When he strode out, sounding somewhat like Robocop, Norm's eyes nearly popped out his head. "Of course he gets the cool armor." he mumbled.

Jake slapped Norm on the back, "Trust me, it pinches."

Norm hid his grin as Paul walked up to them, and licked his lips becoming serious once more. "Are you guys sure about this? I mean, really?"

Jake paused as Paul looked to him, and Neytiri smiled warmly. "I don't think we have much choice." Jake said finally and grinned brightly at the same time. There wasn't much else to say after that, Norm understood and nodded as they each looked at the other. There wasn't a real need for goodbyes, as they stood together again. It was another breath before the breach… Jake patted Norm on the back and silently they loaded up onto the back seat. Jen and Paul got in the front. "Remember tell Yawne."

Norm nodded stepping back as the engines whined to life, "Yeah, spread out, and stall if we have to, I got it." At that, the Sampson roared to the air, and out the hanger, leaving Norm and the ruins of Hell's Gate behind. The smoldering wreckage was like the ribcage of a burned whale, huge steel supports grasping at the sky like some carbon carcass.

Jen smiled at Paul as they slow took to the air and he laid his powered gloves on the controls. "Brings back memories…"

"Jen, am I, missing something?" he said suddenly. Jen subconsciously checked to make sure the mic was off so her passengers couldn't hear her as her heart raced slightly, but she remained silent. "Jen, the last time I saw you was before I went on the mission, we were chatting over Chess or Checkers and you said you had to do some kind of pilot's training for the next week, so you wouldn't be there to send me off…"

At his words, as they continued, Jen's eyes beaded and her lips quivered. He watched her do this silently, quieting as he watched her with his slightly widened eyes. Jen didn't look at him, for though they were almost reptilian now, she still saw in them the same soul of the man she had known.

"Paul… Paul I've…" her voice caught, and the years of guilt which had drove her ever since piled upon her. "I told you what I did. I'm responsible for what's happened to you."

"I know and though it is hard for me to think about, let alone accept… I, I don't blame you. I've even forgiven you if that's what you want, so why do-"

"NO!" Jen practically shouted, halting him, "You don't understand, I'm responsible… for all of it."

Paul waited, giving her time to speak her peace even as the beautiful sea of green sailed beneath them. It truly was a wonderful world, and though Paul was distracted here and there, especially by the gigantic planet on the horizon, the flocks of purple and blue birds off to the side, and the strange scent of oxygen flooding his new nose. His focus was upon her. They were moving fast, flowing over the forests, cutting through mists and watching the land change beneath them. It was serene from above, silent in their head phones… yet Jen seemed unable to come to grips with herself, to speak. She looked as if she was trying to push out a poisoned bard from her lungs, heaving once, then turning away as she met his eyes and falling silent with a sigh of failure. She could not tell him, not yet, but as with all things happening to the Stranger, he could only allow it to pass without thinking to greatly upon them. The pair turned from each other then, the dead air between them remaining even as the Sampson sped off through the skies. Toward a horizon which burned.

…

Jake sat beside Neytiri as the engine whined, yet his alert ears picked up far more than his pilot intended. He and Neytiri had both heard the struggling conversation and the failed confrontation in the pilot seat, the swiveling human-hand sized appendages were for more than show. He looked to Neytiri who looked at him calmly, he worried about the mission, and could not stop the thoughts which made him wonder what danger the relationship of the two would bring. He also could not help wondering what she had meant. What 'all' was she responsible for? Further, what other remnants of the resistance were left or still in effect on Pandora? And what about this dormant technology he'd just heard about, as well as the hero before him and perhaps even Yawne? Who was this 'Able Ryder'? Where were the remnants of the Hadamaya clan? Jake was once again reminded there was a history before him, and one he would have to get in grips with if he ever expected to take his place as the Clan leader as his mating with Neytiri inevitably proclaimed.

…

It was not long before they saw the fires. The land of the Burning rock was aptly named, far from the gentle forests of the Omaticaya, the jungles here were not serene, they were ravenous. The trees curled like claws reaching from the soil, the leaves hung like teeth, vines spiraled and twisted a molted black, and then the fields of rock erupted from the foliage. Huge spikes, ridges, and paths of stone where rivers of molten rocks once violently lay. Nothing grew here in the eyes of daylight, but by nightfall the radiant moss would glow anew. It was a harsh and terrible landscape, despite the blue of the sky; in the distance the party could just make out a mountain, encircled by three more taller than the fourth. Like a monolithic Na'vi buried in the ground the mountains formed a hand. From this distance they could see sparkles littering the ground, veins of ore untouched by the Burning Rock clan.

The markers however, were the most notable; torches, perhaps eighty feet high, with huge burning stones in a massive stone pit. It seemed impossible for such a structure to stand on its own, like giant matches they lined the land in columns proudly proclaiming the territory of the Burning rock peoples. Jake knew full well the Nekxtskx were watching and preparing, despite perhaps this being the first time they had ever seen a gunship. Jake wished for the powerful presence of Toruk beneath him, the sense of unstoppable power bonding with him brought, but he sat only in a slightly beat up RDA Sampson. One not even armed so to avail further speed. It was the only one which survived the initial attack due to being in a heavily reinforced bunker for repair, Jen's own personal laboratory beneath living quarters. It was only luck it had been in good enough shape to fly.

Now, as they approached a certain fight, Jake wondered for his future and the future of his pea- the massive arrow at least ten feet long and three feet thick that whipped by barely missing the belly of the Sampson ripped Jake from his thoughts as such a missile naturally would. Warning lights and proximity alarms blared, Neytiri gasped. A second was already moving toward them. Jake's jaw would have dropped had he not been clenching his teeth. Of course the peoples of the Burning rock would have weapons to discourage beasts as large as Toruk and the Cave Ikran's which hunted the area, actually, Jake felt a small wave of relief as he realized they were lucky, there may have been a _Cave Toruk_ which the missiles would have proved a necessity, meeting _that_ in only a unarmed Sampson… of course he did not have long to think on this. Gripping the sides of the open hatch, he felt the urge to try and pull the Sampson out of the way with his own hands, but he knew full well only Jen and possibly Paul's piloting could save them.

Already the craft whirled into evasive maneuvers, banking so sharply to the right Jake feared they were going into freefall from overbalancing, but Jen was not just a mechanic, she knew how to use the machines she worked on. With a slow pull in their stomachs and Neytiri pulling upon Jake, the craft righted itself as yet a third massive spear sailed beneath them. Jake whipped his head out the door seeing for himself the massive Ballista operated by Na'vi a few hundred feet below. "Get higher!" Jake shouted.

"But we have to land don't we?" Jen's voice crackled.

"Land, not crash! We'll approach from the forest, we'll be less of a threat! Look out!" Again a massive arrow came sailing towards them, painted and decorated with feathers, Jake wondered for a split second if the black tip had been painted in poison like normal Na'vi arrows, then the craft once more veered from its path just barely. The operators below were skilled in their work, they compensated each time the Sampson moved to evade them. Each miss was bare and the room for error minimal, Jake felt a surge of helplessness, and a combat high pumping through his veins- if they had to go down at this height. But they couldn't. If they did the plan would fail. Bracing for hope, Jake held on and groggily the Sampson began to climb. The operators below took careful aim this time, noting the ascent, compensating, winding with hand wenches… and only one let loose. The gigantic missile rose up to meet them, like a great white shark from the deep.

Higher they climbed but the arrow seemed to match their trajectory perfectly, Jen pulled up with all her might, Paul aiding with his strength, and Jake's knuckles turned purple. Higher, higher, still it followed, still it seemed perfectly set to meet them…! And then slowly, like a cartoon it slowed, halting it mid air for a second or two, before again falling back to earth. Jake could have sworn the tip had scraped against their undercarriage. The Sampson roared into the clouds at such a quick climb Jake felt slightly lightheaded, the back was open and not pressurized. They had been traveling for a good few hours, but it seemed only seconds in the tense worry of Jake's mind, that all drifted away like a haze when the atmosphere grew cold. Jen had overcompensated, they were now _too_ high. Jake slammed the bottom of his fist into the cockpit, "Down!" he managed. Neytiri too fought, her eyes rolling. As if suddenly conscious of their passengers plight, the Sampson slowed and dropped sickeningly back into a leveled flight well over the four mountains now.

"Jake are you okay?" Jen's voice called through the speakers.

"Take us, down!" Jake repeated, and felt the edges numb in darkness.

Slowly the craft dipped, again, dropping this time. Jake's stomach flip flopped; it was different ridding on a machine than riding _with_ a Banshee. A living creature had its own equilibrium and knew its limitations, avoided them, or chanced them knowingly and carefully. With a machine, it was like flying dead… on something dead. The Sampson descended at such a rapid rate, Jake and Neytiri held onto each other, taking in huge gasps of air. Neytiri's eyes were stark terror, she had never experienced the sheer gravitational forces of flying that dangerously before, even if just in a Sampson. She held her fear in check however, strong like all of her family. Jake smiled at her, grinning at their near scrape once more with death. He was reminded of escaping from Toruk… Jake breathed deeply and shouted again. "Set us down unnoticed if you can, we'll move in on foot."

"Rodger." Jen replied, but she could not keep the edge of fear from her voice. Softly the Sampson coasted, looking for a plot to settle on, and then, then the truly dangerous part of the plan would begin. The part where four would have to face and entire nation of the Na'vi equivalent of Vikings, barbarians. Jake strengthened his resolve as the dark and deadly rock garden below loomed closer and closer like a massive black maw of a crocodile, eagerly inviting them in.


	23. 23: Cave

**XXIII: Cave XII**

Yawne's eyes drifted open; the hours repose hardly diminished his exhaustion, nor that or Peyral's laying next to him. They both seemed to waken at the same time, as if from a dream choked by a cloud of unstoppable emotional need. Though they both breathed calmly, the signs of exertion were all about them, sweat, foliage thoroughly trampled, fresh dirt clawed from the ground. Yawned ruggedly shifted his head to look at Peyral who stared up at the sky with a kind of car-accident look. "What, was _that_?" he asked. Peyral slowly turned to look at him, matching his expression of astonished confusion. "Not that I didn't enjoy- I mean, just, what _was_ that?"

Peyral smiled kindly, but also looked at a loss, "I do not know my love."

Yawne turned his head back to the sky, "You were, touching the Stranger." Yawne observed without accusation. "Did he spit on you…?"

Peyral also turned her head to the sky and thought, "He did not, as he did with you and Jake…" Peyral turned her head slightly to the side, eyes narrowing, "But, I think, I recall a strange compulsion… to touch and be touched." She turned and looked at Yawne who was in turn looking at her. "I just felt such curiosity, and then a kind of rush-" Peyral motioned the palm of her had at her face, "-of loneliness and desire, as if I had not seen my dearest family for a lifetime. I wanted to be close to someone, anyone, and then you were there and the desire for you overwhelmed all else. It was not a thought, but a persistent command." Peyral said shyly, lid-ing her eyes.

Yawne felt his cheeks pull as he involuntarily smiled, "Has anyone told you how amazing you are today?"

Peyral blushed, looking away with a glow of happiness. For a moment that was all that mattered between them, then, Yawne remembered the world outside the peaceful clearing and looked back the way they came. "I remember the rush of terror when that powder struck me, that was a command too." Peyral looked at him with interest, Yawne wiggled his fingers in the soft soil. "Fear, Desire, both of these are emotions and both of them resulted from direct contact with the Stranger."

"And pain, my love." Peyral added. "Norm felt pain when the stranger touched him."

Yawne blinked, "IS pain an emotion? Well… it's a feeling I guess. Or…" Yawne looked to her suddenly, "…was it anger?" Peyral looked at him worriedly. Yawne breathed deeply and set his jaw, "Emotion is just thought, with a feeling, I know that from all my therapy years, and if touching the stranger can produce feelings with a corresponding thought…" Yawne paused, falling silent and distant in his gaze; letting his mind work over the pattern, the great puzzle that seemed to be the odd occurrences around the Stranger. Yawne's eye focused on nothing, yet remained sharp, "Emotion, feeling, thought… I'll bet my entire Marvel comic collection he can somehow control or at least project emotion through some kind of chemical contact which creates a feeling. Like, it's concentrated in the powder he spits, but it can be transferred through pore contact too, maybe through heightened senses of emotion. It's kind of like…"

Peyral looked at Yawne curiously, but didn't comment. She had seen him do this before far in the past, when the elders would ask him to council. It was remarkable to her, a skill she had not seen anyone else use so efficiently or consistently. He somehow stepped away from the troubles before him and saw as with the eyes of Ikran, even before he had actually been able to actually look through an Ikran's eyes. It was just one of his qualities she had come to respect and love about him. But. Yawne's face dropped and he sat up suddenly, groaning when his body reminded him the exertion from before would have a price. Peyral followed worriedly, "What is it, what troubles you?"

"The bond!" Yawne blurted, "It's like Tsaheylu only every inch of his skin is a neural tendril, I'd bet my Amazing Spider-man first edition!"

Peyral was stunned by the possibility, Tsaheylu? Through touch alone? What then, would happen if someone touched their tendrils to his bare skin? "My love, this is, amazing but what do you fear?"

Yawne finally got to his feet, face stark with the gravity of his words, "You said you felt a compulsion to touch him, right? Well, there is this theory, that the tendrils of the Queue release a pheromone, a kind of scent, so they can find each other and interlock, that is what causes them to wrap together when ever they are near each other."

Peyral whimpered as she got to her feet, eliciting a few pops of her joints. "What does this mean?"

Yawne helped her up, holding her shoulders, "It's possible, just possible, he could release those pheromones on a _bodily_ scale."

Peyral suddenly understood, the mental images of the possibilities striking her instantly, "Then if we took him to the Omaticaya, they may all wish to touch him and then he could make them feel and think whatever he wished! Mind control?"

"Worse." Yawne said shortly, "It'd be inadvertent, he'd make them feel what he did, and if he feels as terrified and surrounded as Jake did his first time meeting the Omaticaya…"

The pair allowed the revelation to hang between them, astonished but glad in the moment they had figured something out before it was too late. Peyral breathed a deep sigh, "We shall have to warn the others, he can not be put into the midst of the clan now, to do so may bring disaster."

Yawne nodded, "We'll just have to let Mo'at meet him in private. Maybe that'll be easier for him." Yawne then took Peyral's hand lovingly, "Come on, we have to get back and tell the others. It's just a theory, but better safe than sorry right?"

…

Things were not going well. Jake and the others had landed well enough, Jen had to take off as soon as they touched down or risk loosing their only escape route. She would have to circle until Jake signaled for her with his hidden comm., or some other means that said the crap had hit the oscillating air temperature unit. Which had been a decent plan, and the mission had gone decently enough. They entered the rocky crags and canyons without confrontation; Neytiri led and stopped to read the foreign trails with interest, Paul went next, his power suit boots scraping against the rock even as he tried his best to be silent, and Jake followed from behind to keep watch and make sure they weren't ambushed. The ground was trampled stone here, soft as far as stone went, and the walls rose up and around them like teeth. They seemed to be walking through a lava tube that had hollowed and then cracked over the years, but it made a decent road, and the strange moss that seemed to cover everything silenced their foot steps. Still Jake knew as he breathed the strange smell of distant sulfur and ash, this was not their lands, and the Nekxtskxe would know it far better than they.

There were no words as they moved along, looking around them in the mid-day sun, the long shadows giving their surroundings a deep feel of menace. Neytiri stopped suddenly, crouched low, Paul stopped and whipped his head around. Jake flared his nostrils and his ears swiveled, but he didn't detect what she did. It was only after the six hidden Na'vi rose up all around them Jake had realized the faint ash smell was them, rubbed into their bodies so their scent would blend in with the surroundings; a very old hunter's trick. Six of them there were, all at least a foot taller than Jake and as thick as a professional body builder. Each of them were adored with gray markings, war markings Jake recognized, and trophies from proud kills. Bones, teeth, claws, the skin or wings, or other such adornments making them each distinct yet unifying them as a culture. These Na'vi wore body armor, earned from death.

They closed in like predators, crouched low, arrows drawn and spear tips unwavering. Their sudden appearance was so surprising no one had time to speak, and were silenced further by the tension of the moment. As if to speak would cause violence to erupt. Then it got weird. All six of them had slowed to covering positions, then locked their eyes solely on Paul. Their jaws were set, eyes wide and starring. For his role, Paul looked like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, chain saw rocking chairs. Jake could see his arms visibly shaking, and he knew things could go very badly if he didn't act. But before he could utter a word, one of the Nekxtskxe dropped his weapon to his side and slowly came forward. As one hypnotized, he moved inexorably forward with fingers outstretched. Paul remained absolutely still, with eyes the size of dinner plates as the blue fingers slowly touched his nose, and followed the contours.

The massive warrior traced the bridge, and then across the temple, like a wondering child. But then, his hand halted, his face hardened, as if realizing his actions and angered by his inability to understand them, his hand suddenly twisted, seizing Paul by the jaw and chin. Jake moved to intercept, intune with Neytiri on the opposite side, but then the five others flowed forward with weapons aimed. "We come in peace!" Jake shouted, but none listened as a spear as big as his forearm dug into his neck. Thankfully Paul didn't spit at the warrior who lifted him three feet off the ground and stared into his face, he moved only to grip the forearm which lifted him with ease. Jake thanked Eywa he was somehow keeping it together as the massive warrior inspected him. Neytiri was held still by three arrows around her neck, while the other Nekxtskxe watched the sixth with interest. But, the truly strange thing happened next. He sniffed Paul. Crushing Paul to him like a rag doll, Jake could only watch them in utter confusion.

The rest of the Nekxtskxe looked on silently as the Warrior seemed to breath in every part of Paul, sniffing his hair and rubbing his chin against his forehead. They didn't move a muscle. Then, like a spell was broken, the warrior pulled away- holding the frightened and confused Paul at arms length. The warrior looked awe-stuck, perhaps again at his actions, but, he didn't drop his miniature captive. He turned to the others and spoke in a dialect of Na'vi so thick and somewhat curled, Jake couldn't understand them. They laughed. Jake ran the words through his head, struggling with them, unused to the cadence or emphasis. But he recalled how they spoke when he first met them, and his mind pulled together the rhythm. 'This one scares me.' He'd said, and the others had laughed. Jake didn't know whether to laugh in relief or worry, instead, he cleared his throat. "Listen, alright, listen- we bring, a message, about the sky people, our common enemy."

The one holding the spear tip into his neck, growled. "You will not speak again."

Yet the one holding Paul turned to them, "No, he will speak, to the Olo'eyktan. He will tell why he has brought such a creature here, who fills me with a fear I have not known since boyhood." The Nekxtskxe looked at each other, and their companion holding the shivering Paul and slowly drew their weapons away ever so slightly. Stepping out of the way to form a path for the others to follow. The one beside Jake motioned with a jerk of his head for Jake to begin walking, Neytiri too was pushed to move forward, Paul was carried. Jake made sure to make eye contact with each of them, reassuring them as best he could. Neytiri was fiery defiance, as always, even going so far as to reassure Jake- but Paul looked like a leaf in the wind, unsure where he was, where he was going, why or how, but for the time being he simply went along. Jake hoped his luck would last. Then again, perhaps things were going as well as could be expected.

…

The grouped moved with measured ease across the solid rock and treacherous loose ash and dirt paths, their strides were powerful and commanding the distance, as if merely walking was a battle they planned to win. Jake and Neytiri, unaccustomed to the distance eating power stride could only settle into their jogging lope, the same short steps that gave them constant maneuverability in case their footing or balance should falter in the high trees. They were honed to move swiftly and change direction or height at a moment's notice; not so for the Nekxtskxe. Their lands were sweeping rock, curled and sharp, their legs pounded across the ground like men on stilts. They jumped across gaps using sheer power to leap from one vertical surface to another to the distance side. It was hard on Jake and Neytiri who were use to more organic and giving footing, but neither of them complained nor slowed. Paul, thankfully, was being carried over a shoulder and thus not expected to try and make the insane distances by footing alone, though, Jake wondered if in his power suit he could. Jake had too. They might have had to escape quickly and Paul couldn't be carried then.

The march continued, without rest or mercy, Jake and even Neytiri were long out of breath from adjusting to the new powerful motions- the possible intent of the Nekxtskxe who showed no signs of weariness- all the better to leave them weak and breathless before their leader. Jake grinned and bore it, setting his mind to the rhythm, just like he did when he had to learn Neytiri's jungle trot. Jake was fazed, but his training ate new experiences like this for breakfast He was a bit out of shape from the peace before people came back to Pandora, but he was always up for a challenge. _Left right, left right, I don't know but I been told…_soon Jake found himself able to appreciate the surroundings, tactically in case they needed to come back this way, and with an eye for beauty. There was life growing here, ash colored plants which shattered the rock with their roots, trees that lay on the ground as if some giant had squashed them, and of course the ash colored moss. It was everywhere, covering every inch, and ever now and again a mushroom like a fist would pop up here or there.

It was drab, and uniform, a grey lifeless kind of world- darker than even earth and all its neon. Jake did not wonder why the Nekxtskxe were such a hard people. Here he was reminded that Pandora was not just a moon, but a world. It had more sides to it than just the Omaticaya lands. The Nekxtskxe lived in the mountains regions, but there were probably oceanic, desert and even artic regions; each with their own peoples, cultural identities, and above all their own reasons for wanting to keep the home. Jake would have to find someway to bridge that gap, to make them aware of their common enemy… but would the Nekxtskxe believe him? Had they seen gunships before, or was theirs the first? Did they know of avatars? Jake tried to recall the past events, what was said and done, but all that greeted him were a haze of needless bloodshed and the strong memory of feeling what Yawne felt as he tried to bring himself back. Jake scavenged his brain for these facts, but the Nekxtskxe pace was overwhelming, and the ticking clock did not help.

Painfully aware of his surroundings, Jake found himself within a narrow tunnel, another lava tube but the sides were not worn smooth, they were jagged. A natural defense against great numbers trying to storm the Nekxtskxe home caves. The winding path split off into several different routes, but always moving deeper… it was not long before Jake realized they were long ago lost, if they had to escape, they might as well have been within a maze. They would be lucky to find their way out. The ceiling was low as well, Paul was being jostled so much upon the Na'vi's shoulder, his heel kept scraping the ceiling and nearly pitching him over the Na'vi's back. It was a horrible ordeal for him, Jake could tell, his face was set in a firm, emotionless- yet determined- grim mask. They might have a chance if they caused all of the Nekxtskxe to scatter with Paul's venom, but that would absolutely defeat the purpose of trying to recruit them. Unless they could somehow terrify the Nekxtskxe long enough to steal some of the so called 'fire rocks'…

Jake formulated this backup plan as they went along, the rhythmic scraping of Paul's heel keeping time as Jake concentrated. They would have to know first where the rocks were being held, then be able to spray the majority of the tribe down with Paul powder and _not_ be affected by it themselves, and then once having loaded up enough of it, find a way out. . . . It was sketchy at best, and Jake didn't even know if Paul could produce enough venom, he may have even had a daily limit or something, but it was better than nothing… in fact it was all he had. Jake hoped it wouldn't come to that. With a sudden jolt to his senses, the mouth of the tunnel opened up. First into darkness, then, an expanse so vast, Jake felt oppressed by the emptiness. His hungry eyes picked up the red glow of torches… hundreds of them; they had arrived.


	24. 24: Hall of the Mountain King

**XXIV: Hall of the Mountain King (XIII)**

The first thing Jake noticed about the Nekxtskxe was not the ever present smell of ash, or the amplified sound of burning flames, it was not even the rows upon rows of shelves with hunting trophies aligned like miniature shrines- no, what Jake noticed first was the prevailing feeling of being stalked. Hungry eyes starred at them, watching their every move, analyzing their every weakness; this was not a clan of gatherers, craftsmen, farmers, fishermen, and singers… this was a clan of pure hunters. Everyone, even the children, had a hunter's gait, a hunter's stance, and carried at least one weapon upon them at all times. In fact the children didn't run and play around them, nor greet them with innocent smiling faces, they stood still, clutching wooden toys of larger weapons- except they weren't just toys, they were training versions of the weapons they would come to use. It was insane.

Jake felt a hard clap on his shoulder blade letting him know he had lingered to long and starred. He again moved into the hard pace set by his guard, all at once feeling awestruck and thankfully the Nekxtskxe had not been the first tribe they made contact with. The room was darkness, and darkness alone if not for the dots of torches lining each crevice; actual torches, with real fire atop each but they were not used as a light source. As far as Jake could tell each torch sat in the front of another cave or tunnel entrance, but not within it, so it only illuminated the entrance. What was more, despite the sheer number of torches, there were actually very few people that Jake could see. There were armed warriors posted in-between, and they watched with growing interest as the small party lead Jake and the others deeper into the den, but Jake didn't see any people doing daily activities what so ever; no washing, mending, or cooking, anything… it was eerie; a society couldn't live on hunting alone could they?

With a sudden dip that nearly took Jake's ankle they were all descending. Stone steps, actual steps, lead deeper into the cave, leveled out and then into a smaller chamber. The closeness of the air and the amplified echo was all that alerted Jake to these changes. They continued seemingly taking twists and turns, until suddenly they were engulfed in perfect darkness. Only Jake and Neytiri's body lights shone, illuminating them like the only two people in the universe. The Nekxtskxe must have used the ash to dim their own lights, it was only after Jake's eyes adjusted to the light of his own body that he could barely make out the guards still encircling him, led by the Na'vi in front as if they could see in perfect darkness. But that was impossible, Na'vi night vision was excellent, but their body lights developed because of Pandora's periodic perfect darkness, their eyes didn't adapt like that- but then Jake realized they were not leading by sight. They knew this path.

They moved without breaking stride, and then Jake realized they probably knew every inch of the network of caves they called their home and if any were to attack them there, their body lights would show them as a beacon, so the Nekxtskxe learned to move and live without them. It was frightening, their intelligence, their culture was always geared toward war. Conflict. Battle. How could Jake make these people understand they needed to fear the Sky People's weapons? At long last they came to a very close section and pin points of light show ahead. They moved directly toward them and Jake found himself looking at two rows of torches. A hall of fire, a gauntlet, and at the very end… a huge throne. That was all Jake could make of it, it was a raise platform of rock, with a pile of bones, like a… no, it was, it was a complete Palulukan Skelton curled subserviently. Only it was _three times_ as large as the one which had chased Jake.

No one sat in the middle of the beastly chair, but Jake and the others were led directly to the fires and then dropped at the middle. The guards fanned out away from them, onto the other side of the torches. They joined a wall of Na'vi warriors, a royal guard it seemed. Jake, Neytiri and Paul were out numbered four to one. But the guards made no move after dropping them at the beginning of the fire gauntlet, they simply took a position against the wall and stood silent, as if the three weren't even there. Jake looked around as best he could, seeing only the fire light, and the shadows dancing across the Nekxtskxe along the wall. It was like being surrounded by a firing squad. Any moment he expected them to lift their bows and murder them in a crossfire, but they only stood silently. The ominous sound of licking flames, the smell of ash and smoke, these things filled the silence like a coffin.

Jake looked to Neytiri who stood ready to fight, she looked at him matter-of-factly, as if he was to decide what they should do next. Paul looked like a rabbit stuffed in a fox hole. Jake remained quiet, but again turned his eyes to the giant throne, something about it was off to him, but he didn't know what- or if he was suppose to spea- then he saw them. Eyes. Like a chameleon, two golden orbs stood out from the hill of bones. Someone was sitting on the throne. All at once the eyes noticed Jake see them, and slowly, like a great curtain the pile of bones seemed to move. No, it was not a pile, it was a robe. A Robe fashioned out of thousands of bones. They did not clatter or jangle, they scrapped like a claw drawn across Jake's skull. Rising slowly, regally, a woman of proud standing and figure lifted her herself from the bone seat and drew herself up, the cloak of bones around her like some kind of spider-web. She was strong, well muscled, perhaps more than even Yawne. Jake would hate to arm wrestle her. She lost none of the Na'vi grace despite her muscle however, and her chin was pointed as she looked down upon them.

Jake's eyes couldn't help but wander, her body was sculpted in the firelight, a smaller robe of the softest Hexapede hides showed every curve. She was proud of her physicality and her bearing was that of a statue; for a split second Jake wondered if the Nekxtskxe were a patriarchy, ruled by a queen alone, or was she the Tshaik? She wore gloves over her hands, giving her the claws of a Viperwolf. Slowly she lifted her hand, with perfect control, like a Geshia from Japan. She drew her clawed fingers across all before her, and then stopped her claws upon Paul, hovering them over his head. She stood there, silently in this way, then flicked her fingers forward. Beckoning. Paul was ensorcelled just like Jake was, but he still managed to look at Jake for confirmation. Jake Snapped out of it, knowing they were depending upon him, and grimly set his jaw. Jake stepped forward, holding out his hands. "Great Queen of the Nekxtskxe-" Yet before he could finish even his flattering introduction, ten spears shifted over and between the fires to his neck.

"You will not speak unless spoken too!" the first guard hissed. Jake dared not breath for the tips nearly sinking into his neck, but the bone queen drew her hand across, and the spears fell away. She took, a single step down, dragging the bones across her throne. She did this deliberately, slowly, and with perfect poise. She came to just above eye level to Jake, and stopped. She left her arm outstretched the entire time, and finally drew it forward to nearly touch Jake's arm. Jake got that he was to move out of her way… slowly Jake stepped aside feeling foolish and beginning to feel angry. All this pomp and circumstance crap was grating on his nerves, they had a time limit. Still, the bone queen continued her step and slowly went past Jake and once more, with a flick of her outstretched hand, beckoned Paul forward. Without any real choice, Paul stepped forward, fearful of the guards around him as he did. The bone queen slowly drew out her hand and he stopped out of its reach, she lifted her claws just above his forehead, and in a flash dipped a single finger. Paul didn't even realize he'd been stabbed as the small trickle of blood ran down his nose.

Slowly the bone queen drew her hand to her face and paused with her bloody claw before her lips. Jake had a rush of terror, it was possible his blood could have… adverse, affects on her and if she started convulsing… Jake stepped forward opening his mouth in warning when the sharp blade dug into the back of his neck and a hand tightened on his braid. All at once Neytiri was moving forward, three guards, fell upon her- taking her elbows and then her braid as well. Jake and she were forced to their knees. Shouts of pain and anger echoing in the cave, yet the bone queen stood stock still- as did the still mesmerized Paul- as if nothing had happened. Once Jake and Neytiri were down, wrestled to stillness on pain of bond cutting… the queen licked her claw. Jake's breath froze in his lungs, and Neytiri looked to him and back with wide eyes. They expected the worst. Paul still stood, staring at her like a drunk. The bone queen didn't move. She too seemed frozen as her eyes locked onto Paul's. The troches flickered, time crawled on razor blades…

"He sleeps." She said suddenly, drawing out her hand to rest on Paul's lower back, though Jake didn't think she meant him. She spoke methodically, rhythmically, almost musically. She stepped back toward her throne, pushing Paul with her clawed hand forward and then down to rest at her feet as she sat back down with a spiral of her robe. "Who are you, and why have you brought… this?"

Jake felt the blade slowly draw away from his braid, but not the tight grip. Jake grunted, but forced out the words. "I am Jake Sully, Avatar, Omaticaya, and Toruk Makto. Great Queen, I have come to tell you a fight is brewing out side of your mountains, a fight for your very home and the future of your people, though you don't know it." The Queen listened impassively as she sat, slowly drawing her hand across Paul's hair… _petting_ him. If she was impressed, she hid it well.

"You honor us, Toruk Makto, though you ride your strange bird, your stone that is not stone flying beast. Is that what we should fear?" she said neutrally.

Jake struggled slightly, "No, Queen, my gunship is a child's toy compared to the, sky people monster beyond the clouds, a thing which can rain down fire stronger than the fire of your mountain."

The Queen lifted her eyes, "A sky monster? Beyond the clouds…"

Jake nodded, "Farther than any spear can be throne, farther than any stone can burn, it is untouchable while we remain always in its grasp. You know how easily our gunship evaded your sky defenses, flying high, this is even higher and can drop fire upon you even in the deepest cave."

The bone queen ceased petting Paul, who not sat like he was waiting to be beheaded. "That far?" It was clear she didn't believe him.

Jake gritted his teeth, but didn't loose his temper, "I and my mate, the future Tshaik Neytiri, give you our word as Omaticaya, and Toruk Makto."

The Queen lifted her eyes, "We are not Omaticaya, your 'word' means nothing here and it is only _because_ you are Toruk Makto we let you speak at all."

Jake felt his teeth grind, and Neytiri was outright fuming, her ears laid flat. She did not bare her teeth however, but Jake knew her duty alone kept her from trying to break free and have a go at her. Jake felt like doing a bit of breaking himself. Jake dipped his head, turning to Neytiri and speaking in English. "What the hell do I do? She won't listen."

Neytiri barely kept from growling, "Ask the high queen upon her corpse if she will take the word of Eywa, or does she not speak here either?"

Jake's eyes flew back to the queen, fearing she knew English- but the Queen only watched with interest now. Jake sighed shortly, "Great Queen, speak to Eywa, she knows the danger of which I speak and has seen what we have seen; if you won't listen to us, listen to her."

The bone queen stiffened, "You would invoke Eywa here?"

Jake didn't realize his own ears were laying flat, "Your people are in danger, all of them; you won't believe me, so believe her-" then he added in English, "-or to hell with you!"

The bone queen at least understood the animosity of his words, and his challenge; her hand gripped the top of Paul's head, and she stood rigidly. For a blood dripping moment, she said nothing, then: "He wakes."

At once, the guards withdrew their weapons and hands, kneeling. The Queen turned her head to the side- Jake and Neytiri stood then, working their sore shoulders, and turned their heads. They heard it first, the soft flap of bare feet on stone. Then, a form appeared in the flickering light. A massive form. Bigger than Yawne, broader than Yawne _by far_, a frame so massive he might have been able to break Toruk's neck with hs bare hands. Jake had never imagined a Na'vi could be so large or muscular. His physicality was the first thing Jake had noticed, the second was his perfect nudity. The obviously male Na'vi was completely nude, _completely_. No ornaments adorned his skin, no clothing, and also… no scars. Jake was startled most by this, his bearing, his stride- he was obviously the King of the Nekxtskxe, yet he bore not a single blemish, scar, or imperfection. His skin was flawless, his hair braided in a myriad of ways, with three braids running around his neck.

He was physical perfection in Na'vi form. Jake had no doubt he could rip an AMP in half with ease. Then it hit Jake, as this perfect specimen of Na'vi stood before them in the torch light, completely nude… _he did not need trophies_. Like the wild beasts themselves, like Toruk, like Palulukan, he went unadorned and unclothed. He did not show off his prowess by wearing the flesh of those greater than him, he was _equal_ to them. Jake was suddenly glad he at least didn't wear the parts of other Na'vi… the giant among giants looked them all over like a general in a war council. His perfect jaw set in contemplation as he looked down upon them. Meekly the bone queen stepped down from his throne, sitting on the steps, opposite from Paul. Without a word the King of the Nekxtskxe moved past Neytiri and Jake, dwarfing them, unafraid- even ignoring them. He moved up the steps with the deliberation of a body builder, each muscle showing the impact, and he turned and sat nonchalantly.

"What is this?" His voice boomed in the small chamber, deeper than any Na'vi Jake had ever heard. The man spoke like he had barrels for lungs and gun powder in his voice-box.

The bone queen lifted her chin, proud even at his feet. "Toruk Makto, and Tshaik of the Omaticaya come to us with warning of a sky people demon beyond the clouds which threatens us."

"Threatens us?" he boomed, something like James Earl Jones and Christopher Lee. "What does not threaten us? Even here in the heart of Eywa, surrounded by her strong arms, we are always threatened. Your sky demon is nothing the people have not faced before."

Jake, despite the gravity of the situation or perhaps because of it, stepped forward firmly. "I promise you, King, you have never faced anything like this."

The King turned, and shrugged his brow, "Toruk Makto comes to us, warning us of a beast we can not fight, do we tremble in fear then mighty rider? Did you come to see the Nekxtskxe shake like timid leaves?" Jake tried to open his mouth, "_There are no leaves here_, Toruk Makto." His voice was so powerful the concussion and echo stung Jake's ears and made him flinch as he'd been struck.

Jake had had enough, "What do you know, hiding here in your hole?" The force of Jake's voice vibrated off the walls, contesting that of the King's. "Have you ever tried to kill a volcano while it's erupting? Have you tried to wrestle molten rock? Ask Eywa of what I speak, let her show you the sky lights which strike without warning and leave smoldering ruin. The sky people have weapons beyond your comprehension, mountain king, you are not safe here and you _can not_ fight this!" Neytiri looked proud of Jake, drawing herself up at his side like the Queen she was to be. Jake stood firm, unafraid, and tired of stepping on eggshells with ashholes, he didn't have time for this. None of them did.

The King looked down upon them darkly, but didn't speak. He didn't react, nor did the bone queen. Yet, slowly, he drew his hand to his chin and sat back. "Toruk, Makto…" he said pointedly, ponderously. "…Toruk… Makto…" Jake didn't remove his eyes, glaring at the king with steel in his heart. "…you killed my son."

Fan, meet feces.

Jake felt his anger slip away in the sudden memory, yes, Taronyu was the son of the Olo'eytkan of the Nekxtskxe. The prince of the Nekxtskxe. Jake had not forgotten the ordeal, his name, or what had happened but… _what did Txur tell them?_ Neytiri had slain Tsko the bow, but Jake didn't kill Taronyu the hunter, Txur ended him- so he could become the Olo'eytkan. Had Txur told them Jake, Toruk Makto, killed Taronyu? Now here he stood before his father, the Olo'eytkan of the Nekxtskxe, who though Jake had slain his son? "Great King, Txur, he, _I did not_ kill your son." Jake tired, but the king didn't hear, or wouldn't.

"Txur, has paid for his failure." The King remarked coolly, "Txewk and Tukru have spoke of what they have seen, if they are to be believed in their shame, your people spared them after besting them. One would come to think then, the Omaticaya are mighty fighters indeed." The King bent forward darkly, brown set low. His fingers dug into his bone chair with a slight crack. "_By your honor, leave my lands, and tell your people never to return._" he boomed, then leaned back, "Those were your words, were they not?"

Jake swallowed, "Yes, I-"

The king lifted his hand, again interrupting. "Yet here you are, now, in _our_ lands. Telling us of something we can not fight… yet you believe you can, or, you believe you can with something we have. Why else would you be here?" The king remarked casually, Jake was amazed at his insight. "Yes, you have come then, for some of our sacred stones. _That_ is why you have come. You come baring a story of terror, hoping the Nekxtskxe will cower at your words, and the vision from Eywa- gladly handing over our most precious gifts to aid you." Jake was speechless, the Olo'eytkan had seen their plan presumably without even hearing what they had to say. "But we will not cower," The king growled. "No, puny little forest dwellers, you will not gain our treasure so easily. You have killed my son, shamed my people, dared- _dared_, to enter our lands after your people drove mine out and then you yourself, Toruk Makto, _demanded_ they never return on their honor. And you think now, Trouk Makto, in my own home, to demand something from me? I think, not." Jake knew what was coming, saw it from miles away.

"Then we'll fight for it."


	25. 25: Captive Honour

**XXV: Captive Honour (XIV)**

Jake knew there was no other way, knew they had been pushing a fight all along, just waiting for any excuse. That was their way, conflict, battle. And if he couldn't avoid it, he'd face it head on. The question was, would they be fair about it? Jake remembered their strongly ingrained honor code but the King and Queen had not even introduced themselves by name, perhaps they were above the code? Whatever would come would come, it was pointless to worry about it, they were in the thick of it now. All this passed through Jake's mind as the King sat, bold on his bones, and watched them from his lofty position in the wake of Jake's challenge. Fist to his chin, brow furrowed, Jake was reminded of King Osric from the old barbarian movies. Then he leaned forward, "Good." his voice boomed again. Slowly the guards came around the torches, Jake and Neytiri came together expecting to fight all of them at once, but they stopped beside the flames. One by one, each lifted his own torch, raising it high, they then dipped each to the ground extinguishing them in their own pots of water.

The snap and hiss of dieing flame echoed harshly as the room was engulfed in darkness. Jake's eyes quickly adapted to his own lights and he made sure to keep Neytiri close to him, the now invisible Na'vi could surround them and attack all at once any moment. He needn't have worried though, standing, like some kind of bold star on the horizon, the King's lights shone bright and unmasked. He was outlined like some holy figure in a halo, he held high his hands above him like one proclaiming an edict. "Now, brave Omaticaya, you shall truly earn the honor the stories of your deeds and names issue before you- Now you shall survive as the Nekxtskxe, by proving yourself in _combat_!" As the king roared the last word, the room shook, but what was more… it came alive and _burned_. The ash grey moss they had been stepping on all this time, _lived_ and it glowed as nearly all foliage did on Pandora. Yet this moss glowed bright, vivid orange, like flames. Suddenly the room was engulfed- the floors, walls, and ceiling- the mossy fire covered every inch, bathing all in its bright burning light, like ground zero at sunrise.

What was more, the grey streaks hiding the Na'vi during the day and in the darkness, now burned as all the moss did- illuminating them with brilliant designs of tribal flames and strange patterns of intricate artwork, further still, these markings not only made them appear more fierce, but served to camouflage them against the constant burning light. They blended in perfectly, and Jake had trouble distinguishing them from the room, though they were only a few feet from him. However… the worst realization was to come… for it struck Jake that if the moss had come alive like all Pandoran foliage, then night had fallen and the clock was now ticking it's last moments. Jake set his jaw, the spectacle and beauty falling flat and grey as it once was, he had no time for wonder. "Alright, who's first?" Jake said, unimpressed.

Once more the King stepped down from his throne, powerful legs pounding out his foot falls. "So eager for blood Toruk Maktou? Good, Good. You will need that spirit, but your battle will not take place here. It shall be where all contests prevail, in the arena."

Figures, Jake should have known a people so engrained with conflict would have an arena where they lived. The King motioned pleasantly before him, and Jake turned to see the guards had created a path for them to follow leading out of the throne room. Jake looked to Neytiri, she looked to him with determined coolness; Jake hoped he wouldn't have to watch her fight. Jake then turned to see Paul being lead with the Queen's hand in the small of his back, again, after them. The King motioned once more, this time more forcefully. There was no turning back. Jake moved forward, Neytiri beside him. As they exited the throne room, the next chamber was alive with fiery moss, as with everywhere. It now illuminated the entire cavern, a massive hundreds of feet in the air _and_ more than enough Na'vi to run an entire village. They were just waking, having slept in the darkness of the caves by day- these Na'vi were nocturnal, living and hunting by night- only now did Jake see people going about the necessities of life; mending, cooking, cleaning, all present.

The normalcy filled Jake with a sense of bearing as the group led them to the chopping block. Many of the people halted, watching their King move with the intruders towards a location they all knew. Expectation filled golden eyes, hungry smiles dotted here and there, slowly many filed in after them. It was a massacre and everyone couldn't wait for it to happen. Jake felt condemned, hunted, and afraid for those he brought with him. Had he trusted too much in the Toruk Maktou name? Would a people who hunted Toruk for sport truly respect- and as he had hoped- fear, one who tamed Toruk? It _had_ allowed him to speak, something Jake hadn't thought of. Had it been so long since he'd earned his place among the people, their customs became something he took for granted? Jake threw all such thoughts aside as the group entered an antechamber, gated off from the rest of the network beyond. Jake steeled himself for the fight to come, knowing they would challenge him most for his name.

When Jake turned, the King and Queen were gone, as was Paul. Jake's eyes widened, he hadn't seen them split from the group, but only the wall of guards stood before them now. Jake looked to Neytiri, "When did…?" he breathed, but she looked as suddenly surprised as he.

"I did not see my Jake, I was too concerned for you!"

Jake turned to the guards, "Where's our friend?" but the guards said nothing. Jake stepped forward forcefully, "What have you done with him?"

A single guard locked onto Jake's eyes, "You should be preparing."

Jake just about pushed his way past when he heard the roar; a roar unlike any he had heard on Pandora. It was resounding, reverberating, and high pitched. Jake and Neytiri both turned slowly to face the gate. Following the roar came a greater sound, cheering. The roar of the crowd all but swallowing the roar of whatever lay beyond. Jake and Neytiri looked to one another and the guards took to their knees, spears low, and those with bows standing above them. There was no way out. Jake gritted his teeth, once again hearing the strange roar behind them. "At least give us a weapon!"

The single guard who had locked eyes upon them, smiled, "There are weapons enough within, Toruk- Maktou." And the gate opened.

…

"What!" Yawne's eyes nearly popped form his head as Norm explained.

"Yeah, you know, to get the fire stones or whatever, you survived an attack from them right? You know how powerful that stuff is, well Jake figures with enou-" but by this time Yawne had turned away and clapped both hands to the sides of his head. "uh?" Norm stopped.

"No, no, no- Jake you fool!" Yawne said to no one in particular, "Crap-crap, crap!" and then he dashed from the lab.

Norm watched the spectacle and leaned after him, "Hey is something wrong?"

Yawne ripped through the doorway nearly bowling over a scientist, "Pey! Pey, where are you? I need you!" Yawne sped down the hall so fast he skidded to a stop and slid two feet more, Peyral was speaking with a Na'vi in gym shorts and a tank top when Yawne expertly slid into place beside her and grabbed her.

"What troubles you my-" she began but-

"JakeWentToSee TheNekxTskxeAndTry ToGetSomeOfTheirBurningRocks

AndHeSaysWeNeeds ToTellTheOmaticaya

AndStallIfWeNeedTooBUT TheyTookTheStrangerIMean PaulWithThemToTheVeryHeartOf

TheMostWarLikePeopleOnPandora NotincludingHumansThatIsToSay-"

Yawne looked a bit bluer as Peyral put her fingers to his lips. "Go."

Yawne looked into her eyes as the speechless Na'vi scientist beside them looked on, and then nodded his head. Once more he turned and dashed off like some kind of blue hurricane. She did not even have time to ask Peyral what was happening before he was out of the room; speeding across the lawn and whistling through his fingers. The sound carried far over the trees, and with an answering roar, a massive Ikran of brightest neon blue with dappled light blue markings and soft white undertones, broke from the tree tops, circling once to get her bearings and then dive bombing the still running Yawne below. With unimaginable skill and timing, Yawne paused in his run, crouched low, and then jumped exactly as the massive Ikran soared beneath him inches from the ground. They bonded in midair, gaining altitude without trouble as swiftly as a falcon. Another shape took flight as well, zipping from the foliage like a shot. This beast matched the first in color nearly perfectly, but its markings were broader, sweeping. It was also half the size. Together the pair circled each other as the hunting trio screamed into the sky.

…

Jake screamed as he again rolled out of the way of its claws. Whatever the hell it was, it was fast. It resembled a Palulukan, _but it had no eyes_- its skin was pale, sickly pale and its frills where twice as long, gliding down its body. Its tail too had an assortment of red fiery frills running along it and it was overall three times as large as the Palulukan which had chased Jake. Despite its blindness, it seemed to know where Jake was without trouble. Viciously diving after him, swiping its massive claws inches from his flesh. It took all Jake had to stay ahead of it. They were in a bowl, as far as Jake could tell, with steep sides lined with spikes facing downward; higher up a wall of guards with poisoned spears, and behind them, stood hundreds of Na'vi in burning markings. It was like the coliseum of ancient Rome beneath the ground. Like the Caesar of old, the King of the Nekxtskxe sat with his Queen at the highest edge of the bowl, just opposite from the gate Jake and Neytiri had been forced out of. She was on the opposite side of the massive beast, trying desperately to fit together the fletching on an arrow with a bow in her hand.

The guard was right, the ground was littered with weapons the crowd had thrown down, but they were incomplete; a spear without a point, arrows without feathers, and bows unstrung. They were weapons yes, but they had to be made useable by the combatants before one could use them to kill. Jake was doing his best now with, basically, a staff. He had no real skill with the heavy pole, but it was being used to keep the blind creature at bay. Sometimes it was all that stood between him and its rending jaws. Again the monster took stock of his position; the eerier rattling of its quills, like a rattlesnake, vibrating through the air as it crouched low and tried to figure out a way past the strange prodding barrier. Jake kept the staff forward, circling the horror with his only weapon. The creature countered his foot falls, keeping its sightless head and maw pointed at him, the strange red whips flowing down its back danced like fingers reaching for Jakes flesh. It was just _creepy_.

Another lunge brought the creature within three feet, Jake drew back the staff striking it which bounced the shaft harmlessly off its head, as if it was solid bone! Jake gasped as the creature capitalized, surging forward as it felt the barrier shift off of it and reaching forward with red teeth and claws hungrily!- suddenly a arrow pierced its lower jaw! Jake rolled, ducking beneath the rasping claws as the jaw snapped to the side reflexively against the arrow. Neytiri began quickly fletching another arrow as the monster turned to her now as the obvious threat. Jake reeled beneath its white belly, trying to find weakness, trying to figure out a plan. He hadn't expected to fight a beast and had no idea how to handle this sort of thing! With a grunt Jake launched an uppercut into its underbelly, ears laid back and tail thrashing- the beast reacted in surprise, turning to find the source of the poke it could not seem to locate. Jake had to crouch low, as the beast twirled trying to find the source of its agitation. Jake leaned and wove to avoid the six clawing feet that threatened to trample him, and with a gasp the monster finally stood high on its front and back legs, allowing its middle legs to reach under it.

Jake rolled back out of the way toward its tail, a mistake, as the tickle of the long red whips along its length felt him and the thick as an oak paddle slammed into his back sending him sprawling. Jake coughed, the wind knocked out of him as the crowd cheered and the beast turned yet again. "My Jake!" Neytiri screamed. The beast broke into a run, sensing the incapacitated weakness of its prey, Jake looked up in horror as it loped toward him. Jake searched around himself for any defense, finding only the edge of the bowl! Jake suddenly had an idea, crawling as best he could Jake laid himself flat, rolling beneath the down ward jagged spines that kept all occupants inside the ring. They rested just three feet from the ground, naturally formed, and Jake felt the strange cage like teeth scraping his thighs. The beast roared out its rattling cry charging full ahead, if it continued at that speed it wouldn't be able to stop before it crashed into th-! but-! Somehow, the creature seemed to sense the layout, or it knew Jakes plan for it screeched to a halt kicking up gouges of dirt upon the cave floor _just_ before it slammed into the spikes!

Jake's breath caught as the monster halted, strange red whips feeling before it in confusion, trying to figure out the wall and where Jake was hidden beneath the spikes. Jake dared not to breath as the feelers puzzled out his hiding place, the deadly claws could easily hook Jake from his den of spikes once it knew. Neytiri furiously returned to her fletching, pulling the feathers taunt and wrapping the tight leather strip around it. She was frustrated, rushing, but she was not being careless. Curiously the eyeless beast caressed the spikes, seeking flesh though it saw well the heat from its preys' body. The pit of fire in which they fought was trampled flat and colorless from several battles, but the walls and spikes were a livid orange- perhaps the moss gave out just enough heat to mask Jakes own? Slowly the tendrils came closer, and Jake kept his eyes on Neytiri, breathing calmly as she worked diligently to ready another arrow. Closer, and closer the whips moved across the spiked wall until, daintily, they felt Jake's side.

Startled like one touching something that may be hot, the whip jerked backward, then slowly touched again- with a guttural rattle the beast paused, and swiftly drew both clawed feet upwards and assaulted the rocky spikes! The harsh scrape of claws on rock as the monster roared in eager bloodlust nearly deafened Jake, he had to cover his ears and crawl forward beneath the spikes and away from those vicious claws! Without thinking he called out, "Neytiri!"- he wanted to tell her to forget the arrow, but he caught himself for he knew attacking with just the bow would only draw its attention to her- the arrow was the only bladed weapon they had, and the only way to kill such a monster available to them. Neytiri did not answer to Jakes cry as she furiously wound and straightened her work, two feathers complete, but it would need a third to fly true. "Neytiri ju-" Jake called again, this time in an attempt to tell her to run, but he was cut off as the wicked claws scraped closer still in reaction to his distress, inches after he had moved further along the spiked curve. Her heart could not bear it. Enraged and worried, Neytiri lifted the unfinished arrow and ran forward. Jake saw her actions from his hidden spot, even as the claws scraped barely missing him once more, "Neytiri no!" but she came closer still hoping the close range would counter the arrows imprecision. Neytiri came directly beside the monster, pointing her arrow at its neck, drawing the string full brace!

The creature sensed the new presence and instinctively turned, lashing its paddle like tail, Neytiri loosed her arrow but in return was struck a heavy blow which threw her bodily aside. The beast then screamed in pain curling away to gain ground from that which pierced it. Jake turned pale, "NEYTIRI!" he quickly rolled out, crawling toward her. Her eyes were shut, but she was still breathing. Jake checked her pulse regardless, and held her head. Jake whipped his own head back around, the beast stood ten feet from him, searching its side for the arrow haft with its feelers. The arrow was there, buried only a few inches. It had struck bone. With a hoarse rattle, the monster ripped the shaft from its side with its teeth, snapping it in half as it did with the first arrow. Jake bared his teeth, of course the arrow wasn't poisoned. Quickly Jake turned, rolling Neytiris unconscious body beneath the same spikes he had hidden beneath as the monster now advanced. Jake pushed and tucked her as best he could, but he could hear the animals' foot steps as it charged him. At the last possible moment, Jake rolled to the side, barely missing being snapped like the arrow.

The beast gave chase, turning expertly to follow, clawed hands reaching outward to push off the spiked wall without harm. It now knew the wall make and wouldn't be pierced upon them. Jake had to run, though there was nowhere to run too. The sightless monster hot on his tail, Jake felt its breath on his back as it closed the distance, he felt the steam from its open jaws, he heard its triumphant growl… and then a blue body was soaring over him. Jake dove, rolling to avoid it, a war cry struck his ears and then the pained scream of the beast. Jake flipped his head around to see a Na'vi wearing a white loincloth with his braid tied tightly around his neck, he drove the staff Jake was using earlier into the beasts face just where the jaw connected. A powerful thrust which sent the monster reeling and spinning to push back whatever had hit it with its tail. The Na'vi expertly rolled backward with his staff beneath the woosh of the tail, rising again in a spin that sent the staff edge upward into the bottom of the monsters back leg, another joint attack. The beast again let out a haggard whine, this time retreating fully with feelers spread wide defensively.

Jake crouched in shock as the Na'vi in the white loin cloth twirled the staff with ease, he was just as tall as Jake yet bone thin, as one who had not eaten in a great deal of time. His body was not covered in the livid orange lines as were the rest of the Nekxtskxe, and when he appeared, the crowed roared in displeasure. A wave of shouts, hisses, and screams of rage. Was this Na'vi also a prisoner? Jake had all but stood to thank him when the Na'vi suddenly twirled the staff around him expertly, kicking up the trampled dirt in the fury of the staffs speed, and then leaping high to drive the arm thick Bo into the ground with a great crack! Without pause he stepped forward, digging his heel into the wood to further sever the staff's end breaking it completely! Jake was confused beyond measure, why would he destroy his only weapon? Then with a flourish, he whirled it around him to set it heavily upon his shoulders in a confident pose, revealing the edge- though broken, was sharpened… like a massive spear.


	26. 26: One Shot at Glory

**XXVI: One Shot at Glory (XV)**

The rage of the mob continued, echoing through the burning dome of the arena until the King stood regally. He looked down upon Jake and the spear bearing Na'vi with disdain, even as the beast worked its jaw back into joint with agitated hisses. "Tukru of the Shamed, why have you further shamed yourself this day?" The King boomed, silencing the crowd around the lip of the bowl. The Na'vi, apparently named, Tukru lifted his head proudly despite the Kings words of shame.

"Olo'eytkan Kerusey, Tshaik Tìrey… for my honor!" At this the crowd roared again, furious at his words, but he remained still with chin lifted. "You all know the song!" he shouted, quieting them slightly, "-of Peyral and her spear of cunning besting my own. You all know my Shame, of her sparing my life from the Ayzize' poison. She who was Omaticaya, sparing a known Nekxtskxe, one who had tried to slay her! And here, before me stands the future Olo'eytkan of the Omaticaya and its Tshaik in danger…" Once more he twirled his spear around him, slamming the butt into the stone of the cave, "I now repay my debt, I shall fight in their place!" The roar of the crowd was deafening, but the sound was mixed, chaos; Jake could not tell if they were pleased or _dis_pleased. They were blood hungry, he could tell, but the dissention among them seemed unable to decide whether it was an honorable thing he did or if he should even be allowed to do so.

Jake stepped forward as the crowd continued its rabble, "Listen, Tukru, you-"

Yet, Tukru held up his hand without looking, "You are not Peyral, Toruk Maktou… but you are her friend. Perhaps I may repay her for my life by saving yours." Jake frowned, uncertain what to do. He couldn't beat that creature by himself, and Tukru seemed more than skilled enough to face such a beast alone, but he also seemed very frail and weak. Jake didn't know if he was physically capable of fighting such a monster, despite his skill. Jake didn't have much choice. For in the murmur of the crowd, and the silence of the King, the beast had finally worked its jaw back into place, and hissed in baleful vengeance. Tukru took a defensive stance, readying himself. Jake slowly stepped back, "When I go, run to your mate." Jake's eyes flashed to Neytiri, still unconscious, vulnerable, beneath the spikes. Jake didn't need to answer.

With a furious high pitched bellow the monster charged again, claws pounding upon the rock floor, legs pumping in rhythm. Jake split off from Tukru, running the opposite direction and circling. The monster hesitated in its confusion, seeing two prey now instead of one, its steps faltering as it did not know which to chase- but Tukru was now running toward it. With a challenging cry of his own, Tukru hefted his spear high in both hands dashing forward like a pole vaulter. The Monster turned its head after Jake, then back to the advancing prey, it was closer. With an answering rattling roar it crouched low to pounce, Tukru continued to yell as he closed the distance, and the monster leaped! Time seemed to slow; Tukru spun, ducking low as he brought the spear around- the monster soared above him with claws and mouth agape wide, Jake looked only to Neytiri as his legs pounded- Tukru curled his body around the spear end, holding it forward like a great needle, and time returned with a sickening puncture. Unable to halt itself, unable to see the deadly skewer, the great Cave Thanator impaled itself fully as it landed with all its weight upon the spear… and Tukru himself.

With a horrible death rattle, the beast lifted its head and writhed, clawing at the ten foot barb piercing its flesh. Jake halted in his run, ducking low to see if Neytiri was alright, only then turning to watch the spectacle. The monster squealed in agony, and ducked its head, jaws snapping at the haft. Jake could only see its back as he heard the teeth crunch into the wood, and possibly more… he did not see Tukru. The crowd watched in rapt silence, as the beast lifted its head one last time to cry out in a whisper of death, before falling forward heavily… still. Jake held Neytiri close, her shallow breathing loud to his ears in the silence, and then- the monster moved. Jakes eyes widened and his breath caught as the beast shivered, twitching, _it was impossible_! Nothing could live with a javelin through its chest! Unless its heart was somehow- what did Jake know of its anatomy? The massive body shuddered, and then, fell to the side… slowly a slim figure stood, arm dangling uselessly. Tukru lived!

Jake felt his heart soar, though he did not know the Na'vi personally, "Yes!" he said triumphantly. But. the crowd did not share his enthusiasm. Silent as a tomb, they watched in disdain, all faces grim.

Tukru crawled out from under the corpse, the spear broken in half as well as his right arm. He would never use it again, but he was at least alive. Something the crowd, unlike Jake, didn't seem to appreciate. The King, Olo'eytkan Kerusey, still stood watching unmoved from his lofty height. Tuktru slowly walked forward, fell, and then rose to a kneeling position. "I…have repaid my debt."

The crowd was silent at his words, looking to one another, and finally all eyes uncertainly rested upon the king. "Tukru…" he boomed, "…you have shamed yourself." Jake couldn't believe it, Tukru looked just as confused, "You have slain our sacred beast, an honor meant for our guests. In this, you have robbed them of their glory, and so dishonored yourself." All at once the crowd roared in approval, now certain- and swayed- by the king.

Tukru looked about him in defeat, face as wilted as Jake's own in disbelief. This was crazy! And Jake could remain silent no longer, "Have you lost your mind?" He shouted, cradling Neytiri's head. All eyes looked to him. "Tukru risked his life for someone he doesn't even know, he killed a monster five times his size, for a stranger! How can you call that shameful?" Jake wished to say more, but he knew attacking their culture itself would only make him more of an enemy. He had to find a way to twist this in their terms, just as the King did.

"You are a stranger here, Toruk Maktou, what do you know of our honor? The honor of the people is greater than that of the person!" The king boomed, the crowd roared in agreement, adulation flowing wildly as the king posed grandly.

"_AngtsìkShite!_" Jake shouted over them, "He followed his personal code, laid down by the code of the people, and against his own peoples' wishes, he has followed that code! Their code! He has upheld the honor of his people!" Now the crowd again looked uncertain, once more turning to their king.

The king remained silent in the wake of Jakes logic, brow low and dark. "Very well Toruk Maktou, if you would guard the honor of one of our people… than you will guard his life." The king lifted his hand, and the gate behind them once more opened, revealing two more Na'vi in white loincloths and without markings. The crowd went wild, screaming in adoration. Jake gritted his teeth, he recognized them instantly, though both were malnourished. Txewk; the one Jake had defeated with a single lucky knife throw who wielded a club the size of a small child that may have crushed Jake easily, and the second, Txur; the massive Na'vi who defeated Yawne in a test of might, who carried no weapons for his name alone meant _strength_. "You should know of these, Toruk Maktou, they too were spared by the Omaticaya generosity. Shamed in their failure. Now, you shall give them a chance to regain their honor! It was you who defeated them in battle, by blade each, but they do not need to defeat you! No, they need only slay Tukru to regain their place among the Nekxtskxe; guard his life well Toruk Maktou, for if you fail, Tukru will die- and if you succeed, they shall die!" The crowd roared, and Jake looked around him disquieted. It was pure madness.

"You will not interfere, Txur." Txewk said loudly behind him. "This one is mine, you slay Tukru while I hold him off, and we shall regain our rightful place!" Txur said nothing as he split from Txewk, circling around Jake. Txewk walked forward slowly, dragging behind him a club without spikes, a massive knot at the end of a long curved stick.

Jake slowly rested Neytiri's head on the ground, standing. "You can't be serious, Txewk, Txur, you'd kill one of your own people?" but once Txewk was close enough, he whispered for Jake's ears alone.

"Oh no, knife wielder, I will not kill my comrade; only you." Jake's eyes widened as Txewk heft the club up to his shoulder, seeming unfazed by his slighter frame. "You bested me once, but no tricks shall save you now, _I will kill you_, and regain my honor my way!" Jake had no time to react, Txewk slung the club off his shoulder and forward like a tether ball. Jake had to fall backwards to avoid the massive club which sailed over his chest, dimly realizing without the spikes there was less air resistance, making the club even faster than before. Jake turned his backward fall into a roll, eyes flaring open as he realized he passed Neytiri, still unconscious. Would he attack her to get back at Jake? But Txewk paid her no mind, following through the flow of the heavy club to spin on his heel, using the momentum of the swing to turn himself and bring his other heel outward- the club continued in a batters swing now closer to Jake which he had to duck beneath!

"Txewk!" Jake shouted as he rolled sideways instinctively and Txewk brought the club around and then down in the middle of the arch, slamming it where Jake once crouched.

"You can not escape Toruk Maktou!" Txewk shouted. It seemed he wanted only Jake, a lucky thing, for Jake didn't know if he could protect Neytiri and fight for- all at once Jake remember Txur. Jake turned his head slightly, fear gripping him as he saw Txur and Tukru out of the corner of his eye, Txur was choking Tukru who flailed at him with his only good arm, Jake had to- "Where are you looking Toruk Maktou?" Txewk brought his crushing club around, sideways, Jake couldn't dodge it, he brought his forearm up braced by his legs- the full fore of the club struck Jake's defense without mercy or give. A blinding pain assaulted the side of Jake face and he knew for certain his left shoulder was dislocated and his forearm probably shattered. Jake slammed into the ground with an agonizing scream, echoed by the crowd who enjoyed every moment. Jake's mind clouded with pain and purple blots blocked his vision; he clutched his shoulder and forearm, though even this brought white hot pain shooting into his skull. He was dead, Txewk would capitalize and smash Jakes skull in- they would never get the burning rocks back in time, Mr. Smith would enslave the Omaticaya, and all of Pandora would suffer for Jakes' failure… but, where was Txewk?

Jake breathed harshly, blinking to clear his vision; he saw Txewk with his club lifted, and another Na'vi holding the other end. Could it…? It was. "Neytiri!"

She held the round end of Txewks club in her arms as Txewk tried to shake her loose with leverage, but she would not let go. "My Jake!" she answered. Neytiri held the larger end beneath her arms, using all of her weight to keep the heaviest part of the club close to her. Txewk growled and hefted in frustration, but she had the better leverage. Jake swiveled his head around, Txur continued to choke Tukru with his bare hands, though Tukru was trying to use his knee to break the hold. Jake spared one look back to Neytiri and Txewk; Neytiri thrust her chin in the other direction, leaving no room for argument. Jake turned, head still clouded even as he stood, trying desperately to clear his vision as he approached the struggling Na'vi and his shoulder burned.

…

"Let go you stupid girl!" Txewk roared as his prey escaped him. Neytiri hissed in return, pushing forward with her body weight and jabbing the handle of the club directly into Txewk's abdomen, which in his distracted and desperate state he did not dodge. The wind was knocked from him as Neytiri tried to wrench the club from his grasp. But Txewk recovered quickly, gripping the haft and pulling it into him further, using Neytiri's hold to draw himself up into a kick for her face. Neytiri saw the move and gasped, ducking low as his foot sailed over, then she used the movement to push the giant ball from her chest and upwards forcing the length of the stick right between Txewk legs. Txewk's eyes bulged and his breath left him a second time as he slumped over the handle and onto his back, yet he didn't let go. Neytiri used this position to draw the club end to her again and rip it from his hands, but Txewk was tenacious and it only jerked his arm outwards and his other sought to protect his center. Neytiri instead brought her foot up and her heel down directly into his exposed armpit. Txewk again yelped in pain as the shock numbed his arm and forced his grip from the club, finally releasing it into Neytiri's hands!

Neytiri held the odd weapon in both arms as Txewk writhed, rolling out of harms way as best he could, to regain some footing and distance. His face was burning purple from rage and embarrassment at being disarmed by this mere slip of an Omaticaya. "You little Insignifigan-!" but Txewk had no time for insults as Neytiri brought the club down upon him in a clumsy but powerful blow. Txewk rolled back as it slammed into the ground with a dead impact, Neytiri shouted in effort as she lifted it again for a horizontal swing. Txewk again had to duck away, cupping his center and armpit gingerly, the frustration clear on his face. Neytiri did not advance however, drawing the club back to her so she held it at the base of the knot, the handle sticking out behind her. She breathed heavily, her back still aching from the creatures' blow earlier. She didn't have the skill to kill him with his own weapon, a fact he enjoyed, but the fact she had it at all…!

"You weak, pathetic Omaticayan! How dare you touch my great club! I'll crush you, and mash you, and grind your bones into the dust!" Txewk shouted in his fury, Neytiri glared but remained silent. Her eyes turned to slits as she looked down at the club in her hands, she ran her eyes over the whole of it and back to Txewk as he cursed her. Suddenly, she stepped back, lifting the club high! Txewk prepared to dodge backwards, mouth clipping shut, when Neytiri slammed it into the ground carelessly and nowhere near him. _What was the Omaticaya fool doing now_! Txewk knew he had to regain his weapon, but his body was still pulsing in pain from her lucky strikes. Once more she lifted the club and slammed it down carelessly with all her might, was she trying to break the end? What kind of fools were these Omaticaya? Did they honestly think a Nekxtskxe great club would shatter after a few blows to the ground? Txewk looked on in disbelief as Neytiri again slammed the oval end against the ground, it was almost laughable if Txewk's true prey had not been eluding him.

He would have to finish this quickly, regain his strength, rip his club from her hands and dash her brains against the rock- but- for the fourth time Neytiri slammed the great club into the ground with all her might, at the precise angle and with the most precision of leverage grips, shattering the handle at the very base of the wood oval with a resounding crack. Txewk's eyes doubled in size, as the oval bounced away, leaving only a curved stick in Neytiri's hands. _It wasn't possible! Nekxtskxe heartwood was unbreakable! Especially in the hands of a puny forest dweller! It couldn't be_- Neytiri brought the curved stick around, now using the half a bow as a club of her own. Txewk was so shocked by her actions he could not react to her speed in time, as the much faster weapon whistled through the air and clapped squarely into his temple. Like a wet paper bag Txewk folded over, completely, utterly, unconscious. With a disgusted sniff, Neytiri nodded once, standing over her fallen foe; she turned her head to find Jake.

…

Jake half crawled, half ran as he closed the distance to Txur and Tukru. He heard Txewk shouting behind him, cut off as if the air was knocked from him, but he wouldn't look back. He trusted Neytiri to handle it, he had to. Txur's fingers were locked around Tukur's throat, and though he had lost much weight for some reason, he was still formidable and as large as Yawne himself. Jake's head pounded as he moved and with a bolt of pain, Jake found he could move his limp hand. Something about bones laced with naturally occurring carbon flitted through Jakes head as he realized only his shoulder was dislocated, but he still had to break the lock someho- a bloody smile danced across Jake's face as he launched into a football tackle with a great battle cry, shoulder first, into Txur's lower back. All three Na'vi gasped in pain, Tukur for air, Txur for his back, and Jake for having reset his dislocated shoulder against Txur's _spine_. Three bodies rolled on the ground for a moment, then Txur hissed. "Toruk Maktou, you would, attack from behind?"

Jake only coughed and laughed through the pain, "_I am not Nekxtskxe_!"


	27. 27: The Perfect Drug

**XXVII: The Perfect Drug (XVI)**

Txur surprisingly was the first to recover, forcing himself to his knees and fists. Tukru tried to roll further out of the way, but his injured arm slowed him down considerably, Txur paid no attention to Jake as he set his jaw and looked back to Tukru. Jake sighed in exasperation, slinging himself to his feet as Txur closed in on the crawling Tukru. With an exhausted yell Jake leaped upon Txur's back, trying to wrap his good arm -for his other arm was shocked in numbness- around his neck. Txur reacted instantly, bringing up his vice like hands and taking Jake by the back of the head. Jake realized he may try to go for his Queue and quickly pulled back with all his body weight, it was like trying to pull down a Pa'li. Txur stomped his foot backwards to regain his balance and then rippled forward, like a bucking Pa'li at that, flinging Jake to the ground. Jake rolled to a somewhat upright stance, trying desperately to shake his numb arm back into action. "Give up yet?" Jake provoked.

"You won by the luckiest of cruelties last time, Toruk Maktou, you fought without honor. Your tricks will not save you here, I may be shamed, but I will not disgrace myself by falling to your level." Txur stood, proudly; though he was a shadow of the Na'vi he once was, that Na'vi was still twice as thick as Jake in the arms and untold number of times more skilled in hand to hand combat. "Step aside, what do you care for one who tried to kill your people and aided in the slaying of your friends' Ikran?"

"In case you didn't notice, honorable one, he just saved my and my mates' life. If you think I'll stand by while you butcher him for false pride, you can bite me." Jake bared his teeth for emphasis, doing his best to goad the much larger Na'vi on. Jake was reminded of the time he took on the much more able fellow at the bar before the officials found him to tell him his brother had died… of course Jake had lost that fight because the rest of the bar goers swarmed over him and threw him out into the street.

"Enough chatter! Step aside or die!" Txur growled.

"Bring it."

Txur snarled as he dove with iron fingers out stretched, Jake knew better than to let him get a good grip, so he rolled beneath his arms and- before Txur could attempt to go beyond Jake after Tukru- snagged Txur's tail and pulled, viciously. Txur barely repressed his yelp, turning and thrusting his foot forward like a spear itself. Jake couldn't react to the speed in time and caught the full force to his abdomen. Txur watched him roll on the ground and advanced again to land a second kick, Jake took this blow too but braced before hand and then gripped Txur's ankle with his good hand. Txur flailed his arms as Jake rolled forward onto his knee, pulling him down or dislocating it. Txur slammed his arms into the ground to negate the fall but found Jake now rolling over him and couldn't reach out in time as Jake brought his good arm around and drove his elbow into Txur's own abdomen. Txur gagged from the blow and reached out with his hands, but Jake had already rolled backward and to his feet again. "This can end anytime Txur!"

"What would you have me do?" Txur choked, "Shame my King as well as myself?"

"No!" Jake said forcefully, "Your King shames himself! _Refuse_ to kill your own brethren, stand up for the honor of the people _by_ standing up _for its people_! Not their king!"

Txur got to his feet once more, though slowly, "You are blind Toruk Maktou, the forest is a soft place, without our leader we are lost."

"And a leader without honor is lost himself!"

Txur paused in his rise, stunned and contemplative. But their words did not go unheard. "Lost? Lost!" boomed the voice above, "The only thing lost here if the honor of the Nekxtskxe! We are poisoned by the weak words of Omaticaya, have you lost all of your strength in your shame Txur? Do you not wish to serve your people?"

Jake turned, relishing the chance to directly challenge the King. "Serve his people by _killing_ them? Tukru is one of your own, he is not Omaticaya, he has only repaid a debt the code of the Nekxtskxe would demand of him- does he deserve to die for this?"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE NEKXTSKXE!" Roared Olo'eytkan Kerusey, "You have said yourself, you are not Nekxtskxe, you do not know our honor!"

Jake had no choice, "Then the Nekxtskxe honor is weak, an Omaticaya would never kill one of their own for the words of its leader!" The crowd reaction was instantaneous. Jake's words were true, he felt them in his heart, but to attack the cultural identity of the whole clan was beyond reproach. The king stared down at Jake darkly, but Jake could see the sparkle of triumph in his eyes.

The King turned from Jake, boldly facing the people. "Do you see?" he boomed, "Do you see now what we have allowed to speak in our sacred halls?" The crowd responded in hisses of agreement, rage clear on their faces all. "Who then calls _this_ Toruk Maktou? What proof do we have of his honor?" Jake's jaw dropped, the crowd seethed, voices rising. "_You are not_ Toruk Maktou, deceiver, you are nothing but a pathetic worm not fit to bleed on our noble battle field!" he roared, his face becoming blazing in the light- echoed a thousand fold by the hundreds of people around him cheering madly.

Jake roared back. "Then I challenge _you_!"

All noise died instantly. Jake stood firmly, face set in stone, "I am the future Olo'eytkan of the Omaticaya, _I am_ Toruk Maktou; I came to you in peace, with a way to save all of us from the sky people's weapons. But you spit on me, my people, and my name from the beginning. You would not hear me though I had the right to speak. You would not listen as the hour of all of our doom came closer and closer, then maybe you will listen to this!" Jake pointed forward his closed fist, "You doubt my strength, my honor, and my word- then come and test it for yourself mighty king, or does the leader of the Nekxtskxe fear a single Omaticaya!" Now the crowd roared in a different tone, there was expectation in their eyes, all wanted nothing more than to see their leader dash this upstart Omaticaya against their beloved arena. Jake had no will to fight Txur who was trapped in the web of his own people's insanity, but if he struck at the heart of that insanity, if he could beat the King… maybe they wouldn't fall on and tear them apart long enough to listen to what he had to say.

The King stood on his high position, and laughed; he laughed deep and hard, a resonating laugh that hit the ceiling and hurt Jake's ears. "You, would fight _me,_ little Omaticaya?" Jake said nothing as he waited in silence, all the while trying to will his arm back into feeling and the king burst into harsh laughter once more.

"Is the king so afraid he laughs to hide his tears?" Jake turned his head, surprised; Txur stood beside Jake, chin lifted and eyes sharp. Jake could not help the smile which pulled at the edge of his mouth, so there was a small light of hope in thi- Jake couldn't react fast enough, there was no time, the massive body of the Na'vi was ripped upward by the gigantic hand of Kerusey and before Jake could even drop his smile into a shout- Txur's head jerked sharply to the side. The sickening wet crack echoed off the walls and there before Jake's eyes, lifted like a sack of potatoes, Kerusey held aloft the corpse of Txur.

"No Shamed shall ever taunt the lord of the Nekxtskxe." Kerusey said coldly. Jake couldn't believe it, Txur, who rivaled Yawne's strength, being handled like a child's toy…without mercy Kerusey dropped Txur to the ground, magnificent muscled arm still held high. Txur's body dropped like a mannequin, folding on the ground. Jake had never seen such speed or power. It wasn't possible for anything made of flesh to- Kerusey, turned to Jake, eyes glaring. "You are foolish, lord of the Omaticaya, to challenge me, but I have heard enough of your words. Now we shall speak through combat." There was no way. Jake had no chance, if Txur who was so mighty couldn't even defend himself… a blue body was leaping behind them, Jake just caught Neytiri's face contorted in a primal scream as she brought the full bore of a wooden handle down upon Kerusey's head. The wood snapped in half against his skull, dipping his head slightly, but-, Kerusey never removed his eyes from Jake nor flinched in the slightest! Neytiri stepped back, holding the broken half a hand of wood in complete amazement, slowly the king turned his gaze to her. "and you as well little queen?" he growled low.

Jake reacted without thought, leaping forward with his good hand to grip Kerusey's Queue as hard as he could- it was his only chance. Kerusey roared in rage as Jake squeezed and tried to pull, but the mighty lord of the Nekxtskxe whirled like a coiled spring, hefting Jake upward in an open palm thrust to his injured side. Jake felt his breath leave him as Kerusey lifted him where Txur had landed his terrible kicks, Jake couldn't continue his grip as he was now airborne! Kerusey did not relent however, gripping Jake with steel fingers he turned him around like a palmed basketball and drove him down onto his knee! Jake felt his ribs give way as a blinding pain rocked his senses. There was no way. Neytiri screamed in fear, attempting to drive the broken end of her twice broken club into Kerusey's shoulder, but Kerusey never had a scar for a reason. With a short grunt he spun his massive frame out of the stroke, landing his shoulder beneath her hands and slamming his elbow beneath her raised arms. His speed was impossible, nothing so large could move so fast!

Neytiri doubled over, vomiting from the force of the blow as Jake rolled off Kerusey's knee in a howl of agony. Jake breath came in ragged gasps, feeling as if a Titanothere had stepped upon him. Kerusey stood slowly, arms raised high, "Is this your honor!" he bellowed, standing above the writhing figures. The crowd roared in adoration once more, some even had tears falling from their eyes. "Olo'eytkan of the Omaticaya? Toruk Maktou!" Kerusey roared again, ignoring Jake and Neytiri who looked to each other desperately. There was simply, no, way.

"P'all!" Neytiri called, lifting her head.

"Wha?" Paul breathed, eyes seeming to clear as he looked down and saw them for the first time. "What, what happened?" he trembled. Only then did Jake realize Paul had sat completely transfixed, blind to all around him and unaware of what was happening. He didn't understand a word they spoke.

"Your-" Kerusey kicked Neytiri from behind without mercy. With a disgusted look, he ground his heel into her lower back as her words turned into a pained wail.

"Get off of her!" Jake screamed as he found his way to his feet and landed a leaping elbow blow into the back of Kerusey's head!

Kerusey growled in fury, spinning to face Jake. "You are weak, pathetic, and honor-less. I will crush you!" Jake barely leaped backward out of his hands!

"What's going on!" Paul called again. The bone queen, Tshaik Tirey raised from her seat as Paul ran to the edge to look down, her hands drifted out to the sides of his face.

"Do not concern yourself." she spoke in Na'vi, "Stay with me."

Paul tried to push her hands away, "Jake! What do I do!"

But Jake was barely able to stay out of Kerusey's reach, using all he had to stay one step ahead of the massive Na'vi. Though for Kerusey's part, he only strode forward, walking after Jake and reaching casually for him each time; had he truly been trying… "Just," Jake gasped, dodging to the side to avoid Kerusey's swipe. "DO IT!"

"Do w-wha,whoa,whoa,whoa!" but Paul had been grappling with the bone queen to long and their hand lock had carelessly leveraged him over the pit itself as she tried constantly to touch her skin against his own, with a almost comical expression, he teetered and flipped directly over the edge.

"NO!" Tirey shouted, hands reaching out for him. Paul landed with a dull thump, causing Kerusey to turn and watch the odd sight with interest. Jake used the respite to fall to his knee, good arm clutching his side as his breath _scraped_ inside him. This wasn't going well at all. The bone queen, Tshaik Tirey looked after Paul in worry, her face flush and hands shaking… Kerusey was perplexed by this show of need.

"Tirey, sit down." He said curtly. But she, did not.

"Do not harm him Kerusey, please! Give him to me!" she pleaded.

Kerusey looked even more perplexed as Paul slowly began to rise, "Stop this whining! Leave him, sit down immediately!" he commanded.

Again she did not listen, eyes wide and sweat forming on her skin as she weakly clutched the edge. "He is mine! I want him! Give him to me!"

Now Kerusey's face was cold rock, his frame ridged. "You shame us! Sit- Down!

"Noooooo!" Tirey wailed, falling against the edge, though respect or fear of him kept her stuck in place. Kerusey had enough, his face was a perfect image of rage as he stormed forward and Paul got to his feet. Like Wiley Coyote standing only to see the on coming train, Paul's eyes bulged as the over twelve foot, two ton Na'vi neared him.

"J-juh- Jaaaake!" he whimpered.

"Let him have it!" Jake rasped in English.

"Have what! I don't have anythin-GACK!" Paul shouted, stepping back, but not fast enough as Kerusey's hand shot out faster than a rattle snake and ripped Paul upwards by his neck. Jake felt his stomach sink in terror, he quickly got to his feet, but the shock of standing _stabbed_ within him and he fell forward again, coughing blood.

Neytiri clutched her own stomach, but managed to stand, "Leave him!"

Kerusey heeded no one as he turned the dangling Paul from one side to another, "What are you?" he asked in Na'vi, seemingly seeing Paul for the first time. "P'all they call you, what manner of creature are you? Are you this sky demon monster from beyond the clouds?" Kerusey chuckled.

"Kerusey, No! Do not hurt him!" Tirey said strongly from above.

Kerusey looked up in annoyance as Paul's face turned slightly blue like a Na'vi, "Hold your tongue, fool, this is nothing! Even compared to the Omaticaya, why do you tremble for him so?"

Tirey did not hide her open want of him, her eyes were spheres and now her arms were shaking, "I need him! I must touch him! He is mine and mine alone! You can not have him!"

"I shall take whatever I wish from who ever I wish!" Kerusey snarled in return.

Neytiri came forward, determined as she lifted the only weapon she had. Kerusey did not even turn his head before his other hand shot out and gripped her neck as well. Now Jake could _not_ stand by, though he writhed in agony, his side burning- he somehow made it to his feet. "Leave them alone!" he blurted, even as his vision blurred from the pain. Kerusey drove Neytiri to her knees, her only weapon forgotten as she clutched the iron band around her neck and gagged.

"Still you demand, pathetic thing!" Kerusey said incredulously. "Perhaps if I shattered this one's skull you would be more inclined to _beg_ for the other?" he hefted Paul upwards, and his thumb rolled off Paul's neck to settle between his eyes. Jake couldn't even stagger.

"NoooOOOOooo!" A ragged cry rang out as like a water fall of bones, Tirey leaped from above and directly onto Kerusey herself. Hissing and foaming at the mouth she dug her bone claws into his flesh and bit at his face. Kerusey roared in confused pain as for the first time his unblemished skin was broken. Paul and Neytiri were dropped to the side as Kerusey ripped his mad queen from him and threw her aside. Tirey landed heavily, bouncing in her robe of bones, crumpling.

"You dare!" Kerusey shook, "You dare draw MY blood?"

Tirey's eyes were as large as saucer plates, but there was no fear, only a hunger. "He is mine, give him to me! Mine! MINE!" she hissed back. Jake couldn't begin to understand what was happening, no one had ever reacted to Paul's touch in this way- but, then Jake remembered, the drop of blood. Paul's blood! It much have been like some kind of narcotic to the Na'vi, only a thousand times more addictive than the strongest of earth. Tirey was willing to deface her own mate for a touch more of him… it then occurred to Jake, she may have been idly sitting there licking Paul's blood from the wound in his head the entire time they had been fighting. Like, some kind of Na'vi vampire, growing steadily more and more addicted to whatever was in his chemical makeup until she couldn't stand to be without. The sudden symptoms of withdrawals wracked her, and like any junkie she was willing to do anything, _anything_ for just a taste more. None of this Kerusey saw nor understood however, he only saw his own blood dripping from minor cuts on his perfect face.

"You…" he said, unbelieving, eyes lost as he looked upon she who he was mated to for life. "…will pay for this!" he shouted, his voice lacking any of the confident proclamations it had before. He was now nothing more than a confused and hurt animal, lashing out at anything near enough to him. Neytiri had, by this time, gotten around to pull Paul close to her and away from the fighting royalty. Tirey saw this all too well, and screeched like a Stingbat, leaping forward. Kerusey saw only her aggression and rose to meet her. They collided, he gripping her wrists and she hissing foam and flecks of blood into his face. "Foul betrayer! You who I allowed to sit at my side as equal! How can you do this?" But she only screeched in answer, kicking at him and trying desperately to wrench herself free, knowing nothing but the hunger and need. Kerusey, in his pain, closed his eyes… and began to squeeze. Tirey, the Tshaik of the Nekxtskxe halted her furious hisses and began to wail, a rising howl of agony that pierced the heart. Kerusey pressed her own arms to the sides of her body and her head rolled with dilated eyes.

Neytiri watched in horror, turning to Paul as her only hope, "Please, you must, the white cloud!" she said in clipped English, lifting him to his feet.

Paul ripped his eyes away from the spectacle to look to her, "Cloud? What? But it'll hit the crowd, we'll be torn apart!" Again the piercing wail of Tirey raised in pitch.

"PLEASE!" Neytiri screamed. Paul turned, lost, but acting- his chest drew in air with the sound of a missile falling; a high pitched whistle that turned into a hollow roar, a sound so alien to the Nekxtskxe, Kerusey paused and turned his head… just as a burst of white, like an atomic mushroom cloud, erupted and engulfed him utterly. The sheer size was testament to Paul's terror as like an avalanche the cloud flowed well over half the bowl… and, Jake realized, the cloud would not simply stop at the edge. Jake and Neytiri gaped as it spread overflowing and following the contour… directly for them.


	28. 28: Hellfire

**XXVIII: Hellfire (XVII)**

"Neytiri, Kiss him!" Jake shouted as Neytiri too realized the direction of the cloud and turned her head dumbly. Jake was crouching and holding his ribs as the spray approached, "Antivenom saliva! Get the rocks!" Neytiri had only a moment to comprehend what Jake shouted as the cloud swallowed him and he seemed to punch himself in the side. Neytiri had no time for other thoughts as the cloud now fell upon her and she pulled the lost P'all's face around and bent down. Violently she wrapped her lips around his smaller mouth and, well, _practically drank him_ from the inside out. Her tongue nearly ripped his own from his throat as she felt the sticky sap encircle her and then… the screams began. The sound was, horror incarnate. An entire village of people suddenly faced with their worst waking nightmares. Their cheers and rage were nothing compared to the sound which assaulted her ears now. Bloody screams beyond reason, terror beyond description, absolute utter panic and chaos.

Neytiri squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could. The sounds escalated, bodies falling, trampling each other; the echoed mass of peoples moving as one to escape, to flee, to save their own lives shook Neytiri to the bone. She focused solely on the kiss. Drowning all else out within the odd sensation, though she knew any moment she would feel the unstoppable rush of terror she had heard described by Jake and Yawne themselves. She felt her herself covered with a strange kind of tingle throughout, there was a dry pull like sand and her heart beat furiously -but- for the strange, taste, in her mouth which seemed to spread through her like a warm bath. Neytiri continued to, drink, the fountain of warmth that quickly countered the dead feeling along her skin. The sheer wall of screams had faded, the chaos abated, as the people left the room… leaving a silence so eerie in their wake Neytiri couldn't help but hear her own breathing like a wind through the canyons. Neytiri slowly withdrew her lips, with the odd flavor still on her tongue and opened her eyes to a world of pure… pink.

It was everywhere, she noticed, as she lifted her head; the powder had drifted to blanket the whole of the Arena and all within. Where the livid orange and red moss glowed, now the white powder diluted it to a soft pink. She had never seen such a sight. The arena was empty now, save the body of Txur and the Creature, small rises in the flat blanket. Neytiri looked down to herself, seeing her hands; she was blanketed in white too, as if bleached- but it was the view at the end of her arms which startled her. She had apparently squeezed in her fear, and now Paul's face was squished between her large hands and his eyes crossed besides. Neytiri quickly relaxed her grip, "Ah! My Jake!" she turned dropping Paul and searching around her. In a mixture of relief and worry she spotted Jake's body to the side, also blanketed. "Jake!" Neytiri ran to him, her foot falls stirring the white wash in puffs at her feet. Kneeling quickly, she pulled him aside. A trickle of red fell from his lips, but he breathed still. How had he avoided the fear? Yet Neytiri suddenly recalled him hitting his side before the cloud consumed him. Neytiri felt along his waist, yes, she could feel the bruise and the broken bone. He had rendered himself unconscious to avoid it? How did he know?

Neytiri gently pushed against the wound, knowing for certain a rib was broken, and floating. Neytiri reached within her loin cloth, pulling out the small pouch she had stowed for just such an emergency. Jake had asked they not bring weapons, as a show of good faith, but she knew at least to bring the medicine. Stuffing the herbs into her mouth she chewed, adding the strange flavor of the herbs to P'all's taste. Once ground, she ducked down to Jake and kissed him. Hoping it would be enough to counter the poison and lessen his pain. Neytiri pushed as much as she could down his throat with her tongue, gently, carefully and lovingly. Apology for her next action. With a swift thrust, Neytiri reset the rib from its odd angle. Jake gasped, even in his unconsciousness, but only because he was able to breathe much easier. Neytiri then shredded half the length from her waist cloth and his own with her teeth, wrapping his midsection as best she could. It was all she could do for him.

She recalled his last words, _get the rocks_, she knew he meant for her to try and find the sacred rocks of the Nekxtskxe. But she could not leave him, she would have to carry him as she searched. Worriedly, Neytiri looked down at Jake, plastered with the powder which had saved them only then recalling P'all. Neytiri turned, seeing P'all laying upon the ground, clutching his face. She rose coming over to him, afraid she had harmed him carelessly. "P'all, are you well?" she said kneeling to him. P'all looked back to her and slowly drew a single hand down over his mouth.

"I'm fime." he said behind it.

Neytiri arched her eyebrows sympathetically, "I did not mean to hurt you, and thank you for your help, you saved us. But I need more of your help. I must find the burning rocks of the Nekxtskxe while they are still incapacitated, I can not carry Jake and search on my own, will you help me?" P'all raised his eyebrows until they looked like they would try to escape from his forehead. Neytiri sighed and gently took his head into her hands, "I will make this up to you. Please."

P'all nodded slowly, still with hand over mouth. "Mok?" he said meekly

"Good." She then turned to Jake as P'all looked up at the ceiling. Neytiri gently hefted Jake upwards to a sitting position. P'all slowly rose, watching her and she beckoned him forward. He stood and came over, "Turn." P'all did so, ducking as he understood. As gently as she could she hefted Jake onto P'all's back. The power suit P'all wore helped him as he bore the full weight of the much larger Na'vi. P'all didn't falter however, even unwrapping his tail from around himself and around Jake as a kind of seatbelt. "Please, be gentle, his rib is broken."

"I'll do my best." he said, cheeks still red from the pressure.

…

The search was eerie at first, leaving the arena, the main cavern was just as burning red but now it was completely devoid of people. Tasks remained abandoned where they lay, stitching, pottery, otherwise all left undone. It seemed the entire population, had gone to see and thus was affect by P'alls venom… even the children. Neytiri feared for the small ones left unprotected, especially the infants… but she could do nothing for them. Jake was hurt and if she didn't want her people to share the same fate she would have to ignore her worry. P'all followed behind her soundlessly, trying his best to keep up. His leg armor pounded with the heavy weight causing almost thunderous steps in the empty caves where not even torches burned. But they went undisturbed as Neytiri quickly looked through room after room, cave after cave, searching even the throne. It seemed to her the only place left to look was deeper into the cave itself. It was easy to find a passage leading downwards, every tunnel they found seemed to dip and descend.

As they moved downward, the floor steepened, the tunnels tightened and Neytiri could tell P'all was becoming anxious the further they went. He also became more fatigued. He did not complain however, though his breath became labored, once more eliciting that strange rattle in his lungs. Yet as far down as the trio went the moss remained; burning tunnels as far as the eye could see, even the vanishing point burned into their vision, but the signs of habitation slowly decreased. Only strange fetishes remained, with odd skulls upon spears decorated with loose folds of blood stained cloth. It was obvious these things were warnings, but that could only mean they were getting closer and closer to something the Nekxtskxe wished to protect. Neytiri spared P'all no words of encouragement as they went, allowing only his rattled breathing to fill the silence punctuated with his boot steps. Deeper, deeper they went, until they very air became warmer and warmer. They had to be close. Neytiri felt a sheen of sweat collect, falling down her skin and create odd patterns in the white powder.

Yet the cavern moved deeper still. Branches off into other caves seemed to dwindle too, where ever a fetish appeared an opening mirrored it, but Neytiri chose the singular main path. She knew if she took a wrong turn, they would be lost in more ways than one… deeper… deeper… always down. It was unnerving, but Neytiri did not rest nor slow. The cavern suddenly bent, almost at a right angel. Neytiri stopped, looking down the path… a wall of spears and skulls greeted her… and two guards. They stood as statues, covered in heavy bone armor of some kind with masks of death. They were formidable, but to Neytiri that only meant they were guarding something important. If Eywa was with her, this was the place she needed to be. Neytiri took up one of the fetish spears, taking the skull off the pointed pike. She would need to be luckier still to get past that bone plating. P'all slowly made to set Jake down as he prepared himself to help. Neytiri waved him back and silent, then slowly stepped forward. The Nekxtskxe turned their heads as one, but did not react, Neytiri did not understand why- not realizing she appeared as some sort of Na'vi phantasm.

Without sound she threw her only spear, the Nekxtskxe to the right doubled over as it at least stuck the wind from him, the second turned to look at his comrade stupidly raising his own weapon too late as Neytiri fell upon him. She dashed the skull in her hand to the one in his head; with a clatter of breaking bone, he fell as the second finally got to his feet, shouting in warning, and anger. Neytiri spun landing a kick to the same place her spear struck, but the armor was too thick and his hands gripped her arm yanking her bodily upwards- only to suddenly jerk away as his eyes flew open and a tortured scream ripped from his throat! Neytiri took a defensive stance in confusion as the guard slammed his back to the wall, looking at his own hands like they were on fire. He shook his head and foam fell from his mouth as he began ripping off his own armor and throwing it at Neytiri recklessly. Neytiri wove around his clumsy throws, as paradoxically the guard turned and suddenly fled. P'all threw his arms up in a defensive stance but the guard didn't stop as he sprinted past them screaming bloody murder. Neytiri paused only to look at her arm, noting, the lack of white in the form of two bare hand prints. Had her sweat reactivated the powder?

Whatever had occurred, they were now free to pass the strange wall; Neytiri carefully pushed open the gate, collecting the guards weapon before she did so. A fine spear meant for close fighting, far more balanced than her previous one. Her foot steps were hushed as the glow from the moss intensified, leading shortly past several natural barriers, only they were facing _away_ from her. It was as if they were not trying to keep people out… but something else _in_. Neytiri readied herself as P'all followed behind, holding Jake carefully. Neytiri tried to smell the air, her ears perked, her tail went ridged- the whole of the cavern before her smelled of burning. Memories of the fall of Hometree chewed at her but she placed them aside. There was danger before her, danger she could not comprehend. Every sense told her to turn back, and for a moment she feared P'all's powder was beginning to affect her but once she came to a small entrance, she knew instantly why she felt as she did. Peering through the small opening, she saw thousands upon thousands of tiny spheres.

Like pearls of fire, the odd orange and red orbs littered the ground by the thousand, but that was not all that was within, for the orbs clustered around much larger oval shapes… like eggs. Neytiri's eyes continued to rise however, her jaw dropping, as deeper within the room a odd form rested. A monster. Neytiri had never seen such a beast. It did not resemble Palulukan, Toruk, Ikran, Pa'li or anything else in the jungles of Pandora. It looked like some kind of nightmarish version of Lonataya, or as the humans called it, Medusa. Yes it had several tentacle limbs flowing off it in several directions, but they were like barbed vines, all spiraling upwards into a main body like… like some kind of hellish bell which was also hardened with several plates. However, it had an elongated neck with an obvious mouth-less head, which Lonataya did not. The creature lay atop the field of odd spheres, breathing gently and rhythmically though Neytiri saw no air holes.

It glowed a violent orange and red like its surroundings but ripples of yellow, blue, and white washed over it constantly, like living fire. The strange animal was unheard of in the skies or the forests and Neytiri was not certain if she knew exactly how she would hunt one, let alone slay it if she had too. The creature had no bulbous sac vulnerable to puncture, and even its deadly tentacles could not be slashed. Why would the Nekxtskxe live near such a monstrous creature? But Neytiri's eyes once more fell to the smaller spheres clustered around the odd egg shapes… where these the burning rocks? P'all was beside Neytiri, without Jake who rested behind them, "Whoa, what is _that_?" he whispered with the tell tale rattle. Neytiri silenced him with a hand, yet the creature stirred regardless. With a wet gurgling rumble the mouth-less head lifted, neck turning as unblinking eyes searched for the source. Neytiri cringed back as it scanned the entirety of itself and the thigh thick lengths of tentacles pulled forward. The motion disturbed some of the spheres and a single one rolled from its base, tinkling like sky people glass before it hit the lip of the platform and fell to the floor.

As it struck the ground the sphere shattered, orange liquid spread outwards and began to smoke, sizzling. Neytiri's nose was assaulted with the odd smell, which if she had been accustomed to earth warfare, she would have placed it as somewhat like Napalm. Slowly the orange liquid evaporated, leaving behind only burnt and melted rock behind; a black smear the size of home trees' pit fire. Again Neytiri was awed and horrified by it, if one hand sized orb could produce a burn the size of five Na'vi lying side by side, a basket full could destroy a Dragon kunship! …and the room was filled to overflowing. Neytiri licked her lips unconsciously, the task was clear to her. There were two problems though; one, she would need to collect as many spheres as possible without the beast noticing. Second, even if she did get the spheres she needed, she didn't know how to transport them all up to the surface. Neytiri turned back to P'all reaching out to pull him close, P'all sucked in his lips reflexively but Neytiri only placed her mouth to his ear. "P'all, return to the cavern, find us a basket, jar, or other container, as large or as many as you can, I will retrieve the stones."

P'all wilted his brow, eyes still on the beast through the hole and leaned in close to the side of her face where a human ear would be. Neytiri hid her smile as his lips touched her cheek, "Are you sure? What if that thing attacks you?"

Neytiri shook her head, "There is no time, you must be quick, but be careful. I need you greatly, I can not carry Jake and the stones by myself."

P'all frowned but turned, "I won't fail you." Then he 'snuck' back the way he had come, his power boots thudding and breath rattling as he went. Neytiri sighed, turning her head to see the monster's reaction; its six unblinking eyes faced directly at the hole.

"_Eywa…_" Neytiri breathed deeply and waited, her ears laid back and tail slowly lashing out the time. She had to wait for the beast to resettle. Neytiri turned her head, looking back to Jake who remained unconscious, breathing gently against the wall. She feared for him and her people, and the only thing standing between her and what she needed to save them was a monster which could easily kill her in a room which the slightest misstep would mean certain death. Neytiri felt her toes dig into the stone, she did not feel the peace of the forest here. She did not feel the calm tranquility that assured her of Eywa's watchful eye as her Tshaik training taught her. This, was a pit of flames where only death, suffering, and evil ruled- and there at the heart of it rested a demon of wicked form surrounded by unimaginable destructive power. It was the closest thing to Na'vi hell on Pandora. Neytiri took a deep breath, even as the monsters head slowly turned away, and moved through the breach, her tail and short spear disappearing through the hole without even a whisper of hesitation.


	29. 29: Closer

**XXIX: Closer (XVIII)**

Neytiri crouched low in the chamber, heels raised and spear at her side, alert for any movement by the beast. The demon did not move however, aside from its continuous breathing. She was only just past the hole in the wall, with perhaps a span between her and the raised platform of stones. Neytiri balanced all of her weight on three limbs, dipping her foot forward to rest it as silently as if evading a Palulukan. The heat in the room was unbearable, as if standing over the fire pit for hours, her skin already held a glossy sheen. The stink of sulfur and wet meat assaulted her nose as she breathed shallow; at last she transferred her weight to her out stretched foot, bringing her one step closer to the platform. The beast still had not moved, gurgling like a mud puddle with air holes. Neytiri shifted her eyes from it only to gauge where her hand would go, flicking them back and fourth as she reached with long fingers. This was it, this was the solution the ultimate problem, and it was within her grasp. She could just barely touch it!

Just before touching the surface however, she froze… how did she know the delicate looking orb wouldn't beak at her merest touch or worse, burn her upon contact? Neytiri drew back her hand gripping it into a fist, she would have to be sure. If the recent dealings with P'all had taught her anything, touch alone could cause great damage; there may have been a burning poison upon the spheres, invisible to the eye but instantaneous to touch. Had she known it, she would have perfectly described earths own fire coral. But how? How could see distinguish safe to the touch without touching it? It was like trying to find out if a fence was electrified. Neytiri glanced down at her spear; it was useless for the task, both for trying to determine the danger of touching them and for collecting some without risking herself. If she tried to push some into a container of some sort they would clink together, possibly break and alert the demon. Neytiri again looked only at the beast as she slowly pushed out back the way she had come. Frustration clutched her teeth together, she had wasted time in her rush without thinking. The goal was before her and she had been careless.

Neytiri had just begun to slip her leg back through the hole when she froze… some of the tentacles looked strange to her, as if they were closer than bef- Neytiri barely stifled her gasp as the demon sensed it was discovered. Immediately the arm thick lengths flowed forward, heedless of the spheres they disturbed, seeking her! Neytiri threw herself through the hole as the barbed whips lashed through and around, she readied her spear and backed toward Jake, praying she could fend them off before they reached him. It seemed Eywa was with her; the barded appendages writhed in the opening, scraping rock and tearing anything they touched, but they did not come farther. Neytiri hissed through her teeth; she had failed. First, in not thinking before acting and second, in not noticing the demon moving ever closer. She had barely avoided it grasp this time, but now it would not try to ambush its prey again. There was no way she could enter the chamber once more. Neytrir gripped her short spear so hard her hands shook. She couldn't do it… not alone.

Neytiri spared a glance to Jake who remained unconscious, she then looked back to the hole where the beasts struggles had slowed and were now carefully puzzling out the room and the opening. She would again have to wait for it to settle; they needed those orbs, and fast. She had to do something, but what could she do? Jake was useless to her, even if awake his injury would slow him down and that alone could mean his death. She could not risk him. P'all was still searching for containers, but even if he returned immediately his breathing and the heavy sound of his boots would alert the beast to his presence easily. She needed an alternative, quickly. Neytiri crouched, settling herself to deep thought. There was no way she could kill the beast with her meager weapon, and there was no way back inside past those terrible grasping whips. She would need to placate the beast somehow, maybe with too much food or somehow set it to sleep, but how could she possibly-?

"Jake do you read? Over." a tiny voice said. Neytiri jumped, forgetting completely the comm. hidden in Jakes braid. "Jake I hate to give away the comm. but there is a serious problem out here!" It was J'nn! She still circled the area, quickly Neytiri ducked over Jakes head searching for the button so she could respond. "Jake do you copy? Over."

"I copy Jen, what's wrong? Over." P'all answered. Neytiri continued to search, it was well hidden.

"Paul, I don't know for sure, but I think I just spotted Yawnes Ikran, but there was no rider-" Neytiri found it.

"J'nn! You must listen, quickly, do the sky people have something which can cause deep sleep?" she said breathlessly.

"Who was- Neytiri? Where is Ja- sleep? We having sleeping gas, but I've only got two canisters, it's not enough to put a whole village to sleep if-" J'nn began.

"No, I need them for an animal, P'all you must meet J'nn , retrieve them and hurry, please!" Neytiri could not keep the urgency from her voice.

"Alright, I'll, try… over." P'all responded.

"I'll try and triangulate your position using tracking on the armor, just get up high and I'll drop it down to you. Over." J'nn replied.

"Wait, I think I see an, okay, it's a little high, give me a minute…" P'all said over the comm. Neytiri listened intently, chewing her lip anxiously as the frustration of waiting and the uselessness she felt lashed her tail. "…wow, okay, wow, I'm here. Can you see me? Over." P'all spoke slightly breathless. There was a tense silence, in which Neytiri stared hard at the receiver in Jakes hair. Noting his slight breathing and his closed eyes. Then, "Wait I see you, I'm over here! Can you see me? Over!"

"I see you! I'm coming around, Over." J'nns voice replied. Neytiri felt a thrill of triumph, this would work, it had too! Slowly, Jake stirred in Neytiris hands.

Neytiri smiled all the brighter as her happiness doubled. "My Jake!"

Jake looked up wearily, when his eyes met her own, he smiled drunkenly. "Heeeeeeeeyy Neeeeeeey," he said then slurred and faltered. Neytiri scowled, the after effects of P'alls venom were taking hold. It was good because now Jake could move on his own but also bad because it meant the Nekxtskxe were also dropping into the strange waking dream of the powder.

"My Jake, do you know where you are?" Neytiri said over the chatter between J'nn and P'all still speaking to each other.

Jake looked around him blearily, "Twenty thousand leagues under the sea?"

"No my Jake, you are in the cave of the Nekxtskxe, do you remember?"

"Are you sure?" Jake squinted.

"Yes, you have been hurt but we must get the orbs, okay?"

Jake shrugged lightly, his eyes rolling, "Okay, but…" he looked behind her squinting again, "Then what's with the squid?"

Neytiri turned just in time to see the three barbed tentacles drifting above her, with a shout she hefted Jake upward and dove forward with him just as they slammed down not even half a foot behind them. She landed painfully on top of Jake, causing him to gasp and groan in a hoarse pain. But the appendages didn't stop there, as if sensing its prey was not far, the tentacles lifted again stretching after. Neytiri hopped behind Jake and took him under the arms, pulling with all her might. "My Jake, move!" Jakes eyes looked but he didn't comprehend, none the less, the tone of her voice must have reached him as his legs began kicking away. Together they managed to slide back out of reach as a second time the heavy whips came down, barely missing them. It was too close a call, and Neytiri knew the third time would be closer still. She continued to pull Jake, who kept kicking as best he could as the tentacles lifted up again and this time reached far over their heads. Neytiri gasped and quickly pushed Jake to one side and herself to the other as they came down directly between them.

Like some kind of demonic snakes the lashes seemed to once more sense their presence and began winding after them. Jake only looked on, batting feebly at the ropy bards which took hold of his leg. Neytiri kicked and hit the two which wrapped around her own legs and midsection as she reached for her short spear. Neytiri could feel the barbs tearing her skin as they tried to hook into her and both of them began to slide forward… toward the hole. Suddenly Jake leg out a ragged cry as the tentacles wrapped around his midsection and tightly constricted on his broken rib. Neytiri screamed in fury, stabbing at the its limbs again and again, though her spear point hardly passed the thick armor. Closer and closer the pair were pulled, inexorably; Jake still fought weakly, now trying to dislodge the iron cord around his waist, gasping as the pain robbed him of breath. Neytiri too gasped, but in concentration as she began to dig and leverage the tip of her spear between the plates. Winding, working, in tight circles until finally the skin parted slightly and lifted!

There was a wet shrill of pain from beyond the hole and the stabbed tentacle quickly unwound and pulled itself back through, tearing the spear from Neytiris hands. Neytiri braced herself and began trying to tear the last one from her, pulling and lifting with all she had- but the beast was strong, and though the barbs were not poisoned as with the Medusa- they were far more mobile and aggressive. Neytiri knew biting at the plating would only hurt her teeth, the powder which still covered herself and Jake didn't seem to affect the creature, as if the plating didn't let moisture in what so ever. Closer, closer still they came, struggling against the bonds they could not break. Jake was having more trouble, simply pushing to try and get the band from his wound, it was a wonder he was still conscious, but the euphoria in his system may have been blocking much of it. However, he wasn't resisting as much as she was, making him easier to drag, he was two feet before her and Neytiri knew she could not pull him back once he entered that hole.

With a pained yet determined shout Neytiri got to her feet and leaped forward, bending the tentacle around her leg and waist as she ran _toward_ the hole. She passed Jake and quickly leaped to brace herself against the hole opening, creating a block so Jake could not be pulled past her. The beast was confused by this sudden slack, though its grip remained tight and the tentacles stopped only briefly; Neytiri turned her head welcoming the rest, "Jake! Get free, hurry!" but Jake only continued to push at the limb feebly, as if in a dream. Beneath Neytiri she could see the tentacles wrapped around herself begin to wind back into the hole, once it past her she knew it would begin pulling again. "Jake! You must move!" she said again. It seemed hopeless; Jake was not responsive, his eyes glazed even as his life was endangered and Neytiri continued to call to him. And ever so slowly the tentacle continued to flow beneath her, like a burning fuse.

At the last, it became taught again, and Neytiri prepared herself as best she could. The beast paused as it felt firm resistance this time, then the pulling began. First a slow pressure, then a constant force, Neytiri felt the full strength against her legs and arms threatening to break her back and pull her in like paper. She strained with all she had, listening to the cracks and pops of her joints, and feeling her limbs begin to shake. Her breath left her, still the constant pull around her lower back, it hurt… it hurt dearly… but she held on. Time seemed to crawl by, a drop of water running down a razor blade; Neytiri was crying. She no longer knew what she held on for, she no longer knew why she kept fighting, only that she _had_ to keep fighting. Neytiri felt something inside, where all else was numb shock, like her spine was folding. She knew this was it; the end of her troubles was close; her heart thundering in her ears, a dull ringing which she could not hear past. …then the pain stopped…

Neytiri turned her head, as if surrounded by the softest cloth. The warmth of the blue body held tightly in her arms before her- comforting, she had to be home, lying with Jake and her family. She held on tightly, and all else seemed far away, but, cold, there was cold… cold metal? Neytri turned her eyes, seeing beyond the blue body; her hands pulling against a barbed vine the size of a tree trunk. Slowly a world of feeling swept over her, carrying her away from the odd feeling of home, a feeling of nothing but thought. Thoughts that were not her own. Neytiri's head cleared as she looked around, seeing before her, her body, but it was not her own. Neytri felt new strength in her arms and legs, her back felt ten times stronger, her tail was lashing madly and there was something wrapped around her neck. Neytiri looked down to see pink tendrils and a braid, moving upwards to the back of her own head, but it was not her head… it was her body, but not. Reality came screamed back; s_he was within P'all!_

With a start Neytiri realized _she_ was pulling upon the tentacle that was trying to break her -her body- in half. With renewed vigor, Neytiri began to pull, her power armor whining as the sky people machines within worked over time to supply her demand for more strength. Her metal clad hands gripped hard, and slowly, she began to pull back. The beast sensed the greater danger, the new threat, and the tentacle wrapped about Neytiris body released and wrapped around the body of P'all. Limply Neytiris true body fell, like a wet sack to the floor. Neytiri stared at it in shock, and growled. Resettling herself against the wall, she began to pull with all her new might. The gears in her suit whined, the metal of her gloves compressed, but the tentacle began to move. Again the beast realized the greater threat, and the one about Jake quickly unwound and gripped Neytiri. Now she was pulling against double the force, but it didn't hurt. Her armor was taking all the strain and her body, _somehow,_ would not be fatigued.

Neytiri gritted her teeth, locking her limbs and the beasts efforts into a stalemate. Then Neytiri remembered what P'all had been bringing with him. She whipped her, his, head around. There, on the ground by her left foot. A strange kind of _kun'_. Neytiri recalled P'alls tail moved with greater strength and mobility, unconsciously she unfolded the full length from her waist. She hefted the kun' easily, and was even able to wrap her tail about the handle and leave the tip in the trigger guard. She placed the tip directly into the hole and squeezed. A 'POOM' followed by a strong 'HISSSSSS' followed, Neytiri fired again, 'POOM-HISSSSSS'. Now a strange yellow smoke was floating out from between the still straining tentacles. But already Neytiri could feel them slacken. More and more the strain became less and less; until finally after several moments, they simply dropped from around her… and slowly withdrew back into the hole. Neytiri landed on her feet, her tail discarding the sleep kun'. Neytiri turned her head; to her right, her body lay slack and motionless, to her left, Jake breathed deeply looking around him as if trying to clear his head.

"Jake, ar-" Neytiri jumped, she heard her voice. Though, _she knew_, she was speaking from P'alls body, she heard… _her voice_? Neytiri pushed it aside, there was no time. Quickly she spun, seeing the large basket P'all had brought. If she filled it, they would have more than enough to destroy a Dragon kunship; she hoped it would be enough for a sky dragon kunship. Neytiri pulled the basket close to the hole, the nagging thoughts to look after Jake –and the morbid fascination to see her dead body- firmly locked away. She slipped through with ease, and paid no mind to the unconscious demon now laying at the far end of the cave. Without pause she began gently hefting the orbs with her metal hands, placing them carefully into the basket on the other side of the hole. She did not think they would burst from handling, as the beasts own movements have proved plenty of disturbance. By the handful she scooped the orbs and soon the basket was full. Neytiri spared once last glance at the burning room with its demon. She hated it, all of it, and with a snarl she moved back through the hole- hoping never to return.

Once on the other side, Neytiri quickly tied the basket off, and only then turned to Jake first. "My Jake," she said- ignoring the thoughts which flowed with it- "Are you ok?" Jake lifted his head and smiled, then he nodded before his eyes closed. Neytiri did not know if he understood what was happening, but he was alright, and that was all that mattered for now. Then, she turned to _her_ body… slowly, Neytiri approached it. It simply lay there, breathing gently as if asleep. How was it possible? Had P'all done this? She recalled her bond around his neck, on his bare skin. Did he somehow have the power to pull her within as Yawne was able to move when accompanied by Eywa? Did that mean she could go back if she made the bond against bare skin? But where was P'all? She should have shared their mind and been able to speak with him, sharing thoughts, as Yawne was able too when he was within another bod- then her body moaned.

_Impossible!_ They had switched bodies? Neytiri quickly moved to him, in her body, for that was all it could be. She could not comprehend having her consciousness in two different bodies at the same time. Gently Neytiri lifted her body in P'all hands. Slowly her eyes opened and looked at her, they didn't focus at first, and then slowly sharpened. Instant surprise filled them, then confusion and fear but it wall masked by sheer pain. "What?" Neytiri heard her voice say, though it was severely strained.

"P'all?" Neytiri asked, in her own voice as well.

"Who?" P'all answered in her voice, very taxed.

"We have switched bodies." Neytiri said matter of fact, not allowing the situation to touch her yet, she still had a job to do. Though it took all of her training and considerable calm to remain detached. "How do you feel?" _Especially since she knew she was asking herself._

"Dead." P'all answered, and sounded like it.

Neytiri felt her heart wilt, for he suffered what she should have been, "We must switch back, I am going to touch my bond to your skin, then-" but it hit her. Then she would be incapacitated while P'all in his small body, with all his panic and fear would be the only thing standing between them, utter failure, and doom. A war began in Neytiri's mind. If she switched she did not know if P'all could handle what had to be done. She knew she had to carry her body, possibly Jake, and the orbs… and she may also have to fight. P'all had no training nor understanding of combat, and he had no training in stealth or for that matter staying calm in a crisis… it would be better for all of them if she remained in his body and took care of them. _While he suffered in her own_. But. Neytiri was future Tshaik, she had to make the hard decisions and knew them well. "P'all… I am sorry. You must hold on a little longer." Neytiri's body only closed her eyes and buried her face into her arms. Neytiri coldly ignored every conflicting feeling, all of it shoved aside, she had to save her people. Neytiri turned away, returning to Jake. She lifted his head, "Jake, you must wake, we must move."

Jakes eyes opened, looking up and smiling said, "Okaaayyy…" then began trying to right himself. Neytiri licked her lips, ignoring the odd feeling of her tongue. She would need to carry her body, but it was possible Jake could carry the basket, or she may have been able to drag it. Neytiri quickly moved back to her body.

"P'all I must move you now, I am sorry." Then as gently as possible, she tried to pick her body up and place it upon her back. P'all did not silence his moans and cries of pain as she moved him in her body, all in her own voice. But it did not touch her. It had to be done. Neytiri settled her body. "Jake, can you carry that?"

Jake looked around himself, weaving unsteadily on his feet, he located the basket and smiled. "How many oranges did you buy?" he said offhandedly, then hefted the basket to his good side. Neytiri sighed inwardly, at least she would not have to risk dragging it. Unconsciously she felt her much more mobile tail wrap around her body, on her back. Firmly locked in place, and with P'all groaning in her ear, she began the long ascent. Back to the surface; back to her own world; back to all the troubles which still waited for them and the possibility of failing despite everything they had gone through …the journey to the surface would have to be quick; though Neytiri would try not to cause P'all, within her body, any more pain. He had not yet slipped into unconsciousness, though he slumped heavily upon her back, eyes firmly closed and moaning as they went. They met no resistance, even though by now even Jake was becoming more coherent, which meant the Nekxtskxe had to be too.

As they climbed, Jakes footing became more certain, and his bearing more sure. He came fully to his senses when they reached the arena, still engulfed in the odd powder, as no wind stirred the air freely here. Neytiri knew this because she heard him gasp in pain and then slowly begin to move in a way that took care of his injured side and more fully secured the basket; once they made their way through the living area of the Nekxtskxe, Jake was talking. "Paul…" It was obvious P'all's groans of pain in Neytiri's body, and with her voce, worried him; "…is Neytiri alright?"

"We can not stop, we must hurry, but yes." she said in her voice. Neytiri didn't waste time trying to explain. Jake went totally silent, but Neytiri did not know if it was because he thought Neytiri had said it, or if he was confused, but she didn't ask. She could not break her stride, physically for time, and mentally because it would mean facing what was happening to her. Something she could not yet do. They had to get out, before the Nekxtskxe found them, before the humans tried to attack the Omaticaya, and before their world became war once more. However, when they reached the network of caves another problem halted them completely… they had no idea which was the way out. All the cave mouths looked the same, all the same burning orange moss- there had been no way for them to memorize the way with all the twists and turns and the fast pace set by the guard. They would not have been able to find their way in again, let alone out. Neytiri's mind worked quickly, though in truth she was completely at a loss. Jake too tried to puzzle it out, even as he held his side. They were stuck.

"Look for signs!" Neytiri said, quickly ducking her head and checking each cave mouth with her… odd eyes. Her focus was different, now that she paid attention to it. Her sight seemed able to, swim around… becoming clearer, and closer on something if she focused. It was unsettling, and hard to get use too, but even with her oddly enhanced sight, she could not find sign. Their foot falls had been well covered by the living moss which they had treaded upon the entire time. Like a carpet, the living floor sprung back into place showing no sign of having been disturbed.

"Ah!" Jake said suddenly, "Way to go Paul!" Neytiri turned to him, he was looking up. There, above their heads on the roof of the cave, a single black streak… exactly where the moss had been scraped away by P'all's heel, in rhythmic lines from his boot hitting the ceiling. The way was clearly marked. Without hesitation they began to follow, taking many twists and turns, but the sign guided them true. The only problem was the going of it. The pace they set was difficult as they fled; Jake with his broken rib and load as well as Neytiri's own slowed them considerably. When it came to once more jumping the odd gaps, it took much of Neytiri's focus to utilize P'all's smaller body to make the leap with the load. Jake soldiered on even carrying the deadly cargo. They skipped off walls, distanced varied gaps and crevices, every now and again passing one of the sturdy trees now aglow with a strange mixture of green and blue leaves but always surrounded by the constant burning moss until finally they reached an opening; an opening into the odd landscape of the Nekxtskxe homeland.

During the day when the land was seemingly not but grey ash, during the night, the patches of grey trees now glowed green and blue as all the forests of Pandora but where cut the tracing roads of rock now burned as if molten once more. Jake and Neytiri turned, looking upwards; the mountain glowed as well with the flows of lava cooled but alit now by the burning moss, it was as if a volcanic eruption was frozen in time. The beauty was a sight few had seen in the evergreen forests of Pandora, but that which was even more beautiful was that of a single glow moving across the sky. Like a star come undone and swirling free, the spotlight from Jen's Sampson drew towards them. "Paul I hope that's you guys, I'm coming in. Over."

Jake reached up to the side of his head, "It's us Jen, we got the stones we need a pick up. Any sight of the Nekxtskxe, over?"

"Copy Jake, good to hear you again, and no- I haven't seen a single one, there aren't any even manning the defenses from before- it's a ghost town down there. I don't know what you guys did but there has been literally no movement on the outside. "

Jake and Neytiri exchanged glances, "That's either very good or very bad, anything on interior scans? Over."

"Jake this isn't a star ship, I can't scan the inside of a mountain, thermal imaging won't even bypass the moss if I tried. Over." Jen replied.

Jake sighed, "Well we don't have time, Neytiri needs medical attention and so do I. We'll worry about them later, Over and out."

Neytiri turned to Jake, still hefting her body on P'all's back, "Jake, we must speak."

Jake trailed his eyes up to Neytiris' body's face, "What is it?"

"No Jake, I am here." Neytiri said firmly, as it began to touch her.

Jake flicked his eyes downward to P'all's eyes, "P'all that isn't funny." Neytiri opened her mouth to speak further but by then Jen had drawn the Sampson close enough so the engine would swallow her words. Jake first secured the basket, by stepping up the landing rail and strapping it down, then he came back for Neytiri's body, "Don't' worry Neytiri, you'll be fine." he said as he lovingly carried her, broken rib be damned, up into the pit. Neytiri followed, allowing them to get settled and then touched Jake's shoulder.

"My Jake, you do not see, I am here!" she said again.

Jake scowled as he wrangled the medical kit, "I'm serious man, stop that-"

But Neytiri seized Jake by the chin and turned him, "Jake, look at me!"

Jake set his expression like one dealing with a spoiled child, "P'all all I see is…" but then he squinted, looking into P'all's strange golden brown and thought they were not her own… "…Eywa …Neytiri?" Jake gasped. Neytiri felt her heart flutter and pride burn there, Jake took her by the shoulders. "How did this happen? What did he do to you?"

Neytiri shook her head, "I will explain what I know, but I can not say how it has come to be. Eywa has gifted me with the chance to help us, though, I do not know how but I know this change, saved us all."

"But, then…" he looked back to Neytiri's body on the floor of the Sampson, the wind stirring her hair as the Sampson took to the air; P'all squeezed her eyes shut, still suffering such pain as Neytiri could only imagine.

Neytiri gently turned Jake back to her, "He suffers for me, that which had to be done, and until I know my people are safe I can not take my true place. I think I know a way, but, this is how it must be… until we are all safe." Jake closed his mouth, understanding the hard choice Neytiri had to make, but pitying Paul none the less for his strange role in all of this. What choice did _he_ have? Silently… Jen listened to the comm. in her ear, face unreadable; a mask. Yet her eyes burned with a fire that rivaled that of the Burning Mountain, frozen in eruption for ages, and glowed with a fever of unknown thoughts and secrets. Suddenly a warning light blared, a proximity alarm screamed, an incoming object; Neytiri gasped, as did Jake as Jen swiftly swerved the Sampson and buckled them all upwards. Whatever it was that barely missed them, shot by in the dark like a falling star. Rattling the glass in it's haste. A projectile, a rider on an Ikran, it was hard to say… but they could not stop, because before them lay the greater problem of a ticking clock. Even now the giant hands moved upon the horizon with the planet as center, and the slow tick tock sounded as a massive engine humming in the recess of space.


	30. 30: Battle of Sudden Flame

**XXX: Battle of Sudden Flame (XIX)**

Yawne's first impression of the Burning Mountain was very nonplussed, it wasn't burning at all. More like, grey dull, desperately dull mountain. It was no wonder then the Nekxtskxe were so angry all the time. He would be angry too if he was forced to live in a grey world when a world of color, beauty, and lush green life waited just beyond his reach. It was no wonder too, why the Nekxtskxe covered themselves in dead things, for they were as dead things, the out side reflecting within. Yawne pitied them, high above in the bright light of the sun as one who flew in the winds on the back of Lawtaw and smelled the fresh air with the rain… What the Burning Mountain needed right now was a good storm. So naturally, he would storm the gates! Okay, maybe not, but still he had to find Jake. They had at least a few good hours head start on him, perhaps more, and when he learned they'd left _he'd_ left immediately so it was only a matter of time before he caugh- a spear the size of Yawne's leg soared up to meet him.

_EVASSIVE MANUVER ALPHA!_ Lawtaw went directly into a barrel roll. The second missile rose to meet their new position. Yawne snarled and lifted himself on his palms to do an Indian air motor cross kick, slapping the trajectory of the missile aside, redirecting but not trying to stop it so there was no force transfer. Lawtaw screeched, flapping hard to gain altitude but Yawne could just make out the crew bellow manning the gigantic freaking arrow launcher thingies, he knew they were compensating. So instead, _DIVE DIVE DIVE! _Lawtaw screeched in confusion only to take in air, and then drop into a sudden straight fall, like a dive bomber doing a bombing run. _HELM TO ONE OH EIGHT! _Lawtaw quickly side swept, going nearly vertical in her decent. Yawne stood up on his right leg, pitching her further into perfect profile, approaching the attacking ground crew like a fencer would and offering far less of a target. The crew quickly adapted to try and catch the two in a crossfire, but the combined weight of the larger rider and the unorthodox maneuvers caught the Nekxtskxe slightly off guard.

When the two spears came, fired at once, they fell in just behind the tail of Lawtaw and Yawne, clipping each other in a shatter of wood. Yawne roared into the wind, "HI~GHWA~Y TO THE~ DANGER ZONE!" and Lawtaw shot past through the split second opening in the defense network, skimming the ground with her belly. The Nekxtskxe quickly abandoned their stations, taking up short spears and arrows to give chase. Yawne and Lawtaw then spiraled to gain more height as they circled in behind the mountain. They knew they were being pursed, but if the guard were any indication, Jen or Juu, Jenn, jujubies or whatever her name was had to avoid their range and thus was probably circling far too height out of sight for Yawne to spot. None the less, Yawne kept his eyes on the sky. He had to find Jake and the others, he had to warn them. There was no way he could have gotten there ahead of them. If the guard were any indication, the Sampson would have to have landed and they would need to enter on foot, which meant -if Yawne had been lucky- he could have caught them near the base of the mountain. But it was clear to him, since he couldn't even find Jen circling above and keeping her distance, it meant she had no reason to get closer and _they_ were already inside. He couldn't waste time trying to find and ask her either.

_Well girl, I don't see a helicopter, do you?_ Lawtaw shrieked a negative, slightly agitated due to the odd smell and the memories it brought back to her. She had images of her past here, and Yawne sorted them quickly in his own mind. Yawne, unique among the Na'vi, had a deeper connection with those he bonded, able to drawn them in and _see_ what they had seen; the last gift and remnants of Eywa's inception within him. This was how Yawne was able to show Jake his tortured imaginings, how he was able to drift with Peyral upon the storms, and now exactly how he would penetrate the Nekxtskxe strong hold. In his mind's eye he saw as Lawtaw saw, her rookery, and where the Nekxtskxe set their own Ikran to nest. Unguarded, for who would dare impose upon a nest of huge Cave Ikran? It was suicide for outsides, but Yawne was no outsider. True he had not been fused within the minds of any of the Nekxtskxe creatures because of their sheer distance from the battle. It would have been useless for Eywa to call upon they who dwelled deep in the earth as if she had tried to summon the creatures of the sea; Pandora's battle was held in the jungles, and there were more than enough of her children at hand to wipe away the Sky people.

So it was Yawne found himself slowly circling toward the very lip of the mountain itself, drifting down into it's heart where a great hole in the side led into a sickle cave… and within, a thousand angry Cave Ikran, hissing and spatting. Yawne landed with Lawtaw among them, her claws scraping the grey rock her hackles rose high. Yawne took in all of them, the beasts far larger than a normal Ikran. Lawtaw was young compared to them, a child. They each stood nearly twice as wide, full grown, with claws the size of a human forearm. Formidable was not the word for it, they were living buzzsaws and did not appreciate Yawne's intrusion. A chorus of shrieks and howls buffeted the chamber, golden eyes and wedge heads snapped and focused. Teeth the length of fingers rattled, guttural hisses closed in. Yawne narrowed his eyes as he slowly got down from Lawtaw. _Go on girl, circle if you can but stay safe._

Lawtaw hesitated as Yawne pushed her away, unwilling to leave her partner in this den of upset meat grinders. She hissed in return, flickers her eyes back and forth. Outnumbered and outmatched perhaps one thousand to one. Then Yawne brought his fingers up to his lips. Immediately Lawtaw began to back away, watching for any sign of attack even as she did, to then turn ruefully and take flight. The whole of the caves numerous jaws and eyes watched her go, then resettled on the intruder who did not smell as the Nekxtskxe. He was foreign and therefore meat. Hungry jaws, and angry gnawing teeth closed in, crouched low like winged panthers from hell. Yawne looked left and right with eyes and eyebrows… and whistled. A shrill so high the reaction was instantaneous, wings flapped, heads shook. He had long ago learned the trick to getting Lawtaw to behave if she tried to bully the normal Ikran. His whistle pierced the air like a frozen dagger, so strong -and practiced- he could continue the sound for as long as he had breath. The rookery shook and rumbled with the agitation of the Cave Ikran, the massive rush of scraping claws and widened eyes as their banshee shrieks gave way to panic.

The pain was enormous, and they had never before experienced such a sonic assault. Like a fox set upon chickens, the mighty Cave Ikrans scattered. Yawne continued to whistle as he began to walk forward, the Cave Ikran flowed around him, scrambling over each other to get as far away from the painful sound as possible. Their proud and majestic forms seemed gangly in their haste to bypass the painful shrill which closed in on them. Yawne did not wish to hurt the Cave Ikran any more than necessary, so as he neared the smaller opening the Nekxtskxe used to enter and exit, he quickly cut off. All at once the Cave Ikran fell in to take him, to prevent him from using that horrible sound once more, but their claws and teeth rent only air as Yawne's silver tipped tail whispered into the cave system proper.

The racket of scraping and hissing followed behind him, dwindling as he went deeper and deeper. Now he was in stealth mode. Yawne crouched low, heels raised and eyes focused. His silver hair flowed around him as he began to sneak. _Dooo doooo doooo doooo, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun, Do do do do, da do do do… _Down endless corridors of grey until he was swallowed by solid darkness, his eyes adjusted to his own lights but he quickly covered them with the mossy film he found carpeting his steps all around him. Yet as he began to do so a light appeared at the far end, Yawne barely held in check his surprise as flowing up from the lower tunnels like an explosion, fire flowed past him. Since he wasn't incinerated, Yawne looked down at himself, now noting the grey smears he had rubbing over his stars were in fact, _super cool blacklight tribal markings_! Actually they were more accurately like finger paints, but none the less Yawne was jazzed by the awesome occurrence. Smiling wickedly he felt fierce and primal. _WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAAAH, WAH WAAH WAAAH, Waaaaaah waaaaah waah waaaah; waah waah waah waaaah, wah waah waahh, wah wah waaaaah, waah wah duh waaah!_

Like a cheetah in the night, Yawne creped and moved, fire in fire, with silver flashes from cave mouth to cave mouth. _Dooo dooo, da dooo de doo, DOOO DOO, DA DOOO DE DOO…_Deeper and deeper he went, soundless yet seeing none despite his precaution. He didn't even smell anyone. Quickening his pace Yawne sacrificed a bit of stealth for speed, he was clearly on the outskirts and needed to find at least a guard before he began sneaking again to find the people proper._ DUMM DUMM, duuuuh, DUMM DUMM, duuuh, DUMM DUMM DE DUMM, Dooooo doooo, dooooo doooo, dooo doooo, doooo doooo_…He would need to hurry indeed before Paul's strange effect caused catastrophe. Yawne leaped soundlessly down a sharp incline, _Do do de doo, do do de doooo, DO DO DE DOOO~! _and turned only to stop dead… he didn't know how he had missed them… his eyes flew open, his stance halted in the landing crouch. There, there, everywhere; crowded in tight bunches like squirming maggots, hundreds of Nekxtskxe blanketed in white powder, all turned their heads to look at him. Circular golden eyes, starred unblinking as they ceased pushing and digging at each other trying to hide themselves like a living carpet.

It must have been Paul's powder, blanketing their _scent_ as well; nature's kind way of making sure nothing preyed upon those struck as they fled and hid in blind panic. It seemed the whole village of Nekxtskxe had crowded into this one room, surrounding him where the walls created a natural bowl, a route without escape; a dead end. "…blaaannng…" Yawne said sucking his lips into a small 'x'. All at once they fell upon him screaming wildly. The white limbs meshed together like an insane white beast of nightmare. Yawne did his best to fight them off, but a thousand hands gripped him and stopped all possible movement. He was lifted like a body surfer, golden eyes flashing among wet red mouths, as they bodily carried him through a cave system- their fear given common enemy. The Nekxtskxe were no strangers to fear and mastery of it was just another fact of life. However, when overcome, when forced to face it without control or even the hint of comprehension, fear has only two options. The first is flight, and the Nekxtskxe had run to the farthest reaches of the cave systems, to the very last bastion. All that remained was the second option: fight.

This the Nekxtskxe knew well, it was their very breath. Yet the Na'vi were communal, even the Nekxtskxe, and instinct alone spared them from slaughtering each other in their trapped terror. So when an enemy appeared, as one, the Nekxtskxe were able to turn all of their fury upon it. Yawne didn't stand a chance. If it had perhaps been Omaticaya, his greater build and hard won stamina might have prevailed him against a mob, but the Nekxtskxe had nothing but conflict to drive their lives. Where physical perfection ruled, matters of the mind, heart, and art fell to the wayside. Yawne struggled but he might as well have been Fay Wray fighting off a horde of natives ready to sacrifice her to Kong. Their feet stamped the ground, white powder fell around them like a cloud, undulating shouts of triumph and rage struck the walls. They carried him, some drawing blood with the force of their grip alone, in a rush like a long white river. Down, down caverns of darkness and far into the depths of the Burning Mountain. It was a certainty he was done for, but the mob had purpose, they were at their heart a people naturally bent by generations of outright dogma to follow the strongest.

Even at their worst the command structure was the most ingrained principle within their minds, at best the perfect form of control. With a thrash of limbs, like some kind of demonic centipede, the Nekxtskxe deposited the thoroughly manhandled Yawne down upon the ground… at the feet of a crouching Na'vi giant. Kerusey, perhaps the mightiest Na'vi on the whole of Pandora, lifted his head. His expression was not set, it was locked. Iron could not budge the utter determination the Lord of the Burning Rock Clan showed. His eyes fluttered, sometimes, but this was the only indication of the war within the King's mind. He was raised from the first to be the strongest, the bravest, and thus thousands of years of honed tradition came to bare in the Olo'eytukan's steel skull. Even forced as he was to feel fear, it was as if a limb had betrayed him, and he all but cut it from him. Now, only shame and anger at that shame filled him. Shame his heart had twice betrayed him, he had fled, and his mate -Tirey the Bone Queen- had attacked him.

Now before him lay an enemy, an Omaticaya, for it could not be one of his own. Kerusey saw only something which he could vent his impotent rage upon, and his iron hands reached outward, shaking from concentration and fury. The howl of the crowd encircling him pounded in his ears, adding to his irritation, to the fuel of his murderous lust. Fingers which could pierce concrete tightened around the weary neck of Yawne, and began to squeeze. Yawne's hands shot up, his eyes bulging as this new threat drew his entire attention. The pressure and force alone were enough to instantly stop his breathing, his chin and shoulders began to tingle as if falling asleep. But Yawne was well practiced in holding his breath, a handy skill he had just recently utilized to swim through underwater caves. His eyes locked onto the hard hating eyes of Kerusey, and suddenly the battle was joined. Yawne knew from simply taking in the sight of the gigantic white monolith, he had no chance of breaking his grip with strength alone. So Yawne went for his third specialty. Surprise tactics.

Using the superior strength and leverage of the one above him, Yawne went MMA on his blue As~'he stuffed his crotch into the larger opponents face with a thigh lock. Kerusey's dim understanding of events could at least recognize when there was a sudden blockage of his airways and the foreign musk of another male Na'vi overwhelming his nostrils. Blade sharp eyes widened in the sudden odorous onslaught, and his instinctual reaction was to release Yawne's neck and try to remove the grip around his face. Yawne of course would have been risking something very dear to him if Kerusey had been in his right mind, for it was a very easy bite position, but Yawne had noticed of course the white powder and the dilated eyes of his attacker. None the less he was at a loss when Kerusey was about to grab his legs and probably split him like a wishbone, then, inspiration hit. With the release of Yawne's neck he found his body swinging downwards, and with his thighs planted firmly around Kerusey's face, he continued the arch in-between Kerusey's legs… momentum did the rest. Kerusey's mighty frame not only fell forward, it was flung, in a head-scissor take down.

Yawne got to his feet into a defensive pose, coughing harshly as he rubbed the red dots on his neck, and the crowd stared in confusion as their mighty leader was tossed aside like a ragdoll in the impromptu luchador wrestling move. Like a flash Kerusey was on his feet and charging the smaller Na'vi again. Yawne's eyes turned into orbs as he quickly side stepped and dove forward with heels baseball slide style to lock in pinion around Kerusey's shins, then flipping over forward and using his momentum to throw Kerusey in a heel drag takedown. Once more Kerusey found himself forcibly somersaulted forward. Yawne rolled to gain distance, catching his breath in a wet wheeze. Golden eyes whipped back and forth, seeing their great and mighty leader- the all powerful, recovering from the power of another who still stood. Again and again their heads swiveled, unable to comprehend… but somewhere, deep within, that command structure began to slightly raise it's eyebrow.

Kerusey lifted himself, shock hammering through the haze of his mind. _Lost? Lost! __**He lost!**_ Even in the slightest, this, attack on the pride and honor of the Nekxtskxe Lord redoubled his efforts and control. Fear now harnessed, for fear of seeming weak in front of his people, and the watching eyes of his ancestors. Kerusey slowly regained a small part of his senses. "…yyyyou…" he growled, the slur turning guttural. Yawne took a step back. Kerusey blinked, trying to clear his vision. He saw before him, a Na'vi like none he had seen before. One covered in scars, some as thick as his fingers; the white lines crisscrossed nearly every inch of his skin, like lightening across the sky and his skin itself was gray, like a storm cloud. Yet oddest of all, his loose and flowing hair: pure _silver_. "Ssssssssssilver hair." he hissed. Yawne narrowed his eyes, trying to keep watch on Kerusey and the crowd of white bodied Na'vi surrounding him. He stood out among them for these traits, like a storm cloud, but he was also marked traditionally in the fire touch; not masterfully, but ceremonially, the fire of the lands to cover the lights of his soul.

Before Kerusey, stood a traditional challenger. "Another challengessss me!" he snarled, mind thickly starting to clear and more and more control beginning to take hold.

Yawne shifted his eyes back and forth, he was guessing Kerusey meant Jake. It became obvious to him, _something went wrong._ Yawne frowned, "We did not come to harm you, but we need the burning stones badly, for the sake of all of us."

"You come, for my throne!" Kerusey said drunkenly, accusingly.

Yawne's brow wilted, "What? No, we do not! We seek only the fire stones and once we have them we shall leave these lands in peace!"

Kerusey finally stamped his foot, hard. "NO! No _peace_!" he violently pointed directly at Yawne, beginning to feel his body respond as a wave of euphoria filled his limbs with new life; but to the Nekxtskxe, euphoria was a combat high. "Your Olo'eytukan challenged me, ME! KERUSEY! Olo'eytukan of the Nekxtskxe! but you, YOU! Upstart in Nekxtskxe fire! You are Omaticaya, _not_ Nekxtskxe, how dare you try to challenge me in the traditional flames! For this I shall find your king, I shall _crush_ him, and if he flees, _I_ will have won and the Nekxtskxe will march upon the Omaticaya and take what it rightfully ours!" he roared, echoed by the howl of the crowd. For Yawne, all was silence; it was apparent the Nekxtskxe were recovering from the fear- he could see it in the clearer, hungrier eyes- he couldn't let them descend upon Jake, not when it was obvious Jake had scattered them and needed more time to get the fire stones. Yet even if Yawne stalled them, the Nekxtskxe would clearly take this incident as an attack and by any excuse, wage war anew upon the Omaticaya… and they could not fight two wars at once.

His chest felt heavy as the words of stone rolled from his heart, "I am not Omaticaya…" Kerusey paused in his roar, glaring; the crowd quieted. "Though I have lived the best years of my life, free, and loved with them, I never became one of the people… I, I have always known I did not truly belong among them, or anywhere… but I would rather die for them a thousand times before I let you threaten them!" Yawne stomped his own foot, eye's sharp, fist pointed forward and silver hair flowing around him reflecting the light from the cave as living fire, "I, Yawne, challenge you Olo'eytukan Kerusey; for your throne, for your people, for the Nekxtskxe lands."


	31. 31: Through the Fire and the Flames

**XXXI: Through the Fire and Flames (XX)**

Kerusey answered instantly; he laughed. A bellowing thunder like a herd of sturmbeast. The crowd around Yawne in his defiant pose, hissed and writhed, stepping further back now that their sense came to them strengthened by blood lust. Kerusey continued to laugh, mockingly, a bass laugh that soon turned glorious; laughing in triumph. As if the story of their battle had already been told to him, as a joke. Yawne remained silent. "You, _you_ little Na'vi?" Kerusey said finally, lowering his massive arms to his sides and standing at his full height. He was easily two feet and possibly one ton beyond Yawne; his arms were not just thicker, they bulged unnaturally, rippled like a melon left in the sun. His chest alone was broader than Yawne in the shoulder. He was not just strong, he was, _monstrous_. Kerusey allowed the difference in size to rest in the wake between them. "I pity you little silver hair, for you are most unlucky this day." Kerusey hissed, drawing up his arms to unfold grandly. Crouching in a battle stance like a greek wrestler. Yet Yawne remained in his silent pose, simply staring.

Kerusey grinned, fang's flashing and tail lashing, his body ached for the crushing embrace he had been denied earlier. His fingers still recalled the swift death at the merest pressure of his great hand. He had only to get, one, good, grip. And it was over. Yawne unfolded his hand, and flexed all of his fingers twice, beckoning. Kerusey bellowed a battle cry like a bull titanothere and charged, Yawne made to roll to the side, but Kerusey saw this liquid yet slow maneuver and caught him with his uplifted knee- as if Yawne had dived into it. Yawne's body slanted to the side from the force, hitting hard, as he scrabbled to his feet and Kerusey laughed. "Oooosah!" Kerusey mocked, eyes wide. Again he turned and approached Yawne, slowly this time. Yawne held his side, trying to steady his breathing. Kerusey approached slowly, like a grinning sumo wrestler, and Yawne sprung upwards into a drop kick! Kerusey took the blow upon his chest and only budged backwards as Yawne again hit the ground.

Swiftly Yawne did a break dancers spin to regain his footing, Kerusey smiled and brushed the dust from Yawne's foot off his chest. Yawne crouched low this time, rubbing his ankle furiously, yet Kerusey did not relent. With another mocking shout Kerusey pounced, allowing Yawne to duck under his arm and upholding his hands to laugh to the crowd, clearly showing he was in control. Kerusey didn't expect the uppercut as he turned around. Kerusey's chin lifted from the force, but that was all. Slowly he brought his head back down, hands hanging limply. Yawne stood apart from him, holding his fist and working his fingers. Kerusey slowly tilted his head from one side to the other, eliciting a rumbling crack. Yawne hisses through his teeth, sucking in aid as he flexed his fingers. Kerusey blasted him with another booming laugh, which the crowd echoed. With a sudden burst of speed Kerusey side stepped forward, Yawne reacted like a cobra, lashing out with a furious side jab to Kerusey's throat, it did not even slow him. Kerusey rolled with the blow returning it with a flick of his wrist, "Hooosah ha ha!" Yawne rocked backward, then used his momentum to bring his heel around in a sobat directly landing in Kerusey's crotch. The crowd and Kerusey froze.

Kerusey's hands latched onto Yawne's ankle. "Realize who is playing with who, _little silver hair_." Kerusey growled, without weakness. With a sudden and impossible lunge Kerusey dove like a wrecking ball, catching Yawne in the stomach and slamming him into the crowd like a cannon ball. The crowd folded where he landed, yet were quick to reproduce him like churning white water rapids, they slung his curled body onto the ground, tight like a ball. Kerusey only glared. Slowly Yawne uncurled, gasping for air then lost the contents of his stomach. He doubled over retching, entire body shaking violently. Kerusey did not relent. Like a bolt of lightening he was again flowing forward, landing a bone cracking kick to Yawne's forehead with his shin. Yawne's body flipped completely from the force, and came to lay still like a discarded rag doll. His entire body jerked once, then again curled into a tight ball reflexively. Kerusey remained in the previous kicking stance, now sneering with disgust.

Yawne kicked his legs, digging his head into his hands, gasping pained cries until his body flipped over. Yawne moaned into his folded arms unconsciously, his breath ragged and wet like a mouse thrown into a raging river. Kerusey did not pity him. It was only fair on Pandora, some life was bigger and stronger than others; did the titanothere pity the viperwolf? Did the leonopteryx consider the hellfire wasp? These were the lots of their life, and if they met a greater force… they could only flee, or perish. This was the Law the Nekxtskxe knew. The strongest survived, and Kerusey had been trained from birth to be the biggest and the strongest. He knew nothing of the joys most children experienced; his life was always harsh survival of the fittest. Why then should compassion and understanding rest upon his kingly brow, when cruelty and selfishness unchecked ruled there? Slowly Kerusey approached him, "You are strong, Silver Hair, that I shall grant you. An Omaticaya would have snapped in half, and his skull split from my blows… but you have no honor. Like any weaker prey you strike at the most vulnerable when all else fails you, cornered animals become the most vicious, but predator can be just as ruthless as prey, so I believe then…" Kerusey slowly dipped, hands engulfing Yawne's head, thumbs coming to rest dead center. "…your next target would be, the eyes." Kerusey pressed, a terrible scream filled the cave.

…

Peyral watched Yawne run from her, a bundle of energy she had grown use to, but that which she had not seen in any other Na'vi. The Na'vi sci'untist beside her gawked, uncertain of what he spoke. Peyral turned to her. "Jake sully wishes to tell the Omaticaya to scatter, never staying in one group large enough for the Sky people to attack. If we must, we need to stall the smith. Hopefully my love will catch them before disaster strikes."

But the Na'vi woman, named Imari, turned her head. "Do you mean the Samp'soon that flew from here? It left an hour a go, but we should still be able to reach them on a comm." she said helpfully.

Peyral frowned, "My love does not think before he acts." She sighed, "I will go to norm and warm them on the comm., they can tell Yawne to return, will you go to the Omaticaya and relate this message?" Imari nodded. Peyral thanked her then swiftly went back down the hallway Yawne had sprinted from.

"Norm?" she called.

"Payroll?" Norm smiled, his "cute" nick name for her.

"Norm, My love has gone to warn Jake of the P'all's body, we think it may act as the bond and give the scent to want to be touched." she explained as well as she could.

Norm's face dropped, "What? Wait, really? Actually, hey, yeah that does kind of make sense. I mean, the chemical aspect itself would have to- but really full body pheromones of that scale? Like hypnotic BO, geeze that's just way out there, but kinda plausible now that I think about it, but then again if… wait… Oooh, that's bad… that's _really_ bad."

"Yes," Peyral said patiently, "Please comm' Jake, they can leave the P'all with Yawne and return without trouble."

Norm shook his head, "Oh no we can't do that." he said dully, "Jake has us on radio silence incase the order guys are listening, we can't let them know what we're planning or else they might blast Jake out of the sky."

Peryal wilted her brow, "Then, my love will not catch them in time and most likely will be flying into disaster." she gripped her blue fists, "I must follow."

Norm frowned, "The Sampson has an hour head start on you. Even if you left now, the distance alone will take you at least four hours or more to reach the Burning Rock lands in time as the crow flies, er Ikran flies. It'll be night by then. Just remember you guys will literally have only until sunrise before the axe comes down!" Peyral nodded determined and left without word. With purpose she strode down the long yet low hallways of all that remained of Hell's gate. Worry fueled her steps and she was soon trotting out through the open hatchway. She called with a few pops of her throat and Ean'taw came slowly drifting down to her, Peyral patted him on the chin frill, and quickly climbed on top. Ean'taw flapped hard with a hoarse cry, he could feel her agitation through the bond; _fly blue sky, fly as you have never flown before_. Ean'taw roared and powered upward, wings eating up distance as they shot out into the slowly fading light of afternoon.

Norm had been right. The distance was great indeed, though Hell's gate was closer to the Nekxtskxe lands than the new Omaticaya hometree. Peyral's apprehension grew unbearable as, despite the swiftness of Ean'taw's wings, night fell before them. Peyral could almost see the ghostly image of Yawne and Lawtaw flying before her, always out of reach, uncatchable. Her thoughts turned as dark as the sky in which they flew, she knew the Nekxtskxe first hand, and how Yawne fared against two of them. She did not wish to think what would happen if he was forced to fight the whole of the burning rock clan. Nor did she wish to imagine the possibility of loosing him again. It was, uncanny how much their band struggled against the dangers which threatened all of Pandora. Had it been so long since she was but a simple hunter, blissfully ignorant of the sky people and troubled only by her hunt for better skill with her bow? What had Eywa planned for her those long days past as she cheerfully flew her toy Ikran on the winds, watching the streams of ribbons flow from it's wings wh-Ean'taw screeched a warning as the light appeared, ripping her from her memories.

Peyral was slightly disoriented, the burning mountain before her had all but swallowed the light from the Sampson as they neared. They were close, too close, she could hear the glass rattle as they rolled to avoid it. The sound of it's engines roared in Peyral's ears, and she quickly pulled forward to level Ean'taw out. The Sampson continued on into the distance, was Yawne on board it? Peyral looked back to the burning mountain, or was he still ins- a sudden flurry of wings and claws happily slapped her in the face. "Quar?" Peyral gasped struggling with the licking and nudging chick.

"Peep!" he replied.

"SCCCWWWAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lawtaw familiar cry announced as the massive Cave Ikran flew up to meet them. Peyral, and Ean'taw, struggled to keep in place as the affectionate beasts circled them and tried to snuggle them in midair.

"Quar, Lawtaw, where is Yawne?" she asked, though why she bothered she did not know. For one, it was certain now that Yawne was not on the Sampson, and two, they couldn't answer her anyway. Only Yawne seemed able to somehow understand the meaning behind their screeching antics. Yet still, Quar 'peeped' again, and then made to fly off. Lawtaw too dove gently, then stopped and hovered. Peyral narrowed her eyes, nudging Ean'taw forward. As they approached, Quar and Lawtaw again stiffened their wings and dove closer to the mountains, clearly wanted her to follow. Not bothering to question it, Peyral urged Ean'taw on and they followed the pair directly into the heart of the Burning Mountain. Deep they spiraled until coming to a natural curve. It was here Lawtaw and Quar landed and immediately began to tussle with something, hissing violently. Peyral and Ean'taw landed, and were greeted by a wall of agitated Cave Ikran's. Peyral's eyes nearly popped from her skull. But. She was raised among the _Ikran People of the Eastern Sea_. Peyral placed two fingers to her throat, and sang.

The warble of her voice was hundred fold more powerful and higher pitched than Yawne's whistle, the Cave Ikran not only stopped attacking but instantly shot out past her. Impossibly, within seconds the cave was emptied. The entire flight of Cave Ikran taking to the sky in a collective wail of anger and pain, the flap of their wings as the flock emptied sounded unto a rainstorm bending the trees, and the Burning Mountain spewed forth a flight of demons as from the mouth of hell. Peyral ceased, removing her elbows from Ean'taw's ears. Lawtaw and Qaur were practically flattened by the rush, and had a few scratches from being thrown on their backs besides. Ean'taw quickly closed the distance, nudging Lawtaw worryingly. Peyral broke the bond, scooping up Quar who was dazed and squished, but otherwise unhurt from being trampled upon. His wing looked slightly bent, but Peyral could tell it was only a sprain. Lawtaw looked far worse, with a bite on her shoulder, but it wasn't deep. Peyral hugged her close, "Take care of her Ean'taw, I must find Yawne, Quar, can you show me?" Any feelings of silliness at asking a direct question to an Ikran fell away as the worry for Yawne returned.

Quar himself only peeped and then wiggled from her arms and began crawling quickly across the cave floor; his head snaking this way and that, only stopping to turn and look at Peyral expectantly. Peyral followed without question. Quar led her down, always downward, ducking his head from time to time with large eyes flicking this way and that. Peyral knew he was use to hunting with Yawne, often tracking the prey Yawne had downed with an arrow and bringing it to him. She did not know where Yawne had learned this skill, or how he found the time to teach it, but none the less it was just as effectively used to find him. She hoped. Deeper and deeper they went, Peyral did not bother to sneak; she knew if the Sampson was leaving they must have acquired what they needed, and since no Nekxtskxe had not come to take flight on their Ikran, they must have needed to give chase. Either Jake and the others had somehow successfully bartered with them, or sneaked in and stolen the burning stones. That meant Yawne himself was either still bartering with them, or providing a distraction to cover their escape.

Or perhaps he was lost in the winding cave system. Peyral hated guessing, it only made her apprehension grow, and thus her pace quicken. Quar would warn her if trouble approached, his senses were far keener than her own so she did not spare speed for stealth. Nor did she marvel at the glowing moss which surrounded her like a winding cone of fire, Yawne's safety was he only priority and her love for him consumed all else. Quar led her inexorably down, down deep into the caves where her fears became stronger and stronger. Soon she was again trotting, and scooped up Quar upon her shoulder, stopping only to let his head drift from cave mouth to cave mouth before pointing toward a certain direction. An urgency filled her, a dread she could not name. She became more and more certain Yawne was in terrible danger. Quar mirrored her haste, leaning forward and weaving his head like a compass pointing the way. Peyrals breath came hurriedly as she all but ran, tail waving through the flaming caves without care for her own safety.

Suddenly a sharp incline greeted her, she leapt without hesitation. Landing in a crouch she took in her surroundings. Quar turned his head from side to side, slightly confused. There had been a massive struggle here, hundreds of markings, more sign than could be made clear at a glance, yet all her exceptional hunters training told her something was captured here. Quickly Peyral circled the cavern, Quar swiveling his head as she did so, then sharply he pointed into a single direction- Peyral followed without question. A twisting winding path directed her upwards, then along a level and smooth way until finally a strong bend in the cave halted her. It was here she heard them; hundreds, perhaps thousands of Na'vi. They were just up ahead, and all of them grinding and shouting in apparent blood lust. She had never heard such blood mongering, and her heart quickened dramatically. Quar was pointing straight for them, unafraid of the clamor, which could only mean Yaw- a terrible screamed filled the cave. Peyral ran without thought.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she pushed past the white bodies who reacted in confusion, they milled about but did not try to stop her; she didn't care, she pressed and shoved to get to the center of the ring they formed- for she knew, somehow, she just knew. Yawne was there, on the ground, his back to her. Her ears rang with a dead silence, her heart skipping a beat. Quickly she ran to him, and turned him to her. "My love!" she gasped. _His eyes_, _**what had they done to his eyes**_**?** They were, fully dilated, his mouth foaming. Peyral seized his hands as he tried to pull away from her; there on his fingers, a smear of white. P'all's powder, still wet upon his fingertips, but why? Peyral lifted her head, there across the room a giant was shivering and shaking his head, screaming terribly and clawing at his mouth. She could see his tongue smeared white. Peyral looked back to Yawne, his dilated eyes, fully black looked at her and a thousand miles past her as his lips slowly curled up into an insane grin, and he giggled in absolute hysterical terror.


	32. 32: God Hand

**XXXII: God Hand (XXI)**

Peyral quickly put the pieces together, whipping her head around; for some reason Yawne was fighting that brute of a Na'vi while the others watched, and more so, each Na'vi around her was covered in P'all's powder. Yawne had several dark blotches on his skin, bruises of very strong impact, while the other Na'vi had hardly a blemish meaning the fight had gone badly. Yawne must have had to resort to getting some of the powder into the giant's mouth to cause another fear reaction, but in doing so got some on himself and also fell into the depths of fear. It was a brilliant maneuver but left him vulnerable to the crowd who were milling in confusion. "My love, what have they done to you?" she said softly to him alone.

"I'm going to lose, I'm going to lose!" he babbled, hysterical giggles climbing higher in pitch; she had only seen this during his worst bouts of emotional conflict, but those were mainly due to his storms infused by Eywa, _this_ was different. Though his eyes were dilated they latched onto Peyral, and he tilted his head and ears to her, clearly conscious acts. Was the powder weakened? Peyral looked again to the thrashing giant, who was now clawing at the cave moss and stuffing it into his mouth gibbering madly; yes, it had to be, otherwise they would both be trying to flee… was Yawne _fighting_ the powder's effect? "If I lose the people will burn! They'll burn! I can't lose!" he giggled, gripping his hands into his shoulders and shaking himself violently. Peyral licked her lips, Yawne had the most experience with controlling unwanted sudden emotional spikes- more than anyone she had met in her entire life- with enough time he might power through the fear, giving him a clear advantage in this fight which must have been direly important, but by the lessening tremors of the giant, he too seemed apt at controlling emotion. How would she stall if she needed to?

"You have no right to interfere outsider!" someone screeched, Peyral turned to see the crowd were now closing in with fury on their faces.

"Tear her skin off, mount her on the wall!" another cried.

"I can't lose… I can't lose…" Yawne moaned hopelessly.

"Boil his bones for the bone queen!" yet another added.

"ENOUGH!" roared the gigantic Na'vi, his hand outstretched though he knelt still; breathing heavily, massive frame like some kind of neo classical statue. "This is, MY, fight!" he clenched his eyes shut, still fighting the raging fear.

"I can't… lose… I, can't… lose?" Yawne moaned quietly.

"He is, _mine_ to do with as I wish!" Kerusey stood, bringing his hands to his head and then down into powerful claws, eyes clearing even as he spoke; "You are all _mine_, to do as I please. I am Olo'eytukan, it is my birth right, you are all weaker than me, you are all powerless compared to _me_. I am strong, I am Kerusey! I decide what happens to the outsiders, _I_ decide when we fall upon the Omaticaya, _I _have the power,_ I am in control_!"

Suddenly Yawne flipped to his feet, knocking Peyral over from the force and speed, "_I can't lose_!" he shouted triumphantly.

Kerusey glared, his head pounded, but the pain only fueled his hate for the silver hair. "You have already lost, silver hair, you can not defeat me in battle! I will kill you!"

"You're right." Yawne said simply, breathing like a cage fighter.

Kerusey was taken slightly off guard by this unflinching statement, but he laughed all the same as his head slowly wound down into a dull throbbing and he fixed his frail opponent with a snide grin. "Then you give up?"

"_Never_." Yawne said just as unflinching. Kerusey only stared in confused disgust; Peyral got to her feet, but the moment she saw Yawne's face, she couldn't speak. "I have died a thousand times and suffered a thousand times more, I have fought more battles than you ever shall in your entire life time; I have passed through the eye of Eywa, fallen buried beneath her arms, and lost myself in her very heart itself; I know pain, I know death, and I am not afraid. I have lost it all and regained these spare moments, each one- despite pain, misery, or discomforts, or boredom, tedium, or failure- have all been a gift, and I treasure every second- no, I _love_ every moment more I get to live. So you see, yee mighty… you can break my bones, shatter my body, carve my flesh, _kill me_, but you can _never_ beat me. You can't win, because I can't lose." The entirety of the Nekxtskxe were silent in the wake of this speech, even Kerusey who glared in incomprehension. The silence after such a powerful and passionate declaration drifted through the whole of the burning mountain, touching each who heard it, in a strange indefinable way… until Kerusey broke that silence as a fist through ice.

"Clearly the tales of the Silver Hair were not simple exaggerations, he _is_ mad." Kerusey said to the crowd, no longer deeming his 'opponent' fit to address.

"And your momma wears combat boots." Yawne grinned.

"Enough of your mockery, I see I have wasted my time in this, you are not worthy of the challenge." Kerusey snarled as he turned away.

"Oh I see, running away are we?" Yawne said with a peculiar accent.

Kerusey froze, and turned darkly, "Watch you tongue, mad one, before I rip it from you."

Yawne brought his hands up into a boxer's stance, "Would that be a case of Cat got my tongue? Or maybe tongue fu?"

"I tire of your chatter, Silver Hair!" Kerusey growled stepping forward.

"My love, what are you doing?" Peyral said, touching his arm.

"I'm loving it." he grinned wildly, and began to dance. From foot to foot he shuffled, thumbs and pinky finger sticking out as he balled his fists and rubbed his nose. "C'mon fat boy, round two!" Kerusey advanced, face steel, hands at his sides. He only need snap this fool in half. "oh I'm so pretty, I'm send you to bolivion!" Kerusey reached out but Yawne twirled under and _up into his arms_, closing the gap between them by entering his attack range _first_, as if Kerusey had overreached, but before Kerusey could compensate Yawne straightened his leg into a straight side kick the force of which threw the off balance Kerusey back and directly into the crowd. The crowd folded as before, but were not quick to produce the now bewildered Kerusey. Yawne left his leg outstretched, eyes wide, "WAAAATAAAOOOooooOOoo!"

Kerusey glowered at this latest insult to his injury and tore himself from the crowd, snarling as he did so, and setting himself once more into the classic wrestler's pose. Yawne however, continued to dance. Kerusey stared hard at his feet, trying to find the rhythm and upend him, one snap of his fingers and it would be over. Like a blue viper Kerusey lashed forward, lunging with the same uncanny speed, Yawne completely ignored this motion- whether to attack him or defend against it and did a complete spinning round house kick. Kerusey easily blocked the strange unseen move but was thrown off his attack in doing so, but he did not expect the silver hair to continue his spin despite the block and turn his back on Kerusey. Kerusey had a single moment of confusion as the Silver Hair continued to dance, completely ignoring his presence directly behind him, Kerusey reached out almost in a stupor when the back of Yawne's fist shot up and took him directly in the nose. "AHHTAAA!" Yawne shouted. Kerusey didn't flinch, despite the power of the blow, but gripped Yawne's wrist instead.

"Now you insufferabl-" Kerusey didn't get to finish his triumphant taunt, because Yawne immediately dropped to the ground, hanging from his wrist and letting Kerusey support his body weight like a dangling yo-yo, he then spun, in a sweep taking Kerusey's feet out from under him. Kerusey quickly let go to catch himself, and Yawne used this crouched position from being dropped to leap upwards and bring his heel down. Kerusey saw this, rolling out of the way as Yawne slammed it not a few inches from him.

"AWaaawwwwwaaaa!" Yawne screeched again.

Kerusey rolled back into position, glaring, jaw set. He could not predict Yawne's movements, he was not moving with any kind of intent- completely unlike the great Palulukan who stalked or the mighty Toruk who circled, the silver hair did not even try to figure out with his eyes nor plan his next motion- it was if he was spontaneously reacting to every situation without thought, but to do that… one would need a mind which worked like lightening. Kerusey drew himself up, taking scope of the still dancing Na'vi. His random actions left Kerusey with no alternative, if Kerusey could not predict and thus avoid his attacks… he would power through them. Like a massive blue bull Kerusey roared and charged forward, Yawne didn't move out of the way nor even pause in his dance steps as he came to meet Kerusey. Kerusey launched his iron hands forward, seizing Yawne by the forearms, even as Yawne seized him by the wrist. Kerusey planted his feet quickly intending to throw this upstart against the wall with all his strength and break him like a stone jar. But Yawne, was already throwing himself, _under_ Kerusey.

Using the leverage of his wrist, and Kerusey's much greater height and weight, Yawne scissor kicked between his legs, and used the counter pull of Kerusey's arms to overbalance Kerusey ontop of him in a classic, "JUDO FLIP!" Kerusey couldn't' understand why _his body_ was now sailing into the wall. Kerusey shook his head, trying to make sense of it, only then realizing the Silver Hair still had his wrist. Kerusey turned, as Yawne did some sort of rolling flip locking Kerusey's arm in a classic armbar, and pulled. Kerusey felt his wrist pop out of joint before the rage in him took over, and he used that impossible power of his great upper body to fling Yawne into the wall. Yawne was not fast enough to let go and hit with his back full force. Kerusey stood then, ignoring the hot iron in his wrist, and launched a kick into Yawne's midsection, again throwing him to the wall. Kerusey roared as he did it again, and again, each time throwing Yawne into the solid unforgiving rock. The crowd cheered, Peyral screeched in horror, but the crowd had her and she could not pull away.

Only after Kerusey had exhausted himself from kicking for the fourth time in terrible fury, did he back away and bring his stressed wrist to his sight. Kerusey had been a fool; loosing control of his breath and his temper, he had allowed his wrist to swell and make his hand useless to him. If Kerusey had attended to it immediately instead of vigorously sending blood and adrenaline through it by attacking Yawne, he might have been able to reset it. As he was Kerusey had to catch his breath, flicking his wrist and generally looking worse for wear. But, at least, he had taken out the confounded silver hair. Kerusey turned, feeling his victory somewhat dampened by the injury to his hand, and by the effort he had to use to finally defeat the annoyance. Yawne still lay crumbled, arms tucked beneath him. Kerusey expected, much like the upstart Toruk Makto, his ribs were shattered- for Kerusey had held back nothing in his anger and it was certain Yawne's ribs were dust. Kerusey knew well his abilities and he knew a single one of his kicks could break bone in one of the Nekxtskxe, let alone a Oma- the crowd silenced. Kerusey turned. Yawne was already standing.

Kerusey gaped, holding his wrist impotently; Yawne had both arms wrapped around his waist yes, but he was breathing perfectly fine if not pained, controlled pain. If his ribs were shattered, he would have been spitting blood by now, let alone _standing_! Yawne protected his abused midsection, swaying slightly. "How." Kerusey said softly, then again in disbelief, "_HOW?_"

Yawne grinned with sharp teeth, "My bones, have already, been crushed, _remade_ harder… _better_, _faster_, _stronger_!" Kerusey's eyes widened, but his pride would not be dented again, ignoring all else he came forward. Intent on once more powering through, but watchful of Yawne's flipping trick- _this_ _time_, this time he would not rise! Kerusey lashed out like a fencer with his good hand, Yawne weaved backwards stumbling. Kerusey stomped and lunged again, mirrored by Yawne who could only stumble, swaying out of his grasp in the opposite direction. Kerusey took pleasure nor hope in these pitiful dodges, though he knew it to mean Yawne was now so enfeebled he could little more than barely move out of his way. Kerusey had been pushed to far, made a fool of by a fool, and he would not let his guard down until the Silver Hair was pulp beneath his heel. Again Kerusey swiped, determined to continue, until at last Yawne could dodge no more but again Yawne so was rushed and weak he could only stumble out of the way… as if drunk. Kerusey never saw the fist with hooked fingers slam into his throat at the base of his neck.

Swallowing hard, Kerusey back up only a single step, -_a fluke?_- but Yawne was falling forward in a tipsy sway, again his hand snapped out. Kersey got his hand up this time but the second nearly got past his defense and slammed instead into Kerusey's quick defense- right into his injured wrist. Kerusey snapped his injured hand back instinctively, forgetting it in his ignoring it, Yawne barrage of three hooked punched slammed into Kerusey's face in a blink. Kerusey swirled, throwing his good arm out to force Yawne back in a back handed sweep. Yawne bent like a bamboo letting the fist swish over him before springing back up and landing both hooked fists into the very back of Kerusey's head. Kerusey rolled forward, returning back into his stance as he stared in disbelief, echoed by the crowd who gasped and stood in stock shock; even Peyral. None of them had seen such movements, such fighting style, if it was even that- it all seemed so haphazard and unplanned, so very _drunken_.

Kerusey was not to be dissuaded though, he would adapt, so he thought; with a cautious approach this time, he neared the still swaying Yawne who continued to clutch his mid section in hooked fists. Kerusey narrowed his eyes, trying to make some kind of sense of the nonsensical. He knew well he could no longer power through, it risked too much injury to himself, and to his pride. Yawne was a cornered animal, trapped by the countless Nekxtskxe around him, he had nowhere to go, but if Kerusey wanted to prove to all those watching eyes he was fit to not only lead but rule his people, he would be forced to confront this… bizarre fighter. All the pressure was upon Kerusey's massive shoulders, fighting to keep his position, to prove his lineage and his culture, Yawne was simply trying to stay alive… and for that Kerusey was truly disadvantaged, he had everything to loose and Yawne everything to gain. Kerusey, the mighty, now faced a foe he couldn't simply defeat… he had to destroy him.

Kerusey unconsciously licked his lips, trepidation finally breaching that wall of generational arrogance as he again leaped to attack and Yawne swayed from his path, lightening quick fists shooting out again and again. He was no longer playing with Yawne, but facing him as an equal… and in that, unknowingly forcing Yawne up to his level even as his own level fell in the eyes of his people. As they continued their battle, the people watched in confusion; they were not fighting Yawne, not there being forced to react or act and being strangely turned at every turn, they only saw the smaller, weaker, weakly swaying Na'vi somehow dancing circles around the much larger and stronger king. None cheered now, none felt the rush of blood lust for during all of this, the powder had worn from them completely and all were now drained of emotion… watching dumbly, disheartened, and attributing all of it to the failures of their own King. Eyes began to watch now, in anger, and hate for Kerusey making them all seem like fools. Weak fools, for how could one without scars, with greater strength of body and ageless dominance… be unable to defeat the smaller, hurt, and thoroughly scarred Silver Hair? Very slowly… dissent took seed.

Finally Kerusey launched a kick of his own at Yawne's side, Yawne tipped forward, leaning against the extended leg and rolling along it to land two hooked fists into Kerusey's stomach shouting as he did, "HADOUKEN!" Kerusey was thrown off balance and Yawne capitalized, stepping forward again landing combinations of fists into Kersey chest and his wrist if he tried to block, Kerusey continued off balance trying to regain his footing but Yawne was now relentless. "FOR JAKE!" Again he stepped forward, again three hits, left, right, both; "FOR NEYTIRI!" left, right, both- Kerusey stumbled onto his other foot, "FOR PEYRAL!" left, right, bot- Kerusey gripped Yawne's wrists, shouting in frustration! Yawne leaped using the grip to land both of his heels directly into Kerusey's face and back flip landing on his feet, "FOR-ME!" Kerusey rocked back, hitting the wall as Yawne crouched low- eyes hard steel. "And this… IS FOR YOU!" Yawne leaped bringing the full force of his entire body into his right fist, upper cutting Kerusey in the jaw so hard, his great body was lifted by the sheer force. They floated, gracefully almost, as Yawne spun in mid air the beautiful dragon upper cut sending the giant Na'vi crashing down. Hard.

Yawne landed with all the poise of a cat, stunning all who looked on in absolute awe. Yawne stood slowly, still clutching his midsection. Kerusey remained on the ground, but lifted his hands to his face. Yawne watched, all watched, as Kerusey slowly rolled to his side and pulled himself to his feet. After such a terrible barrage, it was amazing anyone could stand, but Kerusey, the King of Nekxtskxe stood. Generations of fathers telling their sons they could not be weak, could not fail, could not fall or lose, hammered in Kerusey as by sheer will he stood. The crowd watched captivated as the monstrous Na'vi, righted himself and turned to face Yawne, breathing like a freight train. Yawne watched this and slowly walked forward. Kerusey let his arms hang limply, exhausted and pained, and drained more then he had ever been. "You, can't, defeat me… I am… King… I am… strong… I am… Kerusey… I am, the Nekxtskxe… you, are nothing…" he rasped. But Yane only continued to approach and stand sideways directly before him. Kerusey lifted his shaking hands, landing them on Yawne's neck. Yawne lifted his right hand directly up to Kerusey's face and placed his pointer finger on his forehead. "My people will crush you… and your people!" he began to squeeze.

"The Nekxtskxe are my people." Yawne surged forward, putting his entire body weight into a single punch and though it was only a bare finger's width, only an inch away, the force of it sent Kerusey back into the wall as if he had been thrown by a hurricane or struck by lightening. His great body crumbled and lay still, completely, utterly, absolutely, undeniably, unconscious. Kerusey the mighty King under the mountain, had been defeated. The wake of this proclamation was felt by all, as Yawne stood defiant over the much larger body before him. He turned to the crowd, face a set mask with silver mane flowing around him like a storm cloud, and his own heaving body the force of that storm with all the jagged lightening playing across his skin. He motioned for Peyral to come to him. Peyral realized herself and nearly startled, coming forward in awe, she got within inches of the godlike being before her who she had thought she'd known all her life. He bent close to her, whispering in English which the Nekxtskxe did not understand. "Catch me, I'm gunna fall over."

Peyral quickly wrapped her arms around him as he did the same, appearing to embrace her victorious lover even as he actually collapsed onto her shoulder. The Nekxtskxe saw only the show and remained absolutely silent. Deathly silent. They looked upon them with hard eyes. Peyral and Yawne breathed against each other, uncertain. The air was thick with silence and apprehension, none moved a single muscle. Then… one bowed; kneeling to the ground, then another, and another, and finally as one the rest fell to their knees. Heads lowered in silence; solemn faces and some even thankful- for yes, even among the Nekxtskxe, cruelty was recognized and tolerated but not enjoyed, and like a band-aid ripped quickly, the healing wound allowed to breath, they were relieved to be free of the fear of the oppressive Kerusey. As one the white bodies fell and raised their hands in supplication; all accepted Yawne easily because it was the Nekxtskxe way. The strong ruled the weak and in their eyes, Yawne was the strongest Na'vi on the face of Pandora; the new King and Queen of the Clan of the Burning Rock, rulers of the toughest and most brutal of all Na'vi and the Kingdom of the Burning Mountain. Yawne continued to whisper in English for Peyral's ears alone, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."


	33. 33: Martyr Harder

**XXXIII: Martyr Harder (XXII)**

As soon as the Sampson touched down, Jake cradled Neytiri's body in his arms and carried her inside, ignoring the basket. Neytiri, still locked in P'all's body, had to take it up and carried it as Jen followed. Jake quickly but gently laid Neytiri's body down on a medical table, despite the flurry of confusion it caused, "Guys I need a medic!" Norm and two others quickly came over and began taking readings.

"Oh crap Jake, what happened to Neytiri?" Norm gasped.

"It's Paul." Jake answered through his teeth.

"Paul did this to Neytiri!"

Jake scowled, annoyed more than he should be, "No Norm, I'm saying Paul is in her body!"

Norm blinked but before he could respond, results popped up on the numerous still activated monitors around them, "Oh wow, this is not good at all."

Jake's anger rushed away on Toruk wings as fear took hold, "What, what's wrong?"

Norm paled, "This is bad Jake, real bad, her internal organs are bruised from severe trauma, her spine looks like a worm on a fishhook, but her brain activity is the worse, it's like she's a totally different person-" then Norm's eyes dawned. "Oh, wait, Paul is _inside_ her?"

"Yes." Neytiri's voice said from behind as Paul came walking in.

Norm did a double take, "Oh man… uh, Neytiri? What happened?"

Neytiri, apparently, stalked over looking instantly worried and then burying it, "We have changed, my braid touched his skin, and I was sparred the agony he now takes in my place. Can you help him?"

Norm looked at him/her blankly and then his head drifted back to the monitors as they began making a high beeping noise. "What is that!" Jake said in alarm.

Norm starred at it a moment, then his eyes widen, "Neytiri's brain is having an some kind of seizure! It must be rejecting Paul's consciousness?"

Jake looked to Neytiri, then to Paul's body, "Neytiri you have to switch back!"

"But Norm interrupted them, "I don't think that's a very good idea-" quickly the doctors around him began injections of some kind and hooking up further leads, "-if Neytiri tried to, uh, switch consciousnesses during this kind of stress she might undergo brain damage!"

Paul's body clutched the table, "What is happening to my body? No, what is happening to him?"

Norm quickly circled the table, pushing Paul and Jake back so the medical staff could do their thing, "Listen guys, I'm not a doctor, but what I know is the electrical activity in Neytiri's brain is, crisscrossing, going haywire, like uh, too much water poured into hundreds of tiny bowls."

"What will happen to _him_?" Paul clutched Norm's arm.

Norm frowned, "I don't know, but trying to do a brain, uh, switch may just make it worse!"

Jake opened his mouth to argue when Jen entered the room, "That isn't important, Neytiri you have to figure out how to become invisible before smith arrives." All three turned to her.

"How can _you_ say that?" Jake furrowed his brow.

Jen looked hurt but also burying it, her eyes burned into Neytiri, "You made your choice, now you have to deal with its consequences. And so dose he." All became silent at these words, "We are out of time, Mr. Smith could drop in on the Omaticaya any moment and if Neytiri can't use Paul's body to load the drop ship, whatever happens to Paul will be for nothing."

The truth in her words, but more the coldness of her tone, reached the trio and they all fell silent. Until Norm's hand drifted down absently and touched Jake's side. "Ah!" Jake hissed through his teeth.

"Whoa Jake, what happened to you? Do you, do you have a broken rib!" Norm said in astonishment.

Jake sucked in his teeth and backed away from Norm's careless hand, "Yeah." he answered simply.

"What could break a Na'vi rib! Did you wrestle a Hammerhead?" Norm joked.

"Yeah." Jake answered again.

Before Norm could puzzle this out Paul stepped forward, "Jin, I am sorry. I will try." Neytiri's voice said firmly, then she turned and walked past all of them.

Jake and Norm watched her go, and turned back to each other, frowning each. Then Norm pulled on Jake's arm, still the doctors worked on Neytiri's body, and still none of them could do anything about it. "C'mon Jake, let's look at that rib." Jake allowed himself to be pulled away as he watched Neytiri exit out into the night air of Pandora. All hope now rested on Neytiri's Tshaik training, she would somehow need to plumb the depths of Paul's mind and understand his alien body to someone activate the natural invisibility he possessed. And if she couldn't, before Mr. Smith returned, the plan would be lost. They would be forced to go underground and fight a guerilla war with an enemy they could not see, day in day out, watching the skies and waiting for that terrible light to fall down. Like picking a fist fight with god. Jake hoped with all his heart she could figure out a way, and then they could quickly shuffle Paul back to where he belonged and Neytiri to- they did not expect the scream of alarm. In a flash Jake, Norm, Jen and several others ran after, bursting into the night to find Neytiri in Paul's body standing stock still… before... a drop ship and a smiling Mr. Smith.

"Oh come now, why the surprise?" Mr. Smith grinned easily in the silence. "You act like we haven't been watching your every little scurrying step like little ants under a magnifying glass; you act like we're bound by some military protocol or chain of command with moral anchors. We saw what you were doing, and we didn't like it, so we changed the deal. That's what happens when you have no power what so ever in the negotiations." Smith held up his right hand. The next events happened quickly, too quickly for anyone to make sense of. Neytiri's voice screamed and Paul's body leapt forward, gripping Mr. Smith's arm in some vain attempt to keep him from snapping his fingers, Jen ripped out a small black box and pressed a button, Jake leaped forward and the blue column of light fell on Mr. Smith and Neytiri… the flashed blinded everyone and the resulting shockwave from the blast through them back, into a rolling tumble. Jake was the first to bolt to his feet, screaming even as his eyes still could not see.

"NEYTIRIII!" he cried, though the hammering of his heart was all the answer he needed. No one could survive that. The fact the Order would kill their own messenger just to prove a point didn't touch Jake, the fact the drop ship was probably decimated as well didn't touch Jake, the fact they no longer had any hope of striking back at their conquers didn't touch Jake… no, all he knew was the void of loss as Neytiri was ripped from his arms in a split second. Jake rubbed furiously at his eyes, carelessly, as if trying to force them to clear. His ears rang, a torturous cone of silence, as he stumbled forward onto pavement when sizzled under his feet. "NEYTIRRRRIIIIIII!" Jake howled over his own pain. Gentle but cold metal hands pushed Jake back, small arms taking him down into a comforting embrace, a distance voice.

"My Jake, be calm, I am here."

Jake's bleached world slowly drew back to him, he saw Paul's face, with Neytiri's eyes looking into him. "Neytiri, but, how?" he whispered. Paul's head turned and Jake followed, seeing Jen still holding a tiny black box; an unconscious Mr. Smith at her feet.

…

Jake slammed his hands down into the table, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Jen didn't flinch, "Because then you would know." They were all standing back inside the remaining lab. Neytiri in Paul's body standing by the door, Jake sitting by a table where rested several medical supplies that Norm was using to tape his ribs; Jen stood across from them next to Mr. Smith, tied to a rolling chair. "If you knew I had technology which could scramble and block the Order's own, you'd begin to wonder where I'd gotten it from." Jen said tersely.

Jake ground the palm of his hand into the table, "You aren't saying what I think you are."

Jen didn't look away, "Yes, I was part of the Order."

Jake tried to stand but Norm quickly pushed his back, "Whoa, Whoa, whoa Jake, don't ruin my work here. Okay, so she didn't tell us the whole truth, but she did save Neytir's life."

Jake glared daggers, "No, she saved Paul's body."

Norm swallowed, "Either way, she said 'was', as in not anymore, right?" he looked to her. She stood in silence at the question, with all eyes boring into her.

Finally, Jen's chin wrinkled, "My… my dad is on of the board of directors." Jake spat into the air, throwing his hands up then hissing in pain and recoiling at his side. "Why do you think I joined the resistance? I've been trying to separate myself from his world for as long as I've lived! The resistance protected me and gave me a place to get away from the Order's reach."

Jake winced again, "You could have prevented all of this if you'd just told us, if we had warning the Order existed."

Jen clutched her fists, "I didn't think they still did! I thought the RDA had wiped them out, the last I remember my dad was escaping with a few other members because the RDA was buying their resources _out_. I haven't seen or heard from my dad until the Order attacked, and I didn't know it was them even when Mr. Smith showed up. But by then you already didn't trust me because I was in the resistance, would any of you have let me fly you to the Nekxtskxe if you thought I might still be working for the Order? Would you have listened if I tried to tell you?"

"YES!" Jake slammed the side of his fist down, "This is more important that your or Paul's past, Jen, this is the future of Pandora!"

Jen looked taken back, and looked down in silence. Norm frowned at Jake, then her, "Okay, whatever, but can you tell us now? At least what you did to stop the beam thing?"

Jen slightly rubbed her shoulder, "The beam weapon is little more than a gigantic light guided lightening bolt, if you have a scramble signal, it can refract the light at the source, and that allows it to be drawn to another location- a lightening rod- a few miles away. It was implanted as an early defense against this kind of technology but abandoned when the RDA supposedly wiped them out, and then were chased off Pandora. I've known about it for years, and I knew the signal ratio to use if they struck. I wasn't able to block the first attack, it happened to fast, I had to reset the stupid thing after years of neglect." Jake and Norm listened intently, not interrupting as she silenced.

Jake set his jaw and breathed in through his nose, after a pause, "Is there anything else we should know about you?

Jen looked to Paul's body and way again quickly. "We can't rely on it, it's been out of service so long I doubt it can take a few more hits before overloading or melting down."

Jake closed his eyes and rubbed his face, tail lashing once. "Alright, fine, the plan is still the same. Load the drop ship, fly it into orbit. Boom, we all talk about it later." but it was at this particular moment, Mr. Smith began to chuckle.

All eyes flew to him and Jen stepped back as the cold and lifeless sound left his lips. "My, my, my…" he said at length, then lifted his dried blood smeared head, "And here I get to tell you your only hope won't work."

Jake scowled, but didn't budge from his seated position, "You're in no position to talk."

Mr. Smith lifted his eyebrows, "Did you mean the beam that hit me? Of course they would use it on me. To prevent you." he chuckled again, "Oh no my friends, my dear friends, you can't use the drop ship… it's coded to my DNA and mine alone. Only I can operate it, only I can fly it, and you can't." Jake, Norm, and Jen were speechless at this latest revelation, eyes wide, and jaws nearly dropped. Mr. Smith he pursed his lips sympathetically. "Oh, come now, you didn't think I was indispensable did you?" he then made himself more comfortable in the chair despite the ropes, "Let me guess, you were going to load up my ship and then send it back, but from your keeping me alive, I expect you had thought I would be the one to fly it back. Sacrificing me as a Trojan horse; very cut throat, very classy, I'm sure my bosses would approve. But you forgot we were always watching, we know about your little pale friend's disappearing act. We know about the trip to the volcano. We know everything. And what's more, now that I know your plan, I'm not going to help you. So sorry."

Jake stared incomprehensibly, "You know your own people tried to kill you so we couldn't use you, but that doesn't mean we'll kill you now. Help us, there has to be some kind of auto pilot feature, you don't have to die for us like your bosses, you can help us, and stay here- without fear of repercussion, just help us destroy them."

Mr. Smith laughed, throatily, for a good and long time. "Oh Jake, Jake, Jake…" he shook his head, "have you really forgotten what it means to be human Mr. Sully?"

Jake grew silent, Jen looked sick, Norm was speechless still… but Neytiri stared into him. "There is a way." Slowly everyone turned to her. "I have looked, into this, mind; I have seen everything it has to offer, memories, and links to its strange power. I know, the bond, within it, is more than ours. I have learned and sought the knowledge from my own encounter, in the hours flight back. I know with a touch of my skin, I can bond with any living thing that may bond, but more…" she looked to Norm, "As it was done to you, and on a different level by the air of his breath, I can make others feel as I feel."

Norm blinked, "Yeah, the burning and crying, right- Ah Doi! I can't _believe_ I forgot! That's what Peyral said, full body pheromones, like the bond. She didn't elaborate though and Yawne probably knows more, where is he now? _OH MAN!_ Did they meet up with you guys by the way, it would have caused some real trouble if you didn't kno- oh." Norm silenced sheepishly.

Jake and Neytiri blinked, "Yawne and Peyral followed us?"

Norm nodded, "Yawne left after you did, then Peyral followed, didn't you see them?"

Jake rubbed his face with both hands, looking upwards, "That must have been what nearly hit us, but they haven't come back?"

Norm licked his lips, "Well, I mean it takes longer by Ikran, maybe a few hours even, I don't know, but I can't believe you guys missed each other like that."

Jake sighed, "It was dark, but Peyral didn't stop, if that was her, so she must have had a good reason. She's probably collecting Yawne and on their way back now, but we can't worry about that. They'll find a way, I'm sure, but now we have to figure out a way to get Neytiri back into her body."

Paul's head lifted, "Jake I-"

Jake held up a hand, face hard. "Don't even try. Even if you could command this guy to do what you wanted, you'd have to remain in constant contact with him… and that means you'd have to go with him." The weight of this technicality hit everyone between the eyes, Paul's face remained impassive. Neytiri had known.

"I would rather myself then my people." she said quietly.

Jake stood then, fangs bared in a grin, "Oh no, you don't _get_ to think like that. You and I have been through too much, nobody else has to die for Pandora's sake."

"Except Paul." Jen said suddenly, quelling the argument beginning between Jake and Neytiri. She stood stock still, tall in her anger at them. "If Jake gets his way, Paul dies for us; If Neytiri gets her way, Paul's body dies for us. None of you really care about him, not when your precious people are at stake, needs of the many right? Well I'm not going to let you, I won't let anyone hurt him again, I'll turn off this shield and let the Order in before I ever let you hurt him." Her eyes were cold, hard, steel.

Jake scowled, temples throbbing but before he could open his mouth and arguing one way or another, Mr. Smith did. "Maybe you haven't forgotten after all." This silenced everybody, and Jake's hard stare met the unflinching stare of both Jen and Neytiri. Everybody was resolved, nobody was budging. Jake shouted in frustration and pushed over the table, regardless of the pain in his side, and in his heart. He looked again into the still unmoved faces around him and stormed away, stomping as he left the room. Neytiri in Paul's body, bowed her head, rubbing her metal hands through his loosely tied pony tail. Then she stood and left the room as well, returning to where her true body rested to watch as the doctors continued their furious work. Jen and Norm remained, silent in the nearly empty room. Only Mr. Smith smiled between them, slowly rocking himself from side to side by his knees. "Does anyone have any popcorn?"


	34. 34: I Don't Care

**XXXIV: I Don't Care (XXIII)**

Jake fumed for as long as he would allow himself too. The lack of sleep, the tension, and the further loss of life weighed upon his shoulders like atlas upholding the moon. Pandora; that's what this was about, but this time Eywa had no defense against something hovering just out of her reach. She may have, truly been an entity of unimaginable scope and… but Jake new there was nothing she could do outside her own atmosphere. Or could she? Jake paced; if she could, she hadn't so far, unless this Paul was her answer. But that answer always led to his death, or now, Neytiri's death. Tsu'tey, Trudy, Grace… so many had already given themselves, but all of them were avoidable- accidental, the casualties of war. This, this felt too much like self sacrifice, and _that_ felt too much like appeasing some ancient terrible god. No, Eywa never asked for blood –that Jake knew- she just protected the balance. And sending one life against that destructive power was about as unbalanced as it could get. Eywa wasn't about suicide, Jake knew this in his bones, he had to convince Neytiri of this but to do so he would need another option, because Jen was right.

Jake's feet hammered into the soft grass, fatigued mind turning like peanut butter and jelly, his aching rib robbing him of the height of breath, and the throbbing didn't help either. He really had thought he'd lost her… two figures approaching from the night lit jungles halted Jake's steps. The bright green and blues, glowing soft greens, illuminating the night like a neon sand painting waved slightly as Jake recognized the pattern of a female Na'vi scientist and Mo'at. Jake was slightly confused as they came to him, but greeted all the same. "I see you." he said tersely.

"And we you, Jakesully." Mo'at said solemnly.

"I delivered the message as Peyral asked, but Mo'at insisted she come back with me." the second Na'vi girl said.

"I must see this Stranger of which you have spoken." she stood firm.

Jake frowned, but held his tongue, this was just what he needed, "About that…"

…

"How has this happened?" Mo'at said in shallow awe as she turned Paul's head from side to side, clearly seeing past Jake's warning and into Neytiri's eyes with ease. Neytiri had nearly buckled at the sight of her mother, especially when her eyes flicked over Neytiri's true body and landed solely on her own eyes. Seeing her instantly and recognizing her child no matter what shell she wore.

"I do not have the words for it." Neytiri bit back the pain and uncertainty, trying to remain strong though she truly wished her mother would understand.

Max stood across from them with a pad in his hands, "Well, I can, somewhat explain. First of all, they are in no danger now." he turned to Jake, "We were able to slightly distance Paul's mind from Neytirir's body using the Avatar technology."

Jake blinked, "He's in an avatar?"

Max shook his head shortly, "Not exactly, we've detached him into a training program, a simulation like Yawne use to use. He's in a computer program for now, but it let Neytiri's body recover without trying to, well, reject his mind. As for how it happened, we _believe_ it is much like the bond." he turned to them all, "But instead of feeling each other as one as normal, or being able to move from one to another as with Yawne, it is actually a full transference. Both minds are able to switch places." Jake, Mo'at and Neytiri we're notably silenced by this.

"We've also kinda confirmed the other theory about the full body bond thing, his skin does actually have the chemical nature of the neural whips." Norm added.

"Oh yeah." Max grinned enthusiastically. "We've made some pretty awesome discoveries while you guys were gone. For one thing, we figured out how he goes invisible."

Norm leaned forward, "You're not going to believe this."

"What, super sweat?" Jake said distantly.

"_Fur._" Max's eyes flashed. Paul's body removed a single gauntlet to look at his hand, as the others watched. Max tried to let it sink in but his mouth was already moving excitedly, "See right now we can't tell because they are so minute and the pigmentation is like a child's, so they're practically invisible already, we think it actually may develop into a spotted pattern- BUT the _interesting_ thing is how they achieve momentary translucency. _They vibrate._ A thousand upon thousand hairs all try to match a specific tune, very very low, so low we don't think even dogs can hear it, so it tricks our senses into blending in with the surrounding area. Electromagnetic systems like cameras, sonar, radar, thermal imaging, our hearing, even that kind of presence sense we have is fooled into thinking he's just a part of the ambient back ground."

Norm launched forward again in the silence, "It's why he constantly sounds like he's got a rattle in his lungs, they're actually hairs- undeveloped- that constantly test the ambient sound each time he breathes so the rest of his body can adjust to match; it's _total_ scifi."

The other exchanged glances, "Is there anything like that on Pandora?" Jake asked.

"Not that we have seen." Neytiri's voice answered.

"It's possible," Norm smiled, "but of course who would know? How do you find something invisible? But back to the whole full body bond thing."

Max nodded, "Oh right, sorry, yeah, the pheromone and connection are strongest in the tail. It's like one gigantic neural whip."

Neytiri's eyes brightened, "He had his tail wrapped around my midsection to try and save me."

Max shrugged lightly, "That much skin contact was probably why it was so easy for you two to switch and theoretically, would allow you to switch back."

"Or switch whoever is in Paul's body into Mr. Smiths." Norm added lowly.

Jake scowled, and Neytiri jet her jaw, but Mo'at didn't notice. "Yeah about that…" Max rubbed the back of his neck. All eyes turned to him. "Norm, we, got the results back." Norm looked just as interested as well, he apparently didn't know about this part. Max breathed in a deep sigh, looking from one to the other, "See, there's, alright I don't know exactly how to say this but I'm just going to outright say it. The wildfire virus hasn't gone dormant, nor burned itself out. Genetic remnants, very cleverly hidden, remain and the virus is still in effect."

Puzzled glances ranged across all face, but Norm voiced the confusion, "But, that would mean…"

Max's frown deepened, "He's dying."

The shock struck everyone visibly, in varied degrees, but Jake leaned forward; "Neytiri's dying?"

Max quickly held up his hands. "I don't have a time table, could be years, could be days, could even be minutes, but we don't know for sure. We don't even know how he is still able to function, what's shielding him from that constant trauma? What we _do know_ is the virus is constantly degenerating his bodily systems and at the same time his immune system is constantly regenerating his cells, that's how he's able to produce such massive amounts of adrenaline, pheromones, why he has been so unstable. It's some kind of genetic race of simultaneous death and rebirth, which is why he is able to _evolve_ so quickly, his cells are literally recreating themselves anew every second. But… we don't know how long that can last."

All fell silent in the wake of this, unbelieving eyes side by side with uncomprehending ones. "The flame that burns twice as bright lasts half as long." Norm quoted.

A moment more of silence surrounded the gently sleeping body of Neytiri, then Jake spoke with hard eyes. "Eywa is just setting him up for death."

"Eywa does not lead any to their deaths, Jakesully." Mo'at's voice calm and utterly certain punctured the still confusion.

"Fine, then God, Gia, Earth, fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it! _Something_ wants him _dead_." Jake snapped.

"Jake!" Neytiri's voice snapped back, taking him by the arm.

Jake didn't back down, nearly ripping his arm from Paul's hand. "NO! You're doing everything in your power to convince yourself you have to die to stop the sky people. That can't be the only way!"

Mo'at did not flinch at this outburst, her voice again brushed the tension aside as she answered. "Death is never a way, Jakesully, death is an end." Jake and Neytiri in Paul's body looked into each other, starring hard. Jake filled with all the things he couldn't say, and Neytiri with all the things he didn't have to.

"Mo'at, please tell me there is another way." he whispered, hopelessness like an iron curtain closing in around them all. Mo'at, remained silent. All heads bowed, a hungry weariness choking all voices.

"There is." Jen's voice answered from across the room. Everyone looked to her as she stood, smiling, at them all.

"Jen?" Norm blinked.

"I was thinking about what you said Jake, and how pissed off it made me. So I went and monkeyed around with the drop ship to see if it was wrecked and to clear my head; complex machines always make it easier to see the big picture, all the little parts fitting into place. And you know what I found Jake?"

"What." Jake sighed.

"Nothing." Jen smiled all the brighter.

"What?" Norm asked in Jake's place.

"No touch panels, no scanning gear, no pins or needles, nothing." Jen couldn't smile any wider. Everyone waited for her to continue, obviously not understanding. "It means _there is no DNA detection gear in that drop ship_."

Jake's eyes lit up, "Anyone can fly it?"

"Well not anyone, there isn't room for a Na'vi, or two people for that matter, but a single human yes. Anyone." Jen grinned, "and not only that, but I think I might be able to attach Paul's coffin to the bottom, I'd have to reinforce it and it would be a rough ride, but it would be a _de facto escape pod_."

Norm blinked as all hopes ever so slightly lifted, carried like a sunny halo around Jen's blond head. "But Mr. Smith said…"

Jen deadpanned, "Mr. Smith is a liar."

…

Jake, Max and Norm, Mo'at, and Paul's body last, followed as Jen lead them out into the courtyard. The Drop ship was a few feet away, illuminated by several work lights- somehow creating a bubble of darkness outside- and causing the Na'vi to squint. It was slightly lifted on its side, the basket with the fire stone sat beside it now with netting around them for measurement, a portable music player sat beside a wheeled tray blasting music; "What is that?" Norm asked slightly giddy.

"It's one of my favorite bands, Fallout B- not important, look!" Jen ran two steps and leaped nimbly onto the hull, "The coils are slightly warped from the heat of the shockwave, but I think we can replace it from parts of the Sampson, however the real trick will be installing the coffin beneath the pit, I'll have to weld a hole through the floor itself and install the coffin like a seat instead. The problem with that is it might take a day by myself, or hours if everybody was helping, and I mean, _everybody_. I don't know how long we have though."

Norm swallowed, "I assure you were working as hard as we can on finding a cure."

Jen blinked, "Cure? For what? I meant the lightening rod, I don't know how many more hits it can take- but what cure, cure for who?"

Norm crossed his arms face a classic 'oh shi-', "Sorry nothing, can we turn this Fallout off?" Norm hit a button.

Jen jumped down, taking the player from him and tossing it causally into the cock pit, "Stop dodging, what cure? For Paul? Why does Paul need a cure?"

Jake stepped forward before the spunky mechanic could belt Norm, "Listen Jen, the lab guys aren't certain. It's just a theory, but they think the Virus is still active."

Jen's jaw nearly dropped, "What? You mean it's still killing him?" she looked to Paul's body.

"As far we know, we _just_ got the result, but we could be wrong or there could have been some contamination- the gear isn't top of line anymore after the attack I mean!" Norm tried but Jen had begun to storm back towards the compound.

Everybody followed even as Jen shouted back, "No matter what I do I can't fix _that_ mistake!"

Jake grabbed her by the arm, mirrored by Paul's body on her other side. "Jen, stop, listen! We know, none of us wants to see Paul –in any way- die." Jake added with a glance to Paul's body, "but they're already working on it, and you're right, you can't do anything for him. But, you can make sure whatever time he has left is his own; fix what you can, the drop ship, and have it ready for whoever is going to fly it-"

Jen fixed him with a cold glare, "_I'm_ flying it." she all but shouted.

Jake let go, standing back and letting her vent, "I won't argue, but we have to work on it _now._"

Jen gently pulled her other arm from Paul's hands, fixing Jake with her hardest stare. Then looked back to Norm and Max, "Is there really anything you can do?"

Norm looked put on the spot but it was Max who frowned ever so slightly, "Listen, Jen, we've been studying the effects and repercussions of this _evolution_ but we don't have any answers for the future. I can tell you we are working on trying to determine a stability point, were the virus and whatever evolutionary process is keeping his body as a whole, alive will find a balance and this strange ride comes to an end but-"

Jen didn't flinch, "But you think the only real end will be death. Total crash and burn."

Norm shrugged slightly, "It's been the way of most populations that can't evolve, whole generations simply die out, only with him on a cellar level, his bodies own ecosystem…" Norm realized he wasn't helping and Jake stepped in.

"What else can we tell you? We don't know, yes, he may die; everything seems to point to it. But, so many have beaten the odds before, look at Yawne, look at me! Who could have predicted a cripple with a twin brother would save a world?"

Jen's gaze became solid frost, "Eywa." Jake's feature hardened. "She chose you, hell, she chose Yawne. Each time she guided you, from the beginning, but Paul has nothing to do with Eywa. Never has. All he's ever done is try to save this world and all anyone else does is use him."

"We do not know this." Mo'at said calmly.

"I DO!" Jen shouted, tears now forming on the corners of her eyes, "The resistance used him as a dooms day device, I used him in the resistance, Jake used him for a weapon, Neytiri used him as a shield, and now should I feel comforted Eywa wants to use him as some kind of sacrificial lamb?" All through this outburst, and now at the end of it, Mo'at remained unaffected. Calm, still. But it was Jake who yelled back.

"Everyone gets used Jenifer! That's what life is, one being using another to fulfill its needs; we've tried to give as much as we've taken, none of us meant for it to turn out this way, we always do what we think it right at any given time, _what has to be done_. But we _know_ it isn't fair. He's been in only as much danger as me or Neytiri has been in, I was hurt worse than him and so was Neytiri, but if she hadn't remained in his body he wouldn't have known how to get us out and then you wouldn't have this chance to make things right! But we succeeded! The ends don't justify the means, but I can promise you I, the Omticaya, and even Eywa will give something back."

"So you speak for Eywa now?" Jen wiped her eyes furiously.

"No." Neytiri's voice answered, "But we know there are many good things waiting for him. The Omaticaya will spread his song and thank him, we will gladly welcome him among us, and… there is you." Jen furrowed her brow, stepping back to look at everyone around her.

Norm groaned in exasperation, "Look, for better or worse, you've been brought together. Like Jake and Neytiri, Yawne and Peyral, you found each other through all of this and it's _so_ obvious you love him and he loves you. If you can just get over yourself and return that, I'm sure both of you would be happy!" Jen was very silent.

Jake spoke again, "If you ever want anything good for yourself, him, all of Pandora- we _have_ to make it possible ourselves. You have a brilliant plan, if we work fast enough, everybody wins. The Order will no longer threaten Pandora, we can devote our full time to helping Paul, but we have to do it _now_."

"I know. I know!" she said finally; pushing through everybody surrounding her, escaping the crowd, back toward the drop ship. She stopped a few feet away from them, hands on hips and all eyes on her back; she bowed her head and took a deep breath. "Alright… you guys win okay?" Jen turned. "I'm sorry Jake, Neytiri, I don't mean to be so- but, it hurts just like if it was either of you- but I understand, I know what I have to do." She smiled confidently, at all of them. "If everybody helps me, if we all work together, we'll modify the ship, load it with the stones and then, I'll pilot it into the heart of the Order and burn them from the skies; I know it'll be a hell of a rough ride back, but if you guys keep your eyes open you should be able to find me before I'm lunch, but by that time -Norm, Max- you'd better have that cure ready for Paul and he'd better be in his own body, Neytiri... because… there's something I've been putting off with him for years and if I live through this..." Jake couldn't help but let the smile cross his face, none of them could, if anybody deserved it… Jen blushed a little, but clutched her fist. "…I've got to tell him I love him." the blue light fell before she even finished.

The world was silent as that light touched her. Her body was outlined, shadowed with eyes open wide. Then the roar came, the heat, and the shockwave throwing everyone back in a blind tumble. Again the cold ring, the confusion, the unreality; Jake was the first to his feet, arm reflexively covering his face his vision cleared first, even as he coughed without sound. The work lights were thrown over, the drop ship fallen and having crushed the tray, the basket of stones was upended, but not spilled nor broken… and Jen… was gone. A black circle, a smear of a human existence and all the years and memories and emotions it would ever have; dust and ash. Jake felt his body grow heavier, pushed down by the realization their only hope was gone, burned from them in a single flash of light. The contemplation of it: the fact the beam was recharging and probably going to land on the ship next, or them; the fact only Neytiri could pilot the ship now and it would mean her death even if she could learn to fly it in the time it took to recharge the weapon; the facts of it all were numb in that ringing silence, but one, Jen. was. dead.

And Paul's body, was screaming.


	35. 35: Diamond Eyes

**XXXV: Diamond Eyes (XXIV)**

Jake pulled himself to his feet, managing to stand and try to comfort Neytiri but the moment his hands touched Paul's shoulder, Paul's forearms slammed into him, throwing him to the ground with the force of a thanator. Jake grasped in pain, clutching his side even as Norm and Max tried to help Mo'at stand. Jake coughed, trying to call out to Neytiri as Paul's body turned and ran from him back into the hanger. "Neytiri!" he rasped as he forced himself up to his feet. One last look back at the black circle, one last look at hope. Jake ran. He followed the curves of the hallway, noting fallen or pushed over tables or benches and he knew exactly where Neytiri was going. Pained as he was Jake forced himself to move faster even as the sound of cold laughter hit his ears. "Did somebody have an accident?" Mr. Smith, she was going after Mr. Smith. Jake burst into the room just as Paul's body stood over Mr. Smith on his side, visibly shaking with barely controlled rage.

Neytiri, don't…" Jake tried.

"NO!" her voice nearly wailed, "He is to blame for this, the cause of this all!"

"Oh please." Mr. Smith said from the floor, "You only know of my connection and therefore lash out at me because you can't reach the true source of your pain, it's so typical of the service industry."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Paul's tail lashed out, surrounding Mr. Smith's neck and lifted him, chair and all, with ease; holding him aloft despite the much greater bulk.

"Wow impressive! But didn't you come in here to ask me about the ship? How to destroy it? To interrogate me?" Mr. Smith choked.

"Neytiri, please…" Jake coughed, head pounding as the pain in his side caught up with him and took him to his knees.

"No more lies, no more pain and suffering! You have taken the only thing he loved and now his life will be empty! Tell me how to turn it off!" Tears were falling from Neytiri's eyes as she shouted, voice beginning to vibrate unnaturally.

"Neytiri you're better than this!" Jake managed.

"You seem shocked. And here I thought you were so in touch with nature." Mr. Smith smirked, ignoring Jake.

Neytiri glared, with death in her eyes, but she hesitated… finally she slammed the chair down with visible effort, hands on the armrest. "You know nothing of Nature! You destroy it! Fight against it at every turn!"

"Now who can't see anything?" Mr. Smith said triumphantly, "You really don't know anything about nature, human nature; animals who aren't as gifted or blessed as you have always been forced to find different ways to survive, all within nature's boundaries. We survive no differently on your own world." Paul's tail began to constrict, "Like the biggest and strongest hammerhead or thanator, like the fasted and most agile viper wolf or Na'vi…" his face became slightly purple, Jake coughed again trying to clear his head, "but we aren't big and strong, we aren't quick and agile… no we're mean and vicious!"

Paul's body trembled, as Neytiri's eyes starred into the uncaring eyes of Mr. Smith, even as his life was slowly being crushed from him. Then… Paul's tail stopped; Jake looked on, breathing weakly, the black edges creeping in. "You think you are immune, above it all, that life or death holds no fear for you…" Neytiri's voice echoed with a second lower voice. "…but you will know fear."

Nothing happened at first, Jake watched on as the black circles burned at the edge of his visions, Neytiri stared into Mr. Smith, Mr. Smith smiled back without concern… then… his eyes began to widen, his smile fell, his breathing became erratic. Neytiri's eyes continued to stare, hard. "What are you, doing? No… no! Stop! Stop it!" Mr. Smith began to convulse, trying to break his bonds as terror and pain over took his features, Neytiri's double voice let out a slow hum, a deep building vibration from the core of her chest. "Please, god, somebody stop it! Oh _god_!" but Jake was now unconscious, unable to withstand the pain any longer. There was no one to help him. Mr. Smith writhed, spouting anything he could but Neytiri no longer trembled. The sound built, deepening. "The weapon, half hour recharge! Scramble signal, _god please_!" Mr. Smith began to wail, his voice rising in an impossible pitch matched in the opposite by Neytiri's constant hum, rolling down the halls. Neytiri's eyes only starred, in silent, unforgiving, concentration…

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Mo'at's voice hammered through the room. Neytiri instantly released, stepping away even as her mother pulled her back; the spell broken. Mr. Smith collapsed, like a rag doll. Paul's body looked from him, to Jake, then to Mo'at.

"Oh Mother…" she cried with a sob but when she spoke, her voice sang with a ghostly fluctuation, vibrating echo and she no longer sounded like Neytiri. "Oh!"

…

Jake awoke on a gurney, but he was not assaulted by a terrible headache as he'd expected, nor pain in his side. The doctor standing over him scowling answered his question before he could ask it, Jake turned his head taking in all around him; to his right Neytiri's body lay still, like a corpse, with Paul's body standing over it, bare hands on her face. He was petting her hair with a firm frown on his face. "Neytiri?" Jake tried. Paul's head turned to him. No, she was still in there.

"Jake…" but it was not Neytiri's voice, it was a shriek, a vibration, an echo. Paul swallowed hard, as Neytiri had forgotten. Jake slowly tried to sit up, but the doctor put a hand to his forehead.

"I don't think so; you nearly took my head off the first time you were in the body, the next time your on my table, you'll be still." The doctor said sternly. Jake sighed but stayed back. "You've got a hairline fracture on three ribs, amazingly enough they haven't splintered and stabbed into your lungs, but they were able to fold and constrict your breathing. The-" he paused and glared at Paul, "-recent trauma, has compounded the injury. We had to reset your ribcage before your lung collapsed. You'll have to stay in bed for at least an hour before I even consider letting you move."

Jake took his wrist, "We don't have an hour. It takes only a half hour for the beam to recharge. How long have I been out."

The doctor's scowl deepened, "I thought you might say that, you've been under for ten minutes. There's been a team trying their best to make modifications to the ship as we speak, but if what you say is true, a half hour is not nearly enough. But they are trying."

Jake let go, sighing. "…Jen?" it was a whisper.

The doctor glanced at Paul again, "No."

Jake lifted his hands to his forehead, even as Paul dipped his head to Neytiri's. The doctor sighed again and moved away, "I'll inform the team of the time table." He then moved a few feet away, sitting down at a monitor. Not leaving, but giving the two privacy. Jake felt the anguish of a coffin nail forced into his forehead; he remained pressing his palms into his face for a long while, Paul's hands softly moving Neytiri's braids and caressing her temples.

"Neytiri…" Jake whispered, finally. "You can't do this."

Paul closed his eyes, still petting Neytiri's temples. "Then who?" this voice was Neytiri's, with a low and deep hum like a second voice below hers.

"No one. We can hide and wait them out. We'll survive, all of us." Jake lowered his hands.

Neytiri sighed though her teeth, "And each day they could take more and more of my people. I will not give them the chance to land, no chance to set up a base, I will not let them become seated here… the loss of life was too great from last time. I have learned my lesson."

Jake gripped his fists, but didn't struggle against the odd brace around his chest keeping him immobile. "Then maybe the ship has an auto pilot-" then Jake recalled, the thought he'd had before… "Neytiri, you can't anyway." He turned his head to Paul's body. "You don't know how to fly the drop ship, only Paul has that kind of piloting experience now."

Paul never opened his eyes, "I know." he continued to stroke Neytiri's temples.

Jake furrowed his brow, "Neytiri… what are you-?"

Paul didn't look at Jake as he laid his forehead against Neytiris, "I have learned so much of this body, with my practices, I have heard its voice… I knew how to push my emotion onto Sm'th; I am certain I can pull from his mind, the knowledge needed."

Jake's eyes flew open, "Neytiri you can't! I won't let you!" Jake tried to lift him self, the barest motion, but the instant he did a sharp pain violently robbed him of breath and send him on his back.

Neytiri's face became pained, "You can not stop me. This body grows stronger, and stronger, even as it constantly changes. I have grown in height, weight, and senses… I can feel it, the power, limitless potential… it is all beneath the surface. Eywa has gifted me this tool and I shall use it."

Jake couldn't breath unless he lay flat, he felt his face and neck become hot from the effort. The doctor lifted his head, suspicious. "At lea… least let me… see, if… there's an au... auto pilot!"

Paul rubbed his forehead against Neytiri's, "We do what we must, my Jake."

Jake whipped his head back to the doctor, waving him over. The doctor stood, concerned and slightly angered. "What's going on?"

"Call… team, …autopilot?" Jake rasped.

The doctor narrowed his eyes, looked from Paul to Jake, and then turning. He sat back at the console while Jake tried to catch his breath. The brace on his side held him unnaturally, Jake looked on it and dimly realized there were bolts pressing into his skin. Neytiri's voice continued to whisper in Na'vi, a prayer of some kind. Jake looked to Paul, to Neytiri's body, then to the doctor. Hoping beyond hope. The doctor listened intently, then picked himself up and slowly walked back with a perpetual scowl on his face. "Listen I can't make heads or tails of the jargon they're using, but it sounds like there is at least a possibility of programming."

Jake smiled victoriously to Neytiri, and waved the doctor over, "Wheel me around, I have to talk to them."

The doctor's scowl deepened, but he at least got to the head of Jake gurney and pushed him over to the monitor. Jake hit a few buttons and the comm. signal came through, louder now that Jake turned up the level. "This is Jake, what did you find?"

Surprisingly Norm's voice answered, "Oh Jake! Thank god you're awake, listen, are you serious? You mean we only have twenty minutes before they can fire again?"

Jake tried to recall, "I think it's ten now, but I'm not sure, Smith also said something about a scramble signal, can you guys move the ship into the hanger? The fortification should give us more time."

Norm was silent a moment; "We've trying it now, but the Amp suits are having a tough time; we've also been trying to figure out an encryption Jen was putting through it as she work it's systems, we think there might be a return code in there, but none of us can understand Jen's program; she was seriously techno-gifted."

Jake licked his lips, "Work fast Norm, they could fire any second, get it under cover and we'll work it out."

"Rodger that Jake, I'll- wha, Paul- er, Neytiri, what are you doing?"

Jake whipped his head around. Paul's body was gone. Jake again tried to stand, the pain prevented him, Jake growled and laid flat then _rolled_ himself off the gurney. Once his legs hit, he felt a shock of pain, and had to gasp for air, but he was standing. Keeping his back straight he was able to move, but his breath game in huge gulps, all the while the doctor protested. "I'll sedate you if I have too! You're risking your life in this madness!" Jake threw himself into a half jog, putting most of his weight on his opposite side, which allowed him to breathe easier. He had just made it past Neytiri's body when a sharp jerk on his arm made him stop.

"Look Doctor I-!"

…

Norm spoke over the pad in his hand, watching with a permanent frown as the Amp's tried to maneuver the drop ship. He was just _sure_ any moment the blue light would fall again, and what happened to Jen… "Rodger that I'll-" then he noticed Paul storming across the hanger making a B-line for the ship. Norm nearly dropped the pad as he ran up to him, "wha, Paul- er, Neytiri, what are you doing!"

Paul's body paused, looking at Norm strangely, "Jen?" his voice was doubled, deeper now.

Norm felt his heart wilt, "No Neytiri, she's just gone. I'm sorry." Paul's head bowed, gauntleted hands pushing into his face. "Look, we think their might be an auto pilot code, so you don't have to go through with this. We just need more time."

"There is no more time, anymore." The odd voice said again, tears falling.

"Come on, don't cry, I know you really don't want to leave Jake, _any of us_. We're your friends, you still have a life here. A good one too; things will be alright. There's still hope!" Paul's shoulders shook, face buried. Norm reached to pat his back, then drew his hand back slightly, remembering. "Well, er, anyway, come on. The Amps have a wench hooked to the ship and we're dragging it in now; supposedly we've only got a few more minutes before the Order fires again, we'd better get inside in case that hap…pens?" Norm began, but paused as he saw Jake stumbling towards them, hand out stretched… Neytiri at his side.

"STOP HIM!" Neytiri's voice cried.

Norm dropped his pad- as if in slow motion, he turned; Paul's body was already running from him, sprinting faster than anything on Pandora had ever moved. In a blur he leaped and kicked first one Amp, then the next, sending both skidding backwards several feet away like tin foil. In a flash his winding tail lifted up the basket of fire orbs, even as his hands ripped the wench hook free, setting them behind him as he got inside the ship -Norm's pad struck the ground. Jake took off, side stepping as fast as his body would take him, even as Norm looked back and forth in confusion. "Neytiri? Jake!"

…

Slowly the hatch lowered, like the final curtain on Paul's life. Jake, despite the pain in his side, was up and climbing onto the ship. "No, no, no, no!" he cried, fist slamming into the glass as the hatch shut. Paul punched the hatch lock, even as Jake beat upon the glass shielding. Methodically he pressed a single button on the portable music player which began blasting a song, then another to raise the volume to ear breaking levels, swallowing Jake's pleas- but the pain in his ears were noting to the pain in his eyes. He hit several buttons next in that same calm and robotic movement. Jake hit with all the force he could muster, regardless of the pain in his side. He continued to scream at the top of his lungs, trying desperately to reach Paul. The drop ship came to life, humming beneath his fingers and rattling. The engines began to burn; Neytiri, Norm and all the other workers watched entranced. Jake held on, shaking his head, trying to get Paul to look at him. His lips mouthing, begging; Paul grinned, that same sorry sorrowful, blood ready smile …he was done… and Jake was thrown as the ship lifted three feet off the ground. Jake stood screaming, but all noise was lost in the roar of the drop ships engines. Launching into the sky the drop ship pulled from his sight like a jumping flea.

Behind Paul, as he bobbed his head slightly against the sheer G forces and his skull nearly splitting from the sudden ascension, the world dropped away. The forests, the trees, the water ways, simple ribbons of green and blue, mixed with darkness and bright lights more vibrant than Vegas could ever achieve- all the promise and paradise of Pandora- fell away behind him as he ripped through the clouds and directly into the darkness where stars burned in silent agony. The lights streamed across his shielding, eyes darkened and face heavy but the grin never faded. The pain and grief found no purchase in his split eyes. His hair stood on end from the absence of gravity, clear droplets pulled from his eyes in perfect spheres, even as red droplets mirrored them from his fangs dug into his lip. Two minutes away from the world below, in the reflection of the shield, the ship appeared; a gigantic dragon fly with bladed angle wings. Lightening flowed from its terrible eyes, charging and licking at the void around it. The ship was massive, even as he neared it, like a gnat charging a metallic dread eagle.

Onward, onward, the ship grew in the glass. Seconds from doom. Closer, closer, head ceased movement, eyes becoming deadly slits. Blame, hate, and vengeance. Vengeance. _Vengance! _The blue light finally fell, encompassing him, the music hit the final chorus, the spheres spilled out around him glowing with all the fury of Hell, dim in the burning light of his ever so clear eyes... _**…her…**_out in space, that untouchable emptiness… looking upon the connection of two machines in silent ice water; stillness interrupted by the blooming of a beautiful silent flower. Leaves of orange and blue, spreading like painted glass, dancing across the darkness as a sunset for all the peoples of Pandora to witness turning night into day for one instant; the great sky flower. Jake screamed in enraged horror, starring upwards from the ground below, tiny in comparison; so small, as the sky was touched by the pain of one soul. Jake fell to his knees, unable to look, Neytiri knelt beside him. Debris entering the atmosphere, night reclaimed the world but to their eyes… stars fell, burning streaks of light blue as the sky itself wept.


	36. 36: Storm the Gate

**XXXVI: Storm the Gate (XXIVI)**

Norm knew he should move, knew he should be doing something, but he was nailed to the spot with hot barbs in his heels and heart. He looked on unable to even think as a whole patch of sky turned light blue, centered around an orange and blue cosmic explosion- almost like a rose or orchid, blooming in the very center. It lasted perhaps seconds, as the sky returned to black and the debris hit the atmosphere. Burning light blue as they fell, like rain across a glass sphere. It was beautiful, but also destruction, and Norm knew it was at the cost of life. But… whose? His head dropped back to Jake and Neytiri, or, her body… he had to know- numbly his foot stepped forward, but a voice cut through the haze of heartbeat in his ears. "Please, someone, come!" Mo'at's voice, behind him. She pleaded, sounding very afraid. Why should she? Norm turned his head, but never removed his eyes. What was more important- "Norm, you must come, Sm'th calls, I do not know his words!" Norm felt a worm writhe in his stomach, Smith; Smith could burn in hell, he had to know- "Please I think he is dieing." Mo'at's voice beside his ear. Norm snapped out of it, her hand on his arm.

"Let him!" Norm huffed, he tried to pull away but Mo'at was much larger.

"Do not let my daughter's mistake cause us more sorrow."

Norm whipped his head back, _did she know_? Norm stared at Mo'at's hardened eyes, whatever it was Smith wanted Mo'at could tell it was important somehow… Norm swallowed and nodded. One last look behind him at Neytiri and Jake still kneeling with heads bowed. Mo'at pulled Norm away, running with her longer stride, forcing Norm to keep up by running flat out. They entered the hanger, turned the corner and flew down the hall. Twists and turns, then a corner more and they were once more back in the room with Mr. Smith. He was lying on a table, restrained but hooked to medical machines which monitored his condition. An ugly bruise engulfed his neck, his skin was blotchy and red, his eyes red rimmed and teeth yellowed. He was blabbering, with a voice that rose and fell like a very sick man fighting for breath. Norm paused, holding his breath to listen as he looked over the machines. His heartbeat was steady, which explained why there was no medical crew already there, but Mo'at didn't know that; he must have- Mr. Smith reached out and grabbed Norm by the arm.

He spoke rapid, something, _Latin_? Then Mr. Smith laughed. Norm tried to rip his arm away, disgusted, he had only tricked them. "It's just a trick Mo'at, he isn't dying." Norm sneered. Mr. Smith coughed harshly, and continued to try and laugh. A blinding rage Norm had rarely experienced filled him, and he wanted to end the man himself. This was what humanity had become, at its worse, surrounded by all the technology and wonders of a life of luxury and ease… discarded for greed. But it wasn't just that, Mr. Smith wasn't a leader, he was just the lowest of the Order; he was thrown into a world which used him and saw no choice, following orders gladly and scraping every inch of amusement from his own misery inflicted on others as he could. Norm _hated_ the man. "I don't see what's so funny, you don't know it but your ship and the entire Order crap is destroyed. Gone, puff of smoke in space." Norm said as viciously as he could.

Mr. Smith stopped laughing and looked at norm dead center, "Really?" his voice was strong, the corners of his mouth turned, twisted.

Norm felt his face drop, dead sink in his stomach. "What do you mean…?"

"Come on, you don't actually think we'd just sit there like a big target while you did whatever you want and blocked our laser did you?" he coughed harshly, spots of red flecked his lips, and the glass of his mask. "Humans have always had to be one step ahead to survive, intelligence, cruel and sharp- that is our claws. He laid still, looking at the ceiling, then back to Norm with a sickening intensity. When our beam was blocked, we immediately launched. Everything. We landed our entire fleet of drop ships, weaponized drop ships, an hour ago. "

Norm felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach, "Why're you, telling me thi…"

Mr. Smith couldn't grin any wider, "I just had to see the look on your face."

Norm didn't hear his laughter, even as Mo'at looked from one to the other in confusion. Norm felt like he was thrown against a wall, a firing squad taking aim. He looked to Mo'at, "We have to tell Jake-"

"They're here!" Max burst into the room, "A whole fleet just appeared on Radar, coming in fast!" Norm dashed from the laughter which followed him. Back down the twists and turns, each foot step a heart beat. All three halted abruptly as they reached the outside again, there before the still kneeling Jake and Neytiri, a cloud on the horizon. Black shapes like angry hornets hovering in place. A school of piranha sometimes correcting their course, and each ship would correct for it. The Old Order drop ships, hundreds of them. An armada of ships, but they weren't like Mr. Smith's, they were wider, with what looked like hands pointing forward, each finger a weapon. Elegant, like liquid death machines; each one covered in a myriad of flowing yellow lights, flashing white beams like enraged stars of death. Destroyers every one. Norm felt his mouth grow dry. "Eywa help us…"

…

"Jake, they're coming here, we have to do something!" Max shouted, unheard as Jake slowly lifted his head, watching the approach, doom; Neytiri reached out to him, hands on his arm. Jake looked to her, tears still streaming down his face. "Neytiri…"

Neytiri's face mirrored his own. "My Jake." _her_ voice faltered.

Jake wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the brace and buried himself into her embrace. "Neytiri…" he sobbed, thankful, but beaten to the very last of him. "I don't know what to do Neytiri, they're both gone, we can't call the clans- and even if we could they'd be no match for what's coming. There's no time, no chance."

Neytiri shook her head into him, "Do not speak so, we still must live, we must run." she said in a low whisper.

"I can't. I can barely move…"

Neytiri did not answer.

"What is this?" Mo'at's voice, distant.

Norm turned to look at her, "Drop ships from space, The Old Order landed and-" but she wasn't looking at the cloud before them… she was looking behind them. Norm looked up. "What… the hell? Jake… Jaaake! JAKE!" Jake heard him, but didn't look, couldn't, Neytiri did; she gasped, Jake looked, he gasped too.

Demons.

A sky of fire, dragon wings flapping hard, blazing orange in tribal markings; a whole, flight, of cave Ikran. The entire burning rock clan, "CRY HAVVOOOCK!" Yawne's booming voice splitting the night air, "AND UNLEASH THE DOGS OF WAAAAAAARR!" his voice answered a thousand fold, swallowed in a roar of a thousands fold warriors and Cave Banshees, a burning storm. The ribbon of fire swooped to meet the approaching cloud of stars. Like a spear of pure flame they entered the heart of the hornet cloud. The stars split around the wedge and suddenly the sky erupted in warfare. The popcorn of gunfire, red lines flowing as tracer rounds tried to strike the flames, blasts of orange spheres slamming into dark shapes and creating a blotchy wet explosion like liquid napalm. Screams of the dieing banshees hit by countless bullets, and the whine of engines failing as the cores were melted in molten flame. The forest shook with the force of a hurricane, calm and gentle lights of the plants thrashing in a dizzying effect. A single banshee without markings slowly fell to the ground amid all of the chaos above.

Peyral and Ean'taw, Ean'taw screeched, fitting them all with a single golden eye as it tried to watch the sky as well. "Jake! Neytiri!"

Jake looked up to her, feeling his knees shake. "Peyral?" an explosion just over head sent a burning ship crashing into the fence line, "What the hell is going on?"

Peyral ran to them, helping Jake stand and move inside, looking at the chaos just over their heads, "Yawne has become Oloeytukan of the Nekxtskxe, we planned to gather as many of the fire rocks to bring to your aid but the clan would not allow it unless as a ceremony of war. We tried to make it clear it would only be a show of force, but when we saw the sky flower Yawne declare war on the sky people- I do not think it will be safe for the humans in Hell's Gate, we must keep them out of sight. I will stay with you in case any of the Nekxtskxe try to attack the compound-" the body of a dead banshee and its rider slammed into the ground beside them, forcing them all to the side. "What has happened here?"

Jake gasped in obvious pain, Neytiri answered for him. "P'all and Jin are dead. We believe he destroyed the sky kun'sip but more appeared, that is all we know."

Suddenly Mo'at, Norm, and Max were beside them, Max was bleeding from a head wound, Norm was compressing it, Mo'at was helping to carry him. "Peyral? What the hell is all this!"

"Help." Jake said curtly, "Is Max alright?"

Norm blinked, but nodded, "Uh, uh, yeah, flesh wound but he unconscious-" Another explosion and fire fell like a curtain onto the roof. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Come on get inside, we'll monitor what happening from there." Jake wheezed. Peyral and to a lesser degree Neytiri helped carry Jake as Mo'at and Norm did for Max. The six made their way down twists and turns of metal hallways, tipping as explosions vibrated the very walls and into the central room. Already teams of people where swarming around monitors, talking to each other and generally looking confused.

Norm swallowed as all eyes flew to them, " No time for questions, give us a situation update ah- this would be a lot easier if we could breath our own air, does anybody know the status of the filtration system?"

A woman with short black hair and a lab coat with a headset turned to him, "General repairs were completed, but we don't know the toxicity levels inside yet, I can try booting it up and closing the blast doors to vent the place?"

Norm nodded to her, "I'm sick of wearing this mask." Jake and Neytiri both settled down in a corner, he holding his sides, and she looking withered beside him. Peyral set her jaw as she watched the machine lights display the battle above. Thousands of red dots swirled around green rings showing distance, like a swarm of fire ants fighting each other. "Okay first off, clear up the signal a bit, separate the organic signatures from the mechanical- the goods guys are the ones on banshees." A tech wearing fatigues quickly pressed several keys, the display monitor lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What's the current count?" Jake rasped.

Norm licked his lips, "Hold on, still calculating, uh… It's hard to tell, infrared sensors are being thrown off by the fire orb explosion things." As if on cue another explosion rocked the entire base, knocking several off their feet. "We're hit! A Drop ship just went down, did it breech us?"

"Sir, the area is being sealed, crew quarters twenty three through twenty six were heavily damaged, but that section is abandoned- I don't think anyone got hurt." The woman with black hair said again.

Norm licked his lips turning back to the screen, "Okay, um, general count here, it looks like…" he paused eyes narrowing. Jake, Neytiri, Peyral, and Mo'at all waited in anticipation, breath held; the tension was palpable. Then, Norm smiled. He turned his head excitedly, "Guys, it looks like we've got three to one odds, I think- I think we're winning!" Another explosion vibrated the whole building ominously.

…

A drop ship tilted doing three consecutive rolls to avoid a banshee diving past it, two more twirled keeping pace to it, the drop ship hit a dead stop then burst upwards unnaturally forcing the Banshees to by pass it as it opened fire on the unlucky second. Bullets ripped into its belly and it fell away, just as the dropship itself was slammed by four different orbs as three more riders dove past it in a circle to rescue their falling comrade. Another drop ship coordinated with two more strafed left, power sliding across the sky to bring a firing line across two more Banshee riders, one rider leaped upwards kicking his banshee down from him to avoid the tracers like a cutting yellow sword, he free fell only to have his Banshee snatch him from the tops of the trees themselves. A fifth rider came in from beneath the three drop ships, hurling three orbs upwards, two of which slammed into the bottom of the middle craft while the third struck the far left, through this burning gap his banshee passed like a burning arrow, shouting in fury as he came.

The half melted drop ships port engine failed sending it spinning off like an insane top, striking trees and foliage like tinfoil to land hard upon the ground with a vaporous blue explosion. Where clouds of black smoke drifted into the sky, red fire flowed through it in a mesmerizing maze of angry orange patterns. Yet another drop ship somersaulted to avoid three riders more, firing around it blindly and clipping a partner ship on the flank, this ship over corrected slamming haphazardly into a passing Banshee which retaliated with shrieking claws against metal while it's rider slammed a globe directly into the glass of the cockpit. Chaos abound, a drop ship fell, two riders followed it into the foliage. The ship crashed, snapping the branches, desperate to loose itself among the lights of the forest, but the hum of its engines was unmistakable and the two riders kept pace, above it with ease. A second drop ship scattered the banshee riders, swooping in as back up allowing the first ship to break through again, only to meet flaming death from another rider who came in from inside the trees themselves. The first drop ship stalled in mid air like a breaching whale, then slowly fell back to the cold ground in a horrid cry of dieing engines.

Yawne and Lawtaw spun a completed horizontal circle, dodging tracer rounds as yellow lines stabbing the sky. A small basket thrown over his shoulder like a satchel revealed orange orbs, glowing like glass fire. Yawne reached into the bag and pulled out a sphere, "YER MOTHER!" he slammed one into the ship he'd just passed over upside down screaming over the glass. The drop ship buckled under the burning ooze, an engine on the side erupted in black smoke and the hornet went into a lopsided dive; another rider followed suit tossing his own orbs into it to further seal its downfall. Lawtaw braced and turned again leaning into Yawne's weight and sucking in great swallows of air through the air holes by Yawne's feet. "BOGEY AT FOUR O'CLOCK!" Lawtaw immediately dived right narrowly avoiding the yellow lines of death slashing past their flank. Nearly somersaulting in midair, Yawne wrapped his legs around Lawtaw and tossed an orb upward into the belly of the ship which had just fired on them. "HOW ABOUT A LITTLE FIRE SCARECROW! NYE HEHEHEHEH!" Yawne's cackling disappeared into the night as he was swallowed by a pattern of weaving fire.

The drops ships had massively more powerful ordinance than the Na'vi, and their coordination was flawless, but their sensors could not distinguish heat signatures from the interference with all the fire orbs- their sensors only indicated huge heat blooms, further trying to target by eyesight was made more difficult by the tribal orange markings, thought they glowed in the dark, it was paramount to trying to distinguish one zebra from a herd of thousands. _Flying_ zebra. For every banshee they managed to take out by firing practically blind, three swarmed around them dropping the fire orbs onto the hull like being carpet bombed from every direction at once. The Nekxtskxe also had greater numbers, despite only amounting to around three hundred individual members in the clan, the illusion created by their tactical flight made them appear as thousands, and what was more the drop ships were well back lit by appear as black splotches in the maze of burning stripes. Each Na'vi, enhanced night vision or no, merely had to toss an orb into the black hole created by the absence of tribal fire markings and score a hit.

The Nekxtskxe's battle tactics were ancient, and relied heavily on a team work reminiscent of a pack of wolves or swarming bats- the manned machines, though in constant communication, were up against hundreds of years of instinctual honing to work together on a level beyond sound and into visual cues based on simple observation. In other words: they had no chance. Another explosion rocked the air as the next drop ship fell, even if the pilots evacuated, they were sitting ducks for the hungry banshees tired of clawing solid metal. Hornet met Hellfire Wasp. It was not long into the dog fight the Order ships tried to regroup, setting up a defensive firing line, this only allowed the Nekxtskxe to surround them in a spiraling drill that tore through them. There was no other alternative… the Old Order ships, hovered in place for a split second more, and fled. The Nekxtskxe gave chase, but the drops ships also had superior thrust, and the whole clan had flown hard to reach the battleground in time. Cave Banshees were still animals, and they tired.

Yawne pulled Lawtaw up short, hovering in place; the Nekxtskxe needed no order to halt they fell in line, in formation, behind him. Yawne watched the ships regroup and speed away into the stance, jumping into the darkness like fleas with blue fire under their butts. As the last of the yellow lights vanished, some among the Nekxtskxe let out war cries of victory, these were joined and the cloud of burning dragons shrieked in answer. They had won, the Old Order was defeated! But Yawne remained silent, breathing heavily. Yes, the battle was won… but not the war. He knew well the ships were retreating to a place of safety, probably a base- even a temporary one- it was still a seat of power… there was still a another fight to be had. Yawne turned to his back up. Like, hell Vikings, they grinned at him- their new leader who had, on the same day as defeating their mightiest warrior king, lead them to a victory against a greater force. Yawne held up his fist, shouting in Na'vi, "LAND! REST! THE OMATICAYA HAVE MUCH TO THANK US FOR!" the howls of glorious victory erupted like a wall of force, chants and cheers as warriors of both genders descended onto Hell's Gate. The fires fell one by one, lighting up the compound , the demons had come home.

…

Yawne, flanked by two honor guards- a male and female- marched into the compound like King Conan, face set hard as he entered the main command room. Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at looked up to him in thankful relief. "OLO'EYKTAN JAKESULLY! TSAHIK MO'AT! TSAHIK NEYTIRI!" Yawne boomed like a drill sergeant, immediacy their smiles stilled, "I Yawne, Olo'eyktan of the Nekxtskxe hereby claim Hell's Gate as my sole property," he pointed strongly, "You may contest this, in which case you will have three days to gather your elders, discuss your war council, or- do you choose to surrender now?" Jake looked at Yawne peculiarly, _what the hell was going on? _All human faces, including Norm, and the Na'vi scientists side by side with their avatar driver friends looked to each other in cold fear. Jake half smiled, as if it was a joke… but it was clear by the hard frown on Peyral's face and the blood lust in Yawne's guards faces… Yawne clearly meant what he said. Jake looked to Neytiri and Mo'at, who returned confused glances, then back to Yawne's hard face.

"…we surrender."

"Very well." Yawne's put his hands to his hips, "You are all now my guests, and under my personal protection until I say otherwise. You are free to use my home and all things within it as you like, until I say otherwise. As I now own this it is my property, none from my clan, nor yours, are allowed to harm it- damage it- destroy it- or abuse it." He proclaimed this loudly, much to the stunned and silent face all around him. Yawne turned his head to his honor guard. "Spread this words to the others, have them set up guard incase the sky people return, tend to the wounded and remember- the Omaticaya and all the humans here are my guests, treat them as my honor." The guards nodded without hesitation of their own the two honor guards turned and swiftly left, chattering to each other excitedly, faces bright with proud grins; see how mighty their new king was? The fabled sky people of Hell's gate gave in to him without hesitation! Yawne remained standing possessively and proudly with hands on hips until they were well out of earshot. aaaaaaaat which point he calmly dropped onto the floor spread eagle.

Peyral ran to his side. "My love, are you alright?"

"No." he said from the floor, face down.

Jake couldn't help but grin, the tension in his neck falling away. "Well… look what the cat dragged in." Jake and Yawne burst out in haggard laughter, which hurt, but -fools both as they were- neither could help it. It hurt so much, tears fell from their eyes and each sucked in pained breath, before continuing to laugh anyway. The rest shared glances, but Norm at least relaxed, cuing them to release the breath they were holding. Outside the Nekxtskxe began singing victory songs, making cooking fires, and joyfully collecting their honored dead.


	37. 37: Walk the Line

**XXXVII: Walk the Line (XXIVII)**

Hell's Gate was silent; yet the trees and very ground burned, as if an inferno had paused contemplatively to reflect on its own destructive path. The Cave Banshees rested in the upper trees, while the Nekxtskxe encircled cook fires and patrolled the grounds of Hell's Gate. They were silent now as dawns prelight tickled the horizon. Inside the compound itself, the silence continued, mildly broken now and again by the beep of machines and the scuffle of feet followed by mumbled conversation. Four figures sat around a table, all of them blue, but one painted in fiery orange. Jake, Neytiri, Peyral, and Yawne- each now sporting some kind of wrap or brace on various position of their bodies. Neytiri had a brace around her midsection aligned with her spine, Jake, his ribs and a wrap around his shoulder; Peyral had her wrists and left leg wrapped with a brace on her left ankle, while Yawne had a wrap around each joint and braces on both of his wrists and knees. Four plates sat between them, ravaged, their contents long gone in ravenous hunger. Jake wheezed every now and again, shifting to find a more comfortable position. "So, let's go over it again…"

Yawne nodded, "When we found out you had left I came to warn you, but the Sampson is much faster than Lawtaw; when I arrived you had already doused the Nekxtskxe with the cloud kill and by result I had to fight for my life, which in turn became a battle for the Nekxtskxe homeland itself because if I had not they would have descended on the Omaticaya for War. I beat Kerusey and became Olo'eyktan. We flew hard to join you and bring you weapons in case you didn't retrieve any, when we saw the explosion I knew something had gone wrong- when we saw the _drop ships_ I called for war."

Jake looked to Neytiri, she swallowed, "When we arrived Kerusey forced us into honored combat, we would have fallen if not for P'all's venom. We escaped deep into the mountain, found the fire beast and tried to steal its stones, but it attacked. We were nearly lost but P'all switched our minds, allowing me to use a gas of sleep and retrieve the fire stones before we fled. When we landed we were surprised by Sm'th who tried to destroy us, himself and the drop ship before our eyes. Jin stopped him. It was she who discovered a way to use the drop ship safely, but she was killed before she could complete her work. I tried to gain the knowledge of flying from P'alls mind, but he took his body back instead…" Neytiri grew silent, unable to continue.

Jake spoke up, "When Paul found out Jen was dead, he stole the drop ship and destroyed the space ship in orbit. By then the Old Order had already landed a fleet and they retaliated, that's when Yawne showed up."

Peyral put her hands to her face, "…so much death."

"There would have been more had the Nekxtskxe not ended the battle so quickly. I did not know there were so many." Neytiri patted her arm.

Yawne shook his head, "Battle tactics, a few hundred can look like thousands, like Zebr- er, like, uh, well, they use the patterns to blend in with each other." Yawne waved his hand. "I'm just glad I was able to distinguish the pattern while we fought or I would have been, well, musical chairs without a butt."

Confused looks greeted this explanation but Jake jumped in, "The Old Order aren't the type to prolong a fight for honor, glory or any high ideal. They knew they were at a disadvantage and like all bullies and cowards, turned tail and ran." Jake added, "But with the fire rocks you guys brought with you, we should be able to mount a counter attack on wherever they're hiding and burn them out."

"Eggs, actually." Yawne pointed.

Jake raised his eyebrow, Neytiri looked horrified, "The fire Beasts' children?"

Yawne splayed his hands, "No no, I'm not a hundred percent sure on the biology of it, I only got a basic rundown when I asked, but the large orbs- did you see them?- _those_ were the real eggs. The little ones are kind of, dud eggs, unfertilized; only the fertilized ones grow as large as a child. The smaller ones are incubator eggs, their ambient heat keeps the larger eggs, uh, warm. The orange gloop is basically embryonic fluid, er, mommy belly baby juice or something- I don't know how to explain it, but anyway, the mama breaks the smaller eggs periodically if the temperature is off, which she senses with her tentacles, to keep the eggs at a constant temperature. That's how she was able to sense you so easily Neytiri, you weren't wearing any ceremonial fire moss to mask your body temperature."

Peyral nodded, "The beast's natural habitat is deep beneath the ground, among rivers of fire rock, it only comes above ground in caves to breed; we were only allowed to gather the smaller eggs, and only then, so many because the beast was still asleep. It is a ritual of honor to take eggs from the beast, and usually is a test of stealth and cunning. We were lucky Yawne was able to defeat Kerusey, we would not have gotten away if he hadn't."

"And now you're Olo'eytkan of the Nekxtskxe." Jake smiled.

Yawne distantly rubbed at the orange on the back of his hand, "Do or die."

Neytiri looked into nothing, "P'all did because Jin died." All became silent.

Jake frowned, rubbing his mouth and chin with his hand. "Look, we still have more to do." All eyes looked up to him. "We have to find the base; if the Old Order attacks again we wont' have the same advantage, the Nekxtskxe's pattern maneuvers won't be as effective, if at all, during the day."

Yawne nodded, "The markings turn gray, like ash, which works fine if we're over the burning mountain which is also solid grey, but over the green jungles of Pandora…"

Peyral sighed, "So how do we find them, and when we do, what do we do with them?"

Neytiri's fingers gripped the table top, "We kill them all." Her voice was cold and the tone final.

Worried glances flicked back and forth, Jake spoke, "Neytiri, killing all of them won't bring Jen or Paul back."

Neytiri turned pained eyes to him, angry eyes, "No Jake Sully, but it will make sure they do not come back." Jake made to speak again but Neytiri cut into his words, "No, no more. Each time the humans come, they bring unimaginable sorrow. I made a promise to P'all, I _promised_ he would live happily among us, with Jin. They would be happy together, for all they had done. But now they are dead. Dead because humans come like rain and they are all blind. They cause suffering before anyone has a chance to make them see. I am tired of burying my people, Jake, I am tired of watching them die and waiting for more death to come."

"What will causing more death do?" Peyral said firmly.

Neytiri turned to her strongly, "Send a message that the Na'vi will not be hunted anymore. We will not forgive for these endless, pointless killings! The forest grows glutton from the dead it must reclaim, and more and more of my people disappear. Eywa weeps and her tears will drown the people if we do not do something."

Jake felt his heart ache; "Neytiri…"

"She's right." Yawne said suddenly, softly. "The time for forgiveness is over. We need to send a message to earth, we won't take anymore. We have to draw a line somewhere."

"In blood?" Jake said harshly; Jake was truly pained, Yawne and Neytiri had always tried to protect the balance of life as Eywa did, useless death seemed to plague them both… and no matter how loving either of them were, they could only be pushed so far. Jake looked from one to the other, "Vengeance won't keep the people away. If we become butchers, it _will_ frighten them, but that will only make them feel justified in coming back again ready for more blood. War will only cause more war to follow."

"So we slap them on the wrist and send them away?" Yawne said coldly.

Jake didn't flinch, "No, we dig them out of whatever hole they crawled into, we break all of their toys, and we send them back where they came from. Alive. Because we are _not_ _like them_. We don't' have to kill them to survive and the people of earth, good and bad, will see what we have done. Twice we refused them, twice we defeated the best and worst of humanity. When they come again it will be humble, defeated, and with no position or justification in hostility. Earth will know what has happened here, twice, they will see the mistakes they've made and they will try to correct them if they ever try to come again." Yawne bowed his head, Neytiri starred at her hands, Peyral frowned at Jake. Jake took a deep breath, halted by the brace on his side.

Neytiri looked up at this, her hands lifting to rest on his arm. "I am sorry My Jake…"

Yawne nodded his head, eyes closed, "Me too." Peyral hugged him tightly.

Jake shook his head, "No, we're all beat and tired. We've been through way to much lately, and honestly, I think we all need to get some sleep. Will the Nekxtskxe be alright outside?"

Yawne nodded slightly, "I will sleep outside with them, they will have no cause to complain about conditions if I share them willingly."

Jake breathed in relief, "Tomorrow we'll begin sending out scouting patrols to find where the Old Order hid themselves, once we find them…" Jake paused, what would they do once they found them? Neytiri gripped him gently with her hand. Jake looked to her, then smiled. "Well, let's find them first; Uh, if that's alright?" Jake added carefully suddenly. Yawne furrowed his brow. "I don't mean to order the Nekxtskxe Olo'eytkan around…"

Yawne grinned like his old self and waved his hand, "We'll hear the lamentation of your women another day, tomorrow we'll work with you to find our enemy and wipe him out. Then we'll form diplomatic relations with the Omaticaya or have Norm fight me for the honor of Hell's Gate to return to its people or something." Everyone froze at that mental image.

"Norm?" The word screwed up Jake's mouth.

Yawne paused looking at the corner with bug eyes, "Yeah, I need sleep."

And sleep they did. As promised Yawne and Peyral made camp outside and were surprised to find the Nekxtskxe modified their own camping spots to form a massive ring with them directly in the center. The ring of ever expanding fire was odd to behold from the center, but none of the Nekxtskxe complained about being outside when conquered grounds were before them. However, they still showered Yawne and Peyral with praise and glory, food and drink, well into afternoon when everyone- aside from guards on patrol- fell into a vast slumber of jumbled bodies. Most of the residents of Hell's gate didn't return to quarters, instead opting to bring pillow and blanket into the command center and sleep on the floor. In large number, where it was safe… unexpectedly falling prey to the Na'vi scientists who wished to do the same and therefore formed a jumble of human and Na'vi bodies on the floor. A startlingly new experience for many. Including Norm. Jake and Neytiri returned to the medical bay, with gurneys side by side and under the harrowed eye of the medical staff, they fell into exhausted slumber. …they dreamed of a massive burning flower rending the surface of Pandora with claw like vines in terrible blood thirsty vengeance.

…

Jake lifted his eyes to the ceiling. His entire midsection was stiff, shoulder burning, and his tongue tasted terrible. It wasn't a hangover, this was, death and chaos having an arm wrestling mach between his temples. Jake lifted a single hand to his forehead and tried to make sense of everything. Had all of it happened in a single night? Had they really lost them both, and gained an army in a single day? Jake rolled his head to the side, sucking in pained breath as he did so. Neytiri lay beside him, curled into a ball, she hadn't woken yet. Jake didn't blame her. Slowly Jake turned to the other side, there was a doctor sitting a little ways off- wrapped in a full medical suit with a mask. Jake blinked and tried to rub his eyes, he might as well have been trying to scrub his family jewels with steel wool. "Doc…" he managed to croak. The doctor partially looked up from his or her monitor, holding up a silencing hand to attend to his or her work. Jake swallowed, a water slide with broken glass, and tried again. "Doc…" His tongue felt like bread someone had left under their bed for three years. Finally though the doctor stood and approached.

"Try and be still, we're doing everything we can, there is no need to panic."

Naturally Jake felt like he should panic, "What? What's going on?"

The Doctor's face hesitated behind the mask, "Stay calm, but you been asleep for twenty four hours."

Jake felt an ice-pick hit his forehead. "What?"

The doctor reached out and pressed Jake back to the bed, "Try not to move, listen closely. Aside form your obvious injuries, you're infected." Jake's jaw dropped. "The Wildfire virus still active in the hosts body, ah Paul, was somehow transferred to Neytiri and through her, you. We checked everyone in the compound for signs, but so far only you and her had been affected. We aren't sure why, but we're monitoring its activity closely."

Jake reflexively tried to sit up, grabbing the doctor by the shoulders. "What do you mean? Are we dying?"

The doctor's eyes widened at the powerful grip, "We don't know that yet…"

"But you said earlier that Paul was still dieing from it and the only reason he hadn't was the constant cellular, regeneration, or whatever-"

"Yes, correct." The doctor said, taking his hands and trying to remove them… which was when Jake realized he was sitting up… without any pain what so ever.

Jake let go, hands shooting to his side. He had three broken ribs, maybe more but he didn't feel a thing. Pressing his side hard felt no different than his other side. He was completely fine. Well, aside from the atrocity happening in his skull. "Neytiri?" Jake rasped.

"As I have been trying to say, you are both being, well, mended by the virus. Cellularly speaking the damaged areas are being repaired and-"

That was when Jake noted the lab was empty, "What is this headache?"

The doctor looked perturbed, "As I've been trying to say, you've been quarantined for your and our protection. You are infected. The wildfire virus is inside you, regenerating you to keep its host alive, but also dying out at a rapid rate. _Thus far_-" the doctor interrupted Jake as he opened his mouth, "-the mutation has remained active only on a regenerative level and has not tried to modify your own gene structure, we suspect it would need time to incubate before breaking down such things and reconstructing them as it did with Paul over a series of unknown years. Your genetic code doesn't seem to be imperiled, yet, but there is little we truly understand of this organism, it may code and recode retroactive sequences we can't detect or it may simply burn itself out, but _we are_ working on it." Jake cupped his head with his hands. This was perfect. Paul, and in a way Jen's, legacy had sparred them days of disabled pain but in return threatened the very fabric of their DNA. "What we don't' know, and must know, is how it was transferred…"

Jake looked up. Transferred? That was obvious wasn't it? Bodily fluid. Paul had spit on Jake and Neytiri more than anyone else, hell, Jake had told Neytiri to kiss him. They had more contact with Paul, alone, than anyone either. Jake swallowed more glass, "Bodily Fluid, from his venom and saliva."

The doctor looked pensive, "We suspected as much, but couldn't confirm it."

Jake rubbed the bridge of his nose, ears laying flat and tail sitting limply beside him. "Where's Yawne, what's happening outside?"

The doctor nodded, "If you're well enough I can establish a comm. link."

Jake motioned for it and the doctor handed him a pad. "Yawne? Do you copy?" The pad's surface changed into a myriad of words, searching for a signal, red text and imagery, then finally switching to green voice bars.

"Jake? You sound terrible…" Yawne's voice.

"Yawne, what's happening outsi-"

"…like you swallowed a battalion of frogs, over." Yawne finished.

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yawne, sit rep? Over."

The bars went totally flat for a moment, "Well when everybody finally woke up we tried to get in to see you when we heard about the whole, infection thing. They also delayed us by checking everyone out, but I started sending out patrols like you wanted. Five fliers in each direction just incase the Old Order doubled back or something crazy, but with the delay that was about four hours ago. They should be heading back now. Over."

Jake tried to shift his uncomfortably aware tongue to a more relaxed position. "What about repairs? Supplies?"

"Oh right, well, when everyone was finally up I set up patrols and damage control, Norm already established clean up crews and repair crews so I sent some of my people-" it was odd the way he said it, proudly, naturally- "to watch over them while they worked and help if asked. They're fixing my stuff for me after all. Mo'at was upset about Neytiri and you being off limits, but she finally had to return to the Omaticaya to let them know what was happening and to organize them… I'm not exactly sure for what, but it was good she went to make sure they weren't being attacked. I sent an escort with her as well. Don't worry, I trust her guards more than I do my own. She'll be alright. But, how are _you_? Over." Jake heard the worry creep into his voice at the end.

"I'm fine." But he didn't mean it, "The Doctor says we aren't being genetically altered or anything, just superficially repaired. What about you? You were in rough shape when we last talked, you and Peyral. The virus fixed us up, but unless you were infected I don't see how you can walk."

The pad flashed slightly, "Heh, well, I'm a Na'vi super solider remember? Captain Pandora. Actually that's' kind of lame, anyway, I'm good to go. Sore… I mean… _sore_, but, I can… okay no I can't, I'm reaaaaalllly sore, Jake. Like, I'm a lake or sore. Like I've been sore for _ages_, I'm a _dino_sore: a _Lakeofsoreis_. I'm so sore Peyral is basically running the place. I'm sitting in a lawn chair of bone and hide with three guards handing me food like I'm on a resort or something. Which, incidentally is why I'm talking to you in english. If push comes to shove I should be able to fly, but don't expect any miracles. Over."

Jake couldn't help the smile on his face, Yawne was a terrible whiner. "Well it doesn't look like we'll be getting out there any time soon. Keep me updated if you can. Good job. And Yawne?"

"Myeah? Over."

"Thanks."

The pad was silent for a moment, "Pssh." then cut out.

Jake handed the pad back to the doctor and slowly rolled his neck to the side. "Well doc… what happens now?"

As it turned out, tests happened next. To monitor Jake and Neytiri's conditions they had Jake do a few tests- as much as he was able- They took numerous blood samples and relied heavily on what Jake told them as he felt. Computers had less through diagnostics. Mobility, function, balance, sight, hearing, taste, skin samples, brain scans, reflex, a full and absolute physical. It took all of six hours for these tests, and even then the results were murky. Jake, and by exponential association, Neytiri were in fine health. Their systems recognized they were battling a virus and like a cold or fever, the effects of trying to combat it were draining them. The antivirus formula Jen had supplied for Paul, and whose genetic modifiers were marked in Paul's blood work, helped them understand that _this_ wildfire virus was in its infancy; merely a bud, though active, in trying to keep its host alive. They were lucky perhaps, they'd discovered it so soon. They were already doing tests to see if the antigen was effective on the lesser version. This raised further questions however. The genetic markers in Paul's body, compared to the fresh sample in Jake and Neytiri's revealed a time frame… a very long time frame.

Paul had apparently been infected with the virus far longer than Jen had reported. While she had stated he was infected before he left earth, which would account for six years on the journey over, and the few months it had taken her to find his 'coffin' and then a few months more it took for her to attempt and fail inoculating him… the genetic marker showed a life span well over _ten_ years. Three years were unaccounted for. What had happened in those missing years, and when did they take place? Sadly, the only ones who could answer that question were dead. Unless they chose to contact the resistance back on earth… an option they lacked due to the planned destruction of several key systems in the Old Order attack. They were still unable to communicate off world, which left the question of three years unanswerable. However, it did provide some hope for Jake and Neytiri. As it was still in its infancy the Wildfire virus had not taken full hold, lain roots in their genetic code yet, therefore it was straight forward matter of isolating the virus itself in its infant state to eradicate it. Something the entire medical team worked obsessively on even now. All of this Jake went through and learned by the time the Riders returned.

"Nothing." The pad bars rose and fell, "They didn't find a thing… but keep in mind, even on Cave Ikran and in a wide formation, they still can't cover as much ground as interstellar drop ships. For all we know they could be hiding in orbit, or went into orbit and touched back down on the other side of Pandora itself." Yawne voice sighed. Jake felt his headache increase. "We'll do some more searching tomorrow, I have to let my riders rest, and I have to supervise the hunting we'll need to do to keep everybody fed…. Sorry Jake. Over."

Jake sighed as well, "It's alright Yawne. If we don't find them, I'm sure they'll attack us first." The grim humor never worked on Yawne, "Keep your people happy, we could use the rest. Send out searchers tomorrow and… we'll see what we'll see…" Jake set the pad down, relaxing back on his bed even as Neytiri watched him with distant eyes. She had awoken during Jake's tests and been informed as he was, but she didn't say anything about it. She just… thought… her mind turning and stare glassy as she worked through something he couldn't imagine. Even when prompted she only shook her head, perhaps in an effort not to worry him. But now, as they lay there together, watching each others pained expressions every now and again side by side, Jake's mind began to turn too… where were the Old Order? What were they doing? And would _they_ be alright? Would they be cured before their genetic makeup was changed forever? What would happen to them if not? Would they become like Paul? …what the hell was Paul becoming? Jake's mind found no answers, and knew, why she was so silent.


	38. 38: Germs

**XXXVIII: Germs (XXIVIII)**

The second day brought the same results. Literally. The Nekxtskxe had no luck in finding any sign of the drop ships and the doctors had little new information on the wildfire virus. Jake and Neytiri at least felt better, the medical team had found it safe to administer some drugs for the Na'vi system allowing Jake and Neytiri both to move a bit more and think a bit more during the day. Now they only felt tired twenty two hours of the day. Yawne was doing his best but frankly was doing better from all the rest he was getting. Peyral worked tirelessly to organize the Nekxtskxxe and keep a watchful eye on the 'mood' of the clan and how they interacted with the 'captives' of Hell's Gate. Oddly enough the Nekxtskxe did not harbor ill will nor mistreat their 'guests'. At best they watched the humans and Na'vi interacting with distant interest, at worst they ignored them, it was definitely a good sign that spoke of the future relations between the peoples… but it was not a good sign for finding the Old Order. Near the end of the day when the second party had returned, Yawne sat behind the glass at a short table with Jake and Neytiri sitting opposite him. It was no better talking over a comm.. room to room then via pads, but the pseudo face to face was welcomed.

"…and thus far we don't seem to be making too big an impact on the wildlife. Nekxtskxe don't over hunt, even when celebrating. I'm afraid they have ransacked the gardens here but that's better than ransacking the compound itself, and they did leave enough for replanting. You guys should get by on rations for a while until you're self sufficient, or the Omaticaya can assist I should think. In so long as we don't remain for a month or anything." Yawne sighed, rolling his neck.

Jake was slightly impressed, "Do you really plan on going back with them?"

Yawne shrugged, looking as tired as they did wrapped in his braces. "Well, they're kind of my responsibility. I'm pretty sure Kerusey would probably take over again sometime in the future if I didn't… and besides… if I'm with them they won't become an enemy of the Omaticaya. Who knows, maybe I'll do them some good?"

Neytiri smiled, "You have done much good for them already."

Yawne shrugged again dismissively, "Peyral and I haven't talked about it… what with this, you know, Old Order junk. We'll get around to it though… hopefully…"

"You have made a fine Olo'eytkan, Yawne." Neytiri said strongly.

"I guess…" he said lamely, "But Peyral hasn't had much training with being Tshaik…"

"Do the Nekxtskxe not have ways she may learn?"

Yawne puffed his cheeks out, running his scarred hand through his silver hair, "We've not talked about it… in fact I think she might be mad I became Olo'eytkan…"

Silence drifted between them for a still moment, then Jake looked from one to the other, "You'll get by. _If_, we can get this order business over with."

Yawne nodded, which turned into shaking his head, "I just can't understand it. But I'm starting to loose hope, It's looking like they did hit orbit to escape and if so there's no sign in the world which will tell us where."

Jake rubbed his chin contemplatively, the silence filled with small beeps of monitors. "Maybe we're looking at this all wrong…" Yawne and Neytiri looked to him, "From the sky I mean…"

Neytiri looked to the floor, "You think we should track by foot?"

"From such a distance?" Yawne blinked.

Jake held out his hand, "Well think about it, when the explosion happened they were right on our doorstep. Even if they landed hours before that would be some pretty hefty travel time and that would require long range fuel and supplies. I'm guessing they didn't think their ticket home would get waxed so soon if at all, therefore, they would need a safe place that was close; and I'll guarantee they expected to have Hell's Gate, why else would they spare quarters and life support? No, they didn't want to wipe us out, they wanted to run us out. Hell's Gate is the strategic focal point for many of the clans, it's close to the Omaticaya, Nekxtskxe, even the Eastern sea clan and the Horse Clan of the plains is tactically near Hell's Gate."

"Prime Real estate." Yawne agreed.

"Right, so I'll bet they settled down and expected us to search by sky, after all, _we_ wouldn't expect them to be so close. They're probably dug in somewhere where they can keep an eye on us, probably waiting for the Nekxtskxe to be forced to return. Like a siege, they wait for us to run out of supplies, hunting, and the Nekxtskxe have to leave or the Omaticaya have to step in, either way they get an opening at either target."

"Yeah, but Jake, a ground search of that scale could take _weeks_." Yawne pointed, "There aren't any pilots to fly the Sampson, I mean we could fly in supplies by Ikran, but we can't rotate crews. That is _a lot_ of ground to cover on foot."

Jake cocked his head to the side, "Do we have any other option?"

Yawne fell silent, thinking. "We could ask Eywa." Neytiri said suddenly. Both Yawne and Jake seemed surprised to have forgotten such an important link, if anyone knew where something on Pandora was, it would be Eywa.

"Alright who do we, Mo'at?" Jake offered.

Neytiri nodded, "If I am to be stuck in here, though I feel I shall go mad if I must stay another day, Mo'at would be best able to speak with her."

Yawne snapped his fingers, "It's brilliant! I'll try and get a messenger to her right away!"

"It is possible…" Neytiri said offhandedly, "She has already been trying."

Jake looked to her, "You think that might be what she was organizing the Omaticaya for? To search for outsiders with Eywa?"

Neytiri looked thoughtful, "Mother has been alive longer than I and her wisdom is great, she may have known once the Old Order fled, we would need to find them and thought Eywa best to ask."

"But if so, why hasn't she come to us? How long could it take?" Jake narrowed his eyes.

Neytiri closed her own, "I am not certain my Jake, these sky people have things beyond what the RDA had. It could be difficult even for Eywa." Again Jake and Yawne were silent, again the monitors and machines filled it with a steady hum and beeping.

"Only thing for it then, is to ask." Yawne said resolvedly. "I'll get out a messenger to her then, find out what is happening." He stood stiffly and waved to both of them, Jake saluted and Neytiri held up a fleeting hand as he turned and exited. She flopped back letting her tail slowly thrash from side to side as she glared at the Gurney. Jake reached out an assuring hand to her.

"We'll be out in no time." He said.

"I do not know how you stand it." She sighed. "This constant cold, close, silent… as if we lived in rock as the Nekxtskxe."

"Well… I grew up used to it I guess. My room, my apartment, then my quarters when I got here. I suppose that's why the forest and everything was so different, new, and drawing to me…" Neytiri closed her eyes. "If you like I can ask if they'll at least bring in some potted plants for us." Neytiri looked to him, confused.

Jake smiled and tried to explain, but Neytiri only looked slightly angry aside her confusion and Jake figured he'd better stop. Truthfully, Jake kind of enjoyed it. Aside from being dog tired, sick, and-his-genetic-code-imperiled, he _liked_ spending alone time with Neytiri again. It was a welcome change from all the chaos outside, as if the whole world was miles away. He did have to admit after being in the hammock hundred of feet in the air, this little room was a bit, _enclosed _but still he enjoyed spending time with her and her alone. Even in silence. She had been going slightly stir crazy, and Jake did his best to keep her mind off it by keeping it occupied with conversation. Unless they were both too weak or tired to speak. Most of the hours were spent laying side by side and talking however. The topic weren't very relaxing, but once they'd run over the same ground again and again Jake was able to steer the conversation away to what things _could_ be. After it was all over of course, and it would be, that he was sure of. Besides, if these were his last moments… he like to spend them with her.

The Night brought strange news. Yawne's messenger had not returned yet of course, but the doctors came back. They had made headway it seemed. The Virus, while in its infancy, was like all infants- vulnerable- and for that they had a few theories to test. They couldn't try anything on Jake and Neytiri yet of course, but there were promising breakthroughs at the least. That night, Jake and Neytiri were more exhausted than ever and falling asleep wasn't a problem… but the feverish dreams that came with it were not as soothing as the sleep itself. In cold sweats _both_ of them writhed. In Jake's mind, the space craft with Paul, Jen, _and_ Neytiri flew headlong into the active volcano no matter how fast Jake ran or how hard he pounded on the invisible wall between him and them. In Neytiri's fevered visions, she saw the forest burning as it did during the battle for Pandora. The Pali fled in flames, even the Palulukan could not defeat fire itself. What ever the flowing heat touched, it ate and ate- leaving only black ash which rose upwards into the sky like falling snow in reverse. And the fire had eyes… baleful blaming eyes.

…

Jake awoke to a mask on his face, wires on his forehead, and needles under his skin. He felt punch drunk, as if shaken by a thanator for hours straight. He couldn't move numb limbs, nor clear dim eyes, he saw Neytiri close enough but could not reach for her. She looked the same as he. White bodies flowed around them, out of time, a speed without register. A small box above both of their heads kept time in a manner of rising and falling lines. Red, lines. He felt he should be afraid. Felt he should be holding her, but none of it touched him. There was too much happening. Someone turned Jake's head away from Neytiri, looking into his eyes with a light that burned his vision. Something pushed into his mouth, down his throat, and Jake only then realized he hadn't been breathing. He tried to gag, tried to spit out the worm which wiggled into his belly. He tried to blink away the palm fronds as he walked through a jungle where all the leaves were covered in blue blood. He tried to dig under the rocks and find the metal drop ships like grubs. He dodged the viper wolves that snapped at his heels and demanded to know why he had allowed such terrible things to happen to his people.

Yet somewhere, Yawne was playing eclectic guitar with his silver hair teased out and donned in leather chaps. He pointed viciously and screamed into a microphone, "MARCO!" and Jake knew he was suppose to say something back but couldn't find it on his tongue. Something was behind him too, something which watched him. Hungrily. But Jake couldn't turn around to look at it. He couldn't look at it. It began to chase him, he was running over grass and through bamboo poles then leaping over a water fall… but it wasn't water he was falling into, it was fire. _Hellfire_. Jake burned, and burned, his flesh melting off into goop which pooled around his metal skeleton. Carbon steel. His eyes glowed red like some kind of robotic horror with a skeletal grin. Yawne was there again with a mop, trying to soak up Jake in a bucket. Peyral was throwing people peanuts, and Jake knew it had to be a dream. It had to be a dream… but the fire watched him… it watched him with blaming eyes.

"He's coming around!" Yawne's voice said beneath the water. Jake's eyes flew open. He was surrounded by people. His chest hurt, his breathing was slow… and there was a tube in his mouth. The first thing he did was turn his head, Neytiri was asleep at his side. Yawne smiled with tears falling down the corners of his face, "We thought we'd lost you man."

Jake couldn't respond for the tube, nor could he even wiggle his fingers, but his eyes questioned. Peyral answered. "The sickness nearly overcame you, the doctors had to work very hard."

Yawne gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up, "You both beat the crisis moment, you're out of the woods!" The absurdity of that statement, when the woods were exactly where Jake wanted to be woke Jake up fully to the reality of his condition. He knew what a screw felt like being shoved through eight feet of wood. His insides twisted, his tongue flattened, he'd never felt anything like it. Yawne made shushing motions, "Don't talk, really, you'll just kind of freak out, I don't even know if you can understand me, but you've been out most of the day. They've worked ten hours on you, the virus kicked into overdrive. They did some kind of genetic kung fu, Molotov cocktail voodoo, science magic, experimental unsteady classic knuckle biting, nail whiteing stuff. I mean if it wasn't happening to you I'd love to have watched it on daytime television but as it was we were sitting here for hours just praying to all that was good you'd both pull through and by praying I mean we were flat out on our knees wit-"

"The Doctors say you shall recover." Peyral interrupted as Yawne began to babble.

"Oh yeah, yeah, you're going to be fine, just fine." Yawne seemed to be trying his best to restrain himself from hugging Jake. Jake closed his eyes in thought, letting his ears do the talking as they pointed toward Yawne. He tried to swallow becoming uncomfortably aware of the tube down his throat. …someone was trying to light a match under his Queue… Jake startled awake to find Yawne sitting beside him, talking. By Yawne's position and his voice he'd been talking for hours. "-ay the scientific name so everyone is just calling it the Hydra for now. Also, the ground crew hasn't located anything yet there either, we've broadened the search to a vocal net of contact thus far but there are only so many miles you can cover in a day." Jake couldn't open his eyes, nor move his ears though he heard Yawne all the same. What time was it? What was happening to him? To Neytiri? It felt like a train was leaving without him, but the train was his body. The eyes were there again, but this time… they were Tsu'tey's eyes; blaming him.

Jake managed to open his eyes this time, seeing Peyral sitting beside now. She was holding a pad and had dark blue circles beneath her sharp eyes, her heart shaped face was slightly heavier now… with worry. She was humming Jake realized, a low song from the Eastern sea clan. What time was it now? With a slow realization Jake found himself waking for the third time, and being tired of the whole game. He firmly opened his eyes, seeking whoever would be beside him. It was Mo'at. Jake lifted his eyebrows in surprise as she watched him; she in turn reached out and touched Jake's face. Her hand was soft but cold, until Jake realized it was his skin which was hot. Someone was singing in the room, a high song of distant trees and seeds, of rustling leaves and the peace of falling rain drops. "You have rested long enough Jakesully. Two days have passed you. Two days without word of your prey, though you were ambushed by a mighty predator, the hunt must continue. You have escaped Jakesully, it is time for you to wake." Jake saw the eyes behind her; Eytukan came forward into the light behind his wife but as he stood there, watching him, the eyes burned… _hating_ him.

Jake sat up. "Jake!" Yawne, Peyral, and even Neytiri sat clustered around his bedside. Jake licked his lips, finding no tubes, no wires, only blankets. Neytiri gripped his neck, burying her face deeply but before she could say anything Yawne launched himself forward and hugged her and Jake hard, "Eywa we were so worried! The avatar body didn't react so well to the medication as Neytiri's genuine body did and you relapsed for half a day even though the doctors said they cured you and the virus was gone your body was still weak and might not pull through because it had been so drained and stripped of nutrients and things by the medication and the virus eating away at the muscle tissue and we tried to make you comfortable but you kept talking about the watcher in the rye and the fires and we tried to ice you but you still kept getting hotter and hotter and screaming about the fires-" Peyral pulled Yawne away, silencing him with soft words as he swallowed back his constant tongue. Neytiri's voice replaced his.

"My Jake." She said simply, gripping him hard, tenderly. He returned the embrace. She felt real to him, more real then anything had ever felt. He smelled the gentle scent of her hair, his fingers gripped her supple shoulders. She was whole, real, and there; this was the truth in his arms and he knew he dreamt no more.

"Is he responsive?" The doctors voice behind them. Jake tried to clear his head, letting the slow swimming motion of the water in his brain settle.

"Jake can you understand me?" Neytiri probed. Jake narrowed his eyes and tried to speak, his tongue felt thick. He nodded instead. "Yes, we think so."

The doctor came forward then, no longer dressed all in white. "Jake, we have some good and some bad news for your. I'm not sure you're up for it, but you need to know it and understand it as soon as possible." Jake blinked, the swimming began to turn into a kind of swirl. He looked at the doctor pointedly, prompting him on.

The doctor seemed to understand, "Alright, if you an understand me, listen closely… you are still infected with the Wildfire virus." Jake felt a ball drop into his stomach. "As you can probably guess you are no longer contagious. We learned it only passed to Neytiri in a dormant stage, but activated once her bodily systems tried to shut down. However, after fully reconstructing much of her system it simply shut down; we theorized it was due to her being a Na'vi. As we've come to understand the Wildfire virus was originally intended to target human DNA and human DNA alone, wiping out all humans on Pandora and sparing the Na'vi. Therefore we believe it was only able to pass on to Neytiri due to the advanced state of the virus in Paul, however, this infant strain in Neytiri was its most basic form and therefore had no receptors to the Na'vi DNA… she is out of danger, but you, are not." The doctor waited to see if this all sunk in, Jake furrowed his brow in contemplation.

"Get on with it." Yawne pushed.

The doctor seemed subdued, but continued "What I'm trying to say is the virus is confused by the cross of DNA; we believe the resistance never expected the Avatars to take on a life of their own and instead die after their drivers were slain, however, that doesn't mean the virus has shut down. Right now it is trying to latch onto the human receptors in your DNA but is being prevented by the Na'vi twist to them. Because your body is an Avatar, a combination of human and Na'vi DNA, we've had far more trouble flushing the Wildfire virus from your system. In Neytiri it simply stagnated, or rather burned itself out once it fulfilled its purpose but could not fulfill its second stage. We have further theori-"

Yawne sighed loudly, "They were able to treat the symptoms but not the disease, you're still sick, Jake. It's now trying to change you so it can kill you."

Jake felt Yawne's words hit him like a wrecking Ball, with a swollen throat his rasped, "How long, do I?"

"We don't know how long the virus will remain inert in confusion, could be days, could be years…" Yawne frowned.

The Doctor placed his hands behind his back, "Aside from that you're perfectly healthy, as long as we keep abating the symptoms you should be able to function normally." Jake looked at his hands, it was true, he felt fine… yet at the same time he couldn't help seeing the veins in his hand, pumping traitorous blood through his heart… waiting in ambush…

"We found them." Yawne said suddenly in a clipped voice. Jake looked up.

Neytiri shook her head, taking Jake's hand, "We _believe_ we have found them." She corrected. "Mo'at has spoken with Eywa, but…" Neytiri's eyes darted away, Yawne remained silent, she looked back to Jake. "…Eywa is, confused."

Jake narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Mo'at has found a place, burned to the very last, a great lake of dead silence where once the voice of the forest spoke-"

"Obviously where the drop ships landed." Yawne injected.

Neytiri scowled, silencing him again. "But we do not know for sure, something is _wrong_."

"What?" Jake was getting annoyed.

"Everything is dead, my Jake, _everything_. The very soil itself has been burned." Jake tried to imagine it but Yawne shook his head and actually rolled his eyes.

"Look Jake, it's obvious they landed, and then clear cut everything back. Stupid destructive humans, what else did you expect? They don't know or care about Eywa so they would have no qualms about destroying a huge swath of jungle and thereby give away their position."

Neytiri grimaced, "You do not see, even Hell's Gate with all the cold stone and dead space around it has life. Moss, flowers between the cracks, and tiny spots of life in the air you breathe, in the soil itself."

"Wait, do you mean bacteria?" the doctors said absently.

Neytiri didn't know the word but Yawne jumped in again, "Listen, I've been talking to Eywa too alright. What else am I going to do?" he tapped his temple, "I know what she saw but it doesn't matter, so what is there is a lifeless hole in the jungle? It just means they used sterilizing equipment to settle in, they're murderers, bacteria and doesn't mean anything to them. It's has to be the Old Order Jake, and now we know exactly where they are!"

Peyral looked slightly angered by Yawne's interruptions, but Jake understood, he was eager to get it over with. After three days of nothing, they finally found their prey and now… the real hunt began. "How soon?" Jake said strongly.

"Can we launch? Today if you want, I can have the entire flight leave in an hour." Yanwe said powerfully. Jake nodded beginning to swing his legs around to stand, Neytiri stood first.

"What do you think you're doing?" the doctor scrambled around to the other side, he looked aghast, "We had to inject some experimental drugs that may trick the virus into returning to its dormant state allowing you to flush it out just like in Neytiri's system, but we can't just _stick_ you and let you run all over creation; you may feel fine but the Wildfire virus could accelerate again at any time, you might relapse, you _have_ to stay here under watch so we can treat it- If you leave to go flying around we won't be able to help you if complications happen!"

Jake bowed his head, "Either help me, or get the hell out of my way." The doctor blanched, Neytiri gripped his shoulders, gravely worried. Jake took her hand over his shoulder and looked to the distance with hard eyes. "I've rested long enough."


	39. 39: So frail

**XXXIX: So frail **

Neytiri was not so easily brushed off; as they walked purposely down the hallway Jake found her by his side, silent, but watching him expectantly. Her lips never moved, but her eyes did all the talking. Yawne was directly behind them, still wrapped in his braces and using a kind of rolling limp like a sailor. Peyral kept in line behind them, but Jake saw how she clutched onto Yawne so the distance between the pairs slowly grew as they continued. Not long into finding the airlock, both Peyral and Yawne were mysteriously far behind them. The airlock was a large room with black and yellow warning bars with a heavy steel door in the shape of an oval, an emergency box with several gas masks rested to the right and a control pad to the left though the system was automated. The light flared yellow as the room slowly decompressed to seal in the compound. That at least was fixed. Jake faced the door resolutely, Neytiri continued to watch him. Jake flicked his eyes to her. The lights continued to flash across his skin, giving it an oddly human tinge… Jake looked away, but his eyes wandered back to her; still staring. "I know what I'm doing." he began finally in a low tone.

"I know my Jake." she replied without a hint of being contrary.

"I have to step up to the plate someday; the responsibility of our people is mine to bear as well. I couldn't do much against Kerusey, and I couldn't save Jen or Paul, but I can do this." He continued as if she had.

"I know my Jake." She repeated without being insistent.

"I'm a warrior, or so I thought I was. When I became Toruk Makto I pledged myself to this world and its people, I would do anything to protect them."

"I know my Jake."

"Then why are you looking at me?" He demanded, raising his voice unintentionally.

Neytiri did not answer at first, she simply remained watching him as the counter continued to drop. Finally she answered without any doubts, "You will put the people before you, as I tried to do. You will risk yourself for them, even giving up your body- the life you hold with them, to allow their lives to continue. You will not watch out for yourself… so I will do it for you." Jake looked to her then with softer eyes. "I know your dreams my Jake, I know because I listened as you fought them… and because I dreamed as well. I saw the blaming eyes my Jake, but they were not my father, nor Tsu'tey; I knew they were Jen's eyes. They blamed me because though she had not fallen for us, I could not protect that which she had fallen for. I could not spare that which she had tried so hard to protect. She blames me Jake, because I would blame her were I in her place." Jake felt struck by this. Again seeing the woman he had come to love as something alien, yet so utterly human. Was it the humanity in her he loved? Or was it because he reminded her of something beyond humanity? Something universal, truly universal as to transcend the actual universe; all cultures, all thought. Jake was struck by her, surprised, just as he was struck by the blinding light outside as the door finally opened.

These few breaths he took were hard at first, though he couldn't place why. They felt, heavy… his heart picked up a few paces, but Jake simply wrote it off as finally getting over being bed ridden. With purpose in every fiber of his being Jake marched out into the light of day, but was immediately halted by the hundreds of eyes which suddenly turned to him as all motion stopped. Jake froze beneath the gaze of the Nekxtskxe army. Flittingly he wondered if his stride seemed like a challenge… several of the warriors, male and female, watched him; painted in grey markings fresh and new from pots they carried with them. Some were halted in the middle of making war braids of their hair, some even had pig tails. Others shaped bone weapons upon rock, and more still tended the cook fires. They watched in silent, indifferent scrutiny; did they remember Jake? Neytiri was still beside him, she looked out to the vast crowd and back to Jake without worry. Jake let none of his sudden hesitation show however, a poker face settled by his own resolve. Jake made a quick but silent greeting bow to the whole of them, they in turn politely lowered their heads- but not their eyes- and twice tapped the tip of their tongue on the front of their teeth.

The odd gesture somewhat bothered Jake, despite his steely purpose; was this the Nekxtskxe greeting? It was some relief that Jake heard Peyral and Yawne approach from behind. Yawne was by Jake's side and all the eyes, a sheer fore of staring power, turned to Yawne. "MY PEOPLE!" Yawne shouted in a somewhat proud yet at the exact same time kind of mocking native American accent. The crowd remained in their frozen patience, watching their new leader for his word and ignorant, or perhaps use, to his eccentric method of command. "WE FLY!" this was met with sudden howls and cheers, mimicry of the hunting cries of the beasts of Pandora. The roar was great and vibrated Jake pleasantly, reassuringly. Jake was reminded of his speeches as Toruk Makto, but found it odd that he was not the crux of them, nor the cause. At once with fervor the Nekxtskxe returned to their work and Jake forced a proud smile to his face as he looked at Yawne.

"Th-" he began.

"Thank not the day until night has come; a weapon until it is tried; land until it is crossed; life until death has come." Yawne said in a deep voice reminiscent of James Earl Jones.

Jake raised a single eyebrow. "Nekxtskxe proverb?"

"Naw I stole it from a book." Yawne pursed his lips thoughtfully.

Jake didn't have to force this next smile, "You ready?"

"Press start." Yawne grinned back feraly.

"We will be leaving in an hour…" Peyral said realistically from beside Neytiri. "Save your bravado for the battle field."

Jake looked to her in surprise, "Where'd you hear that?"

Peyral crossed her arms, "I blame my mate." Jake had to laugh at that. Neytiri continued to watch him, though she did smile slightly. The hour it took for them to prepare seemed no more than minutes as Jake himself was swallowed in the Nekxtskxe frenzy, painted somehow, and prepared. Yet he was not painted as a Nekxtskxe, Neytiri had with her a Pa'li to ride and it too was painted, for some of the Nekxtskxe were indeed joined by the Omaticaya. They were a small band as many were made to protect the Omaticaya themselves and serve as scouts in case the Old Order decided to attack the new hometree, but they were enough to pose a sizeable hunting party- eight to be exact. Jake felt a slight pang as to leave Neytiri on the ground, but such was her fate to loose her wings… she rode a horse better than him regardless. Lawtaw was painted in the most intricate of fire designs, thought it's face was not traditional. It seemed Yawne had painted a grey skull himself upon its massive crown. Thought it was not in fact the largest of the Nekxtskxe Cave Ikran, it was the mount of the Olo'eyktan and therefore was adored more than the others making it _seem_ the most impressive.

Ean'taw was there too of course, painted as his bullying branch mate was. Quar too was painted as the others, even now he came to rest on Yawne's shoulder impressively- though Jake swore he caught a small wince from Yawne for the weight on his shoulder. Jake took this time to come to Yawne and whisper to him. "Are you sure you're good for this?"

Yawne seemed slightly insulted, "My left shoulder is blown out, my left knee creaks, my chest muscles trick me into thinking I'm having a heart attack every time I have gas and there is this funny kind of pressure in the back of my skull that only goes away when I blow my nose but _I ain't turning into a human_." The violence in this startled Jake, doubled by the contrast- where Neytiri had suddenly seemed more human to Neytiri, Yawne now seemed more alien. "This has to be done fast Jake, so you can be watched properly. I know you _will_ be by my side, because the Omaticaya are strong; _you_ are strong, but don't think for one second you're going to be dieing or changing on me. You're not going to be some freaky kinda Giger monster." Jake wasn't sure suddenly, about Yawne. He seemed like his old self, but, changed… hardened in fires of change Jake didn't think could change him. Yawne was becoming more wild, more… blood thirsty… Yawe turned back to his people and shouted once in a hoot of confirmation like some kind of Spartan king. Jake wondered were the silly dreamer who wanted nothing more than to hold Peyral went too…perhaps he was lost somewhere, still deep in the Nekxtskxe caves.

With a sudden thought Jake's eyes flickered to Peyral, it was there too, she saw it in her mate and even now watched him with a kind of distant pining worry. Yawne placed his knuckles into his hips and posed like a general… and Jake knew he wasn't the only one at risk of becoming something else. The Old Order came first though. Jake tried to throw himself into their hungry cries and battle fervor, tried to loose himself in the adrenaline of anticipation. Oorah. But it didn't quiet get there… Neytiri kept watching him. Jake allowed Yawne to take to the skies first, it was more or less his show and Jake was only helping, besides he wanted to speak to Neytiri before they were separated by physical distance. Firmly Jake took her by the elbows and brought her close. "Listen, I'm not going to say this is the last we'll ever speak to each other, or the last we'll ever see of each other. We have comms, and to think we won't meet again is silly bordering on stupid. But, be careful…"

Neytiri looked to him tenderly, and gripped his forearms with hook like fingers, "It is you in the most danger Jake, from within. I can not watch you all the time as I wish, but I will always see you My Jake." Jake leaned into her, parting her lips with a kiss that felt new, like the first time all over again- he told himself strongly it was not a goodbye.

...

They flew for hours, Jake didn't bother with keeping time as he was too lost in thought to really keep track. He constantly checked and doubled checked below to make sure they weren't out pacing the riders on the ground though. They flew in loose formations, octagons if possible with Yawne and Peyral in the center. They branched and swooped sometimes, keeping eyes open for any sudden change in their surroundings, a tactic to startle enemy scouts into thinking they had been spotted and in their panic suddenly give away their position. They were not only tracking, they were making a show of force to flush out their foe. It was broad daylight as they went, and Jake felt a sting of guilt he had not consulted Mo'at for this. He was taking his people into battle, what few their were, and Mo'at should have had a… no, Jake screwed up his face, if he was going to be Olo'eyktan he had to make the hard decisions just like Neytiri. He had to be confident, and second guessing himself or seeking assurance wasn't his style. It never had been. Jake idly wondered why he had ever gotten into military life then… perhaps he joined to train himself to become someone who followed orders… maybe that would make it feel like he wasn't responsible if someone else was making the decisions he followed.

Jake shook the thought and the feeling he was going somewhere beyond his depth. He still had a job to do, and he would do it. Forcefully Jake tried to conjure up that feeling of,_ right_, he had when he brought the combined clans down on the RDA. Righteousness? This wasn't some holy war to eradicate the human race from the face of Pandora in Eywa's name. No crusade to remove the evil from the lands of his people and reclaim their sacred ground… it was… Jake found himself frozen in this thought as the wind pulled at his ears, high here above the ground on his Ikran. He looked down upon his shadow and saw the shape of a demon. Religious? Was Jake religious? Was he a true believer and defender of Eywa? like Yawne was? Jake found his mind drift to Yawne again, this time in shining armor… it was the perfect character for Yawne, the knight errant knowing he was right and venting out furious justice, divine wrath from above. Jake could see him now, raining fire and brimstone like some kind of archangel. But. Jake was practical. Jake was a soldier. Not a holy warrior. Just a soldier.

He was defending his home, and all he loved; not for glory, not for an ideal, but… because it had to be done. That was Jake, and in that simplicity Jake found a certain truth, and it was this truth which guided him and lightened the load on his shoulders he had been unaware was there. Suddenly calls flowed through the flight of Cave Ikran, the scouts had spotted their destination. Yawne barked a few orders in Na'vi and the Nekxtskxe widened into the ribbon again; some trailing behind, some coming along side Jake not forcing him into a position, but adapting to his. "Looks like we got contact." Jake said in the comm. to the Omcaticaya below.

"We see it Jake, a shadow in the trees ahead." Neytiri replied.

Jake squinted, were his eyes weaker? Before him, past the blurred wings and tail tips of the Nekxtskxe ahead he saw it. It wasn't a hole, nor, really burnt patch… it was darkness. A visible cloud of, congealed smoke. Jake shook his head, rubbed his eyes and looked again. Again his eyes told him before him was a pit of tar, then the Nekxtskxe began their circling and Jake could see clearly.

Destruction.

That was the only way to describe the absolute devastation. The trees, grass, flowers, even the ground- ended. They had not clear cut, they had not burned, they had sucked the very life from the area like a gigantic leech mouth had landed and detached. Jake felt it too, the… indescribable, _non-presence_. The forest cried around the border of the blackness, cried out in loss and pain, this wasn't a landing site… it was a wound. A wound on Eywa herself. The Nekxtsekxe stifled their battle cries, silent now in the hunt. Because what startled Jake most was the emptiness, and that emptiness included a lack of drop ships. "Sweet mother of Eywa…" Jake whispered. "What the hell happened here?"

"Jake! Is this some new weapon?" Neytiri's voice practically howled to him in anguish for the death before her.

"I don't know, it could be some kind of chemical or bio-weapon we don't know about, but, why would they use it on the forest and not us?"

"Also-" Yawne's voice cut in with barely controlled rage, "Where are they?" Jake blinked, but found no answer as his eyes were continually drawn to the miles wide stretch of, _poisoned_ land. "Could they have known we were coming? Set up an ambush? Or ran for that matter?" he didn't even use his customary archaic 'over'.

Jake ground his teeth, "It's possible, but attacking during the day would be far sounder, they would know that, and if it was an ambush it'd have started by now."

"THEN WHERE ARE THEY JAKE?" Yawne seethed through the link.

"I don't know." Jake answered calmly, Yawne's emotions were carrying him away. "We should land and search, wait, if it was a bio-weapon we don't want anyone to be contamina-" without warning a Cave Ikran descended. "Yawne!" Jake said angrily.

"I gave no order!" Yawne said defensively, then Jake noted him branch off personally, shouting behind him. The rest of the Nekxtskxe remained circling slowly as the scout's Ikran landed and he jumped off with weapon ready. Lawtaw hovered above him, Yawne shouting down at him. Jake was further disturbed to note there was were no ashes stirred by this. However the scout was shouting back now, prodding the ground with his spear. Ignoring Yawne? With a suddenly cry of triumph he hefted his spear strongly and turned a black splotch over revealing the gleam of metal. "Aw crap Jake, I think he's fine, its just mush… but he found a piece of a Drop ship. He says he spotted it from above, said the ground didn't look right…" Yawne paused as the scout then pointed left and right and then in several areas. "…holly crap, he says he sees more of them, and more… I think… I think…" Yawne spoke fearfully.

"What is it Yawne?" Neytiri prompted unable to see herself.

"I think all of the drops ships are still here…"

Jake felt it then, a sudden premonition earned in him by countless fire fights and sleepless nights waiting for ambush. Eyes. Watching. "Yawne get out of there _now_!"

Too late.

Without even the slightest hint of warning a black tendril lashed itself from the ground and cut the scout in half. It moved so fast and was so well camouflaged by the pitch tar Jakes eyes couldn't follow it, he saw only the scout stumble as a black line washed over him and then he doubled over and his chin met the ground where the base of his tail hit the other side. "YAWNE!" Lawtaw screeched fearfully and powered upward, again the black line lashed outward, but it was the scout's Cave Ikran, closer, and larger that folded next. However it was muscled, armored, and had all the instinct of a true creature of Pandora. Furiously it lashed out with wicked teeth upon the strange line which wrapped powerfully around it. However even as Yawne gained altitude, the Cave Ikran's skin turned a molted black, its wings withered, and suddenly it began to vomit. Its eyes went blank, its massive body shook, and as that it crumbled like a burnt paper bag. The Nekxtskxe shouted war cries, Jake's heart pounded, the blackness around the Ikran slithered away and the murk below them began to move. Tossing, turning, boiling a form emerged. A, colossal figure, like some kind of molten guardian- like a demon giant, a thing emerged from the tar.

Jake felt his pulse race as he realized the scale, the Cave Ikran easily dwarfed a regular Ikran which easily dwarfed Jake. Jake was easily ten feet tall. This thing, which rose from the black sluggish mud, as if from the fifth circle of hell, could fit the dieing Cave Ikran upon its shoulder as if it were Quar. It neared two stories tall, a basket ball half court wide- _but its form was human_. Jake felt his breath stop, felt his heart leap as the body of the giant rose. The long lash was its tail, and pointed ears swiveled upon its head, it was a Na'vi, but unlike any Na'iv Jake had ever seen. It had natural plate armor, with skin as grey as ash and where there was supposed to be gentle lights like stars across a blue galaxy- there burned yellow suns. The body continued to rise from that primordial murk, and finally it lifted its head to the sky of circling demons. Jake gaped as he recognized long night blackened hair… and a goatee. Blazing orange eyes opened, starring almost directly at Jake- _had to be_- hating, cursing eyes, _blaming_ eyes.

Neytiri's horror filled, awed, sobbing voice supplied that dread known; "…P'all…" The giant opened its mouth and unleashed a challenging, hollow roar, which vibrated the air with a pounding vibration and a whispering scream.

Without warning, it began.

Swiftly Yawne's army moved in to defend him, orbs of orange glass fell like rain, the giant remained motionless as the orbs crashed around and upon him in uncountable waves. The smoke began to rise and the stench of napalm, only then did the giant react in a manner to defend itself, raising its arms to ward off attack. It unleashed a shrill chatter like electric violins and pulled away from them. Still they came, falling in and around his useless arms, his action much slower than the airborne vengeance of the Nekxtskxe. Yet still for all the smoke and the parts of his body covered in orange glowing goop, the giant made no counter attack nor fled. Jake was still too astonished to speak even as the Nekxtskxe formation sped around him, spiraling, dropping their missiles in waves; Jake could barely hear Neytiri's voice shouting in his ear over the racket of the fight. One sided as it was, he still couldn't believe it… Paul… but, how? _For god's sakes, how? _

Another volley fell upon him, the Nekxtskxe now conserving having overcome their previous sudden panic. They seemed to be winning, too fast for the large bulk. The liquid fire continued to smash against him and the strange sound so like a soft violin, continued. Jake couldn't understand it, his head was being racked with the noise until altogether he also was able to sort out the constant base… he then realized neither noise had ever truly stopped. Paul was still reverberating that strange noise unleashed when he roared, only now it was being added to in pitch, like some kind of ghostly orchestra without words. The sound roved and swept across him, but was always constant, so constant he missed it until he recognized the fact he couldn't hear Neytiri though he knew she was speaking, more, shouting to him directly into his ear. Interference? Was this some kind of aural attack?

Jake tried to come around, locate Yawne, they had to stop. He tried shouting but his own voice was swallowed, hand signal! The Nekxtskxe responded to hand signals! Even though they continued to fly closer and closer in the spiral sending more and more of the orbs into the giant which now seemed covered, he could feel a build of tensions and fear. They _seemed_ to be winning. Jake banked, dove, trying to gain position in the spiral and get near Yawne at the head of it. He had to make them stop, had to tell Yawne before they were drawn in too close! Faster, faster, though it was difficult with the Cave Ikrans and Nekxtskxe fumbling around him to make room. Close, faster, he had to make it in time. He was already within arms length of Paul, the giant, the burning liquid now a water fall on his shoulders and head. He had to pull them back.

"YAWNE!" The sound came out a mere hum, as if distorted by some great amp. Yawne was glaring madly, his face alright from the near glow of the fire orbs. Jake banked hard nearly sailing directly into Yawne who finally looked at him. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" he tried, Yawne made a face, unable to understand his words. Jake cut his throat with his hand. Yawne nodded, pulling out more orbs, Jake reached out and grabbed his wrist. Yawne turned ferocious eyes, their Ikran's nearly collided, scraping into each other and hissing into the air that was now fully filled with a vibrating pulse like sound waves given form. Yawne understood.

Too late.

The giant cast out its arms, splashes of the orange fire flew outwards, it was impossible to dodge them all. Jake felt a hot copper shell, a cigarette end touch his skin in a dapple pattern on his left shoulder and back. Yawne's own face was touched near his eye, their Ikrans were struck with wet lines and all of it _burned_. It burned more terrible than Jake had ever felt anything burn him, building so to make the skin around the area almost feel frozen. The great spiral formation, so perfect, broke into a jumble rush of barely escaping bodies. Ikran and rider fell from the sky screaming soundlessly. Falling into the black tar; Jake lost sight of Yawne. He wheeled, tried to regain altitude, tried to gain his bearings, he slammed into the ground before he could even get his hands down. The jar didn't knock him out, but took the vision form his right eye for several seconds; all the while the sound continued, now coming from everywhere. Jake quickly got to his feet, feeling the black tar stick to him and at the same time slide off yet it seemed to suck the moisture from his skin leaving it grayed. Bodies feel around him in silence, like some kind of beautiful ballet.

Jake scrambled, slapping at the fire which ate him from behind. Digging, throwing the mush upon it, in the thought- the black pitched sucked moisture, the orange fire was liquid- somehow, though it burned and his hands brought back blood, the burning lessened. Numb stabs, _holes_, in his skin like a pencil stuck through cloth. Jake ripped his head upwards, others rolled in the mush as he, some too far gone to be helped. Jake ran to them, smearing the black onto their wounds, grounding it in even when he saw the white flash of bone. Yet he heard nothing, only that strange sound become more and more like a song. The distinct tap of hollow tones, almost like a piano- Jake remembered the giant and raised his head… it was unburned. Jake saw the orange liquid fall from him, leaving unblemished plate, untouched, completely. Untouched. The Giant screamed a hollow roar once more, overriding even the music- ripping Jake from his feet in a vain attempt to cover his ears as his head shook. Hs felt his brain might liquidate. He rolled now, unable to help anyone, unable to help himself. Neytiri, where was Neytiri?

The sound drifted, once again those violins… and ceased.


	40. 40: Wildfire

**XXXX: Wildfire **

Jake's world spun, though his head and his vision were clear, his equilibrium wracked back and forth like a ship in the hold of a terrible storm. He pulled himself to his hands and knees, only to pitch over without knowing it back onto his side. The giant remained with arms outstretched as the Nekxtskxe fell and swooped over head. Na'vi and Ikran rolled in the black tar equally debilitated, Jake again found himself rolling off his side; Jake reeled when something rushed into his sight, a Pa'li with a rider. Neytiri! Only as she shouted down at him did Jake realize he could hear nothing but an all consuming drone of silence. He was completely deaf. Neytiri reached forward, Jake understood and reached back, at least his hand eye coordination still functioned. Neytiri pulled him bodily onto the back of the Pa'li which reared in terror. To prevent himself from falling Jake ignored the _sense_ of falling and clamped his knees around the horse and his arms around Neytiri. She was still mouthing words at him, looking behind them so Jake turned; the giant was looking directly at them. Mindless to the writhing bodies all around himself, all of its attention focused solely on Jake's eyes.

Recognition sparked somewhere in the infernal depths.

With a heavy motion, the great leg turned and swept outward. The shadow of the massive foot ranged over the fallen and still struggling, none of the Nekxtskxe in the sky attacked with the fire orbs now, Paul was too close to their comrades. With a vibration more quake than step, the Giant gave chase. Neytiri ceased speaking and concentrated only on fleeing. Already the other foot rose ponderously to sail over the blue and blackened bodies, a thunderous footfall throwing the Pa'li out of step. Cantering to the side to regain balance, Jake held fast and turned his eyes back to the pursuit. He was following them, and only them, the rest of the Na'vi riders had circled wide to help those they could on the edges, even now Nekxtskxe were dropping from the sky to aid others. Once more the giant footfall, and the burning blame grew closer still. The black circle had been wider than Jake thought, miles across seemed like an ocean on the ground when they weren't airborne. Yet still on the black horizon the giant approached, methodically.

They were now well away from the main group of fallen fighters, the Pa'li thrumming along on all cylinders as Neytiri did her best to outrun the towering figure which continued to get closer despite their speed. Jake took this position to get a good close look. Paul's body looked like he was dressed head to toe in tight fitting bike-racer leather, with plates along his shins, forearms, crotch, breast, and up along his neck around his ears which pointed fully forward at them. The winding lights of his body burned in a near zig zag, harsh and jagged compared to the gentle curves of the Na'vi lights. Yet for all the lights his entire body was a solid grey- as ash. If the Na'vi bodies, a galaxy upon a calm ocean, resembled the heavens… this than was hell. Jake looked before them, noticing for the first time, Neytiri was pushing the Pa'li into a gentle curve, circling around the wide blackness to remain on flat ground and gain more speed. Jake looked back to the giant; though he seemed like he moved in slow motion, pushing through the air like jello, it was a deception in scale- each step the giant took was hundreds of feet. He was gaining on them on the flatter ground too.

Jake knew they would be caught in time, he pushed against Neytiri's shoulder with his chin and shouted for her to head to the jungle. Neytiri may not have heard him, she could have been deafened too, because she turned to see the giant's progress and bared her teeth. She seemed to spit out a few words, and then the gentle curve veered directly towards the foliage. Jake turned back, the giant continued after them, neither speeding nor slowing at their change in strategy. Still the quaking steps followed. The Nekxtskxe cloud now spiraled in a different formation, each one landing save a few scouts in the air. Jake tried to see if any followed the giant to keep position but before he could tell the blue sky was suddenly swallowed in green shadows. They broke through the jungles' edge and Jake felt immediately better; not just for loosing sight of the monolithic pursuit but his breathing became less labored and he felt, _rich_. His skin before was suffocated, sterile, and sucked dry but now felt moist and close. For the first time, by its absence, Jake realized the feeling of _life_ in the jungles of Pandora. He bathed in it.

Another vibrating misstep and the flash of two burning spheres overhead robbed Jake of any ease he may have taken from this emersion. He could see the tree tops shaking violently as the Giant crashed into them- nothing of that bulk should have been able to move so fast. Jake shouted warning to Neytiri, her head swiveled, her mouth gaped; the Pa'li suddenly had to redouble its efforts, stamping hard though avoiding trees and snaring vines at its feet. The jungle sped by like Jake was in a Sampson. Neytiri's shoulders hunched, her thighs tightened, and Jake realized they were preparing for a- the Pa'li leaped over a fallen log and a ditch in a single smooth motion, nearly spilling Jake off the back and ripping Neytiri off with him. She threw her other hand out to steady Jake, the Pa'li faltered as the Giant's step landed with its own. Jake tore his gaze back to see a red wood, burnt solid, come down into the gap they had just leaped; he had already caught up with them. Jake cursed, and then realized he heard himself. His hearing was returning? Jake had always been told- during combat- the dead ring after and explosion was the final sound of a certain frequency his ears would never hear again. Were the Na'vi ears different? He could now hear the crash of a massive body and the pounding of his foot steps. Jake noticed the bend in the trees and a gigantic hand, about the size of the Na'vi fire pit, swept towards them.

Jake cried out involuntarily as the fingers, each the length and width of Na'vi rolled behind him, gripping only air but nearly brushed the Pa'li's flanks. Jake could have sworn he felt the wind from the swipe. "He's too close!" Jake warned again. Neytri didn't look back this time, instead she ducked low as the Pa'li suddenly veered right. Another monstrous hand slammed into the ground where hey were before. The Pa'li leaped over fronds and through spiraling tubers which all cascaded as they retracted at once, again the ground shook and Jake had a front row seat for all of the Giants maneuvers. Swiftly it shifted weight, balancing with its unending tail to sweep from left leg to right like a capoeira dancer; bringing his left leg up then he dove it through the foliage toe pointed as it slammed into the ground behind them and brought his full weight forward onto it. Jake still couldn't believe something so large could move so fast! Like a freight train his torso split the trees asunder as he pushed after them with both hands reaching forward.

"LEFT!" Jake shouted, the Pa'li answered instantly veering again as they skimmed inches from a massive tree. The tree took the brunt of the missed grab and the impact shattered the hulking trunk like cardboard sending it shooting down into its broken end and then finally pitching over. Its height was taller than six Jakes and width the same, it might as well have been a tooth pick. For a split second he lost sight of the pursuer as they dove down an embankment, passing massive puff ball plants and leaping over a ripe patch of bladder polyps. "Neytiri we can't keep this up, he's too fast!"

"I know my Jake." She answered without need to look back.

The respite over, the Giants leg again crashed through the canopy as its head dipped low to catch sight of them again but this time Neytiri didn't veer. Jake and the Giant again locked eyes, still the blaming, _hating_, gaze and suddenly the giant pivoted on its heel. Jake watched perplexed as he turned his back on them, then he realized all too quickly: ancient earth sailors, in little more than canoe boats out at sea, would recall the vengeance of the whale- as the great splayed tail lifted from the water and came down upon them, they would call it the hand of god; Jake himself was taken back to the horrible memories of Hometree falling down upon them. "LEFT, LEFT, LEFT!" the Pa'li leapt, Paul's tail came down. The impact alone threw the animals feet from under it, slamming it hard onto its flanks and forcing its legs to buckle as they sought purchase. Jake was thrown, bucked by the shockwave and only Neytiri's exceptional skill spared him from being dashed on the ground- she locked her legs around the Pa'li's midsection, throwing her hands out to snatch Jake's legs and pull him back, just as the animal righted itself into a dead run again. Jake scrambled for a hold as his face hovered feet from the forest floor. Neytiri was trying to heft him back into place, his own heels hooking onto the Pa'li's flanks.

The tail was a black ditch to their right, now, coiling toward them to cut off their escape. Neytiri gasped, Jake cursed, the Pa'li jumped. Jake found himself airborne again, limbs flailing wildly, strong hands dug into his midsection and with a gut check Jake landed onto the Pa'li's back with his stomach. The wind thoroughly knocked out of him, Jake clung and tried to breathe. A frond smacked him in the face and he had to spit out bits of greenery, but he held on. Neytiri pulled on his upper arm to try and right him, letting Pa'li run. "JAKE!" she cried. Again the stamp of the Pa'li's feet continued to jar Jake as they madly rushed through the trees. Jake's tail curled and twisted to try and help him balance, his legs and knees kicked out uselessly, then Jake saw the tree. Since Neytiri had her full attention on him, and the Pa'li was unmindful to the state of its unlinked rider, his head was racing directly for it. Jake pushed upwards with his arms nearly sending his lower body and legs beneath the legs of Pa'li- a slight fuzz on the bark tickled Jake's chin; Jake fell forward, Neytiri goggled and firmly seized Jake by the armpits, pulling him onto herself so he could get his legs back around Pa'li.

Jake quickly gripped with his knees again, sliding on Neytiri's shoulder giving him the perfect vantage point for what was ahead "CRAP!" the Pa'li burst into the wide clearing with oddly short clipped grass only ankle length. The tree line ended and rocky cliff marked the opposite side border, but within the clearing itself- suddenly flags of alarm flared, thunderous horns and deep stomps of agitation, as the Titanothere herd became aware of the intruder. They had no time to slow as they were suddenly among them, the Pa'li's eyes rolled in terror as the legs the size of trees in their own right lifted and fell around them in confused rage. Jake and Neytiri both gasped as time and time again they were nearly crushed or kicked by the panicking animals, then the Giant broke through the trees. The Pa'li was to Na'vi as the Angtsik was to the Giant. Three of the adults turned to this now clear threat, two more shying animals strayed around the edges, young beasts yet still the size of elephants. Jake grimaced at the inevitable encounter, though he couldn't help feel elated too, but Neytiri was most concerned, crying out as she brought Pa'li up short along the rock face. The Direhorse swallowed great funnels of air through its chest, nearly played out.

The lead bull, the largest, stomped its front left feet at the Giant. Who in turn stared emotionlessly as he took a second step into the clearing. Jake still couldn't grasp the size of him, even as he watched the monolith pause before his own eyes. Black hair fell like a curtain down either side of its face, through this close now, Jake could see they looked more like steel wire than actual hair. The lead bull trumpeted, the Giant did nothing. However, in standing still, it swayed slightly; like a cobra almost. Suddenly Jake's comm. came to life in his numb ear. "Jake, do you copy." The voice was monotone, as if having repeated the same message over and over and over without success.

"Yawne?" Jake cupped his ear though it was unnecessary.

"Jake!" the voice chirped, "This is Norm, what happened man! We've got streams of wounded coming in and everybody's talking about some kind of monster!"

The Pa'li shifted nervously as the titans continued to bellow and stamp and the giant continued to sway, "Is Yawne with them?"

"No, not yet, at least, I don't know- there are so many of them everyone is outside making a treeage, triage, or whatever- I haven't seen Yawne but I'm stuck in the command room, I can't reach him on comm. though, I though you guys were lost!"

A base vibration echoed as the herd circled up, forming a half wedge before the giant as a wall; they were the only thing between Jake, Neytiri and the giant – yet the Angtsik also trapped them between the rock wall and their crushing legs. "We are, we're trapped by a ridge near a Titanothere flat, we can't get by!"

The bull had enough, and charged.

The Giant didn't dodge nor attack as the Titanothere slammed into him with its great plate head, thrashing him into the tree line as he wrapped his arms around the pushing head. Trees snapped and crumbled before their wake, their bodies disappeared into a mash of tree limbs and falling vines. The others milled uncertainly as now the Giant and lead bull wrestled. Jake swiveled his head, knowing the rest of the herd couldn't have been far away- if he and Neytiri didn't find a way out they could be flattened in the melee purely by accident. "Norm we need backup, fast!" There was no answer. The struggle in the treeline grew more fierce as it seemed the Giant was now fighting back. Jake caught the side of ash grey limbs pushing the Titanothere's head downward as it climbed onto it- then legs obstructed his view again. Neytiri wheeled her head around trying to make sense of the trees and cliff and piece out where they were. Suddenly the bellows became hoarse cries, like a pipe organ rusted over from years of neglect. Neytiri and Jake both snapped their heads to the fight as the massive bull fell to its side- its skin slowly turned a sickly black, foam spilled from its mouth.

The Giant stood atop the mountain of flesh and bone and looked to the Titanotheres still facing it. Arching his back the Giant sucked in a great gasp of air, Jake and Neytiri both quickly covered their ears- the sonic scream erupting from the giants mouth vibrated the air in a visible pulse of light spectrum _shivering_ the air itself. The Titanothere's eyes rolled, their movements became erratic as the sound assaulted their equilibrium and senses. The massive bodies shuffled toward them like a closing tsunami! Something blocked the sky, black and fine, Jake felt something soft- only then realizing the net that tangled around his every move. The Pa'li made a break for it, their limbs hooked and twisted and suddenly he and Neytiri were pulled into the sky; up along the cliff, up over the Titanothere bodies as they collided with the stone. Jake looked up, something was pulling them clumsily into the air; the flash of Peyral's worried face then they were weaving in the sky, spinning, Jake looked down- the Giant reached for them, Jake's heart leaped into his throat, they were pulled up again, the Giants fingers brushed against the bottom of the net sending them into a wild spin. Jake and Neytiri tried their best to hold onto each other as the net swung dangerously, yet they still went higher.

Jake tried not to feel his stomach flip flop as he looked down upon the Giant and the herd. The Giant roared in frustration as they pulled away from them, hundreds of feet below. The other Angtsik were attacking now, five of them slammed and pushed into him, mindless of their fallen leader's state. Ean'taw was strong and swift yes, but even he could not lift three passengers for very long. Luckily Peyral had not come alone, as Jake watched two more Nekxtskxe fliers swooped in to join her in hoisting the line. Who but Peyral, child of the Eastern Sea Clan could have snagged them with such a fine fishing net? The weight now shared by two Cave Banshee's the flight went much faster and smoother, though it still took a long time for them to reach Hell's Gate again, long enough for Jake and Neytiri to sit and think, in silence. Neytiri wept. The dead leader, now nothing more than a blackened mass, was a great loss and many more would share its fate if something was not done. Jake planned.

…

"You can't be serious." Norm said for the hundredth time.

"I know what we saw." Jake responded, again. The remaining lab room was buzzing with doctors, medics, workers, and scientists; Jake was not as injured as many of the other Nekxtskxe were, but he was a special case. His treatment and monitoring of his changing state allowed him a single doctor to remain focused on his readouts and tests just enough to annoy him as Norm, Max, and Neytiri all talked heatedly about some kind of battle plan. Peyral had all but disappeared once they landed, returning instead back to the battle field to retrieve more of the wounded.

"It's, just, _not_ possible!" Norm blathered, "Okay, some kind of genetic virus mutates a human being for ten years in a dark environment taking genetic markers as means of survival from Pandora and Earth, okay, got it; this genetic alteration doesn't stop with simple body, organ, and entire _system_ changes but it also doesn't kill it's host and deliberately continues to rejuvenate it until the end result is something super human- a hybrid that can not only spit toxic venom, but bond with anything it touches _and_ turn invisible, okay yeah, I get it- a bit sci fi, but hey we're on another planet- _but to fly into space surrounded by explosive charges, slam into an enemy ship causing an explosion in space massive enough to turn night into day,_ and not only, _not only_,survive! But _mutate further into some monolithic giant that can kill with its touch and withstand high yield explosives!_ I'm sorry Jake, that's just too much, even Eywa couldn't do something that, crazy!"

Max however had been listening to the entire thing and was slowly nodding his head, "Actually, it makes perfect sense." Norm turned on him like he'd just pulled a knife, "Hear me out. What were the conditions of his first mutation?"

Jake answered as Norm floundered, "He was trapped in a coffin in space, exposed to Pandora when he crash landed and then buried while the virus mutated him."

"An explosion, _in space_." Norm insisted.

Max nodded, "A completely sterile environment. Remember the virus was still active, killing him really, so he was thrust into space and exposed to a number of elements. Namely, the embryonic fluid from the Hydra."

"_Night to day!_" Norm repeated.

Jake prompted, "The sterile napalm eggs?"

Max nodded, "I'm not saying he was encased in some kind of space egg, or his body adapted to fire in a complete vacuum, but maybe some of the viral cells and DNA, now exposed to the embryonic residue made it back to earth. If I remember right the creature, and even the eggs themselves, are able to withstand a great deal of heat- so passing into the atmosphere intact isn't implausible."

Norm conceded the point with a frown but still shook his head, "Okay, fine, you're the genetics expert- but how do you go from base DNA residue to, to,_ that!_ In barely two days!"

Max rubbed his chin, "The virus worked at an exponential rate, we established that, building and rebuilding cells like mad, add to that the base elements of neutral cells found in most embryos- and yes I admit this is kind of starching it- but if the virus were to take on the ability to remove and create genetic codes, in it's advanced form as such it was in Paul, then it very well could have to ability to bond with all the matter it came into contact with, changing its genetic code to suit it's new body."

Norm caught on, "So, what, you're saying the Old Order went to investigate the remains of a crash site hoping to salvage some of their tech and Paul instead infected them with the wildfire virus, all their genetic code broken down completely into base materials to create that giant?"

Max shrugged, "In theory, but you know it may not even be him. It could simply be the manifestation of the wildfire virus itself without his consciousness."

Jake stared at the floor, "No, it targeted _me_. Unless the virus somehow achieved sentience, that thing has a consciousness behind it, and it's out for blood." Max and Norm fell silent. "What about post infection?"

Max nodded, "Right, we're checked everyone, the um… black tar stuff, well, analyzing it is what lead me to believe it was embryonic in nature, it has the property to mimic the cells it comes in contact with, a perfect salve. It would be monumental to synthesize the stuff, but for now it has a very short life span. That's what gave the impression of dehydration, it sucked up the ambient cell structure to copy it, in turn sucking up the ambient life around it."

Norm still looked skeptical, "So it's melted people?"

"Total soylent green." Max grinned. Norm shivered.

Jake ignored the idea, "All that aside, how long until he- it, gets here? What do we do about it? If it _is_ a walking virus, and not a person, can we kill it with an antivirus?"

Max looked thoughtful, "It's an interesting theory, but hard to say, right now we're so busy with the wounded we can't spare time to formulate any kind of definite answer. We do have him on radar though and he seems to be slowly heading this way, at his current speed we should have days at best, hours at worst."

Norm sighed, "At least it took care of the Old Order for us."

"As it was designed too." Jake said lowly, "Snuff out the human presence on Pandora, then burn itself out, but this is something new and we can't count on it stopping once it has achieve it's goal. We have to find a way to end it, before it ends us."

All fell silent at the implication and because no ready answer leaped to their lips. All except Neytiri. "If, this thing, is made from Eywa… Eywa will have a way."


	41. 41: Drowning Man

**41: Drowning Man**

They wasted no time. Despite trying to find Peyral and tell her of their plans, they both learned, as they waded through the sea of injured, groaning, rolling bodies, she had gone off with another rescue team- Yawne still had not been found yet. The comm.s no longer functioned after the Giant's attack, and the matter was far too urgent to wait for her. Instead they left news of their mission to Norm and Max, as well as informing a few of the Nekxtskxe themselves, then they were both off upon a second Pa'li. The closest grove of the Tree of voices was long gone since the dozer had nearly crushed them along with it, but seeds were planted else where and another grove did exist outside of the tree of souls. They headed their now with all speed though Jake's doctors again tried their best to stop him and insist they monitor his condition. Especially with his wounds. Neytiri did the actually 'driving' while Jake hung onto her, it may have been faster by Ikran but they couldn't take the chance of being spotted by the giant in the air and followed to the grove. So they rode.

On and on past trees and blue green walls of drifting leaves, shaking at their passing as if afraid of what followed. The ground churned beneath the Direhorses hooves, ripped asunder in great sprays of rich dirt in their haste. The ride was considerably smoother without the pursuit of the giant, but no less urgent. The evening light had just begun to settle when they finally reached the outskirts of the grove and were greeted with a start- Na'vi scouts, watchers in the trees, called down to them. The Omaicaya were still there. Was it perhaps…? The Pali trotted past curtains of hanging vines, intertwined with Na'vi guardians who nodded to them gravely. They ducked beneath a dipping frond and suddenly were upon them. The Tree of Voices; long willow trees with glowing pink whips, much like the tree of souls in miniature. While the Tree of Souls always seemed so majestic, so solemn, the Tree of voices was inviting- almost reaching out to them as if hoping to impart the connection of wisdom from ancient times past. The voices of the peoples, neither gone nor ever forgotten.

Mo'at did indeed wait for them beneath the gently waving limbs.

They dismounted and approached her at a trot, though her expression was happy to see them she also looked very concerned. "I see you Mother." Neytiri projected before they neared.

"And I you daughter, and son." The formal tone caught them both slightly off guard, halting them as they came up to her. It was clear she had troubling thoughts.

"Wise mother, what troubles you?" Jake prompted.

Mo'at cast her eyes down in thought, seated on the ground reverently. "The songs of the past gave warning…" she looked up, "then, were silenced." Neytiri gasped and instinctively reached for a number of the hanging whips, "Be warned." Mo'at said quickly, "There is something greatly wrong here." Neytiri turned to Jake, her lips tightened, and she turned back to the whips. Connecting she closed her eyes and listened. Instantly her expression transformed, she began weeping, her face contorted- only it was far worse then Jake had ever seen her. She wept bitterly, loudly- as if the tree of voices, her father and Home tree had all happened at once. Mo'at swiftly rose and helped her break the connection.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Jake reached for her. Neytiri pushed his hands away, shaking her head; unable to speak.

Mo'at answered, "I can not explain it, I only feel the absolute sorrows of my people all at once and nothing more."

Jake frowned as Mo'at held Neytiri and soothed her, though as soon as the connection was broken Nrytiri improved. Jake turned to the whips himself, set his jaw and took hold. Mo'at didn't stop him, instead she watched him, allowing him, as if curious herself. Jake pulled up his braid and conne- his brother was dead, _DEAD_. His legs were useless, he couldn't walk ever again, _cripple_. Crippled marine. What good was he now? Some soldier. Locked in a tiny chair, a tiny man. He couldn't even follow the orders he _was_ given. He was a traitor, he'd lied to Neytiri, he took his brother's body; he'd betrayed everything he'd ever known. Why was he still alive? How arrogant to keep living when he was such a burden on those around him. He should have ended it rig- Mo'at held Jake's hands, softly brushed her fingers along his shoulders and down his arms, hushing him like one comforts a child. Jake blinked, realizing tears clouded his vision and his hands shook. "…jesus christ."

"Now you understand." Mo'at said softly as she held both Jake and Neytiri's hands.

Now that Jake's thoughts were his own, he forced himself into calm. "What's doing this?"

"I do not know, I only heard all the voices of times past, whispering to me- then shouting warning, a great rush of fear, and then it was as you experienced."

Jake squeezed his eyes shut, his heart felt as stone again. "When, when did this happen?" he shook it off; or tried too.

Mo'at considered, "The light of there." She held up her hand to the horizon, counting back with her fingers.

Jake counted, it was a loose approximate, but it was near the time the Nekxtskxe had been attacked… what was the connection? "Pau- no…" Jake shook his head, feeling a pang of regret and imagery of a sad face in his mind at the name, "P'all… _has_ to have something to do with it. He can, could, control emotions by… by bonding with anyone at the touch of his skin, this…" Jake tried to piece it together despite his heart pounding and mind racing.

"Jake… that would mean he has bound with Eywa."

Jake felt the heavy stone of his heart fall into the empty well of his stomach; his mind cleared instantly, "When he touched the ground… chasing us! He must be bonding constantly every second he's in contact with the ground!" Mo'at remained silent offering nothing, Neytiri had finally regained her composure and she looked at Jake with uncertainty.

"It is not possible, for one being to bond with the whole of Eywa Jakesully. You would do better to dam the river with a pebble."

Jake shook his head, "You haven't seen the size of this pebble." Jake looked for reference, but found all the trees around him lacking. "If you took, Toruk, and spread his wings from tip to tip, you would have half the length of what P'all has become."

Mo'at didn't seem impressed, "It is impossible Jakesully, no being can so overwhelm Eywa, and even if what you say is true, to what end?"

Jake thought quickly, his feet trying to make him pace as he felt on the verge of something important. "Norm, and Max said P'all may be the embodiment of, the virus and that there may not be any consciousness on him at all. So if, if, P'all was just a gigantic version of the wildfire virus it will do what it was suppose to do. Cleanse Pandora of all human life, but, more then that it will act as any virus acts. Spreading and spreading until it can't anymore."

Neytiri and Mo'at looked to each other, Neytiri wiped her face. "You would say Eywa is infected with this virus?"

Jake held both arms out, "It's the only thing that makes sense. I thought at first maybe it was really Paul, because of how he looked at me, but, I don't know. Maybe the virus just had racial memory of my face being the last thing it saw before it was nearly annihilated." Neytiri furrowed her brow, "It doesn't matter now; we must cure Eywa of this sickness before P'all spreads to consume all of Pandora."

Neytiri nodded, once more stern control. "How?"

Jake turned, "Well, I suppose we immunize her? But that won't work if she is already infected, it's got to be, some kind of anti-virus or, I don't know I'm not a doctor or a scientist, Norm or Max would be the best to ask."

Mo'at still looked skeptical, "There is nothing which can consume Eywa. She is everything, everywhere."

Jake silenced the condescending voice in his head, "I don't know what else to do, and, in this state we can not ask Eywa."

Mo'at looked thoughtful. But it was Neytiri who spoke, "Go then Jake, try you way."

Jake looked puzzled, "What about you?"

"We shall stay and try to see beyond this voice louder than others; Eywa may be trying to tell us something in this, but if what you say is true, then perhaps we may yet reason with P'all." Jake found a thousand different reasons why they shouldn't bother, most of them excusing because of the danger, but every single one came from that place in his mind that instantly dismissed the things he consider fantastical. Jake toned out that voice, gripped his fists, and nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." With only that, no goodbyes, Jake mounted the Pa'li and tore off into the forest once more. He believed whole heartedly if they were to save Pandora from this, global threat, it would come from science… but he was not unwilling to try everything. As his Direhorse pushed through the vegetation two shadows arched overhead, Jake caught sight of two Ikran, though one had to be a Cave Ikran. He considered going back just in case, but knew time was important, so pushed on.

...

"And it just reflects all the negative emotions and thoughts you've ever had back at you?" Max rubbed his scraggly beard. Jake nodded. "Sounds like a defense mechanism to me." Norm remained silent, sitting over a microscope while once more doctors hovered and buzzed around Jake like news bees.

"It all seems unlikely," Norm added without looking up, "But I'm not even going to try and rule out any possibility at this point. We've had to work overtime to figure out this wildfire virus, and should have been from the start, not only for you Jake- but for everyone on Pandora. If this thing adapts as quickly as it has been, it'll be only a matter of time before it adapts to survive by infecting Na'vi equally." Jake brushed aside his surprise, filing it away as just another thing to strengthening his resolve.

"But which do you think it is? The embodiment of a genetic virus, or really Paul?" Max leaned forward.

Norm pulled away from his scope, the soft drum of the machines and the buzz of people coming and going to tend to the wounded filling in his silence. "Honestly, if it's not really directed I don't see how it can be a human consciousness. I mean, you said his eyes showed an intelligence that blamed, even hated you Jake. That sounds like a human thing; but if he is connected to Eywa, and, by that- the whole of Pandora, I don't see how he couldn't have known it was you and attacked through the bond. Right?"

Max looked thoughtful, "It could be Paul is only aware of himself on an instinctual level and therefore shares the same drives as the virus but acts only on a subconscious level."

Jake held up his hands in defeat, "I'm not a psychologist, that's Yawne's department. I just need to know if there is some way to kill it."

Max and Norm exchanged thoughtful looks, Max picked up a pad and reviewed a few pages of information. "As far as we know the Wildfire virus can't be 'cured' as we know it yet. We can vaccinate, we can even slow it down, but we can't out right flush it from a system."

"But Neytiri…"

"Had been a sterile environment, the Virus was unable to reproduce and burned itself out. Flushing her system was easy because the virus killed itself. It never activated beyond repairing its host to prolong its life." Max scrolled past a few pages of technical information. Everyone fell silent; save a nurse who suddenly ordered Jake to hold still while she again drew blood. They watched her do her work in deep thought. Jake watched his own blood enter the tube, the needle piecing his skin. He wondered how long he had until he was changed, if he actually was changing… changing…

light-bulb.

"What a minute, you guys were saying the virus is changing me into a more human host so it can kill me right? It's altering my hybrid DNA." Norm and Max nodded. "Why didn't it alter Neytiris'?"

Max dipped the pad to his elbow, "Well, because she is a pure Na'vi."

"Are you assuming that or do you know?" Jake stood pulling free of the medical team, "Look, you guys told me it was possible for the Wildfire virus to alter any material it came into contact with, melt it down for its own use, and make something into something else."

Norm nodded, "Right, because of the embryonic fluid properties."

Jake narrowed his eyes, "But the virus inside of me is changing my Na'vi DNA to Human DNA, and I got sick before I was exposed to the new wildfire virus with the embryonic fluid."

Norm shrugged, "Yeah, it grafted to your human DNA and began to change the Na'vi DNA to match it."

But max pointed with his pad, "No, he's right, it shouldn't be able to do that…"Norm looked to him. "We've been so blinded by the amazing aspects of the virus thus far we've assumed and overlooked the simplicity of its coding, if it can change Jake's Na'vi DNA, why didn't it just change Neytiri's too? It didn't need Jake's Human DNA to know what human DNA was, it had plenty of Paul's, so why would it leave Neytiri alone but attack Jake? For that matter, why is it trying to turn Jake fully human? Why not just kill off all the aspects of Jake's human DNA from the get go?"

Norm screwed up his face, "What, you're saying it's trying to kill Jake's human DNA and persevere its Na'vi DNA?"

Jake backed away as if someone hit him in the face, "You mean its turning me into a full Na'vi?"

Max stood up, "We're missing the point, the Na'vi DNA- no, Neytiri's DNA. Her body was the only known successful survivor of infection. Why? What does she have no one else does?"

Norm shrugged, "Neytir and Jake are the only ones who've actually been infected that we know of, and it was through repeated exposure to Paul's spit, er Venom."

Light bulb.

"Paul's anti-venom!" Jake shouted it so loudly everyone in the room jumped, and work stopped. "I told Neytiri to kiss Paul! When ever he used his venom it created an anti-venom so he wouldn't be affected and if it's an anti-venom, it could also be an _anti virus_! Paul was never killed by the Wildfire virus because it continued to keep him alive by killing itself with its own antivirus!"

Norm and Max both looked stunned, "The resistance did code it to kill itself once its work was done, to burn itself out."

Jake gripped Norm's slender shoulders, "How do we trigger that?"

Max rushed over to a console, "Even better, why don't we see if we can find the anti-venom in Neytiri's saliva sample." Jake and Norm both turned to him, "We took a bit hoping to analyze it later in case we needed to synthesize an anti-venom, but with everything that happened we never got around to it, then with Paul's death it never seemed very urgent." The medical team harassing Jake suddenly switched to worker bee mode as Max began issuing orders. Norm smiled at Jake, brimming with excitement and hope.

"Jeeze Jake, and I'm the nerd?"

Jake grinned back, "Well it's up to you guys now, that's as far as I can go, and speaking of- has Yawne or Peyral came back yet?"

Norm pushed away from his microscope, "Oh… um, come with me Jake." he then moved down the hall motioning for Jake to follow. Jake felt instantly uneasy, but Norm stayed silent. Jake passed through corridors filled with makeshift treatment beds, with Na'vi and humans doing their best to keep the wounded alive. They came to a secluded room far from the main labs, with a very heavy door, and a very heavy guard. Nekxtskxe glared at them as they came near, but one at least recognized Jake and held up a polite hand. He clicked his tongue to his teeth and spoke to the people beyond the door. "Jakesully has come."

"Let him enter." Peyral's voice, haggard, and very tired.

Jake narrowed his brow as Norm nervously pushed pass the guards inside just as anxious as Jake, to find two more on the other side who parted as Jake came into the room. Peyral looked like she had just pulled an army off the battle field single handedly, yet even she wasn't unaffected by the burns. Long bandages, bloody, stuck to her left forearm like a red flag; her hair was shaved and a white patch of gauze adored the left side of her face. She couldn't smile at Jake nor Norm as they entered, but it was Norm who spoke. "So it is…?" Norm slightly gasped, apparently seeing for the first time just as Jake did.

"…yes." Peyral said quietly. Jake felt his neck tense, his teeth clench, because he knew who they must have been talking about… and looking beyond them, he could see the bed, and the figure… the huge stature of Yawne was hard to hide at the best of times, which made his stealth all the more amazing, so Jake could easily tell who lay beneath the stacks of sheets. But shape was all he could tell. Bandages covered the whole of his face and head, a mask of clear plastic locked over his mouth, wires stuck out from under the wraps. Red. Wraps. A slow, methodical beep filled the room. For the first time Jake saw the head doctor who had originally been bothering Jake seated in a corner, exhausted. This then was the reason he was not attending Jake, he had been attending…

"Yawne…" Jake hated saying it.

Peyral nodded, "He lead the warriors in the spiral, and was closest when…"

Jake felt his knuckles ache and realized he had been gripping them white. What other words did he have to say? The slow beep mocked him. Saying sorry was useless… Yawne had done it to himself, in his hunger for battle, he had grown careless and lead his people into a fight they couldn't hope to win due to his inexperience. Jake had seen the signs, had seen the warnings, his years as a soldier had let him know the danger swiftly- but even if the Nekxtskxe had seen it, they wouldn't have backed down unless Yawne made that call. They were all fools who would gladly die for honor in the hunt, but Yawne was different, he was not one to sacrifice for anything but the one he loved. He'd been swept up in the fire of the Nekxtskxe passion, and been burned for it. Jake looked to Norm, the guards, even the exhausted doctor in the background at standby. Peyral seemed unaffected, she was trying to be strong in Yawne's place, but under that mask Jake knew she was grieving.

"We'll stop him." Jake heard himself say.

Everyone knew what he meant, but Peyral took Jake by the shoulder, hard. "There has been too much vengeance." Jake was struck dumb. "Many fell, but my heart tells me, violence will not solve this."

Jake's eyes softened, she really was trying as hard as she could. "Well… Neytiri and Mo'at believe there is more they can do, that Eywa will have an answer." Peyral looked into him intently, stilling the assurance before he made it, killing the lie. "…but they can't hear anything beyond a single voice that speaks only of personal sorrows."

Peyral nodded as if she understood exactly what was happening, but Jake knew it was simply her taking everything in stride. "I can not-"

Now Jake took her shoulder, "You've done enough. Your people must protect Hell's Gate, and Yawne." The word stabbed her. "My people will handle it from here. Trust me." He left her then, standing beside the bed… the door closed slowly.

Jake worked his way back through the halls, following Norm blindly past the clutter of side beds, moaning bodies, and machines; all blurred, he was lost in thought. Mechanically he passed it all by: _Never thought I'd feel useless again. It's a nostalgic feeling, reminds me of my first few days of therapy after the surgery; after I lost my legs. I thought those days of uselessness were behind me, I thought I could rise to any challenge. But this kind of thing is beyond me. I don't know what to do. …but… whenever you're in a jam like that, the best thing to do, is find someone who does know._ Jake looked down to Norm, still moving forward, weaving past the same obstacles. His face was determined, his stride purposeful; he had a job to do, and it was Jake's job, to help him do it.


	42. 42: Soothes the Savage Breast

**42: Soothes the Savage Breast**

Jake stood quietly, watching; for all intents and purposes it was all he could do. Norm, Max, and a buzz of other scientists were hard at work with their craft. Skin samples, microscopes, scans, read outs, cultures, experiments… menial work Jake couldn't touch even in the slightest. His hands became suddenly clumsy, his knees and elbows jutted out abnormally in the room, even the Na'vi who were loosely trained as lab assistants or the avatars who were true scientists moved with an uncanny grace. Even medical teams were no longer harassing him because they already had plenty of samples and cultures with which to test their various serums and such. They were already understaffed from the exodus, including those still trying to help the wounded outside, there were a pitiful few left in the lab yet Jake somehow managed to get in everyone's way. After the first three spills, Jake was 'gently' pushed into a seated position in the corner. There he sat, watching, and cursing himself for his uselessness every moment. The last straw came when a Na'vi tried to reach over him to a shelf behind and he'd tried to stand to get out of her way, somehow ramming his shoulder into her chin in the process.

With a flurry of apologies, Jake excused himself from the room and out into the garden. The ever present wounded on loose mats greeted him, but he knew he was no help to them either and frankly he couldn't stand the noise. So Jake found himself moving away from them, walking methodically to clear his head. His steps wandered, as did his thoughts. _Why am I so useless suddenly? True, I'm no scientist. Never was very good at field medicine. I can't help Norm or Max do their thing._ A distant memory of Grace asking about his lab experience curled an edge of his mouth. Thoughts of the past soon followed and he realized he'd been bunching his shoulders, neck, and forearms. Tension. In his effort to help and need to be useful, he'd pushed and pushed himself until in the trying he went too far. Jake rolled his neck and this time, willfully tried to clear his mind of all his troubles. The soldier training kicked in. Before battle, after battle; there's no point in worrying about the future. _That's what I am. A fighter. That's all I've ever been. Cripple a man and you've not got less of a man, but cripple a fighter…_ Jake found his thoughts involuntarily returning to the memories and harsh emotions bonding with the tree of voices showed him.

Mechanically Jake distracted himself from these by focusing on his surroundings. He'd wandered far now, past the compound still remaining into the wreckage. Like burnt out doll houses missing their roofs- shoe boxes on their sides for a child's diorama, the remainder of destruction was empty and foreboding. No one had time to properly shift much of the damage, so it all simply lay in great heaps scattered, and abandoned. Jake took in the sight, smell, and feel of it. Burnt metal clashing with the greenery, ashes on the wind… unconsciously Jake's mind picked up some trail. Probably the leavings of a Nekxtskxe patrol or someone trying to salvage something. It was faint though, very faint, but the more Jake focused on it- the further his thoughts drifted from the worry. So Jake found himself crouching, practicing, thinking only of the moment and the story the signs presented him. Oddly the trail lead further into the rubble and Jake found it become more and more of a chore to follow, but curiously, the deeper he went… the stranger the trail became. It must have been someone searching for survivors, how long ago had that been? Jake paused as he pushed aside a large piece of cloth. It seemed like eons since the Old Order had attacked and destroyed the majority of Hell's Gate.

Jake found himself sitting idly, just absorbing everything around him. It would not take long to rebuild the compound. It was mainly military in structure, quick to put up and quick to take down. There was a permanence factor of course, built to last as much in the military was, but this time they would remake it to suit humans and Na'vi. Jake found himself relaxing. Maybe thinking of a brighter future was better than worrying about it after a- "Oh!" Jake had not realized the feminine shape rising out of the black twisting metal right in front of his eyes until she turned and saw him and gasped in a high voice.

Jake smiled to himself, "Sorry did I scare you?" yet as the words left his mouth his eyes read her. She was an Avatar, tall and lean, beautiful in a familiar way. Large luminous eyes, a slim body suit and a tranquilizer gun pointed directly at Jake's che- thap.

Instantaneous.

Jake's shaky legs lifted him even as they became numb pillars, his hands became pillows. His eyes barely registered the dart sticking out of his pec. He looked up, trying to ask why and haunting eyes met his own. As he fell forward, as his mouth dropped open, as the ring of darkness came swooping in- she caught him, and gently bore him down.

…

Jake's eyes did not flutter open, did not gently lift with the morning dawn, they slid open like metal hatches. He felt like he was coming out of cryosleep underwater. A numb buzz in the very back of his head reminded him of nothing, but memories hovered across his eyes without register or comprehension- until he saw the image of a dart. With a click like a lock in chain, Jake's recalled and turned his head. Glass, tubes, blocky machines like something out of star trek- monitors- he was in some sort of lab; it looked a lot like the avatar sleep chamber, mixed with a hydraulic compress. Jake couldn't make sense of it, but what he did understand was the very official, very business end of the gun pointed idly at him from the ceiling. RDA standard issue, mounted with what looked like some kind of camera. Jake figured it was some kind of motion detector. While it was true his captor could have killed him if she wanted him dead, he wasn't going to take stupid chances; more to that point, who the heck was his captor? Images of a strong and elegant Avatar pulling herself out of the wreckage, a work soiled skin tight suit and a face he'd never seen. Who was she?

"Don't get ahead of me." a voice floated over his head. Jake's ears flicked toward her. She came to his side holding a pad like Max and wearing surgical gloves. Crap. "Well, vital signs are stable… the reaction isn't as fast as I would like but it seems to be taking effect."

"Who are you." Jake said firmly.

"I'll admit, there was some trouble at first, with the coding, but it all worked itself out nicely with that embryonic infusion. Wish I'd thought of it." She reached over to a tube sticking out of Jake's right wrist, carefully removing it.

"Who are you." Jake insisted in the same level tone.

"Honestly I never expected a reaction like that, but to tell the truth he was always doing something unexpected, unpredictable, and if you ask me, random out of spite."

"Who are you." Jake repeated.

The avatar girl frowned as if disappointed in him, "Come on Jake, like you don't know…" She then stood before him, giving him a good look; tall, muscular, fit, intelligent eyes, sharp features, and confident way of carrying herself…

"It's Jen."

Jake world rocked like the floating mountains. The shock must have been evident on his face, and the disbelief. "Oh stop it Jake. You knew I was with the resistance, you knew I was one of their agents here, you knew I was in charge of handling the anti virus for Paul- of course that means I would have extensive knowledge in genetic work. Did you think they only trained me to give him shots?" Jake didn't answer, her eyes lit up. "Oh wait, you don't know do you? You really don't?" Jake managed to shake his head.

"But by now you must have all figured out there was about a solid _ten year_ gap in our stories and the viral half life. Where do you think those years went?" Jake's mind was flooded with questions and confusion. "I used them to further my research Jake. In the virus, how it worked, and what it did; I used Paul as a guinea pig for those years, testing, modifying, altering; the virus was initially meant to destroy all human life on Pandora then die out. And for what? So the resistance could move in instead? The petty cloak and dagger underground? No, they'd only do what every human faction on earth would do once on Pandora. Plunder her." Her eyes burned. "Take whatever they could use, be it minerals, ore, or miracle cures. All of it would be harvested, used, and _used up_. No Jake, there needs to be a more permanent solution to the human life on Pandora."

Jake numbly moved his lips, "How, did you survive?"

She sighed, as if disappointed again. "The chemical must still be affecting you Jake, I thought you were smarter than this. Naturally during those years I worked on something for myself; an Avatar, in secret. It was easy to create, but monitoring its condition and preventing any mistakes with it was a real hassle, especially on top of my normal duties here. Now, you're probably wondering how I got here instead of, poof, off to Eywa. Well, that miracle has been standing beside you all this time."

Jake felt a small pang of clarity, "Yawne?"

She smiled, "Good! Exactly! You see his was the first documented case of complete detachment into the machine. The nexus of the transfer, like being stuck in a doorway. I took that research and coupled with Dr. Augustine's research into the Na'vi network, I pieced together how Eywa is able to transfer neural energy effortlessly. It really is just like downloading and uploading! After all," She became slightly whimsical, "How different is the electrical coding that passes neurons from that of circuits? Replication of memory Jake! Do you understand? Perfect collected memory at my finger tips! Of course, copying your entire life story was an even bigger pain than raising my Avatar, but every single day I copied more and more- which is probably why you didn't see me round the base even when you were here- it became a routine, a daily loge; Of course…" her features became flat, "I didn't expect you to discover the capsule or the Old Order to start mucking things up so soon. Destroying my human body jump started the machines, activated my avatar. I was completely unaware of the recent events, imagine my shock and surprise, waking up here in my hidden lab. Well, it took a while to get situated and my schedule had to jump ahead a bit, which created a few snares I had to take care of personally… of course… then you show up out of nowhere."

She gripped her fist, "Really Jake, I've been dodging Nekxtskxe patrols for days, and soon it became simple and then there you are, waiting for me. I guess I became complacent- what did the Nekxtskxe care about the comings and goings of a single Avatar? So here we are, drastic measures and everything with it."

Jake pushed the question from his belly, "Then why am I alive?" She sat beside him on the medical bed. Looking at him expectantly like a mother scolding a child who knew what they did wrong and was playing innocent. Jake narrowed his eyes. "…I'm one of your guinea pigs."

"Very good Jake." She smiled. "I'm an Avatar, you're an Avatar. Hybrids. Imperfect. You see, I was trying to make my Avatar a pure Na'vi, that way my human body could be blown away in the dust and I could be reborn, like the phoenix! Of course, I couldn't test the process on my own Avatar…"

Jake frowned. "You're trying to make me a full Na'vi." She nodded. "And if you succeed? What happens to me then?"

She looked thoughtful, "Well… you re still human, in your mind…" Jake felt his heart enter his throat. "…but, you did rid us of the RDA. You risked your life, and you're helping me with my own rebirth… I don't really want to kill you Jake."

Jake swallowed. "But you will if you have too."

She didn't answer.

"And Paul? What's going to happen to him?"

Jen took a deep breath, looking away. "One he cleanses Pandora of all human life? What happens to him then? The poor misguided, abused fool… he is the strongest thing on this planet. Strong enough even to destroy any threat from space or otherwise… immortal you know. Well, not really, long lived is the more accurate term…"

"But what kind of life is that." Jake injected for her. He could see the faint struggle across he golden eyes. She remained silent, face expressionless, emotionless. Jake gambled. "You're still trying to figure out a way to cure him, really cure him, because you do love him."

Jen stood up, "Silly isn't it? The proverbial Adam to my eve, with the garden of Pandora our new Eden, we could live here happily, and he could use me as he wants all he wants… after I've used him so much." She turned away, hiding her face. "It's the least I can do for him."

Jake worked the tension from his jaw. So there was hope. Slowly he formulated a plan, his only action. But, to distract her from thinking on it, he quickly posed another question. "Since you're being so agreeable, could you tell me how P'all is able to bond with Eywa?" Jen turned, blank. "Everyone who bonds with Eywa hears only their worse memories and regrets."

She shrugged, "Oh that's me. It's a mechanism much like the one the RDA tried to use to control the tree of souls. Fools nearly killed Eywa, but _my_ modifications worked perfectly. It only reflects. It's really fascinating science honestly, but I won't bore you."

Jake smiled his trench grin, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Jen didn't smile back, "No Jake, no you aren't."

…

Neytiri pushed away the neural whips again. Tired of hearing the dieing screams of her sister, the blaming voice. She had grown numb to the memories taunting, but they still wore upon her. Mo'at watched carefully from beside her. The grove was silent, guards hanging and keeping watch; Neytiri sighed, sitting quietly and looking up at the sky. "Something blocks Eywa from us, silences her. We have never known this until now."

Mo'at didn't react, "There are many new things upon us since the sky people came. They are people from a new world, they bring many new problems."

Neytiri pressed her eyes into her palms, her braided hair drifted forward, hanging low as she sniffed. Tears spent, she was exhausted, and appeared it. Mo'at however remained composed and calm. She looked to her daughter impassively, still crossing her legs, and poised. Neytiri finally sighed, "I should go back to the base."

"You should be still." Mo'at answered.

"I can not, my heart and mind are too loud."

Mo'at nodded, "That is why you can not listen."

"Listen for what, mother?" Neytiri turned to her. "I hear only sorrows and anger, Eywa can not speak to me through all the noise."

Mo'at bowed her head, "Eywa dose not speak to us only through the tree of voices." Neytiri rested her hands on her knees, and copied her mother's poise. She stared at the closed eyes and calm face of her mother, and took a deep breath. She ignored the neural whips, ignored the worries, and the pounding of her chest. She breathed, listened… and watched. The jungle waved in a gentle breeze, the smell of flowers and pollen too numerous to be categorized, drifted by and through her. Her breath touched the world, as Eywa's breath touched her- all around her, pressing upon her constantly. She felt the soft dirt and grasses beneath her legs; her tail brushed through it like soft cloth. She rolled her head back, looking to the clear sky, looking to the open canopy. The world around her continued. There was no urgency, no rush, no troubles. It just was. Eywa was not endangered, Eywa was not concerned. No storm brewed, no ground shook- the distant trumpet of animals far and wide, the buzz of insects, the far hoot of a passing group through the trees- she heard the world, and she saw Eywa right before her.

Neytiri filled herself with her presence, breathing, allowing her in. She opened herself to the world she loved and wished with all her heart to protect… and she heard a song. Neytiri did not start, she did not gasp, she did not react beyond being still… and listening to it. She let her ears rest, she let her mind focus… the song was faint, too faint, far to faint to hear- but she heard it all the same. It was not her ancestors. Something else, something… smaller. So petty, in the largeness of the silence and life around her. A tiny dot in an ocean of stars, yet she had always known how to listen. She had been taught to listen, and to see. Now, she turned herself toward that sound, and she opened herself to it. Slowly she lifted her braid to the neural whips. The sorrows, the grief, the pain, it was all a constant background- like someone rubbing leaves over her ears- but it was easy now to ignore. It was nothing more than the babble of a brook, the whisper of the wind through many leaves, she did not listen to it and heard the voice.

"_Why…_" it was singing softly... "_Why… can't I die…_" drawing out the words… "_Why…_" simple words over and over in a tired tone… "_Why… can't I die…_"

"Maybe you are not suppose to."

The voice silenced.

Neytiri, _felt_, something turn towards her. Something massive, something dangerous, something she had never felt before nor noticed but now couldn't believe she missed. It was as if a mountain had decided to move and look to her. She knew who the voice belonged to, but even worse, she knew now what it meant to feel as she did. Neytiri tried to make sure none of what she felt showed, she tried to swallow it in that calm, but now that the voice knew it could be heard, she felt- a grasping claw, reaching for her, her attention, for any kind of contact in a lonely universe- now that it had her it would not let her go. She tried to gently withdraw from the, terrible grasp, like a pressure on her whole mind but just as suddenly the voce turned violent- a garbled, horrid mash of metal like a broken _kunsp_- she knew she could not flee from it, even if she wanted too, so she seized it as a chance. But as she tried to push from her, a flow of calming, soothing peace, the pressure checked and pulled itself up. As if correcting its stride for a better hold- and suddenly the voice came again, strong, strong enough to overwhelm even the background noise but it was strange, singing still, but in a way she had rarely heard the sky people tongue sung. If Yawne had not sang so often… she had heard this before as, 'Op'ra'.

"Who are you, to tell me, no-thing, matters, meanings, failings, shatters," pounding on each syllable as if forcing himself into coherence. Just as that he stopped, giving her chance to answer, willing her to speak again almost as if he was sure he'd heard her.

"Hush, hush…" she tried, if he acted like Yawne, perhaps an approached like that of him at some of his worst times would wor-

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALM AND COO ME, SI-LENCE, FILL-ING,

SORROWS KILL ME, YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A MEM-REY,

LOST IN PAST, RAGE, AND FEELING." Again the pause, as if he wasn't exactly sure what he was saying, but that it came out none the less. Each stop, each word, dragged from him and shot like a bow for her. She felt impacted like someone throwing water on her; like standing in the midst of a flooding rapid. Apparently he didn't want to be silenced, or he may loose himself. Perhaps this was all he could do to remain in control? If so, she could not deal with this, she did not have the experience nor the means. However, before she could come up with a plan she felt her own silence had gone on too long, the presence again began to move toward her, faster, as desperate- this time she did gasp, this time she felt like running.

"Calm, calm, young one- there is mist, and dew,

we must see them and do as they do. Collect, collect. Softly, softly." It was Mo'at, singing a lullaby of their people, in Na'vi, gently picking up where her daughter fell flat. Neytiri hadn't even felt her bond and listen, so she was equally surprised when the song drifted over her as she felt he was when he stopped into a slow walk.

"Calm, calm, young one- there is wind, and rain,

we must see them and do as they do. Wash away, fears and pain.

Softly softly." Amazingly the song worked or rather, singing back, worked. Neytiri didn't even know if he understood, but as long as there was some contact, the tone was what mattered most. However, Mo'at did not know enough of the sky people language to respond with any kind of communication and his own breaking of the syllables, elongating them, made him hard to understand. Mo'at continued the song, letting it drift, giving her daughter time to think. They had a link, but they could not use it. They would need someone who could. Yawne… no, he was injured, perhaps beyond recovery- Jake may know enough to help them. Jake. Yes, she had to find Jake. If he could respond he may be able to talk with P'all, and stop this horrid noise that tried to drown her ancestors. Neytiri opened her eyes, Mo'at's were closed, she sang still. Neytiri broke the link, feeling the focus shift to Mo'at while she had remained silent. But. She had also felt claws rake her back, as if in the sudden loss of her presence, he'd tried to catch her before she left. She could not leave Mo'at to him alone for long, she had to hurry, she had to find Jake.


	43. 43: Goodbye Silverhair

**43: Goodbye Silver-hair**

Jake tried his best to keep her talking. He made a point to ask specifics, obvious questions; subterfuge so she would still consider him less intelligent. He'd never get a direct answer anyway, he was in no position too, so outright asking was the best way to hide the fact he was trying to get answers in a sneakier manner. Naturally she dodged or hand waved her answers, when she did answer, but when he got her railing about her motivation it made her passionate enough to drop her guard… or so he planned. "And you really think people and Na'vi can't live together? You've been here for years, you've seen the cooperation, the companionship, the team work that happens here."

"Yes Jake, after humans were made the minority. Imagine how great it will be once the humans are gone completely! Life will go back to the natural way of things, there will be no need for technology!"

"Aside from what you save yourself, being immortal and all." Jen glared, "Of course I figured it out, who wouldn't? You can make a new body anytime you want, copy your mind over, and you continue living… that's immortality… but… how long do you think your machines will last without maintenance? Spare parts? Fifty? One hundred years? And how about your mind… you know making a copy of anything degrades it, use to happen with our disks all the time. How many eons until you forget it all Jen? What's your best scientific guess?" Jen looked thoughtful now. "And your mind control machine, when that breaks, where will you get the parts? Or do you intend to shut it off as soon as the humans are dead?"

Jen huffed, "Of course I don't intend to leave it on Jake, that's foolishness, I wouldn't damn the entire planet." Good, that meant it could be shut off.

"No, at least not until you find a cure. Or did you forget? Yeah Paul is the strongest thing out there, but you want to cure him. What kind of life can you have until you do? And after you do, who will protect Pandora from the humans? You said the wildfire virus killed itself out, right? You can't keep making new ones, and what's worse, he can't be everywhere at once. Humans will land again Jen, and they WILL be able to make the same cure you do. Maybe not today, or even the near future, but that's a lot of tomorrows to wait Jen. A whole lot." Jen was chewing her lip now. "And do you really think the Na'vi will accept you, either of you? After what you've done? They'll get down here and destroy that machine while you're off napping, you can't protect it forever, even if you live that long. Is that what you want Jen? Trapped underground, guarding it day in and out? What kind of Eden is a metal box?"

Jen was standing rigid now, "Shut up Jake, you're just trying to goad me."

"_I'm trying to make you see the truth._" Jake countered. "You're living a fantasy, nothing has gone like you planned and you've had over ten years to do that- how long did it take for your plans to be ruined? Days?"

Jen snarled, "I wont' listen to you Jake, and the harder you make it for me to think the less I want to keep you alive!"

"But you know you can't get rid of me! Or they'll track it back here Jen, they'll find your machine and you, and destroy them both!"

Jen leveled on him, "You think you're so clever, threatening me from that slab, yet how did you find this place? Chance! Accident! I got complacent, lazy! I'll never make the same mistake again!" That was it. She confirmed the machine was here, with him. Otherwise she wouldn't have been worried about people finding _this_ place.

"We found your stash in the grotto, and I found you in the wreckage, face it you can't counter Na'vi curiosity, not eternally. _They_ _will_ find you."

Jen slapped her hands down on the table. Jake stopped, starring at her hard, she held her head to the side and eyes squeezed shut- strict control. After a moment she let up and relaxed visibly. She turned from him, as if to turn from the truth he was, and stepped way. "The only reality in this room Jake, is I am here. You are there. Restrained, on that slab. What happens next is up to you; if you fight, you will die. If you cooperate, you will live. It's that's simple." Without word further, or waiting for reply, she continued out of the room. Jake watched her back leave through an automatic door, and rested his head.

…

Neytiri rode carefully, she did not wish to tire the Pa'li, nor draw undue attention to herself. There was urgency yes, but she knew better than anyone what rushing would accomplish- and what was near. She listened to the world as she rode, silent but for her breathing. It was if the world breathed with her, but beneath it, the hum of something sinister. She must have rode an hour, conscious of her surroundings and the blood pumping through her heart, matched by the pounding rhythm of Pa'li beneath her. When she finally arrived at the decimated base, breaking through the foliage at a walk, the sheer number of Nekxtskxe who lay wounded and moaning still stunned her. So many where simply unable to move and other appeared dead but for the slightest breathing. She could not bare to think of what may become of her friends and family if such devastation befell the whole of Pandora. Dismounting she trotted past the guard who eyed her but did not interfere; she wove through the bodies and into the compound- her goal was clear, but the chaos inside the laboratories made it difficult to pin people down. Everyone was moving, _doing_, trying to accomplish something. Finally she gripped the arm of a passing Avatar. "Where is Jakesully."

The avatar wiped away her annoyance instantly and smiled, "I haven't seen him, he's probably with his friend Yawne."

"They have found him?" Neytiri nearly started, "Is he alright?"

"I was just on my way there."

Neytiri quickly fell in line behind the woman; she did not know her face, nor her name- but in this buzz of people she couldn't be blamed for missing a few. Though something did strike her… familiarity? No, she did not know all the Avatars, nor their dreamers, but it was possible she had met this dreamer before and not her avatar so it was only natural she would not recognize her in her other body. Regardless, they shuffled down hallways lined with beds, people passing them at a run made it difficult to maneuver. There was an instant trust, comradely to get what needed done done; she did not question it beyond that. They made their way through several rooms, opened from end to end, with people working, sweating and sometimes cursing. Finally they reached a room with a Nekxtskxe guard who halted them, they eyed the Avatar suspiciously, but once they saw Neytiri- they spoke to the other side, and the door opened. Neytiri was shocked by Peyral's face. Her expression alone told the story. She needn't even see the body fully bandaged in the background. The Avatar moved forward to check on his wounds, Neytiri gripped Peyral's arm. She whispered to her, in english, hoping the guards would not understand.

"How is he?"

Peyral's face remained stone harder than stone, she couldn't even respond- so great was the fear that such stone may crack. Neytiri understood and covertly squeezed her hand. "Eywa will be kind." she intoned, meaning it. Yawne had a knack for survival, everything set against him he survived, like Jake. Yawne may come out of it disfigured or even crippled, but at least he would come out of it, that much she knew and believed. Peyral's eyes flinched in the slightest, but she remained strong. The noisome beep of the machines did a lot to hide her ragged breathing. Neytiri looked from her to the guards, the lone nurse. "I beg to speak to you." She said swiftly, pulling Peyral's hand. She had to get her away from the guard- as her best friend she couldn't let her hold the brave mask, not in front of _her_. Neytiri turned to the guards, "Watch well." They narrowed their eyes, but didn't comment. Neytiri pulled, and Peyral reluctantly followed. She pulled her down the hall, out of ear shot as best she could and began to make as if she wept. "Oh Peyral, I am so worried for my mate, I do not know what I shall do." And then she pulled Peyral forward, wrapping her arms around her. And Peyal began weeping.

Hushing her gently Neytiri let the more muscled woman bawl like a lost child, under the cover of the sound being her own tears. Now the Nekxtskxe would not think their mighty queen had shown any weakness, but for the Omaticaya queen to weep so was accepted. In this way Neytiri allowed her best friend to release all her pent up worry and fear, onto her shoulder. Keeping golden eyes ever open for any sign of those passing.

It was a long while before Peyral had finished and gotten a better hold of herself. She concentrated and breathed, and generally left her face alone so her features would not appear puffy- to hide any sign she had been crying. Neytiri on the other hand, looking at her, and they shared a strong moment of understanding and support. Peyral didn't even need to thank her. However, such things had taken too long already. Neytiri whispered again, "Do you know where Jake is?" having remembered he was not in the room with the guards or nurse.

Peyral shook her head, "I assumed he was with the scientists, perhaps Norm."

Neytiri nodded, "I shall try to find him, you must stand beside your mate. Be strong." Peyral bowed her head, nearly wiping her eyes- but she didn't, and lifted her head proudly. Together they walked back to the guard who did not bother to hide their interest. Peyral and Neytiri walked beyond them back into the room. "Did the woman leave? I had hoped she could take me to Norm." she asked idly. One of the machines was beeping.

"She left not long ago." A guard replied.

Neytiri narrowed her eyes, something was different from before- and having been around such machines for days while she lay with Jake, starring at the same patterns, the numbers, the odd symbols… she realized it meant something was wrong. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. "What is this?" she mouthed, and moved to Yawne's side. Danger, it was a sign of danger. Neytiri's eyes widened. Yet the machines didn't _sound_ different. Only the single symbol let Neytiri know there was something dreadful wrong. "What has happened?" Neytiri turned to the guards her eyes widening, they didn't understand, they replied confused but Neytiri pushed it aside. "Where is that dream walker? A doctor, we need a doctor!"

Her alarm set them off, and Peyral was at his side with eyes the size of plates, frown set, hands gripping the bed. "Yawne, my love." she said, and repeated, but she could do nothing. One of the guards called down the hall, the second ran. Neytiri tried to make sense of the machines, tubes, wires, beeping- sky people nonsense that meant life or death, what should she touch? What could she touch? She went to Yawne's side and placed her fingers to his neck. She could not bother the sky people works, so she relied on her own. His heart was racing more than Pa'li at a full run. His body was literally screaming with effort though he lay completely still. "Eywa!" With a sudden commotion the Nektskxe who had ran before returned pulling three people with him. He was shouting orders in Na'vi, threatening, but two of them were only lab technicians- not medical staff, the third however, was. A nurse, barely a field operative, but, she knew the buttons.

"Good lord!"

"I didn't do anything!" one cried.

"What's happening?" the third shrieked.

Neytiri pointed insistently at the machine. "Hurry." She commanded.

The nurse looked confused and assaulted, but she knew enough to see the danger, and she pressed several buttons. "This must be a, malfunction, I don't understand… it isn't registering, this should have called the head of staff-"

"You must fix him!" The guard shouted in Na'vi. The nurse cowered.

"I don't understand, the dream walker said he was well!" the other whined. Neytiri's eyes nearly rolled as she heard their words, her head tilted, her world moved- that nurse, that avatar, she had done something. She had done something to Yawne. Neytiri's body moved on it's own, foot before foot, out the door frame- down the long corridor, heart hammering, that sinister breathing beneath it all following her like a wave of darkness- down the corridors, down, faster, she had to go this way, she had to have gone this way. People were a blur, some said her name, it didn't matter- down, faster, she had to catch her. Corners, twists, turns. This had to be her trail, her footsteps were right in front of her, that way of walking, that bobbing braid. Neytiri's hand reached out, a body whipped around, golden eyes- confused and on guard. On guard. That was it, that was the familiarity- it was a sky people way to hide their emotions, thoughts, and actions as if being watched constantly. It was so uniquely human, Navi always displayed their emotion like a rippling pond, clear on their faces, their ears, the way they held their tail. But humans lived to control themselves, yet couldn't hide that in Avatar form- but this avatar was utterly human. Trained. Each movement, ear twitch, tail swish, controlled, watched, guarded- the sheer humanity of hiding something by presenting nothing told Neytiri everything.

"Who are you."

"Shit."

The room exploded with a hiss of gas. She had dropped something, Neytiri began coughing, the girl was running. _No!_ Neytiri gave chase, hitting the wall as her fingers began to tingle. _No!_ Her toes split as she kicked the floor clumsily, her vision fell, her body hit heavily. _No, no, no! _The girl seemed to run through ice water, faster than Neytiri could ever catch. People were falling all around her, chaos, panic. Warriors of the Nekxtskxe flew by her, down the hall, in pursuit. _No, please no!_ Numbness came. Faces. Walls. Norm, a light, Max, Norm again. A pinch, beeping, some kind of mask. "JAKE!" Neytiri threw herself upwards, pushing Max back and slamming him into the wall. Norm babbled words, Neytiri pushed against him weakly, the mask made it hard to speak.

"Neytiri calm down, you're going to be fine!" Norm was saying.

"Jake!" He was in danger, she knew it, that was why she could not find him.

_She_ was why.

…

Jake's ear's perked as he heard a door slam, heavy breathing. Jen entered the room as if she had been running, she smelled of jungle, her lab coat was torn. Jake made no comment, asked nothing as she moved about the room hitting buttons. "Well Jake, time, to, get you-" she turned pushing on his bed, the surveillance gun lowered. "-out of here." She carted him over to the side of the room. Jake allowed his left fist to come upwards and connect soundly to her jaw, the neatly severed bonds on his wrist adding extra weight. The shock and suddenness of the attack left her reeling as Jake sprung upwards, his right fist connected with her cheek. She hurled into the opposite side of the room, Jake said nothing as she collided with the carts and shelves spilling tiny class vials everywhere. She looked up at Jake in stunned horror, disbelief muddied by pain. Jake, lashed his tail and reached for a medical tray- knowing in the next second she would lift the tranquilizer gun. As soon as he swallowed the sight of her with metal tray a metallic 'ping' resounded, followed by a cocking and another 'ping!' Jake dove to the side. She was already up and reloading- she could fire very quickly. Jake retreated further into the room, looking for the door she had used.

He didn't want to escape, but he had to block her own exit. Foot steps running in the opposite direction told him there was another way out, a way she was now trying to use. Jake abandoned safety for a darting look from his cover, room empty. Jake leaped forward, his breath hissing in and out with effort. Left, down this corridor, tray held at the ready- his only shield. The foot steps continued, she wasn't interested in tangling any further. Right, Jake abandoned stealth for speed and took it at a dead run. His bare feet hurt against the harsh grating, but he wouldn't loose her. Right, down this way, the signs and sounds sang to him. He saw the flash of a blue tail. _Yes, yes, yes!_ Jake rounded on her as she was moving something away from the wall. Some kind of generator machine with a satellite head, "No, not now!" she wailed, throwing another dart at him. Jake ducked, rolling, he came up fast-hard, and knowing exactly what to do- pushed with all his force against the machine right into her. The hulk of equipment slammed into her, continued, and into the wall- throwing her against it like a wet sack. Jake saw her spit blood, but still managed to get her gun up again. Jake leapt to the side as a dart zipped past his eye, "You're running everything!" she hissed at him.

Jake slung his metal tray, connecting with her gun hand, she dove in the opposite direction, holding her stomach- the machine was hard to get around. Jake climbed it as she disappeared down another hallway, kicking it aside Jake continued after her- it had to be the machine she had mentioned, but she was more important- she _had_ to be stopped. It was a race now, her curves moving like a gymnast mounting a riding horse, Jake's like an Olympic runner gunning for hurdles. At the last second, she leapt, Jake instinctively followed. Her body sailed through two connector tubes, like plumbing, Jake barely slipped through- feeling his abs scrape on plastic. His fingers touched her coat. Grip. She jerked back, Jake counter balanced, she slipped out while throwing it in his face. Blinded, he didn't guard for the heel to his groin- blinding pain, other hand whipped outward, the barest scant of hair in his fingers. Thunderous footsteps- Jake tore the coat from him, bit the pain into his lip instead, and got. His. Feet. Moving! She rounded on a hallway, Jake was seconds behind, he shouted to pour on speed and distract her- like a baying hound on the fox- and she, unexpectedly, stopped. Jake hit the brakes, chin into the back of her head, she bowed forward, and pushed upward, sending Jake sailing over her.

"Freaking Judo!" Jake gasped as he scrambled to his feet. She answered by gasping to catch her breath and turning around, Jake wiped his chin and stood back up. She was going back the way they came now, Jake had no trouble navigating, but catching up was one heckofa task, she was even more committed to escaping, perhaps now that she knew there was a way out. Looping under the pipes, Jake didn't even slow his stride, right through again, around the corner, she had a good lead. Room, another room, she was _right there_! Jake planned a jumping kick, she rolled, Jake steeled himself for another flip and jumped into it instead- too late to realize she had gone for his metal trail. Face to tray. Jake hit the ground, curses spilled like blood from his nose. She put all she had into that hit and while he was still conscious, it again gave her enough time- she was rushing over to the other side, Jake scrambled up, too slow! She was in the doorway- aaaand slammed into a solid brick wall of muscle, wrapped, in several, layers, of bandages.

Jake stared in disbelief, Yawne, like some kind of mummy from the ancient days- blocked the whole doorway. Looking down in grim distaste as Jen looked up, trying desperately to catch her breath. His hair was jet black, skin immaculately blue and only the faintest hint of scars rolled across his entire body. Jake couldn't grin any wider, Nekxtskxe poured in around him, including Peyral; they surrounded her. Jake laughed to himself and tried to catch his breath. "No! No! No! How!" she wailed, hammering her fist into the floor.

"You should know." Yawne growled as they moved in to take her. "You're the one who cured me."

…

Jake was hefted to his feet by a Nekxtskxe, and nearly knocked over again by Neytiri who flung her arms around his neck. "JAKE!" Jake welcomed the embrace and returned it strongly. Their moment was shattered however when Jen began cursing to herself.

Jake looked up, "Yawne, wait." Jake was still hit hard by the sight of him. Bloody bandages hung from his massive frame, emphasizing the rich dark blue of his skin and the stark black of his hair. It was still the same long wavy braids and still the same bulky arms and shoulders, but he had no scars on his face. Without the tell tale zig-zags, it was like looking at some kind of perfectly formed greek statue, but there was something more- Yawne's eyes themselves had changed. He used them now to glare at Jake expectantly, as if he was impatient at the world. Jen hung limply between the two guards who pushed her arms behind her back, and waited for the word from their leader. Jake squeezed Neytiri's arm as he moved to them. Yawne did not outright demand an explanation, but his face clearly thought it. "She cured you?"

Yawne never dropped his grim expression, "So I am told. Neytiri and she were allowed into my chambers and she –did something- after that my body began to alter itself. The doctors tried everything to help but in the end, I became as you see me now. But I wish to know, why."

Jake came around, "She infected you with the Wildfire virus?" Jen didn't answer the direct question aside from trying to catch her breath, Yawne curled his lip in a snarl. Jake held out his arm, "Jen, answer us; why?"

Yawne and Neytiri both reacted. Jen returned their awe with glares, Yawne made to move forward, pushing against Jake's arm. "She will not speak, we'll have to loosen her tongue."

Jake straightened his arm, feeling the hard skin of Yawne's chest push against his arm, like it was pulsing. "Hey, hey, calm down."

Yawne gripped his wrist, "She will not answer Jake, time is too short, she _must_ answer, Jake."

Jake stepped between them, hands planted firmly on Yawne's chest, his back to Jen; "and I'm telling you Yawne, slow down." His tone was gentle, voice low but Yawne snapped his eyes up.

"Jake. Move." His voice was even lower, and tone deadly.

Jake couldn't believe his ears along with his eyes. "Calm. Down."

"Move." Yawne's chest tightened. "or be moved."

Jake stepped back, face falling to match Yawne. "Whatever you say. Kerusey."

Everyone froze.

Jake and Yawne stood starring at each other now, unmoving. Yawne looked annoyed, but Jake did not back down. Neytiri watched from behind the guards, her hand moved steadily to her knife, even as she eyed the Nekxtskxe; her uncertainty was clean on her face as well, but all attention was on the two figures. They spoke in low english so none of the Nekxtskxe could understand. "You're being stupid Jake."

"So I'm stupid?" Jake launched back.

"She has to talk Jake, who knows what this stuff inside us is doing right now, or where P'all is. We need that information."

"At what price. How far are you willing to go."

"As far as it takes Jake, to protect you and my people, you should _know_ that."

"All I know is I'm standing between you, a girl, and violence."

Yawne scowled, "You're protecting her Jake? Really? The one who infected me, captured and probably infected you too? No, _Jen_, who we all trusted? Who we thought was dead? Who Paul thought was _dead_?"

Jake still didn't give ground. "Right now? I'm protecting a friend. From himself."

Yawne's eyes became blades. "Jake…"  
"You've changed. Not just your appearance. I don't know what's happened to you, but every since you left those caves, you've not been yourself. I don't know what happened there, and I don't know why you've become what you have. But I don't like it, none of us like it. You're sick Yawne, but the disease isn't from a virus."

Yawne listened to Jake coldly, still, and starring; then, he bowed his head. His right hand came up and clapped Jake on the shoulder. Jake felt the edges of his mouth curl, maybe now they coul-

"Jake. Shut up."

Yawne's hand snapped to Jake's neck and began to squeeze, one guard dropped Jen and turned his short spear on Neytiri who pulled her knife, the other pulled Jen away, holding a blade to her throat. Yawne erupted at Jake, "YOU AREN'T ME, YOU'LL NEVER BE ME, AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOU LIVE IN A PRIVILAGED HAZE OF DUTY AND HONOR- BUT NEYTIRI IS THE ONE REALLY PROETECTING YOU! YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO REALLY LEAD YOUR PEOPLE, NEVER HAD TO RISK THEM AGAIN AND AGAIN! TORUK MAKTO? YOU'VE ALWAYS COME OUT UNSCATHED; NOT A SCRATCH!" Jake buckled under the stronger man's overpowering grasp. "Eywa chose you, protects you, and loves you above all others- but she _killed_ me, Jake. Don't think you know ANYTHING about me!"

Jake didn't even hold Yawne's wrists. "So that makes this right?"

Yawne shook like he was holding a jack hammer and Jake's face tightened with the strain, but he didn't fight back. Yawne used both hands, the guards waited in tense poise, Neytiri tried to keep her eye on all. Yawne bowed his head, great frame shaking, but his hands didn't squeeze- they locked together, holding Jake down, but not choking him. Behind the curtain of black hair, behind the twitching muscles… a soft hiss… and Yawne pressed his forehead into Jake. "Jake…" his voice trembled, almost too softly, "Jake, I don't know what I'm doing."

Jake brought his own hands up, gently taking Yawne's own, "I know buddy. I know."

Yawne helped Jake to stand, his face a solid mask, "Let her go." His voice nearly faltered, nearly. The guards watched in tense expectation, but complied without hesitation. Jen slumped to the floor. Neytiri moved up and took her aside. Yawne lifted his hand, drew it across and out. The Nekxtskxe looked to each other, but didn't comment as they both moved calmly to exit. Once outside, they closed the door behind them. Apparently accepting of this, 'new way' of leading. Once gone, Yawne slumped to the floor, crossing his legs… and bowed his head.

Jake frowned down upon him, as did Neytiri, but they said no more. Instead, they turned to _her_. "Jen." Jake said calmly, "Why did you cure Yawne?" Jen didn't return his gaze, she looked away forcefully, frowning determinedly. Neytiri yanked on her arm. Jen hissed in pain, but didn't answer nor look at them. Jake lifted his head and rolled his neck, "Alright, alright fine. Obviously, you did it for a reason. A reason you don't want to tell us. Why would you cure Yawne?" Neytiri looked up to them. Yawne remained bowed. Jake sucked in a breath and let it out. "Because you wanted to test something… and he was a perfect test subject… another experiment. But what were you testing… a cure?" Jen looked struck. Jake's eyes widened. "You found a cure? No… you've had a cure. But, you never used it. Couldn't. But you had to now, because of what I said- No, because Yawne was your one chance. He was deeply infected like me, like P'all, but you couldn't try the cure on me. You needed me for something else, but Yawne, if it worked on him- good, but if not, you didn't care if he died. Right?"

Jen squeezed her eyes shut.

"We can cure P'all?" Neytiri said quietly.

Jake smiled, "Yes. Apparently we can." Jake turned, "Yawne, get Norm and his team in here, we need to look over her work, and bring any tech people you know too." Yawne lifted his head. "There's a machine we have to deal with, it's reflecting all our negative thoughts back at us somehow. We have to destroy it." Jen began to silently weep.

"A mash'een?" Neytiri gaped, "Then it was truly Sky people who did this?"

Jake nodded, "Apparently they tried years ago, it's what Ryder had to prevent."

Yawne stood fluidly, bowed his head respectively, "I understand." then turned.

Jake caught him by the shoulder before he could leave, Yawne stopped and looked over his shoulder. Jake smiled, "Nobodies perfect." Yawne nodded and opened the door- just as Peyral was trying to open it from the other side. She jerked at Yawne's appearance. Eyes turning into spheres, but, she was also out of breath.

"My, my love?" she gasped.

Yawne wilted, "Pey-"

Peyral gripped him, shaking herself and silencing him "No, listen, he is here…" Jake furrowed his brow, Neytiri and even Jen looked up. "…P'all is here, outside the fences!"


	44. 44: Needs of the Many and Few

**44: Needs of the many and few.**

Doom. Standing like a monument, casting a shadow over the whole of Hell's Gate. Just outside the fences, which only came up to his knee. He swayed there, the light of the fading afternoon just over his shoulder, silhouetted. The sky was clear, as if his presence had killed the clouds. Yet there was no uproar, not now; the Nekxtskxe did not scramble back, running, in fear- or even standing resolutely, instead they stared. Like children, they look upward, craning their necks at the biggest thing they had ever seen… because he _was_ bigger. Jake, Neytiri, Yawne, Peyral, all of them, the whole team was outside looking upwards. Norm, Max, lab techs, medical teams, bystanders to the great political wars and changes all around them- looked on in absolute awe. He stood over all of them, but silhouetted as he was that dark shape burned. The stars, the eyes, seemed… expanded, like cracks in the rocks of forming lava flow. The air was thick with the smell of sulfur, but there was a sick twinge to it, a mildew. The sight was indescribable, but still he only stood… and swayed. "Mother of god…" Jake whispered.

Jen stood more rigid then all of them, looking upwards with gritted teeth and tears on the edges of her eyes. Neytiri noticed this, and it was she who nudged Jake. Jake turned to her, trying to read her, trying to figure it out. "Jen… what's happening to him?" Jen looked at Jake like he had pried away her last secret, and ducked her head as if fearful he could read it in her eyes. "Jen." Jake prompted, gently but firmly.

"Amnesty." She said shortly.

"What?" Neytiri balked. Jake deadpanned.

"That's my price. For helping you." Jen kept her eyes on her feet.

Jake remained silent, her took a step forward and made Jen face him. "What, is happening to Paul."

Jen bit back her tears and dug her chin into her shoulder, "The virus… is completing it's cycle."

"What does that mean."

Jen didn't answer, Max- in mask- offered, "I think she means the virus is running the full course, shutting itself down."

Norm blinked, "Does that mean he's getting better?"

Jen closed her eyes, Jake watched only her. "No, if you look at him you can tell he has increased in size- and our surveillance has already picked up the path of carnage behind him. It seems he began melting anything in his way again a short while ago and headed straight here. There's a strip of just, black muck as far as the eye can see behind him, all material he's used on his body."

Jake let Max finish, not understanding completely, but still leveling the same question on Jen. "What does it mean."

Jen looked up, "Amnesty! Promise me first!" Jen was desperate.

"Tell me what it means."

Jen crumpled, "The virus is reaching critical mass, and it entering the dooms day protocol. The final stage, self termination, and annihilation of all human life on Pandora…"

Jake felt it before she ever said it, "But…"

Jen shivered, "But the new, enhancements with the outside DNA strain have, complicated it, it's too large now… the scale won't just… it's confused… it can't…" Jake remained as stone, Neytiri, Max, Norm, all eyes turned to her as she gripped her fists up to her sides. "…it won't stop with Human life; yotal, meltdown."

Jake's eyes widened, "You mean… Pandora?" Jen sobbed. Jake let go, "That's why you had to test the cure, that's why you were desperate enough to take the risk and make a mistake…"

"It became too unstable," Jen continued, "the new samples, I only got the results when you came upon me… I didn't have the… I didn't think…"

Jake bowed his head, "Guess we don't have to worry about being infected anymore." Jake sighed and turned back to the colossus, "Can you cure him? Will it work?"

Jen sagged, "I don't know…"

Jake shook his head, "Of course."

Neytiri set her jaw, "Why is he here? Did you call him with your mah'sheens?"

Jen shook her head slightly, "I don't know, I've always had a signal trace, but the sheer, energy emanating from him has always overwhelmed my equipment. Anything in contact with his skin is melted down, but it goes beyond skin now, somehow, the air itself is permeated with biological receptors- the wildfire virus- which allows him to bond with all infected by it, a living breathing link."

"Just like Eywa…" Neytiri marveled, but was also, angered. "How could you have done this?" she scowled, her hand gripped Jen's arm painfully. "You sky people have made the dream walker bodies, but it was not enough, you had to make this, tortured twin of Eywa!"

Jake took her arm, "Calm down Neytiri."

"No, Jake! It is wrong! Evil!" she spat, casting Jen away from her like a filthy object, "This thing is… an abomination!"

"It's like the devil or something…" Norm said absently.

"_It's_ still a person." Jake's tail lifted to one side, his ears laid flat. "Jen, give him the cure."

"Wait, cure? There's a cure?" Max turned in astonishment.

"It might not be effective, the virus has adapted to so much, it may not be enough…" Jen apologized.

Jake shook his head, "Doesn't matter, it's all we got."

Max stepped between them, "If you have the formula we can take a look too, if it doesn't work, we might have an alternative. See we've been doing gene sequencing for a while, and we've found some promising leads, maybe things you haven't thought of."

Jen looked haggard, "I've thought of everything… tried everything, and done so for ten years."

"_Alone_?" Max added, looking around him, "We may have had only a short time, but we have a whole team."

Jen didn't look too assured, but Jake nodded curtly, "Do what you can. Meanwhile, we'll try to find out why he's here of all places." Max nodded as he gestured for Jen to follow. Yawne waved his hand and two Nekxtskze guards fell in line with them.

"He couldn't be here to finish it." Yawne speculated, "He hasn't crossed the fence yet… or shown any sign of aggression."

Neytiri, who still lashed her own tail leveled her fists to her hips, "I may know, or at least learn. Mo'at and I made contact, beyond the touch of Eywa…"

Jake nodded, "Did something happen to her?"

Neytiri's tail drooped, the thought suddenly occurring to her, "I don't know…"

Jake shared her trepidation, "One more thing we need to find out; can you make contact again?" Neytiri sighed, but her determined expression showed it all. Jake looked up to the towering figure once more, like some kind of ageless torch. "Yawne, if you can, come with me- we have to destroy the bond control machine, maybe then Eywa can finally weigh in on this…" Yawne nodded, turning to renter the building, Jake paused before following and turned to Neytiri. Neytiri stared up at the height of the looming shadow, the unfathomable depths of that burning darkness. Doom. Jake reached out and took her hand, she looked up to him. They shared a squeeze. Between them, in the shadow of the threat, their lights glowed. Stars in the darkness, as if they were the only two in the universe. They spoke nothing, but let their hands slip, and drift away. Duty to be done.

…

Neytiri watched her most important person in the world jog back into the sky people ruins. When Norm and Max had woken her, she had flailed and pushed to get back after her, she had wanted only to save Jake. Peyral came and ripped her from the stupor of the gas, from the medical teams hands, and dragged her to the Nekxtskxe party who encircled a stranger. But it had been Yawne. Whole and complete. They had known where Jen went, but awaited Yawne's word to follow. So, Yawne took Neytiri with him and all the while- despite the miracle of his third rebirth, that heavy breathing had never left her. That dread hum. It had been there when she followed after the rescue party, it had been there when she through her arms around Jake and it had been there when they came running out into his shadow… now… it wasn't there anymore, it was here. Doom. That is what the breath below everything said. Doom. Neytiri clutched her hands to her midsection, what _had_ happened to Mo'at? Neytiri shook her heard, she was getting herself lost again. Instead, she sat down and crossed her legs.

Closing her eyes, even in that looming shadow, she breathed slowly. Throwing from her thoughts the fact she was breathing deep the sickness which would allow her to speak to him, bond with him, without a tree of voices. That is why there was the feeling of constant presence, like someone directly behind her… or standing with his skin against her own. Neytiri pushed these away, breathed, cleared all from her like an empty cup… and let the hand reach in. "Who is there?" she thought to herself.

"Armageddon."

…

Jake pushed through the burnt husks of metal, Yawne hot on his heels. They made their way back into the facility without hesitation, dropping down the hatch and moving through the corridors- Jake lead by memory, finding the room with the machine easily. It was still pressed against the wall, still with a few drops of blood from where Jen had been rammed by it. Jake didn't pause to consider if she had internal bleeding or if she just split her lip, Peyral was already there with two Nekxtskxe and a few lab techs pouring over paperwork. "Peyral?" Jake prompted.

She looked like someone had been sucking her blood for days, she turned darkened eyes to Jake and handed him a pad. "We have sought, but we can not find how to use this." She gestured strongly to the machine.

"Maybe we should have brought Jen with us?" Yawne offered.

"No, the virus is more important, I don't know the time table- but by her expression I think Jen meant 'soon'." Jake replied, sweeping through the jargon before him.

"Why don't we just smash it?" One of the Nekxtskxe said angrily from the side, obviously unused to digging through sky people writing.

"This machine controls Eywa." Jake replied, "We can't afford any mistakes."

The Nekxtskxe fell silent, Yawne stepped forward and took his work load. "She was brilliant, I'll give her that." Yawne huffed. "I haven't seen equations like this since advanced algorithms for Avatar connection…"

"It probably is advanced algorithms for Avatar connection." Jake added absently, "She had planned to continually copy herself, virtually living forever."

Peryal became grim, "and do we let her?" she said lowly.

Jake looked up, as did Yawne. Jake looked to Yawne, but Yawne actually deferred to Jake. "This first." Jake motioned with his pad. Peyral turned away. Jake sighed to himself, "The main thing we're looking for is some kind of terms dealing with control, that is the key word, or reflector. I doubt it has anything to do with equations so put those aside, we need instructions- not science." The teams nodded and redoubled their efforts, Jake scrolled down a list of protocols. Yes, she was brilliant at that.

…

The voice was different this time, not singing, not out of control- but peaceful. Calm and content, as If in realizing his ultimate purpose he had given up completely and no longer cared; accepting his fate. But, it was also a deep bass whisper, right beside her ear- no… inside it. "Why have you come?" Neytiri tried, unfazed.

"To die."

Neytiri was struck by the suddenness of the answers, the clarity; there was no hesitation or resignation, just, being. "Life, is sacred." She tried to regain ground, feeling herself and her values swallowed.

"Only because it ends."

The answers came before she had even finished thinking her own, she felt rushed, off balance. "Was not part of life you enjoyed? Did you never find any happiness?"

The voice fell silent for a short time, seconds and years in an instant. "Everyone dies sometime."

Neytiri felt, slightly confused by that answer, but she couldn't say why. Part of it was more of the same acceptance, apathy, but there was also a part that was… dismissing. Moreover, there was an oppressive emotional pressure emanating from him, trying to constantly sway her. "Life is still worth living." she reaffirmed to herself.

"For who."

It seemed to increase with every word, as- as if he was trying to convince himself and her argument was chipping away at his own non resolve, the pressure intensified suddenly, like a ray of sun from his eyes, she felt her head being pressed in! "Jen still lives." it was desperate, almost lashing, but the pressure stopped.

"Genjen?" the voice had changed.

…

"Here!" Yawne called to the rest of the room, Jake drew closer, "It looks like Diagrams of the machine, well, parts of it…"

Jake turned his head this way and that, it was a rough sketch, like a blue print but it didn't make any sense to him. "Are you sure?"

Yawne squinted and turned the page around in his hands, "Somewhat, see this part? It looks like that." He pointed to a specific section of the machine, Jake couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Jake clapped Yawne on the arm, "I'm going to trust your eye, this may be the section we need." Jake waved over two of the lab technicians, who set to work with Yawne as they dug through a loose pile of paper work. No easy task, the room itself was lined with shelves and desks covered in the stuff, books, schematics, coffee cups- it looked like a lab occupied by computer animation artists. Jake pulled out a thin book and flipped open the cover:

_April Eleventh, seven thirty hundred hours,, project was pushed ahead because of the rogue actions of an avatar diver, someone named 'Ryder.'_

"Bingo." Jake thought. He flipped ahead.

_May fifth, eight oh nine hundred hours, Ryder has been activating some kind of crystalline reverberation, sound may be the key to dispersion…_

He flipped a few pages, more, Yawne now had a handful of blue print drawings.

_June thirtieth, ten hundred hours, initial testing has begun on smaller animals, Commander Falco is really pushing us to complete the project, frankly I'm tired of his constant badgering but forces are moving against us and I don't think we have any time for mistakes. I just wish I had more time for a lot of things…_

Jake, despite himself became slightly engrossed, as he read on, seeing the evolution of a person who was steeped in deception from the beginning. She was just an average person with responsibilities thrust upon her beyond her ability to control… like Jake once was… only, she cracked beneath the pressure and found the work to be her only solace. Hiding so much made her distant, forced her into a seclusion where only the mission mattered. Jake wondered how she ever stayed in touch with her own wants and desires. She did more work on the machine then he did as an Avatar, and while at the same time working on genetic sequencing. Jake couldn't fathom the kind of intellect that commanded… but he could see now what using that constantly for over ten years could do to a person. Jen now was nothing more than a wisp of what she once was, a tired, shriveled husk… a whisper where once a bright star burned gloriously. Pandora had used her up. She could have been the next Einstein, hell, she had discovered _immortality_… what other wonders could she have produced if she wasn't constantly pushed by the political machinations of other factions? …could she have saved earth itself?

…

"Jen has survived herself in an Avatar, it has happened thrice before, twice by Eywa's will, once by accident. Jen has followed the unnatural path, but she still lives."

Where once was the subdued boom, now only a common monotone; "Lies."

Neytiri couldn't suppress the swallow. "You can feel as I feel, you know my mind, as if you were within it… I do not lie to you." Again the voice hesitated, again a thick silence like muddied rain water running down the side of a tree. Neytiri felt she may finally be getting somewhere, so she pressed on. "And she still wants you."

Mistake.

That feeling of pressure didn't intensify, it swallowed. Neytiri was absolutely consumed in a tide of feelings and thoughts that burst from an unperceivable dam, like someone had been holding a Tsunami over her head and now let it fall- "Why would she want me? I'm useless to her! (I'm useless to everybody!) I'm nothing more than an artist, (a fool,) no, nothing I ever did was any good to anyone, the only use I'd ever serve was dead- (I should never have been born.) then they would be rid of me and she wouldn't have to put up with me, (why did I make her cry?) and I wouldn't have to live in the same forsaken endless loneliness! (I'm so lonely…)" Neytiri no longer felt her body, as if she were ripped from it, set adrift in the dark waters of an alien consciousness. This wasn't like the bond she knew, a gentle kind of external connection- touching with the finger tips; nor was it like the bond between mates, a feeling of oneness, completion- this was like something reaching out and plucking her forcefully from her home and thrown onto its back, to hold on, or fall into oblivion. She twisted, turned, felt a dizzying array of memories and horrors she could not describe… and she saw the sky people home world.

Earth. She had heard it named… rock, metal as far as the eye could see. Lights like the forest at night, burning, as if tortured. The sky people did not celebrate nor marry their environment, they consumed it- spitting out a series of iron cages to lock themselves in. Starring into flat burning screens which showed them they world they could no longer reach- from the maze of cold, dead, stone. It was insanity, and Neytiri could not imagine spending every waking moment there. She saw things she could not understand, so her mind latched solely onto that which she recognized. People. More, people than could fill the whole of hometree a hundred times over. Not only were the caverns of square dead rock and light tiny, tight and confined, but people filled every inch that was not taken by filth. Discarded refuse, materials she couldn't- but there, among them, was once she knew. His face. Neytiri latched onto it like a drowning woman a life preserver. Paul, as he was, this she could understand. She followed him, through the flowing tide of his thoughts, near him- the voice silenced. Here in the heart of memory, there wasn't an endless critique, doubt, or hatred. Here in the truth of moments long past, there was only reality.

He was moving slowly along with the crowd; holding a book tightly under his arm, dressed fully in some kind of shiny fabric which protected from the rain. His feet trudged through puddles which reflected the bright pinks of a sign in sky people writing. Pausing, he lifted his head, uncertain- unhappy. Pushing past the people he mounted the steps and entered the building, opening the door; the room was crowded too, as she felt it would be. As she moved among the many people seated at the tables, she felt how small and cramped the place was, especially as she was herself, walking among them. He chose a corner, to sit, by a small half circle platform. Neytiri marveled at the variety of people here. They were a myriad of different colors, clothing and hair styles- her own people seemed bland in comparison. One had hair the color of rainbows, another's face was lined with metal pierced through her skin. Neytiri was awed and horrified at some of the things she saw, but also, swept up in it. The smells of smoke, some kind of musky coffee, and the nervous sweat of his body. Why was he here?

The lights dimmed, Neytiri's attention was drawn to the circular platform, a girl approached the only chair with an instrument in her arms. She wore a bright blue dress, with blond hair piled high atop her head- but her facial expression, her eyes and her sheer beauty -enhanced by the memory?- startled Neytiri. Jen. It had to be. "Hello everyone," she coughed nervously, "My new song is about the summertime when all the green apples fell, and the white blossoms, well, I hope you enjoy." She ducked her head shyly. Neytiri could feel Paul shift nervously as well. His whole world was her, his absolute focus. As the music began to play, as Jen began to sing, Neytiri could not help but marvel also as the change in the people before her. Then, they were so young, so- full- vibrant, and only then did Neytiri understand how anyone could tolerate living here. The song was soft, a husky whisper, the music lazy but clear. The words, the tone, relished and missed that which had been for them once- that which they ever sought again, and Neytiri felt saddened by how the sky people lamented their loss. So this then, was what drove so many to throw years of their lives away, to seek the stars… for the return.

Then, back then, they had dreamed only of saving their own world- not taking over Pandora. Was that then, the ultimate goal of those still on earth? Had that always been their intention and why they so desperately let their own people cross the universe? For home? Neytiri bowed her head, understanding, _finally,_ the sky people drive. Why they fought so hard and did all they did, and excused what they had done. They were a lost people, searching other worlds in the hopes of discovering some way to find their home again. Neytiri felt tears gather at the edges of her eyes, but by then Jen's song was over. Only a few clapped, Paul among them, and then she was shyly bowing and moving off stage. Paul stood, so Neytiri followed; he followed Jen. Clumsily, yet determinedly, he marched through the crowd after her to a room beyond the stage. People milled about here too, gigantic 'mirrors' lined the walls with bright lights encircling them. Jen was out of breath now that her performance was over, so Paul waited patiently for her to get settled. Still, he leaped too soon and came up to her with his object, that which he had carried under his arm. He fumbled with his words, and Neytiri could not help but feel embarrassed for him.

She knew by the way he shifted his feet, the way his fingers danced across the rectangle in his hands, by the way his breath caught and rushed- this was important. Neytiri caught herself urging him on, pushing him into doing what she wanted him to do with all her heart. "That was a… that was a good show." he smiled.

"What? Oh thank you, did you really like it?" she beamed.

"Oh y-yeah, it was good, great lyrics, you put a lot of thought into them."

"Thanks, not many people like the folk style anymore."

"Oh well, I, you know, um, it's good." Neytiri cringed.

"Was there something else?" Jen's eyes fell to the package.

"Oh uh, yeah, I, well- here." He held it out firmly. Neytiri could see his hands shake.

Jen grinned and took it, "Is this for me? Oh you're so sweet!" she said it chidingly, as if never once considering the impact. Tearing away the paper, Neytiri felt a curiosity overtake her. Leaning forward over his shoulder, she could hear him mumbling to himself. Praying. His hands twisted in on each other. Inside, was, beauty. A beauty Neytiri had never seen before. Rolling mountains covered in snow, with tall trees of brightly colored leaves, sitting at the head of a wide lake where all was mirrored perfectly. It was a sight Neytiri would never forget. Jen, turned it over in her hands. "It's interchangeable!" she chipped. His hands froze. She set it down. On the counter, without a second glance. Neytiri's eyes widened. "Thank you so much." She looked at him, inclining her head, smiling at him like one would a young one who had made their mother a gift of sticks and mud not quite fitting together, but encouraging at the least. "So I'll see you at my next show right?"

His breath had stopped. Neytiri looked to him, her heart falling. She willed him to say something, thought she knew what stilled his tongue. "Yeah." Subdued, admittance of defeat. Neytiri gripped her fist, as Jen continued to chatter about her appreciation for him coming to her shows, why did she not see? Neytiri had noticed it, his signature, on the corner in the lake. It was the one thing different about the photo perfect image… but it never occurred to her, even as she followed him back through the rain at a fast walk, none of it had occurred to her until she saw his own room. There, on every wall, over every surface, was art. Images, sketches, and, paintings. Painted, he had painted that picture. _That_ picture, by his own hands? Neytiri gaped at all around her in the room, she couldn't believe the beauty, locked with in this one's eyes. Neytiri turned around herself, seeing now, the Earth as it once was- through his work- and how beautiful it began. Rolling fields, winding rivers, small farms and vast forests- all of it was so beautiful, she knew it was worth fighting for.

She turned to him, here now, she met for the first time- a sky person who could see before he came to Pandora. …he was holding a knife to his throat…Neytiri rushed forward before she realized it was a memory. Her hands met nothing; the tip was dug in, the blade licking deep, it was going to be messy, terrible, but his hands were firm and eyes closed. "No, No, please!" Neytiri tried again and again to take his hands away, somehow, the knife dropped. Bitter tears, curses, the word useless over and over… Neytiri saw the line of blood left behind. Next, was tragedy incarnate, he stood with the knife… and began slashing at the beautiful pictures. Cutting, thrashing, throwing everything- all of that priceless beauty, destroyed in one violent screaming moment of tears. Neytiri wept for him, and his world. She knew then, how much he had been putting into this, how long it had taken him, and what it meant to him. Much into it, Neytiri pulled away, and sat in the corner. Now she saw a child, as it seemed all the sky people were, unable to contend with their world. Locked within that maze, with brilliant minds and abilities, yet still unable to control that most basic of needs- loneliness.

She watched his childish, cowardly tantrum sadly. Distantly. She knew she could have no affect on it, but in truth, most of her was disappointed. It was immature, and it made her angry to see such waste. But… another part, felt for him. In his stumbling through sky people social insanities, he had blundered, and by all the pressure placed and put on himself he'd come to this. This was not Jen's doing, how could she have known? She did not see… she was stupid, but it was a careless mistake that had cost him everything. She was disgusted by it. This world. And now, his action. By him He saw so much, yet he let _this_ get to him. Let this foolishness rob him of what wa- "You don't understand." The voice was there beside her. Neytiri whipped her head around, Paul stood there, hand covered in paint like the blood of his victims. She was uncertain if he was talking to he- "What do you know about loss?" he was speaking directly to her, starring her in the eye. "What? family, friends? Your house?" he looked down at his hands. "We lost our planet before we even knew we could have it… and I…" the red paint dripped from between his fingers, "Lost my mind…"

Neytiri felt her heart beat furiously, "How, are you speaking to me? This is memory."

He didn't seem to hear. "… lost my future." The image itself, of the room, of the world, melted like that paint between his hands. "It slipped away, even though I held onto it as tightly as I could. But the one thing I can't loose… no matter how hard I actually try… is my life." Neytiri frowned, standing. This was him, his true heart of deepest hearts. "I keep living, endlessly… misery, suffering, it just keep coming, and coming, and the living through it never stops." Neytiri had never dealt personally with anyone suicidal, such things were prevented by the oneness of the clan. Any sign of unhappiness or discontent was recognized quickly in behavior, and dealt with by the family and friends- which meant the entire clan itself. Yet here, the sky people isolated themselves, locked in their iron cages, turning from screen to screen, and in that she knew such things could grow and fester without limit. Why should he care about life, when his own meant worse than nothing- a burden? She spoke to a dead man. He always had been.

…

"Let me check again." Yawne said from his corner, leafing through several papers. Everyone was seated around the machine now, all save the Nekxtskxe who stood and frowned, out of their depth.

"You've looked a hundred times, it has to be the right one." Jake sighed.

"Yeah but you know, okay it says 'cancellation switch' but what if that you know, means, 'kill the planet' or something?"

Jake set his jaw, "Let's not get paranoid. Do it, and be done." He said, more to himself. Yawne chewed on his lip, the lab technicians held their breath. Jake reached out… "Hold onto your butts." The switch turned with a loud clack, the machine began to whine ominously, the power in the room blinked rapidly- then went to red back up lighting. An insistent buzz sounded and somehow, something began to chug like a lawnmower engine. Then the machine popped and let loose a watery hiss. The chugging lessened and lessened, the machine itself began to actually rattle as everyone looked on it trepidation- there was some kind of winding turbine noise, _winding down_. A final chug, then a sputter, and a light on the machine turned red. Jake remained frozen in place, turned his ears this way and that… everyone looked to each other in silence. No one spoke a word until- "'Think we're safe." The room shook with a deafening shockwave throwing everyone off their feet.


	45. 45: So it Ends

**45: So it Ends**

Jake had barely made it out when it hit again, a concussive shockwave the likes of Hometree striking the ground in death throes. He ran through the wreckage of Hell's Gate and out into the open, heedless of the danger yet expecting the worse… he was right. P'all clutched his head with his great clawed hands, his massive tail thrashed around him like an ocean wave, pulping anything in a defensive circle; it was like watching a ribbon dancer weighed down by lead. But that was not the origin of the shockwaves, no, that came from his voice. "WHO ARE YOU!" the chorus of whispers and screams cried out again. The air vibrated, the sound of chaotic stringed instruments and deep bass horns rolling from his throat. "LIFE! WHAT IS LIFE!"

Jake was nearly thrown off his feet each time those jaws opened and screamed, the reverberation hurt his ears and _felt_ like it pushed on his blood, he spotted Neytiri on the other side of the compound doubled over. "NEYTIRI!" Jake had tried to shout, but all sound seemed swallowed by the constant 'orchestra' from the giant's vocal chords. Jake flattened his ears and pressed against the onslaught. One by one his feet carried him, step by step though his skin rippled as if in a high wind. "NEYTIRI!"

Jake bent to her, she looked to him just as a slight lull appeared in his roars. "Jake, Eywa speaks!"

This time the blast was followed by P'all throwing his elbows upward, tail increasing in fervor, but their were no words, just a long and mournful deluge of pain. Jake gripped Neytiri until his knuckles turned white, pulling her up from the ground and running with her back to the door- he didn't know if shelter would help or not, but it was all he could think of. Once the huge metal plate slammed shut behind them, the constant noise stopped. Jake and Neytiri collapsed, breathing heavily, feeling as if they'd been tossed in a sonic typhoon. They could still hear the distant booming, like cannon fire on the horizon. "Neytiri." Jake gasped, "Are you alright?"

Neytiri collected herself first, wincing as she pushed her hair back, "I am fine, but we must act, now!"

Jake gripped empty air, "But we turned off the machine!"

"Yes but that may be our undoing, I was with him Jake, in the very heart of his thoughts. He has spread himself everywhere, without knowing, filling every part of the world around him but now he is not alone!" Jake furrowed his brow, taking his hands from his knees. Neytiri gripped her fists, angry she could not communicate it properly and tried again before he could say anything. "Eywa has always been everywhere, in all things, but she was silenced by this ma'cheen. P'all was spread by the virus, gradually, slowly, he became use to the new form, accepting without care, as if thrown into a lonely prison he could not escape. Now, the door has been opened, and he is surrounded by thousands of lives and a voice which is speaking to him from all of it."

Jake nearly shrugged, "Isn't that good?"

Neytiri laid her ears flat and took Jake close, "You must understand, Eywa is life itself, eternal, she protects the balance of all life." Jake narrowed his eyes, "Jake, he wants to die!"

Jake's eyes widened like dinner plates. "Crap." Again a sonic shockwave rumbled the walls. Jake turned and tried to sprint down the hallway with Neytiri on his heels, "We have to find Norm, the antivirus!"

The pair burst into the room as Norm and his team, along with Jen in her Avatar, were pulling canisters onto a rolling tray. "JAKE!" Norm jumped, "What's going on? No, don't tell me, I'll hate it!"

"It's bad. Is it ready?" Jake asked.

Norm continued loading. "We've done our best to enhance the antigen but due to his nature we've had to make it gaseous, to get it into him, but his sheer size forced us to synthesize a boatload, but it was in a rush so we don't know how effective it will actually-"

"Can we launch what we have?" Jake interrupted.

"I think we'd better." He heaved against the cart just as Jen loaded the last canister and another shockwave vibrated them ominously.

Once back outside, everybody gawked at first- his body was splitting open, molten lines like lava beneath a black rock surface had intensified and now wept corrosive blood. A great rush of steam, a curtain of white smoke floated up around him from the liquid searing the ground. "Final stage…" Jen gasped.

"Jake we'll have to-" Norm began, Jake hefted the ground to air missile launcher onto his shoulder, knowing exactly what needed to be done.

"Load!"

Norm shoved a canister into the back of the tube, "You're good!"

Jake leveled the sights on P'all's chest and prayed to Eywa. There was a short 'POOM' and then suddenly an explosion of hissing green smog appeared around P'all's left pectoral. Jake didn't stop though, he knew it wouldn't be effective in that amount just by a glance. "Load!"

Norm complied again without pause, "Ok!"

POOM!

"Load!"

"Go for it!"

POOM!

Now P'all was blanketed by a column of green smoke, It was impossible for him not to inhale the vapors… unless he didn't need to breath. Oddly, during all the firing, he had ceased struggling and stood stock still. The sound had fallen away, but not ended, instead there was a general buzz… like thousands of frogs and insects, humming. Everyone held their breath in anticipation as the smoke slowly drifted away, pulled like a cloud breaking upon a mountain. Again his form was revealed, solid in that green drift, his face blank and mouth open. His shoulders were sagged, his arms hanging at his sides. He leaned slightly to the left, looking just upwards as if stunned. Jake stood, Neytiri clutched her hands. All about them the wounded Nekxtskxe looked on in silent trepidation, even those wounded and pained made no noise at the spectacle. P'all looked for all the world as if he had just woken up, like some teenager having overslept, his long black coils of hair fallen around him yet torn slightly by his claws and the pulling air.

"If you are life… then I am death."

At once the cracks and joints of his body began to simultaneously bleed openly, orange-red fire blood spilled fourth like cold syrup, great pools of it collected at his feet, swallowing everything that was not already blackened in a hellish orange glow and flowing outward. Jake kneeled, "LOAD LOAD LOAD!" But Norm was frozen; the strange orchestral had begun again, high violins mourning a dieing world, terrible horns pounding a grieving heart beat, the tidal wave of burning blood rushed through the jungle and bit deeply into the fence line. "Shit!" Jake stood waving his free arm, "Run, run, run!" Snapped from their awe, Norm and the other turned and fled outright back into the compound; the Nekxtskxe who could, stood and followed, Neytiri tried to help usher some- but the wave moved to quickly, it swallowed dozens as they tried to escape. Their forms vanished, the liquid sucked and pulled at them, tossing their bodies into an unseen fate. Jake tried to salvage the cart, but knew he would be overtaken, cursing again he thrust a single canister more onto his free shoulder and ran after them. Jen, oddly, had the presence to grab a canister herself and follow- just as the tsunami took the cart and singed her heels.

The great metal door slid slowly open and even slower closed, Jake had to bend double to enter and Jen dove, Jake then slammed his fist into the override, making the sealing door slam shut, splattering some of the liquid which had entered. "The roof!"

"There!" Norm shouted, pointing. Jake turned swiftly, Neytiri nodded. At a dead run he, Neytiri and Jen behind, took the stairwells. Neytiri carried Jake's canister and each took the cramped steps four at a time. Jake didn't bother to pause in his steps as he brought his heel into the air tight door at the top. The rush of equalizing air flowed in, bringing with it a kind of sweet smell of grass and ash. They were now belly level to P'all, who stood still, bleeding from every inch like a frozen monument. The liquid had spread from him alarmingly, a flood of the orange fire blood now rippled standing two feet on the ground as far as Jake could see. Hell's Gate was swallowed and at this rate, so too would be Pandora. Jake breathed harshly, took a few steps and knelt- aiming directly for his head.

"Load."

The rumbling head turned to them- from his height, Hell's Gate was an ant hill and all the Na'vi, ants- but his eyes did not see. "I am become death, ender of words…"

'POOM!'

The canister rocketed before a stream of grey smoke landing squarely in P'all's open mouth. The clang of metal striking teeth, the pang of detonation as the great jaws came down, and the released hiss of gas all at once sounded as a crash. The green fog flooded from his maw, nostrils, like a dragon exhaling. Jake lowered the weapon, as those behind him stood hoping for some kind of sign; "Load." The smoke drifted away, yet somehow, the eyes now saw with the slightest spark of clarity… even as molten tears joined the sea below. They focused in on the figures, who froze; there, they locked upon Jake. Jake only set his jaw. "Load." The violins and horns dropped away, the empty hollow voice, the roaring crowds ceased. And there it was… the blame.

"Yooooooooouuuu."

The orange furnaces narrowed, the great tail slowed, the massive body leaned. "Load…" Jake stood, Neytiri and Jen behind him stepped back. The huge black foot lifted from the ocean, drifting like a dark cloud over the fence- "Load!" –to move upwards above the roof line itself as a shadow engulf those below preparing to fall down upon them like an avalanche! Suddenly a streak of sky blue fell downwards, raking and screaming into his hating face; Lawtaw and Yawne! The foot halted and the great body tipped backwards, reeling, the foot returned to the molten ocean to regain balance, the black wave of his tail lashed and the horrible claws reached upward- barely grasping the air as they pulled for height. Neytiri snapped to her senses, ripping the canister from Jen's grasp, and trying to stuff it into the gun but Jake had not stopped looking upwards, and he wasn't watching the giant. Neytiri cast her gaze heavenward and saw as he did… the green smoke had drifted and gathered, sucked into a great black spiral; storm clouds, mighty and more powerful than any creature on Pandora.

Neytiri whispered. "Eywa speaks."

With a bone crunching slam, Lawtaw and Yawne both came tumbling from the sky swatted as a mosquito by the massive hands. "Yawne!" Both Neytiri and Jake shouted, turning to run to him. Lawtaw struggled as with a broken wing, Yawne tried to sit up. That was when P'all slammed both clawed hands upon the rooftop on each side. The building shook from the impact, all faced turned upward. P'all had pushed through the fence and now wept his molten tears upon the roof, hissing outward a typhoon of hot breath upon a lone figure. Jen, looking alone upon the furnaces of hell as those steady waterfalls of burning tears fell around her, stood motionless. The black strands of cable thick hair fell forward encircling her like a black curtain. "JEN!" Neytiri screamed desperately. This ringing cry, as those hate filled eyes stared, paused. A simple halt, recognition of a different kind… and they cast downward. Now, their eyes met. Cause and effect. She who was truly to blame, and he who could never know blame for her. Their eyes met, and that pulse, the hush of voices… rattled once more. A rising whisper, a rustle of barbed trees, **recognition**.

For a moment, there was stillness, a void stillness as the seeping wounds stopped; the round burning eyes dimmed though widening into perfect spheres. Jen could only stare in awe at her work, her goal, inches from her and it was she who began to weep. A single hand lifted to touch the onyx skin, like a blue petal lighting upon a lava field. The savage contrast, between all that harnessed destruction and such gentle softness… the hands of the creator upon its molded clay. She who stared up into the face of god, the god herself. Then the lightening fell. Once, twice, like great crashes of a cymbal. P'all violently twisted upwards- left, right, convulsing as the electrical current bit into the tallest standing object. Jen cried out falling backwards from the closeness of the bolts. Again, then in rapid succession- twice, thrice! P'all's body curled inward, protectively covering himself with his arms, tail spasming outward into that molten sea which began to steam and boil in earnest. Super heated by the current which burned many times hotter than the surface of the sun the burning liquid frothed and churned, his body no longer wept fire blood for it seized up like a dried husk- again, again, lightening bolts fell in a cascade!

Jake and Neytiri could only cover their eyes, flattening their ears at the awesome sound of Eywa's fury. The thunder was louder than any roar, like a volcano from the split sky, yet no rain fell- the air simply burned and the sea churned. P'all's already blackened skin became patched with spider webs of cracks and burnt flesh. It was then Jen realized just what a true god was. She crawled forward, helpless to prevent her creation- her victim- from suffering and the realization spilled from her mouth, "No, she's killing him!" With suddenness unnatural, the clouds spat forth a blaze of lightening, dancing across P'all and his sea like the fingers of a skilled pianist. The tumult was deafening, the flashes blinding, every hair of those witness stood on end. P'all could do nothing, great and terrible as he was upon the face of Pandora, he still was not Pandora itself. Like a cell rejecting a virus, the Lightening focused in on one point, and the sound was so great- there was no sound; the light so bright, only a pure white field…and when it fled away, the solid ash form of P'all stood motionless as the thundered rolled on.

Jake lifted his head, huddled over Neytiri who huddled over the prone Yawne protectively. Jen was the first to stand, in horror forgetting her fear and awe. She reached out with her soft hands, the futile petals, but she could no longer reach him. "NOOOoooo!" her strangled cry surprised them, their ears didn't ring. They could taste the burnt ozone, even fell the dry air on their skin, but it was P'all who smoked and smoldered. Jake stood, warily looking above him as the spiraling clouds no longer lashed out. He looked to Neytiri and Yawne, who looked to him for guidance. Jake turned and approached Jen, who stood at the edge, reaching for the charred monument of everything she had- and lost. Freely tears fell down her face …her toes leaned dangerous into space. Jake could not help but take in the sight of him, the innocent… monster, who had done nothing but what other people asked. Contorted by fate or a tragic destiny, Jake didn't have the heart to hate or blame him, especially now as he pitied him; a grim frown, Jake burned the image into his memory. The colossal figure stood arms wrapped around himself in an eternal self hug, face lifted slightly to the horizon, mouth and eyes gaping in eternal surprise. Where once his skin was only the color of ash, now, truly was made of ash. Jake knew, nothing, could have survived that onslaught.

A strong wind still pulled at their clothes and hair, as if coaxing them off the edge- Jen tipped forward. Jake snatched out his hand, gripping her arm- even as she turned to him in defiant sorrow. Her eyes asked him why, but he didn't have an answer. Jen leaned her weight against the emptiness and for a moment, just a moment, Jake wondered if it would be kinder to just, let go. These two had died before, he knew; the first time, she had fallen to the lightening of man and he to fire, and now P'all to the rage of Eywa's lightening… so why not let Jen fall into the burning sea below? Her body consumed by liquid fire… would Eywa allow them into her arms? Or was there truly a hell for those cast away by her own hands? Jake's hands felt heavy on her arm, hand gripping her like a straw figure. Her face pleading to him as she no longer had the strength or will to fight, but Jake knew. These two knew more of Hell than anything death could throw at them. Jake pulled her back from the brink. Jen wilted, defeated, and uncaring what waited for her now. Jake felt truly sorry for her, but before any words came to his lips, the rains began to fall.

Soft little hisses at first, as the cold water touched the molten sea and fell on their parched skin. Jake involuntarily looked upwards, more touched his face like gentle finger tips. Was this Eywa's tears? They fell in greater number now, the pattern upon the roof and the hiss growing more frequent. Jen looked only to P'all and Jake followed her eyes as the blackened figure hissed like the rest of the burning sea. Slowly Neytiri came to Jake's side, and Yawne limped up beside Jen; together, in silence, the four watched the rain fall upon him. Like heated stones in a sauna, his body hissed a small cloud of steam which rose to touch the darker clouds above. Those who watched in morbid remorse let the rain fall upon them, soaking their skin to shine, cleansing them of their regrets. Jake felt a stir in his gut, should he say a few words? He felt he was at a funeral, but really, what did he know of P'all? He'd never gotten to know the man, he'd never asked or taken the time- there was no time, there was always danger or, or something else coming up. It felt like a poor excuse on Jake's tongue, a bad taste. Jake looked to Jen who starred at an impossible distance. He didn't know anything about her either, who she was before her mission consumed her…but even that he wasn't sure he understood.

He could empathize of course, knowing what it felt like to want to wipe all humans from Pandora. Jake had let that feeling fuel him when he gathered the clans. Would he have accepted and even aided Jen back when Quaritch was at the height of his power? Would he have not given anything to prevent the destruction of Home tree, even letting loose the monstrous P'all? Jake pushed down the revolt of feelings, he was no better than Jen, never thought himself to be so. Jen was just too late. Why had she not tried to put her plan into motion sooner? Why had she not come to Jake when he had pulled his own rebellion… or for that matter, why had she not assisted Ryder or Yawne? She had three chances to unleash her plan, but she had let them each pass her by, why? Yet, Jake had only to look at her lost eyes starring beyond P'all to know that answer. She was eaten by guilt, penned by regret- somewhere in her meddling with Paul's DNA she realized what she was doing to him, and ran from it. No, more than that, she buried him- like he was already dead. It then occurred to Jake, if they had not dug him from that grave- what seemed like ages ago- in that tiny Grotto, would any of this had happened? No, even further, if the Old Order had not swarmed upon them, would she have not been forced to unleash her greatest weapon?

Jake again pushed these away, it was getting him nowhere and only prolonging the silence. Instead he resolved himself; Paul, never meant for any of this- he was victim of fate, destiny, and Eywa. The least Jake could do, for his role in all of it, was say a few kind words over his passing. Jake lifted his chin- as soon as he opened his mouth a loud crack resounded. Like a glacier, or mountain quake, the sound struck them- stunning them from its sheer volume. The four looked on in confused shock, then were struck again by a resounding crack. Jen covered her ears and bowed her head, Neytiri lifted her arm defensively, Jake stepped before Jen, Yawne could only hold onto his side and wince. A third crack split the air, only this time, the source was made obvious. P'all's body. His burnt husk, his shell was splitting. A fourth lesser crack and a great plate from his right shoulder slid free, falling into the orange sea below with a rolling hiss. Yet more cracks resounded and appeared, more plates breaking off and falling into the sea below. Jake could help but follow the huge break-aways, looking down into the molten fires as they sunk. But. They didn't sink.

Jake leaned forward, the ocean of fire blood, was shallow? No, even now Jake could see the run off from the down pour, muddy brown swirls appearing in the orange mass. It was then Jake realized it no longer glowed; it was being diluted! Jake looked upward, again at the cracks as more plates fell away and the blackened skin of P'all's form shifted like an ice sculpture set in the sun. That was when it fully hit him. Eywa had super heated P'all with lightening and then thrown cold water upon him; the resulting expansion and contraction of his armored flesh worked like metal or stone and cracked from the pressure! Eywa had planned this, but how had she created the storm? But for Jake, it didn't really matter, for he then saw P'alls face split down the center. All at once the last hold out of his form collapsed into the sea, falling away into the murky waters below. Jake leaned over the edge watching sadly as the ashen black plates were lapped upon by the natural flood, dissolving the ash, swallowing the shocked blank eyes.

Jake would never forget the sight.

Finally, it was done. Nothing remained now of the once larger than life P'all. The rains still fell as a torrent, yet burning ocean was replaced by muddy brown and black flood rapids. Every trace of the once burning wildfire, swept away by the waters of Eywa. It was over. Jake stood looking down at the rushing waters for a while, unable, really to think anything. Life was strange, and filled with… Jake remained silent. Neytiri's hand touched upon his shoulder. She looked to him as he looked to her, and their eyes understood each other. The roar of water and fall of rain being the only voice needed. Someone cleared their throat; Jake and Neytiri turned to Yawne who stood beside Jen. "I understood him, in a small way, perhaps more than any of you. Like me he was cast into a world he'd only dreamed about, used for purposes he couldn't grasp, and sacrificed by forces incomprehensible." Jen let her hands slip from her ears to the back of her neck, yet her head remained bowed. "But unlike me, he never hated those who pushed and pulled him to his end. Unlike me, who was given reason to believe and hold faith in people, even enemies- he was given no kindness for his troubles. The first child of Pandora and Earth, caught in the fires of old conflict, made demon for the purposes of each- but innocent despite it all."

"I can not say I understand the end of it all, nor can I say I understood how it all began. But, I can say I understood him. He was a good man, in a bad time. Better than all of us. He who was consumed in the fires of hatred of both sides, stood at lest for what he had always believed in." Jen looked up then, gently, and Yawne met her eyes. "Love." Jake and Neytiri let their hands come together, leaning a little closer to each other. "I know, in my heart… and for that he shall be remembered, honored. All the Nekxtskxe shall sing of P'all: the lost wanderer, the sky flower, the burning giant, and the fall of Eywa's tears. I can promise you, his story will live on and his good _will_ be remembered. It _must_ be remembered." Yawne bowed respectfully to Jen then, and stoically walked away, back to Lawtaw and knelt to her. Jen stood looking at where Yawne had just been, Jake and Neytiri looking to her. Neytiri nodded to herself.

"For him, you shall live."

Jen looked up. Jake looked to her. Neytiri stood firmly, "For his sacrifice, you shall spread his story. You will live on, to make sure the tale is told, not only on Pandora, but all of Earth must know of his deeds. You are the only one now who knows his true story, before he came, and his end." Neytiri pointed strongly. "This is your penance, and it shall be your life, for your life. When the rains have gone, when the sky has cleared you will leave this place, leave, and never return. The Omaticaya shall not pursue you, you will not be held to blame as long as you carry this charge. Tell his story Jnn. And through it, let him live through you." Jen could bare it no longer, at Neytiri's words, her face cracked and she began to sob. Howling, she collapsed to her knees and clutched her stomach, grieving. Neytiri and Jake watched her in her keening. Both making the same promise to themselves, they too would carry the story with them and would never let it, and thus him, die.

…

Hours into the night, the flood had not subsided. The rain came and fell in curtains; Jake, Neytiri and Yawne joined with Peyral in the center most of the building. They left Jen to her own thoughts and choices, looking out over the vast horizon and holding herself in the rain. It appeared, despite all that had happened, miracles were still in order. Norm shuffled around inside the room far beyond over crowded, "Jake!"

Jake turned, "Norm, am I seeing this?"

Norm beamed, though was surprised himself, "I can't believe it either, but apparently everyone who had been swallowed by the orange stuff, _didn't die_! Yeah, they were completely unharmed, swept up by the stuff, to the other side of the compound where they were collected in the ruins. When the rains came they were all able to climb down, and join the rest- and get this- completely healed!" Jake only looked at him, unbelieving, "The medical teams are working tirelessly to find the source, and so far the discovery, well, it's just shocking to everybody."

"What is?" Jake prompted.

"Its' really amazing Jake, I still can't believe it!" Norm added.

"_What_ is?" Jake said again.

"You're not going to believe this," Norm grinned, "a new form of the anti virus!" He was right, Jake didn't believe it. "As far as we can figure, Eywa pulled another Yawne, somehow getting a hold of the antivirus we made and evolving it herself to counter the Wildfire virus, and you'll never guess how it works- it actually burns out the killing process _before_ it can burn itself out! Do you get it? We're calling it the _Firebreak_." Jake didn't get it, but Norm continued, "We figure she took the antivirus, maybe from when you were shooting gallons of it at Paul, and then continually used it against the virus, letting it die, and reproduce thousands upon billions of times under her care until it had mutated itself enough to actually combat the mutated form of the _Wildfire_ virus! In seconds! Then, all she had to do was administer it, it's in the _rain_ Jake! Airborne, skin to skin, the antivirus is more infectious then the wildfire virus. It's freaking amazing!" Jake felt celebration actually touch him until Norm spoke again, "What happened to Paul though?" As soon as it came, his smile, it died away. Norm's face dropped. "…we saw the lightening."

Jake nodded, "It's over." Nothing more need be said.

"Jen?" Norm almost whispered.

"She is safe from the Nekxtskxe." Yawne said, being held by Peyral.

"And the Omaticaya." Neytiri added.

"From everybody on Pandora," Jake confirmed, "We're letting her go."

Norm didn't even have an ounce of protest on his face, he only looked at Jake understandingly, "but what happens now?"

"Rebuild." Jake shrugged. "Keep going."

Yawne sat heavily, "and going we will be." Jake and Neytiri turned to him, "My people, have been too far from home too long. It is time we got back, we too have to rebuild much there." Peyral, still looking weary, placed her hands on his shoulders. Yawne took her hand with his own. "The new Olo'eyktan is going to have her bed chamber redone."

Peyral didn't get it at first, but Jake and Neytiri were stunned to their heels. "Yawne?" Peyral gasped.

He looked up to her, and whispered. "You have been far more and better a leader than I ever could, when I was selfishly trying to be something I wasn't, nearly getting my people wiped out, you were there to bring us back, and when I remained injured and unable from my own foolish choices, you kept us together. You have already led us this far by your own strength, I think now, we should give our strength back to you." Somehow the burden on her face lifted, the darkened circles beneath her eyes could not darken the brightness that overcame her expression.

"A female clan leader?" Jake stated. His slightly bewilderment didn't sit long on Jake as Neytiri's slap to the back of his head came a second after he realized what he had said, and tried to take back.

"The Clan of the Eastern Sea has a female Olo'eytkan Jake, and though I don't know if the Nekxtskxe have ever had one, they will now, and be in good hands for it." Yawne grinned.

"But what about you?" Neytiri added with a touch of scorn at Jake.

"Me? Well… I've had far more experience dealing with Eywa then anybody in this room. I think talking and listening to her will be a cake walk compared to that." Yawne grinned, and as if it was forgotten by his new form, that childish feral smile reminded everyone just who had been to the very heart of Eywa and returned.

"So Yawne will be the Tshaik and Peyral the Olo'eytkan?" Norm goggled.

"Sure, why not? There ware worse things to base your spiritual direction on then love." Yawne flashed that same old grin again.

Norm rolled his eyes, "But you guys are really going back, well, leaving us?"

Yawne looked up to Peyral, she answered. "It is time we had a home in our own hands."

Jake and Neytiri smiled to one another, "I guess it's time I stepped up too." They looked to him, "The Omaticaya need a real Leader, and I've been on the bench too long anyway."

Neytiri didn't get the reference, but she beamed at him none the less- then her face became harsh. "This means you will no longer be lazy, I will have to teach you how to be a proper Olo'eytkan."

Jake's grin died, "Crap." Neytiri slapped him again. "I mean, I can't wait." He gave the thumbs up. Yawne and Peyral laughed.

"And you're both just going to let Jen go? I mean, where? Just, off into the woods?" Norm added with a shuffle.

The two pairs looked to one another and each other, "That's up to her." Jake answered. Norm frowned, "First thing's first, the Omaticaya will help those in Hell's gate Rebuild… that is, if the Nekxtskxe allow it."

Yawne made to open his mouth, then shut it and looked up to Peyral who smiled and in her best Yawne accent huffed, "You can _have_ it." Smiles all around- interrupted by a croaking laugh from a far corner.

All eyes turned to a man laying in a bed, slowly clapping his hands. "Touching, touching, I have goose bumps." Smith. "Oh, your expressions show you have all but forgotten about me! How wonderful that I am still here to remind you. Or will you execute me too? Kill the messenger wasn't it? Oh, delightful practice. Maybe you'll send my head off in a box back to earth as warning. I know that's what my employers would do." He smiled as if they had acted surprised, "Oh, you didn't forget did you? Yes, I'm employed. Oh wait, you didn't think this was all there was to our operation did you? _This was merely a scouting trip_. It wasn't very cost effective to send our _whole_ force. We wanted to see what just one of our ships could do from orbit, and I must say, the data I've been streaming back to this whole time is _very_ promising. Just imagine what a whole fleet could do!" Looks of ranging rage and horror littered the crowd of faces, Smith only grinned and put his arms up behind his head. "Ah yes, it isn't a question of when my dear friends, but who will get here first. Will it be the military or my employers? Either way, this isn't over, not even remotel-" the needle being pulled out from his IV bag revealed the cause of his sudden silence.

"He just doesn't know when to shut up." Max shook his head, then grinned at their surprised faces. "Nice little cocktail should keep him out, and his sleep will be none to restful. But yeah, we will have to rebuild, and I think expanding the facilities to accommodate both humans and Na'vi will be a great first step. And so will rebuilding our defense systems."

Norm smiled suddenly, "Oh man we didn't get to tell them!"

Everyone looked from them back to Max, Max grinned wider. "We found a few things in Jen's lab. It seems she had made allowances for the return of orbital attack strategies, there are literally miles of bunker under ground which all sorts of supplies she and the resistance squirreled away for when they took over. Hell's Gate should be fully functional AND defense capable in say, three years. Well, if we work together."

Jake could believe it, he put his hand to his forehead to make sure he wasn't floating away. "Well you'll have help, from the Omaticaya for sure."

"And the Nekxtskxe, we will return of course." Yawne added. "Eywa wills it." He bowed peacefully.

"Well, not for few months anyway." Peyral injected. Yawne looked up, as did the others, her tone of voice was slightly off. "At least eight."

Nothing donned on anyone until Neytiri's face grew into the largest smile there had ever been upon it, Peyral grinned shyly, Neytiri instantly let go of Jake and moved to her. "Are you certain!"

Peyral smiled, tears at the edge of her eyes, "But I could not tell until now."

Neytiri gripped her so hard they both nearly squealed in excitement, only when the sea of confused faces look up to them did Neytiri pull away and scowl at them. "Skxawngs, have you learned nothing?" Blank faces continued to answer. Peyral smiled tearfully.

"I'm pregnant!"

…

Jake lay close to Neytiri, curling his arm around her and looking distantly at his hand held before him; five fingers. The celebration had been short, a quiet and somber affair. So many were simply so tired and so ready to return home, still Na'vi and humans alike, from both clans gathered in the ruins, making fires over the damp ground, it was a small party with food and drink and giving of thanks but more so, it was a time for all to retell the tale of what had been so everyone knew what had happened. The story itself took hours, and it wasn't formulated into anything beautiful, not yet, nor song. The wildest part was when Peyral announced their child, then the Nekxtskxe unleashed a chant complete with jumping in place- the wall of blue bodies and harmony of voices made the night… but still the thoughts of the future came back to Jake. Five fingers. Peyral and Yawne could have a child, but then again Yawne's DNA had been altered by Eywa in some way, rebuilt. Jake was still an Avatar. Maybe the Wildfire virus had fixed his sterility, if he even was sterile. Or maybe not. Yet there that fifth finger remained. Jake could help but smile suddenly though, another little revelation surprised them all on the rooftop. When night fell, it seemed Yawne's past had not al been burned away. The scars of his body had faded and his hair blackened to appear like all Na'vi, but at night, those scars returned in the form of his body lights-glowing across his skin like white lightening.

Another hand came up wrapping around his. "Will you never sleep? We must do much tomorrow." Neytiri mumbled.

Jake grinned and squeezed her hand back, "I guess I can't sleep, so much has been going on, it seems hard to believe it's really over. I keep waiting for some kind of twist or someone to coming running with another terrible turn of events."

"You already worry like a Olo'eytkan. Do not, all is well tonight, you are in my arms and I in yours, that is all we need this night."

Jake kissed her forehead, sighing contentedly, but his face soon returned to that long distant stare and thoughts. "Do you think Jen will make it on her own?"

Neytiri looked up to him even as she lay against his shoulder, "She survived for ten years alone, my Jake. Yes, she was surrounded by the safety of people, but she guarded herself from them. I would not be surprised if she has already thought of her next move."

Jake nodded slightly, "I keep forgetting she's like a super genius, what she has accomplished, she probably had several back up plans…" after a pause, "…actually now I'm worried we haven't heard the last of her."

Neytiri grinned endearing into him, then nipped his skin slightly. Jake jumped and she dug her fingers into his chest. "I do not like you to think of another woman while you lie with me."

Jake could help but return the grin. He looked up at the far distant ceiling of peoples, sleeping, blissfully unaware of the dangers coming. The Old Order, the Military, which humans would make it to Pandora first? Would they have time to rebuild and prepare? Three years… it was an optimistic number. How many years had it been since the RDA left? How many years of real peace did they know before this mess fell from the sky? Jake silenced his mind and listened to the sounds of night, the gentle blue glow around him, and the soft body pressed into his own. This was his life. Relations with the Nekxtskxe, rebuilding Hell's Gate, and leading the Omaticaya… that would all come tomorrow, but tonight… tonight… Jake turned his head toward Neytiri, breathing in her smell and wrapping his arms around her.

That was all he needed.


	46. Epilouge: So it Begins

**Epilogue: So it Begins**

The pack was heavy on her shoulders, digging painfully into the curves of her neck, but she welcomed the pain. Her dream was in tatters, all was lost. The resonance technology, much like the dispersion fields, were all but useless now without replacement parts from earth. Her own personal repulsion field for emergencies had to be charged for hours and the filaments were a mess… her rations and portable shelter gear were all hasty selections as well. She didn't know how long her new found freedom would last. Would the Omaticaya and the Nekxtskxe really honor their words? She didn't know if she could trust Yawne nor Neytiri, but Jake perhaps would make sure she wasn't slaughtered. Maybe he understood her dream more than he let on? No, if anyone understood anything it was that brute; love? What did she know about it? Why had she tried so hard to make a paradise for herself, where she would dwell immortal, with him at her side? Him. That day, how many years ago, when she finished her set and took his present home. She still remembered dropping it into the street, only realized after she picked it up that the colors had run… it had been a painting; hand panted. She had thought it was a photo.

None the less, it was ruined, and from then on she tried her best to find him again… but he never came back. It was only after she finally got out of college she was approached by the resistance and there her contacts were able to locate him. But, she never utilized the chance, by then she had become wrapped up in the science… science that could change the world. Again he slipped through her fingers… It all seemed so far now. She would never touch him again. Her boots slipped, hand reaching out for purchase and found none. Exhausted from walking all night she remained in the mud. She contemplated remaining there. Her fingers sank into the cool muck, her nose filled with the smell of rain water and the far cry of birds. A hell wasp buzzed over her head. Life went on. She had come this close to destroying all of it, but it was as if the world didn't even notice. Such were the mighty works of man.

A drop of rain water struck her on the temple, startling her from its cold. She was still alive and now completely unburdened by any future. What she did now was all that counted. Slowly, she pushed herself up. Standing, stained in mud, she pulled herself up onto the log which had tripped her. She had the will, a whole life-time before her, and if she tried… a way. She turned looking back at the dense foliage which showed no sign of her passing through. Her failure remained behind her, but ahead… Jen gripped her fists and turned resolutely to the morning light. It had been a foolish dream, it was their world now, they were its custodians and keepers. She pushed into places unknown, where the map remained blank and where anyone could find a future. Yes, she was still alive, and she could still dream.

…

Somewhere in the vast forests of Pandora, great trees of dark bark and jade leaves bent forward, tips touching long grass laid flat and damp. A stream bed over swollen from run off by massive flooding, a Thanator laps at the waters. It had been troublesome to escape the rushing torrents, but now the cool relief quenched it's thirst. The great black skin shone in the morning light, it's great claws dug into the bank as it's chin dipped. Slowly it came to a halt, lifting it's quills. Something was wrong in this place. Rattling gently the beast crossed the bank, head pointed in one direction, stalking stealthily with interest toward a certain spot. The silhouette of an orb, cracked and shattered. Breath shallow, nostrils flared beneath its chest, the beast paused in curiosity… then its frills wilted, head jerking backward. This was unfamiliar, and dangerous! As if stung by a terrible scent, the monstrous animal backed away, hissing low, to turn and finally flee to the opposite side of the river bank.

Gentle waters lapped upon the edge, where an orange ooze flowed from the large orb into the waters, spreading in intricate spirals. The trail led up the river bank, through the grass to a parting of trees, bowed by the heavy waters as if to peer at the object below in reverence. Slowly, the mound the Thanator had been investigating, moved; a figure lifted itself from the damp grass, shaking arms wearily propping it up to lift it's head. It was a Na'vi, swept away by the flood waters to unknown lands, but unlike any Na'vi ever known on Pandora; indigo skin yet slightly darker than normal, liquid muscles with a broad chest, delicate fiver fingered hands, a tail which seemed slightly longer then it should have been, with long hair loosely flowing from the top of it's head that was not quite raven in color… and a short beard on the tip of his chin. Golden brown eyes opened to the new day.


End file.
